An Arachnids Adventure
by MisterMcwhosawhatsit
Summary: Spider-man retold in the MCU. Technically an MCU-AU (Marvel Cinematic Universe/Alternate Universe) A complete retelling of Peter Parker's story/life from birth till possible death. Harem later on in the story, mature for a reason. The harem will NOT be the only focus of the story (although it will be 'a' main focus), so if you're expecting smut, begone until the later chapters.
1. Prologue

**An Arachnids Adventure**

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

Hmmm, there's quite a bit I'd like to say here but I'm not quite sure where to start. A Start huh? A new beginning, a path I've yet to experience...well let's start from the very basics then, shall we?

Hi, my FF name is MisterMcwhosawhatsit (Read as Mister-Mc-Whos'-a-What's-it) or just "Mister MC". Maybe some of you can tell, maybe some of you can't, but this is my first Fanfic. I'm still relatively new to the site and fanfics in general, but after recently being taken away by a few choice Fics on this site I decided to take the plunge and test my hand and my noggin to see if I too could bring my imagination to life.

For that very reason, I'd like to take this time to address the lot of you possible readers out there and preemptively apologize for any possible issues that may arise in the near or far future, whether it may be issues or typos or misuse of grammar, or any other problems that may crop up along the way. I'd also like to bring to attention the type of Fanfic this will be, as I'll be touching upon many Genres as well as subjects

First off:

 ***** If you've read the synopsis/description/summary then you have a very general idea of what this fic will be like in the future. I plan for this to be a story based on my own rendition of Peter Parker's life from birth than on. This includes his childhood and all its major experiences, thus, these first few chapters might seem a bit odd what with all the jumps/time-skips throughout Peters childhood life.

 ***** Another aspect will be Peters Relationships i.e: Friendships, Rivalries, Loves, Mentorships and more.

 ***** Yet another aspect will be Peters Adversaries, I will do my best to make each adversary/villain a believable one, as well as truly menacing each in their, own ways.

Truth be told, this is a fairly high order I'm putting upon my self, it's quite frankly a bit difficult to imagine myself doing all this as this is my first ever writing project, especially since I'm putting it out there right after writing it and then having to continue to do so regardless of feedback whether positive or negative.

A few other things you all should know is that I love Spider-man, I have since I was a child and have ever since. But regardless of that fact, **It should be known that I haven't read all the Spider-man comics,** however, I've read most of them and have seen almost all visual media regarding Spider-man, whether it be Cartoons, Movies or Animated Films. Thus, in this fic, while the world surrounding Spider-man's life will be heavily based off of the MCU(Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-man's life will be of completely my own making/rehashing, basing off of all I know and would like his life to based off of. Mind you this doesn't mean Peter will be based on any of the Peters before him, he will be a completely different Peter Parker.

To further explain I will be using certain arcs/series of comics to grab little foundations for this fic, For instance, I plan on having the Spider-verse Totems(from the comics, not the movie) playing a much larger role in this fic than I have ever seen them do before. That doesn't mean I'll be following the Spider-verse Thread as a guideline just that the Totems will be important in this fic.

This little(long) authors note of mine has been a bit difficult to write and order altogether. As I'm sure many of you that have actually read till this point(god bless ye souls) can tell, I tend to ramble when things, especially important matters, like this little note of mine need to be expressed. Truth be told I'll probably write another at the end of this chapter after I've had time to think things through while writing its contents, that will be filled with matters just as important, but regardless of any of that I'd like to thank you all who did read through this note, as well as those whom have decided to pick up this fic and spend your precious time reading it.

* * *

 **Prologue** ** _\- Origins Retold_**

 _ **In the Astral Realm**_

"The time has come….the Champions birth is almost upon us."

In the midst of an ever-expanding darkness, there exists a Nebula of sorts. Far removed from our own plane of existence, yet near enough to whisper to. Therein this "Golden Nebula", many threads lay intertwined glistening, glowing, throbbing and sometimes shifting, some large while others small, so small in fact one would need a microscope to find them. Should one manage to acquire such a tool in this expanse of nebulous energy however one would notice that these "threads" hold no material form, these "threads" were not made from molecular particles at all. No atoms in-sight, no cells vibrating about. Nothing, just a prismatic luminescence to announce their presence.

However, these "threads" are not the only strange curiosities present in this "Nebula". No, there seem to be far more interesting sights abound on this nebulous web of "threads". One might describe these shadows as beasts or varmints, should they have been of the household-sized variety, yet seeing them now in the present, what with their gargantuan size and multicoloured state, let alone the sheer number of these "arachnids", It is easy to imagine how some might label them as gods above men and monsters alike.

Yet, in the center of this "Web" surrounded by many of the lesser of these "arachnids", stand strong and proud, five magnificent specimens amongst these creatures, together they exchange in an exotic tongue far removed from what any-one man is capable of deciphering.

"Must we gather for every avatars Birth and ascension like this 'Weaver'?"

"Hush, You know best that without the 'Weavers' reading's we would be lost in the expanse of time, and you, you of all should understand how important it is for the 'Weaver' to locate capable masters of mysticism for your own role, 'Keeper'."

"Yes, yes, you are correct Sister 'Bride', be at ease, mine words held no malice, only exasperation." Exchanged the two most colorful of the five "Arachnids".

The one who spoke first with its _Foppish_ voice otherwise known as the "the Keeper" sported a most regal and mystical, assortment of colors ranging from solid Gold with regal Purple highlights streaming its outlines with outlandish glowing runes surfacing its body.

The "Bride", being the second smallest of the five behemoths was quite a curious creature resembling a Black widow in its prime, however, instead of a Widow's red accents and Hourglass figure they were doused in white making the "Bride" look all too menacing whilst still retaining its mysterious beauty. The"Brides" voice a lovely Dulcet tone, far contrasting her strange appearance.

In response to the "Keeper" and the "Brides" quarrel. The smallest "Arachnid" addressed the largest in an almost impish, childish tone. "Brother Titan, do you know what this gathering is about? Regardless of Sister 'Brides' and Brother 'Keepers' banter, you are the Closest to Sister 'Weaver', thus you should have an idea right?"

"...You should know better than to address me in such a manner, I've abandoned that name many a millennium ago, 'Scion'."

"Yes, Brother I'm aware..however, it feels a bit odd addressing you as the 'Other', or more aptly speaking 'Brother Other'..."

"Hmmph, such matters concern me not….with regards to your earlier inquiry, yes I am aware of the meaning of this gathering, however, It would be best for Sister 'Weaver' to explain the circumstances regarding it. 'Bride', 'Keeper' keep silent until Sister 'Weaver' has finished the 'Reading' as well as her preparations." Responded the "Other" in an almost imperious and dark, rumbling tone.

The "Other" Being the Largest of the group of Five could also be said to be the hairiest, resembling a large dark grey Tarantula with an immense mouth full of ridiculously large and sharp teeth, both sides of its maw flanked by two huge menacing stingers.

The "Scion" on the other hand, the smallest of the five was a wholly white creature almost appearing to give off light and appearing somewhat transparent.

"Sigh, as expected Brother 'Other' still favors the 'Weaver' and 'Scion', doesn't he, Eh 'Bride'?"

"Don't drag me into _your_ foolishness 'Keeper'."

"Honestly, must you all alienate me so much. Just because I'm the one who has spent the most time amongst the mortals doesn't mean that you all must treat me as a lesser being" The Keeper mouthed off.

Suddenly the "web of threads" began to vibrate and before any of the four aforementioned larger "Arachnids" had a moment to collect themselves, there was a large shift in the structure of the web. What was once a large misshapen mash of threads, shook and downright shifted, as if a fault in the earth's crust has collapsed, every single thread moving about haphazardly, yet, also with an orderly presence it was once lacking. Knocking over many "arachnids" and sending many more flying off into the abyss, crying out in a horrendous cacophony of unidentifiable and horrific screams and screeches. By the time the movements ceased and the screams had stopped, the web of "threads", no longer looked like a nebulous form of golden and prismatic chaos energy. It now resembled a large everflowing golden web, glowing with a prismatic multicolored luminescence and it now spanned the once empty expanse, seemingly endless in appearance. All the lesser "Arachnids" still on the web of "threads", having recollected themselves hurriedly bowed in deference to the now glimmering center of the web.

Where there still stood, the five Magnificent Specimens amongst these "arachnids", shaken and stirred up and while no longer in their original positions, they remained standing and now the four were surrounding the "fifth" in a four corner formation.

Hurriedly the four aforementioned "arachnids", squealed and hollered at the one in the center of said formation, almost as if to question its motives and purpose in performing such an action.

"Weaver! What have you done! Do you have any idea of the price we must pay for your actions!?" Bellowed the "Keeper".

"Sister Weaver! Why, why would you do this! All my threads, hidden from all eyes but my own, gone now! Forever lost in the sea of webs, how, Sister, How am I to do my duty now!" Screeched the "Bride".

The "Scion" Shaking in pure shock, shivered as he cried out. "S-Sister Weaver...did you t-truly do this…"

Before the aforementioned "Weaver" could respond, The "Other" Roared out.

"SILENCE! The three of you should know better than to doubt our Sister! This, this is the Reason she had gathered all of us here today! Not to spite us or Punish us! But to Prepare us! **Be Silent And Listen To Her Words!** "

And with this roar, the web, all these "arachnids" stood upon shook once more, it did not shift or move but it shook to its core and back again. Displaying the "Other's" Pure and mighty power. The lesser "arachnids" and the three other alike all shivered in momentary fear.

"Brother Other, please be at ease. They shout because they do not know the truth of the matter at hand, you, however, do, thus please calm yourself. This is partially my fault as well, I did not foresee the complications in the champions birth...it was a mistake, one I did not make idly and one I do not plan on making again."

Finally, The "arachnid" known as the "Weaver" had spoken and made its presence known. A large and pale wintergreen amalgamation of energy in the form of a spider, it being the second largest of the group behind the "Other". Spoke in a very soft voice, almost maternal in nature, in the same manner a mother might sing a lullaby to lull a child to sleep.

"I..I know Sister...forgive me..I-I was lost in my anger." Whispered the "Other" in shame and reflection.

"Sister Weaver, this is the second time you mentioned a 'Champion', what is this you speak of? Also what has happened to the 'Web' why would you have prompted such changes? What would warrant such changes?" Asked the "Keeper" Much calmer after the "Others" outburst, albeit still quite ruffled after the earlier "quake".

The"Scion" and the "Bride" both looking on in silence and agreement of their brother's curiosity, still quite shaken by the circumstances surrounding them.

"Sigh...Apologies Brothers, Sister, I had hoped this would happen later after I had the time to explain things to you all, but as things obviously haven't worked out that way, I suppose I can only explain things to you one step at a time."

"Explain what Sister, I'm still not exactly sure why you would have done this, also, Sister, for some reason ever since the change in the 'Web', I can feel another calling. Only this one is immensely strong, unlike any of the mortals calls prior. It's almost as if there's another of our siblings out there. Why is this Sister?" Curiously questioned the "Scion".

"Be at ease Brother Scion, allow me to clarify a few things first." Whispered the 'Weaver'.

"I am not the one who prompted the change in the web. The one who did so was the 'Champion' ". Declared the "Weaver".

"What! But that's impossible, the only ones capable of interfering with the web are you and I, Sister! And even then I can only weave new hidden threads to attach to mear mortals!" Screeched the "Bride"

"That's the way it was, yes, but now things have changed. The Birth of the 'Champion' has brought great change to the 'Web of Fate'. Could it be you have not noticed what is in the center of the 'Webs' spiral? The true center of the 'Web is no longer bound me." Declared the "Weaver", slowly turning around to motion for the other four to do so as well.

"What!? Such Light that rivals even Sister Weavers own!?" Cried out the 'Keeper'.

"Imp-impossible! This has never happened before, it-it should have never have happened!" The 'Bride' Wallowed in disbelief.

"There, there! That's where the calling is coming from! Sister Weaver that's where the calling I'm hearing is originating from, could it be that there's another Sibling being born?" Questioned the 'Scion'.

"No, young one, while it's true I have read in the Web that another Spider Totem will eventually be born that is not this. This one here, this child is our champion, He will be the Avatar that will able to take on all of our powers and abilities and will have a connection to all of our avatars. His very existence is of great importance to the 'Web of Fate' and the Realities that it encompasses. It is also his birth that has brought about the great change in the 'Web', he is in the center because of the great destiny he bears, to either save or destroy the Multiple Universes." Spoke the 'Weaver'.

"Sister, as hard as I find that to believe, let's assume I _do_ believe it, how did this come about, wouldn't you have been able to tell this was going to happen, Wouldn't you have read that this was going to come to pass? Why were we so ill-prepared? We've lost so many of our kin in the 'Quake'." Questioned the ever-curious 'Keeper'.

"Yes, Normally I would have been able to see through this, but because of the 'champions' unique place in the web, I'm only able 'read' a very blurry view of his destiny. He is something different altogether. Connected to so many strands of fate and destiny, he is enshrouded by them and thus I believed that he would be safe, protected by them. But it seems that, that is not so. He will come across many perils and I realize now why he is in the center of the web, I had believed he would be protected by it but after the recent scare, I realize that he is in fact in constant danger. One wrong move, a slight bit of pressure and it will all come crumbling down. Encasing him and suffocating him in it all, he is far too fragile as he is now to bear this weight upon himself." Bemoaned the 'Weaver'.

"The humans have an exercise of entertainment and a phrase based off of it, 'A house of cards is not meant to last, one wrong move and it all comes crumbling down.' I find this phrase quite apt in the current circumstances." Whispered the 'Keeper'.

"...Yes, such a phrase is quite apt at this time, Scion, I'm sure you understand now yes? What that calling you feel is, in fact, your Duty finally coming up, it's time for you to bless that child with your abilities and take him as your avatar. Isn't that right Sister Weaver." Rumbled the 'Other'.

"No, not yet, as I said earlier, as he is right now, he is too weak to bear that type of burden. From what I can tell, the child's parents are already taking action to strengthen him, but it will not be enough. Let alone the fact that the 'Web' has already put plans into motion...but to make sure he makes it to that fateful day I shall don upon him my Protection so that when that day arrives Brothers Scion and Other alongside Sister Bride shall strike all at once." Commanded the 'Weaver'.

"What of I Sister? What would you have me do?" Asked the 'Keeper'.

"From what I can tell, Keeper, Your moment must wait until the one known as "Strange" is ready to accept a disciple then you will contact 'Strange' and have the Wizard act as your proxy. As the world the 'Champion' was born into has a very rare number of Wizards and Maege Folk, and as for those that can be trusted, even lesser. But for now, make yourself known to the one called 'the Ancient One' she will aid you in contacting 'Strange' if he does not contact you or the 'champion' first."

As the 'Weaver' took the time to explain to the 'Keeper', she had begun her preparations to aid the so-called 'Champion', she spun her illustrious golden silk and encased the glowing center of the "webs" spiral.

Seeing that the Weaver had finished casting her "protection" the Bride nervously spoke up.

"Sister Weaver, I too am feeling a calling of sorts, only for some reason I can feel two such callings. One is much stronger than the other and yet the other feels further from me as if it is not yet time, and yet, I can no longer feel mine Threads in the web."

"Hmmm? Curious!" Wondered the "Weaver" as she walked further into the "webs" surrounding the spiral, abruptly stopping and exclaiming."Sister Bride, I believe I've located your area of the 'Web'. Many hidden threads lay here." Hollered the 'Weaver'.

Hurriedly scurrying along the "Webs" surface to follow after the 'Weaver'. The "Bride" exclaimed! "Sister! You've found my threads! Now all I need to do Reconnect my essence to the threads." Hurriedly getting to work the "Bride" soon was back to where she belonged. Her hurried pace however soon slowed, when she soon noticed two of her threads breaking out of her loom and leading to the center of the web. There, one lead all the way to the Center, the other trailing not far behind it. According to the 'Weaver', one of these threads should belong to the "champion" while the other presented a clear enigma. Prior to the change in the "Web" she, had, had no plans of creating another Avatar for any of her fellow Siblings or as the mortals like to call them, Spider-Totems. And yet here it was shining bright and glistening bright as ever. Confused she put two and two together and assumed this was her earlier mentioned other calling, not thinking much of it she made no attempt to mention it.

Seeing the 'Weaver' come back to the center of the "Web" the 'Keeper' asked. "Sister Weaver, as much as I'd like to doubt your words, seeing the changes in the web first hand has left me no room for doubt. Seeing as there isn't much left for me to discuss, I would like to see if any of our kin who have fallen off the 'Web' need assistance or if they all have perished. I would excuse my self." Explained the "Keeper"

"I'm sorry to trouble you Brother Keeper, If you would be so kind as to check. Also, Brothers Other and Scion, Sister Bride, all of you may go back and fulfill your duties." Ordered the 'Weaver'.

With a nod from each of the Four "arachnids", The 'Weaver' soon returned to her new perch right next to the new center of the "Web of Fate" Looking down she whispered. "Come child, be calm, you are not alone, not now nor ever will you be."

 ** _In an Undisclosed Facility in the United States of America._**

The scene opens in a dark, dimly lit and well-furnished bedroom. The moonlight coming through the opened windows cast shadows along the edge of the light, further therein laid a bed with neither headboard nor footboard, along its sides, dual nightstands stood tall, symmetrically on both sides of the head of the bed.

On this Bed lay two persons, a man on the left-hand side of the bed, and a woman to the right, both soundly asleep with neither a care in the world, nor a wit of worry. Upon further inspection, one would notice the woman's stomach to be rather engorged, a telltale sign of a woman late in her pregnancy, to the trained eye, the third and last trimester.

The electric clock on the man's side of the bed, upon the left nightstand showed '4:02 AM'. And yet before the clock could strike '4:03 AM', the woman's stomach shook, violently so. Far too vigorously to be a mere 'kick' of the baby's feet or a shift in the unborn child's position, and with a shake and a cry, the woman awoke.

"Ah, Richard, Richard! I think it's time!" The woman called out in a slight panic, her hand reaching down to her abdomen after having sat up.

And with a belated moan and groan the man awoke as well. "What's the matter, Mary?" With a turn and a body roll away from the woman, the man looked to the bedside clock and proceeded to let out a tired yet halfhearted chuckle. "Mary, it's four in the morning, what's the matter?"

"Richard I said I think it's time! The baby's coming!" The woman cried out with a slight grimace of pain on her otherwise flawless facial features.

With a scant few seconds of silence between the two, both processing the weight of the words she had just uttered. Richard, immediately hopped off the bed only to trip on the covers still ensnared around his legs, fall face-first onto his nightstand in a failed attempt to arise and flip on the light switch just above said nightstand.

"Richard! Are you alright!" Yelled the woman, panic, now ringing out in her voice.

"Fine, I'm fine. Just a little sore...Wait! Nevermind me! How are you?!" Said the man as he arose from his fallen position, making his second attempt to turn on the lights in the room. With the flip of a switch, the room was now perfectly well lit.

"I'm fine, I think...but I'm pretty sure I'm going through my first contractions." Moaned the woman by the name of, Mary.

"Fine so be it, you stay still I'll call the Nurses station and get the 'bag', just stay still, okay?" Gasped the man, whilst hurrying to grab the wall installed phone, using his eyes to scan the room for the 'bags' location, for the first time allowing his wife to get a good look at her husband's disheveled state. A ruffled set of full and voluminous, gorgeous brown locks, brown eyes deeper than most, a chiseled face and a slightly thin but fit body. If in a better state than now, one might call him the atypical "Tall, Dark, and Handsome", dressed in his two-piece long-sleeved set of vertically striped pajamas.

"Nurse, This is Richard Parker of Complex Suite #137, Agent Number 727, my partner, Agent Number 303, has gone into labor, send a gurney stat and transport her to the Nurses station, also contact Dr. Storm and inform him of the current circumstances."

With nary, a second longer to confirm if his words had made it through Richard hung up the phone and rushed to the couples prepared Labor 'bag', then lifted the long-strapped, over the shoulder duffel bag, strapped it to his back and fastened the belt. Then proceded to his Wife's bedside and held her hand.

"It'll be alright Mary, We've practiced and prepared for this moment. You and I have handled far worse and far more dangerous situations than this." Richard giving his all to comfort his beloved wife. Spoke words of reassurance and stroked her hand.

Getting a good look at her in bed Richard saw the face of the woman he loves, Brilliant Auburn locks flowing to shoulder length, cupping her oval face with her well-defined features, Hazel colored eyes and full yet petite lips. Richard fondly remembered the first time they met out on the field, this startlingly beautiful woman standing at 5'6 looked at him as if he were an idiot, gawking at her, Richard chuckled in nostalgia.

"Richard, it's too soon, we should still have a month's worth of time left, shouldn't we?" Mary called out in worry.

"Calm down Mary, or have you already forgotten? You married a Parker, and as unfortunate as it is, we Parkers never arrive on time, either too late or too early. At least now I have no doubts that he's mine!" Richard mirthly chuckled before receiving a well-earned smack upside the head.

"Don't you go blaming that Parker blood of your's again, I've met your Brother Ben and he's a lovely man, you, on the other hand, are one tough cookie. Honestly, what did I get myself into." Mary exclaimed, exasperated with this husband of hers. "If it's not one thing it's the other." She finished in a slightly fed up manner.

Before the two could continue their conversation, the door was abruptly opened with a total of four nurses, two male, two female, bustling through the doorway with a gurney in the hallway.

"Sir, Madam, this way please."

Exclaimed one of the male nurses, whilst both female nurses hurried to Mary's side to aid her in her walk to the gurney, all but pushing Richard out of the way.

"Well, come along then, oh husband of mine." Singsonged Mary, somewhat enjoying the dismayed look upon Richard's face.

 _ **...**_

A few Moments later a gurney could be seen being pushed quickly but steadily along by two able-bodied male nurses, down a long and minimalistic-ly decorated hallway, as the group of six zoomed on by, if one were to pay attention to the walls one might occasionally see a plaque or a display case full of medals and accolades donning its shelves. All with a Certain three letters upon them, C.I.A., regardless of location or placement.

Before long the group of six came across a set of double-wide doors with a Sign pointing outwards above them displaying a red cross with the words "Med Bay" beneath, just over the door frame.

The group of six barged through the doors, the sight they saw before them was a lobby of sorts. An assortment of chairs and multiple doors with much space between them stood there menacingly, without labels.

At the front of the aforementioned group of chairs stood an elderly man, looking to be around 50 by rough estimate, with full white hair, and gold-rimmed glasses, looking perplexed and a bit unnerved.

"Richard, what's this about. I received a call from the nurses' station, practically summoning me here without a care for whether I was available or not." Spoke the elderly gentleman.

"I'm sorry Dr. Storm, I wouldn't have called for you if it weren't urgent." Richard said, whilst keeping his eyes on him.

"I would imagine so, after all, you know well how busy I am whilst working on project: 'SS 2.0', whatever could be the problem?"

"You see Dr. Storm, my wife is going into labor and-"

Before Richard could continue Dr. Storm cut him off. "Richard, you do realize I'm not an obstetrician, don't you? Besides, haven't you all prepared for this? Why isn't there an obstetrician on-site at all hours?"

"Yes, Franklin, I'm quite aware of that fact, however, Mary's gone under too early, far too early. By this time next month is when she was expected due, we were supposed to be at my brother's place in Queens by then, well prepared and ready for this. You're our only hope at this point." Richard practically pleaded.

"Sigh... Richard while it is true I have read up and studied on labor and all that it encompasses, this, the real thing, is a completely different ball game. Besides, Labor can take hours I'm sure we could call in someone more quaili-"

Before Dr. Storm could continue his suggestion Mary called out. "Ummm, boys, we have a problem here…" Both men looked back at Mary, only to notice Mary's lower half wet and the gurney soaking. "I think my water just broke…"

Richard and Dr. Storm took a moment to breathe and take this in, then proceeded to look at each other. Richard a slightly pale and nervous appearance painted all over his mug, Richard seeing this gave up and let out a sigh.

Franklin turned to the now slightly antsy Nurses and spoke up. "Sigh…Nurses send her into Room one and prep her. Richard, have a proper and qualified obstetrician and midwife sent here immediately. If we're all lucky, who knows maybe they'll get here in time. Come along then Mary, let's get to work, shall we."

The elderly gentlemen escorted Mary and the nurses into the double doors on the left, Leaving Richard to call for the appropriate medical experts to hurry over.

 **Three Hours Later**

The scene opens once more on a dimly lit room, yet this time around, there are four persons in the room, three adults and one infant. Only instead of the expected happy occasion in which a mother held onto her child after many hours of hard labor. The infant in question was in a separate see-through containment unit, attached to many a wire and breathing apparatus.

"Richard...Mary...I'm sorry, I'm sure you're wondering why this all happened...we had to perform a Caesarean Section due to complications during labor. Once we were able to go in, we located the issue… the child was suffering from Nuchal Cord...essentially that means the child had somehow wrapped its Umbilical Cord around its neck and was suffering from Birth Asphyxiation... cases such as these are most common in which either the mother or child is very active during pregnancy...I'm sorry, you two...but the chance of the young one making it through this...are slim to none, in this specific case, at least." Dr. Storm titteringly yet solemnly spoke, in fear of upsetting the two deadly agents in his presence.

"...so It's my fault then..that this happened to my baby.." Cried Mary in her evergrowing depression.

"NO! No, it's not your fault!" Cried Richard, rushing forward to kneel by his spouse's side and grasp her hand. "It's _their_ fault and _their's_ alone, we requested maternity leave months ago! They insisted it would be fine...that a pregnant woman was the perfect cover...we had no control over it, _they_ wouldn't let us leave." Whispered Richard darkly.

"...I'm so sorry you two. If I had acted sooner, quicker...none of this would have happened." Sighed Dr. Storm morosely.

"...Is there truly no way for my baby boy to make it…" Whimpered Mary, Thus leading to a glimmer shining in Richards dastardly brown eyes. "Dr. Storm, you mentioned Project: SS 2.0 earlier, didn't you?" Richard's words sparked to life a worried gleam in Franklin's eyes.

"Yes, I did, why, Richard?" Franklin shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I was wondering how things are coming along, If I remember correctly, I heard of a breakthrough recently, didn't I?" Richard uttered with steel reflecting in his voice and eyes both.

"...Yes, there was a Breakthrough recently, however, said breakthrough took months of administering the serum through the subjects food supply, let alone the fact that the only change was a slight regenerative effect and improved cognitive functions...once more, there is the fact that the subject was nothing more than a lab rat. We are far from a stage in which further testing is possible, let alone, till human testing becomes applicable."

Hearing this conversation Mary sniffles and sobs stop momentarily. "Dr. Storm..is it possible...is it possible that with the serum my child could be...could be saved?" Whimpered Mary.

"...Such an action is completely unethical and I will have no part in it." Dr. Franklin Storm bit off in a resolved manner.

"...Franklin, you know for a fact you wouldn't have gotten anywhere near this point, if it weren't for Mary and I getting you all of your intel." Richard barked in a harsh manner. "Doctor, please… I don't wish to watch my son die whilst doing nothing but sitting on my hands and waiting for a miracle." He finished in a soft, pleading tone.

"Please Franklin, from one parent to another, what wouldn't you do to save your children...I beg of you, help us." Mary finished in a resolved tone with fire in her heart and hope in her eyes. Richard and Franklin once more caught sight of who Mary truly was, no longer addled by the pain of childbirth or the exhaustion afterward. Her true self shined through it all, the woman Richard fell in love with, as well, as the woman Franklin had met all those years ago.

Perhaps it was Dr. Franklin Storms compassion, or perhaps it was his scientific curiosity that won out in the end. But regardless of what it was, he left this sentence to the new parents before leaving the room. "This can never be known by another soul, am I clear? Richard, I'll have the serum sent to you in a vial hidden in your next meal, order one 30 minutes after I leave and it will come to you along with an injection needle, apply it into the IV drip on the Medical Nursery...If it doesn't work... I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

After finishing what he had to say, Dr. Storm left the room in a hurry. Off to accomplish what he had said he would. Leaving the two new parents by their lonesome to think upon the action they had taken and those that they would soon.

"Richard, is this really the right thing to do?" Pleaded Mary, grasping Richard's hand with all the might she could bear. "If they find out what we did, and it works they'll take him away from us, they'll send us to prison for life, they might even give us an unsanctioned execution." Mary paused for but a moment and then continued in dread at the possible conclusion. "The serum itself may be what ends up killing him..."

After having watched Dr. Storm walk out of the room, Richard turned, now looking towards his wife head-on. "Mary, We have to try, whether it works or not he'll be dead either way, this is the only chance he has, and if he lives, he'll be better off than most. Richard said with hope, looking towards his son, then continued to speak. "As for them taking him away from us, that's only if they find out, and I have a plan for us..." Richard paused in fear of what his wife might say to his next words. "Only, you might not like it...If he lives…then we'll go to S.H.I.E.L.D, I still have that invite Fury sent us,"

"What?! But they'll never allow us to be with him, once you join S.H.I.E.L.D, they don't let you have any freedoms for years, the vetting process' and the training programs' alone will take too long, it'll go on for at least three years!" Mary let out a panicked yelp.

"I know but it's the only option we have...if he survives."

"Where will he go?" Mary sighed out in resignation.

"I was thinking Ben and May's until we reached a safe point in time, we would have to talk to them about it of course but I'm positive everything will be fine, you know them both well enough that if we 'explain' things they won't say no. Especially with May's 'condition', let alone the fact that we'll be sending them funds monthly. My Brother is a proud but righteous man, normally he wouldn't accept help, but now with the babe in his house, he'll have to swallow that pride of his, haha." Richard finished with a slight grin at the thought of seeing his 'oh so righteous' brother having to swallow his pride.

"That's...that's cruel to them both...but it seems to be our best shot at this, the best shot for our family to make it...besides after almost killing my baby, those bastard superiors can fuck straight off, for all I care!" Mary spat out, in a righteous fury.

"That's my girl, even after a surgery like that she's still got some fight left in her. You go to sleep darling leave everything else to me, I'll make sure our boy has a fighting chance, I'll contact Fury afterward and by this time tomorrow we'll be out of this wretched place." Richard said, beginning to rise out of his kneeled state.

"Richard, have you forgotten something?" Mary, let loose, with a coy smirk adorning her sweat-matted face.

"Hmm? What are you—Oh, we still have to name the little bugger, don't we?"

"Yes, yes we do" Mary supplemented, accenting to her husband's realization.

"We already decided on Peter, didn't we? Though we never could place a middle name, huh?"

"I think I've got one actually" Mary continued, leading this conversation, as she tended to do when the two were alone.

"Oh, and what is it, my love?" Richard continued to let his wife have her way. Especially after all that had occurred this day.

"Benjamin, in honor of making Ben his God-Father, as well as the burden we'll be placing upon both he and May. Peter Benjamin Parker, has a nice ring to it doesn't it." Mary smiled knowingly, as she was well aware of her husband's well-hidden mindset.

Richard, silent for the first time in a long while. Smiled at his horrendously fatigued wife, cupped her sweat-matted face and said.

"Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker, I love you." Richard leaned forward and kissed her forehead then proceeded to order with an almost strict tone.

"Now go to sleep, leave everything else to me. I have to prove at least somewhat useful, after all, I can't go giving birth anytime soon and its about time I prove my capabilities in this relationship." Richard gave a dry chuckle and returned to holding Mary's hand, sitting by her side until a much-needed sleep came for her.

 _ **...**_

Twenty minutes later, Mary fell asleep and Richard had called for the Meal to come in and was awaiting its delivery in the lobby. Pacing back and forth in haste, waiting for his moment to arrive.

Before too long had passed the meal carton arrived alongside its server, before the waiter-of-a-sorts could bring the tray to Richard. Richard dashed over and grasped it then proceeded to drop a ten-dollar bill on the cart, leaving the stunned server behind as he rushed to the room in which Mary and Peter awaited.

As soon as Richard closed the door behind him he'd already begun carefully digging through an assortment of food and utensils, looking for his desired items. After not more than ten seconds had passed he'd found the Injection needle in the silverware tin, soon after, he found the vial shoved in a cooled baked potato.

"Franklin, if this works, you really will be my family's guardian angel and I promise you, I will repay the favor." Richard, steadily yet firmly promised himself.

Hurriedly, Richard inserted the needle into the vial's slot and began to extract the serum, looking at its deep Azure color, one would have difficulty imagining it as a potential Super Soldier Serum, instead of some potent Energy drink.

Without the slightest hesitation after speaking to his wife earlier, Richard slowly but surely injects the serum into the IV drip. Then proceeded to stand back and watch his infant son for a sign of any changes. After about 5 minutes of nothing, his son just lying there, as if to imitate a stillborn. Finally, there was a change, slight changes in his breathing pattern for the next two minutes, growing stronger and stronger still. Until eventually there were erratic changes in the heartbeat monitors beeps'. They sped up exponentially, soon followed by the infant's skin glowing a light blue tint. Almost as if the child has a light-blue opaque aura surrounding its body.

Richard, having seen this is both ecstatic and nervous at the same time. His joy of seeing a change and his fear of the unknown clashed in a mighty manner in his heart and mind both.

Soon, however, the heartbeat monitor's beeping slowed, steadily and horrifically. Slowly steadying to a crawl and then til almost nothing. Richard, seeing this, was devastated, a feeling so severely all-encompassing in his sorrow and regret, it drove him to his knee's.

However, this was not the infant's final change of the night. No, soon before the infant's breath had ceased and his heart had stopped, A Brilliant, Lustrous, Golden light illuminated the room, it's point-of-origin, the very infant whose life was fading not seconds ago.

This light, almost blinding in nature awoke Richard from his funk. Richard, raising his head, looked toward his son once more in pure bafflement, he saw with his own eyes, within the golden, semi-transparent, prismatic multicolored light, threads surrounding his very son, spinning and spinning forming a cocoon of sorts, encasing his boy.

Richard too unnerved to notice, did not see or hear that the heartbeat monitor attached to his son was showing improved readings, unlike those of earlier.

Before long the light in the room had dimmed and the cocoon of threads had turned transparent, and with this change Richard finally noticed the strong and steady beats of his sons' heartbeat monitor, no longer faltering like earlier, instead, stable and firm. In his Joy, Richard was so tempted to holler out in glee, but with a quick look of his surroundings, whether it be his fatigued and injured wife or his now recovering infant son, logic got the better of him. Richard once more seeing his sons recovered state and knowing of his possible improved cognitive functions was exulted in the thought of his sons bright future.

Yet, once again, logic reared it's ugly head and presented itself to Richard, reminding him of his family's current situation, and the steps he must take to ensure their safety.

Richard walked out of the room, headed straight for the wall installed phone and dialed a string of numbers so long it was far too difficult for the average man to remember all at once.

After a total of seven rings. "This is Fury, if you have this number, then you _should_ be important enough to know to never use it. So _unless_ someones _dying_ , or the country is about to go under you'd have best have a damn good reason for calling my personal line."

"Fury, it's me…."

* * *

 ***Author note***

Okay so here goes, Hi! My names MisterMc if you don't already know, and before I really get into explaining this chapter I recommend all of you go and read the authors note at the beginning of the chapter as it is fairly important if you haven't already...seriously, go and read it...now on to the important bits, this chapter is quite clearly a foundation for this story, it explains how the Totems are important in this story even if later on they don't show up for a while. As well as the circumstance surrounding Peter's birth.

I was wondering if this chapter even needed to exist or if I should have just made this entire segment a footnote of something, but in the end, when I started writing, it all just sort came out like this. Thus, why we have a long ass intro... _tada_ ….

Anyways I'd like to take this time to **thank all of you who read this little prologue of mine!** Seriously thank you all especially those of you who read both of these authors notes.

I'm not really sure if I should ask for Faves or Reviews or not as I'm still pretty new to this, so I won't. (even though they would be appreciated) ;)

I suppose I should also mention my Inspirations, for writing this little fic of mine.

The Spider by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway

as well as

Spider-Man: Shoulders of Giants by AdventurousShadows

I wouldn't have had the inspiration to do this if it weren't for these two Fanfics.

If you're reading this then thank you, thank you for putting up with my Bullshitt as I'm still getting used to how this site works.


	2. Chapter 1

_**An Arachnids Adventure**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - _A Childhoods Tales Respun_**

 _ **Quee** **ns - New York**_

 **30 Days Later**

In a little, two-story house in the lower end of the suburbs of Queens, New York, a house that was once quiet was now bustling with noise.

A Babe's whines and cries bled through the walls of the house; alerting the surrounding neighbors of the new guest of their ever so quiet neighbors, the "Parkers".

Within the same home in which these cries originated, were two men's voices, sometimes whispering for the child's sake and sometimes bleeting-ly yelling at each other, arguing due to their own thought process' coming to a clash.

In what could be described as quite a homely and well-furnished living room, decorated in a comfortable yet simple manner, albeit slightly timeworn. Sat two women, side by side, one consoling the other. The sofa on which they sat, was a classic round-arm, three-seater Sofa decorated in a vibrant yet questionable floral design. A floral-designed cloth throw-over lays against the sofas back cushions as if to complement the sofas now-fading upholstery.

On both sides of the aforementioned sofa are two reclinable and spinnable leather love chairs draped in an identical to the aforementioned, floral-designed cloth throw-over. Each love chair was sitting slightly forward on either side of the three-seater sofa in a symmetrical design. Within the center of these three sofas sat a well-decorated oakwood coffee table, it's sheen and sturdy looking manner could easily place it as the newest addition to the living room's decor. Upon this coffee table in which magazines lay scattered about were two mugs, one on either side of the center of the table in which one can see a fairly new looking "Fisher-Price" Portable Infant Car-Seat. Within said Car-Seat lay a very hungry and very irritable Peter Benjamin Parker, in all his crying, infant glory, drawing the world to his ever so important direction.

"...I'm so sorry May, trust me if I could have things my way 'we' wouldn't be dropping all this onto you two." The woman known as Mary sobbed into the more elder of the two women's, shoulder.

The woman now identified by the name 'May', soothingly held Mary in her embrace and rubbed Mary's arms in a calming manner. She spoke words of comfort and understanding, not befitting her current status of confusion and bewilderment. Due to the unforeseen news, her In-Laws had dropped in on her and her husbands' door.

"Mary, everything will be alright, judging from the words Richard has been saying, I can tell this isn't something you two wanted to have happen." Spoke May, the demure-looking woman with auburn hair similar to Mary's own.

If one were to look at the features of the two women and compare them, 8 out of 10 would assume them, sisters. The only major difference would be height, facial features, and age. Height, in which, Mary had May beat. If Mary was around 5'6 then May would be 5'3 to 5'4, The features of their face also holding only slight differences, for example, Mary having fuller, yet petite lips and May having thinner, more wide lips. Their eyes a different color altogether Mary being Hazel and May's being a light Blue. As for age, whether due to Mary taking better care of her self or the fact that May, having lived a hard life, looked quite a few years older than Mary. Mary having looked not a year over 23 while remaining 25 and May looking to be around mid-'30s, while she remained a sharp and crisp 30. It was clear to see the fact that for whatever reason, Richard and Ben held similar tastes in women.

May, having finished her sentence looked towards the door across the room, her gaze having passed the wall alined staircase which held a surprisingly exquisite handrail, one attached to the walls the other atop a multi-pillared Baluster. The aforementioned door was painted a faded white similar in fashion to the conservative color which adorned the walls of this serene and quaint home. Coming from this door were the priorly mentioned noises of two grown men acting the fool, each for their own reasons.

"Come along then Mary, dry your tears, it seems the little one is hungry and regardless of what comes in the future, you should treasure these moments with him...with Peter." Chided May to Mary.

Mary taking a few moments to dry her face with her hands and sleeves, responded with. "You're right May, I'm sorry, I'm just still trying to come to terms with all this." Immediately acting after speaking as such, Mary grabbed for the Diaper bag beside her legs and zipped open a slot on the side, grabbed a prepared bottle, a nipple on the top covered with a cap, filled to the brim with water. Then proceeded to finagle with the bag in search of a container with a specialty formula created with the aid of S.H.I.E.L.D's finest chemists and medical staff.

Courtesy of Nich Fury himself, after coming to learn of Richard's and Mary's 'reason' for abandoning the C.I.A., a fake one nonetheless even if only slightly based on the truth.

The 'truth' Richard had told Fury, being, that due to Mary's maternity leave being denied by their C.I.A. superiors, the consequences that followed Mary's activity in a time of needed rest had caused complications in Mary's pregnancy and consequently labor. Thus, the reason for the Nuchal Cord complication and causing his newborn son to be born a preemie, a baby born a premature birth, all of these reasons being the cause of his son almost not making it through the day of his birth. This _conflict_ is the _reason_ for Richard and Mary's interest in switching careers to becoming S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. Fury, hearing this, put extra effort into making this deal beneficial for the Parkers, predominately Peter, being it his continued safety as well as growth, in a bid to make the move-process a simple decision for the Parkers.

This specially made formula is one of the perks Fury put into the deal between himself and the Parkers. The formula having been designed to help aid the growth and recovery of Peter. Whether it be his rapidly developing cognitive functions, as well, as his newly growing body and all its forming muscles and his 305 bones, aiding the ossification process to reach the target 205 bones of an adult, as early as possible. That way Peter could catch up physically to those his age with reduced risk of any deformities or reduced height due to his premature birth and medical issues.

May, seeing Mary prepare a bottle instead of disrobing, curiously asked.

"Your bottle feeding him? This early?"

Mary, hearing this question, put on a saddened look and responded.

"Yes...after we consulted a doctor, he recommended I don't breastfeed him if I was only going to end up leaving so soon after...the doctor said he could end up developing a taste for my milk and my milk only, which could end up harming him in the long run if I wasn't there to continue feeding him...but, don't worry this formula is good stuff, some of the best out there apparently. Richard did the research on in it and had this formula prepared for Peter. If you and Ben do end up taking him, we'll have a monthly supply of it shipped here along with whatever necessities Peter might need every month until we come back to take him."

Mary's words a misdirection of sorts, while it's true after hearing of the formula from Fury, Richard did test it for anything out of the ordinary and sent some to Dr. Storm to test as well. Hearing Franklin's words of assurance put the two new parent's at ease.

May, hearing this put on a troubled face and said. "I'm sorry Mary, I didn't mean to intrude and step in on a sore spot like that. As for your doubts on whether we'll take Peter in or not, you need not worry while Ben may be putting on a tough facade at the moment it's only an attempt to hear Richards true reason for all this and to put his own heart at ease, If I know that man, and believe you me, I do. Then the moment Ben heard your two's plea he had already accepted the responsibility you two had placed on us, As have I."

Mary, hearing this, teared up once more and looked at May, admiring the woman before her, from the bottom of her heart.

"W-what, what are you looking at me like that for, don't you have something to do? Honestly hurry up and feed the poor child." Stuttered out the slightly blushing May.

Mary, hearing this, wiped away her tears once more and chuckled a bit under her voice and asked. "Would you like to feed him? I know this may be one of my last times doing so...but you and Ben will be the ones feeding him from now on, and its a never a bad thing to learn how to do something beforehand."

"What, are you sure? I-I still think it's best for you two to spend some more time together, besides it's not the first time I'll have fed a baby!"

"Haha, I see, in that case, do me a favor and watch closely as I prepare the formula. As it's pretty rare and you won't find any other like it out there in the market, there's a pretty annoyingly long list in which it has to be prepared." Spoke Mary, then seeing May nod her head repeatedly, as she began a fairly long process of actions to prepare the bottle for feeding Peter, by the end of it she mentioned. "Normally, I would take the Prepared bottle and shake it up and then put it in a pot of water on a low flame and let it soak in the water for about 1 minute, but considering the current state of your kitchen and how its currently disposed of at the moment, this will have to do, for now, he might have a bit of gas afterward and an upset tummy for a while but he'll be fine after it all. After all, the bottles and the water have already been washed and sanitized."

May after hearing Mary's words looked towards the door across the room once more and sighed, hearing the two men's arguments only growing more heated, she said. "Honestly, those two men are so different yet so alike in so many different ways, Sigh, what _will_ we do with them?" May half-pleadingly looked towards Mary, who had already begun feeding the young Peter.

Mary, looked longingly at Peter replied. "I'll tell you what, if they keep arguing with each other after I've fed and burped Peter, you and I, are gonna go in there and give them a piece of our minds, after all, Peter'll need a nap after eating."

"Hm-hm-hm" giggled May, as she nodded in agreement.

 _ **In the kitchen**_

Through the faded white door, there was a fairly small room, in this room, there was a fairy well-furnished kitchen, equipped with a Refrigerator beside a wall alined countertop, which sported a toaster alongside a bread box which lay next to the doublewide sink with a rotating, high curved spout faucet. A blender among many other kitchen utensils laid upon the other side of the sink. However, instead of what one might expect of a regular kitchen of this size, the kitchen also doubled as a dining room with a wooden, round, four-seat table, dressed in a short white tablecloth. Atop this tablecloth lay four mats designed in a floral pattern once more, albeit a different one than the one located in the living room. The mats laying in front of the four chairs positioned on the sides of the table, were there, more than likely, to protect the white silk tablecloth from wear and tear damage. In the center of the table lay a larger circular mat and atop of said may there was a centerpiece of freshly cut flowers beautifully arranged.

Sitting in the chair nearest to the door which led to the living room sat a beleaguered and annoyed Richard, no longer looking his handsome and dapper self.

His former handsome brown locks, now messy and slicked down, his eyes no longer gleaming and full of health, no, instead, red and irritated, more than likely due to lack of sleep. To add on to this, Richard's complexion now pale and wan, the dark circles under his eyes threatening to swallow them whole.

Opposite Richard and thusly the table, stood a man of average height five foot and nine inches, not exactly the tall man Richard was at 6'3, but no short one either. Standing up to his full height one would notice this mans stocky body structure at first glance, whether it be his broad shoulders or his thick neck, one look at this man and one would know that this body was built through years of hard labor. This notion further personified by the calluses upon his hands, his fingers especially. Not to mention the early forming wrinkles on his brow, considering his age being not one year over 31 years old. This man stared down at Richard with a hard glare, one of anger, bewilderment, and strangely disappointment.

"Richard, I know that May and I agreed to you two staying here for a few months, heck maybe even a few years till you two were back on your feet, but this...this is a new low! Even for you! What do you mean to do by dropping this on us, dropping your son on us like this!" Exclaimed the stocky man, practically yelling at Richard.

"Ben! Do you think that, for even one second that this is what I wanted! Do you really think that, huh?! You should damn well know me well enough to know that I wouldn't be here, asking this of you two, if it wasn't of the utmost importance! You should know me enough to know that I wouldn't trust most anyone with my child, even you!" Shouted back Richard at the newly identified man, by the name of Ben.

"But yet here you are, doing exactly that! Besides you've already proven more than once before that your 'career' is far more important than your family! Where were you when dad passed, HUH? Where were you during mom's funeral, you certainly weren't there when they needed you and now you don't want to be here for your own son!? Are you kidding me?!" Roared out Ben, continuously verbally pushing Richard, hoping for any sort of response that hadn't already been prepared by Richard's meticulously planned mind, and in the end, Ben got what he asked for. Richard, for the first time, looked truly disturbed by Ben's words, slammed the table and jettisoned out of the chair rising to tower over Ben.

"Damn you, Ben! Don't you dare go bringing that up now! You know damn well that if I could have been there I would have! You know that my job is important!" Fiercely responded Richard, pain and hurt in his eyes.

Ben seeing this, began to regret his previous words, but knowing Richard, he knew he had to strike while the iron was hot if he ever wanted the truth out of this little brother of his and thus refused to back down, staring up to look Richard in his eyes and continue his interrogation.

"Then explain, explain why you're abandoning my nephew! Leaving him fatherless and motherless! When he's grown, tell me, tell me what I'm to say to him!"

"I'm not abandoning my boy! I'll never abandon my son! I'm leaving him here because he's in dan-" Before Richard could finish his rant…

[Bang]

The door to the living room was opened quite forcefully, and through the now opened door can be seen, two women, May holding Mary's hand. A stern expression could be seen in both the women's pairs of eyes, brokering no rebuttal nor refusal.

"Enough, the both of you! Peter is sleeping now and if either of you awakens him, then you'll be dealing with us! Of course, that's only after the both of you have put him back to sleep." May lectured, with Mary nodding in the background, similar in nature to a chicken pecking seed off the floor.

Before the two men could say a single word, the women left through the way they came, holding hands just the same, appearing as buxom sisters through and through.

Both the men now alone with each other once more, looked to each other, stared in a hardheaded fashion and then proceeded to let loose long overdrawn sighs.

"Sigh, you, what were you saying earlier? That Peter was in something? It sounded a lot like you were saying he was in danger?" Asked Ben, tired and exasperated with his wife and her impeccable timing, he had almost had the truth out of this brother of his and yet she came in and ruined things. Even though Ben was feeling this way, there was no way in hell he would ever say anything, after all, he liked sleeping in his bed just fine and wasn't looking forward to crashing on the couch. Now Ben's best hope was for Richard to come clean himself, without any more pressure on Ben's end.

"...I _was_ saying that Peter is in danger...you know that Mary and I have been working in the agency for a while now, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Ben confused and troubled by the possible meaning of his nephew being in danger.

"There was a complication during labor, you already know Peter is a preemie, after all, we were expected to be bere here this month as that was when Peter was expected due. Because of this _complication_...Peter was born weak...really, really weak, the doctor who delivered him told us he wouldn't make it to the next day.."

Ben, took a few seconds to take this in, then proceeded to ask in morbid curiosity. "Th—then how...how is he alright and looking so healthy in my living room right now..."

Richard, seeing the difficulty his brother was having with understanding things, tried to find common ground and then attempted to build upon it. "Ben, do you remember, when we were young, during 1st grade our teacher had the class open up our history books and we learned all about our nations heroes and founding fathers?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" Ben interrupted in confusion.

"Bear with me for a second, do you remember who our favorite national hero was?"

"Haha, of course, I do! After all, the moment we learned who the amazing 'Captain America' was, you and I never stopped dressing up as him using all the Blue and Red clothes we had and waving around tin trash can lids as shields, we would play fight all day, giving mom and pop all kinds a grief." Richard hearing this had a fond look appear on his face.

"...Only one of us eventually grew up, and put all those childhood ideals behind us...the other however was ever so impatient to prove himself worthy, joined the damned army breaking mom's heart in the process. Making pop's prouder than ever. Only when you came back...you were different, cold, distant." Richard's face once again changed, it now donned a forlorn look, not saying a word as he let Ben finish.

"Didn't take very long for you to get approached by those agency scouts, then poof you were gone again, two damn years with no word only to show up in a black suit one day. Talking about all your ideals, how you were changing the world. Only, you didn't realize home had changed as well...mom and pops now old, grey, and more distant than ever before. I don't think you ever really realized exactly how much of a rift you joining the army put between mom and dad...Mom hated it, her baby boy going off and putting himself in danger, especially not long after Nixon's years in office, years where uncertainty in the government was guaranteed in almost all houses. Whereas Pops was as glad as could be, at least one of his boys was doing the country proud. Never really looked at me the same, especially after I never finished school and became the main bread earner for the house." Ben continued down memory lane letting nostalgia and pain reign.

Looking down at the table and feeling more ashamed than ever, Richard let his brother speak.

"I know you didn't do all of that on purpose, but it doesn't change the fact that it all happened." Ben finally looked towards his brother once more and saw the shame and regret adorned across his face. Ben let his earlier aggression go and calmed down to speak with Richard once more. "...regardless, what of him, 'Captain America'?"

"...do you remember how he got his strength?" Richard said, dong his best to move the conversation forward.

"Hmmm? If I recall correctly didn't get it from some procedure, what was it again? The Super Soldier Project?"

"Sigh, for about three years now, Mary and I have been working on a project in the agency, stealing intel from enemy nations and hostile powers, all in regards and in relation to a substance known as 'Project: S.S 2.0', at first we had no idea what we were getting into but over time as we grew accustomed to the subject matter at hand. We began to discuss with all sorts of scientists on our findings, ranging from chemists, biologists specializing in the human body, brilliant doctors and physicists, amongst many other fields and professions. Mary and I eventually figured out what the agency was having us do….we were attempting to recreate the Super Soldier Serum, 'Project: S.S 2.0', it stands for 'Project: Super Soldier 2'."

"What….bu—but what does that have to do with Peter?" Ben stuttered at the implications.

"You really haven't pieced it together yet, Ben? Peter was born weak, too weak to survive normally, Mary and I were working on an experimental super-soldier serum…are you seeing the connecting dots yet?"

"You...you used it on Peter...was it s-safe?"

"No...it wasn't, it had only recently shown slight progress on a group of lab rats….but before you start yelling again, know that it was his only chance, he wouldn't have lived otherwise. Mary and I discussed it beforehand, we made this decision to give Peter a fighting chance, a chance to live his life. What I did was illegal...majorly so, let alone the fact that the serum worked on Peter, although the chances of Peter gaining strength like 'Captain America' are slim to none and the only possible changes to peters physiology are a slight improvement in his recovery abilities and improved cognitive functions, If the agency were to ever find out he took the serum and lived they would hunt him down like a dog and perform all kinds of tests on him, like some sort of lab rat, tests I have no doubt he wouldn't survive..on the off chance he could survive them, he would never be free."

"Which is why you brought him here...then, then where will you and Mary go? May and I have some extra cushion cash you two could have or you two could stay in the basement it's not exactly suitable for living right now but with some slight renovations, it could-"

Not allowing his brother to finish, Richard raised his hand in a calming gesture and spoke. "I already have a plan for Mary and I. I've already sought shelter from another agency, one so large and powerful even the C.I.A wouldn't be able to say anything even if they did find out the truth. Which I highly doubt they will, we have a friend working on the serum, he's the one who got it for us and knowing him he's already prepared an alibi or a story for why a vial of the serum is missing. He's one of the head honcho's currently working on the serum right now, his words carry some real weight around there."

Ben hearing this calmed down his rapidly beating heart by patting his chest softly. "So, this agency...can they be trusted?"

"For the most part yes, however, they aren't aware of Peter's _condition_...another thing, there's a real vetting process that new agents have to go through as well as training and any other issues that might crop up...this process normally takes three to five years...and it's not exactly the best environment for child-rearing."

"One more reason you two brought Peter to us, I presume." Ben finished.

"Mmm, that's right. Look, Ben, I understand if you don't want to-"

Before Richard could continue down that train of thought, Ben interrupted him mid-sentence. "Oh be quiet, if you actually think for one moment I'm letting my nephew go and be with some group of strangers instead of opening my doors to him, then you're a daft fool."

"...I see...you know, Mary and I'll be sending supplies, funds, and letters every month for him, don't you? Raising a child is expensive."

"Rubbish, the supplies, and letters will, of course, be welcome, but you keep your damn money to yourself!" Ben barked in a huff and a tizzy.

"Ben, listen to your little brother for once, we will send you two the money, use it on whatever he needs. If you really want to be stubborn then create a separate savings account for him, put the cash in there and let it build over time. Ben, if there ever comes a time in which...in which Marys and my letters or the supplies stop coming in...open this."

Reaching this point of the conversation, Richard reached into his jacket and pulled out a large A4 sized orange envelope.

"This is Mary's and my, last will and testament. Within it, we leave all of our worldly possessions to Peter, however, considering our unique situation our funds might be reclaimed by the government...which is why we'll keep sending you money monthly. I want my son to grow-up right, whether that means with the right values, the proper medical condition, as well, as the best education possible...Mary and I are leaving all that into your and May's hands'. Please, this one time listen to your little brother. This new agency, it makes the C.I.A look like a sandbox in a playground, in more ways than one. The dangers Mary and I will face down the line will be horrific, but it's the best chance she and I have of coming back to our boy...legally, that is." Richard finished in an as sincere yet solemn voice he was capable of.

Ben hearing this, went silent, no longer berating, no longer pleading, simply silent. Until a sigh was let loose from his lips once more. "Sigh...I understand, now let's go and get the girls, you two do have time for a meal with us, don't you?"

"Yeah...yes we do." Said Richard, smiling for the first time in weeks. Smiling, knowing he could leave things in his big brother's capable hands. Knowing that his son will be safe and sound and raised properly with a good set of virtues instilled in him, because his brother is there to save the day, once again.

Don't misunderstand, Richard may be the _Top Secret Agent_ , but Ben, Benjamin Parker has always been Richards hero. In all of their years together and all the arguments and fight's along the way, through it all Ben has remained a towering figure in Richard's heart. When they were young, Ben was always the leader, when Richard was being bullied by the ever so average children picking upon another to hide their own issues, Ben was there to fight them off. When learning of those same bullies problems' he was there once again to comfort them through them. When Richard left and shattered his home unknowingly, Ben was there to pick up the pieces and keep them together, regardless of whether or not he had to drop out of college and put his future in jeopardy to do so.

Richard thinking back on all this was startled when he heard Ben call out. "Richard, do you remember what pops always use to say?" Richard startled by the question, had no time to reply before Ben continued.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Ben saying this looked back at Richard and reassuringly smiled. "I might not have all your training or skills or power...but you see, you do. I want you to do what you think you must and do so with no regrets, after all, I don't have what you do, but at the very least, I can help raise a child no problem. While it's true you have a responsibility to your son, you also have a responsibility to this world to use your talents to help it…I believe in you, brother, I know you can make this world a better place." Finishing his sentence, Ben walked to the door, took a deep breath and walked through it trepidatiously. Almost fearing the two woman on the other side of the doorway.

"Well, who's hungry?" Ben's slightly tired voice called out.

Richard, hearing this before the door closed, let loose a wry smile looking at the orange envelope on the table, left untouched by his brother, then proceeded to pick it up and thought to himself "It seems like I'll have to give this to May if I want them to take this seriously."

 **Two Hours Later**

Outside the Parker residence in the lower end of the suburbs of Queens, A Black Lincoln Town Car Limousine, with its tinted windows and "U.S Government" license plate, with the letters and number 'S.H.I.E.L.D 1' on it as well the words "For Offical Use Only" below, sat parked.

Up and down this block of houses existed multiple houses of similar design to the Parker residence, two-storied houses, a small gated, concrete paved side yard path, which led to a small backyard. Which was encompassed by a wire fence not more than five feet tall, each homes' chain link fence had its own gate leading to the alley behind the block of houses. On the outside of the fences' was an alleyway-road of sorts in which the garbage trucks' would pick up the trash bins without crowding the main street. On the opposite side of the alley, a similar block of houses existed. This entire couple of layered blocks were obviously designed and constructed to jam pack together as many living spaces as economically and physically possible.

On the opposite side of the main street of the Parker residence as well as the newly parked Black limousine was a row of much larger houses. While, not grand mansions, of course, each house was easily double the width of the Parker residence and all the other houses on its block, as well the blocks of houses to its rear. The larger houses possessing similar sideyards and backyards as the Parker residence.

The Black Lincoln Town Car sat there for a good twenty minutes before the door of the Parker residence finally swung open. Showing through it, two couples of similar ages hugging and saying their goodbyes, one of the women held an infant in her arms gently swinging it into a lull.

Finally, the time came and Mary handed Peter to May, her eyes red and tearing, finishing her last goodbye with a kiss to his sleeping head. Mary turned around and walked to the car, carrying nothing she walked into that house with, not her bag, nor her child. Stone cold, walking with no intention of turning around for if she did, she knew she would never leave him.

Richard and Ben, finishing their embrace let each other go and exchanged a few words and with that Richard looked no more at his brother and instead towards May whom now held his son, his one and only child. Apologizing to May for the burden placed upon her, then proceeded to look at his son once more, kissing his head and then turned to walk to the car, hurrying along to meet his wife halfway there, holding her hand and entering the limousine together.

After entering the vehicle hoping to have a few moments to decompress and release all their pent-up emotions, the couple was met with a surprise, not exactly a welcome one but a surprise nonetheless.

"Richard, Mary, it's good to find two you well...well maybe not well but at least you're both still breathing, so hey, that's something."

The couple was shocked to hear an ill-humored, almost laissez-faire toned voice speak after entering the dark ill-lit car, and with a-

[Click]

The couple saw a fit and darkly toned balding man, sitting there with his right arm stretched up to a switch on the roof of the car, with his legs crossed, as well as a Fit and beautiful young caucasian woman with shoulder-length coffee brown, almost bordering on black hair which was neatly tucked away behind one ear. Looking not a day over fifteen yet already wearing a decorated S.H.I.E.L.D agent's outfit.

Richard, seeing this man had his eyes almost pop out from pure shock, Mary, on the other hand, took some time to stifle her emotions, then proceeded to be shocked. Not by the man's presence but by the girls' beside him, a child that young yet wearing such a highly decorated outfit, brought much fear and apprehension to the mind of the new mother. Wondering to herself what such a young girl had to do to get to where she was now.

"Fury? What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I figured it only right, seeing as how I'm the one who recommended you two, to your new positions, that I be the one to come and greet and welcome you to the Agency." Smiled the African American man almost awkwardly.

"Sir are these the two famous agents 'Eagle' and 'Widow'? Why is it they don't seem all that impressive?" Questioned the young agent beside special agent in charge "Nick Fury" himself.

"Hill, have some respect for your two senior officers!" Chided Fury to the newly identified 'Hill'.

"Director Fury...who is this child?" Questioned Mary both curious and affronted by Hill's recent words. Curious to how she knew their Agent codenames when only a handful at the agency knew them by appearance.

"My apologies 'Widow', Hill, while an excellent soldier still lacks a bit when it comes to in operation decorum."

"My apologies Director, agents Widow, Eagle." Curtly replied Agent Hill.

"As for your earlier question, Agent Hill is my current Right-hand in training." Answered Fury, whimsically.

Hearing this shocked both Richard and Mary to their core, both of them looking at Agent Hill as doubt and surprise came to mind, thinking to themselves that this little girl before them will be the future leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., and one day their own boss.

"She will also be your vetting proctor." This time around, Fury's words got a rise out of all the other three people in the car.

"B—but Director, I'm to be training by your side 24/7, learning by observing and watching closely-"

Fury interrupted Agent Hill and began speaking slowly but firmly. "Hill, do you really think that by standing by my side, you'll learn anything you don't already know?"

"B-but...I"

"No, no you won't, however by becoming agents Widow and Eagle's proctor you'll learn real leadership skills. Over the next 4 years, you'll not only learn how to be a leader you'll also teach them the ropes over at the base, after all, things are different here than over at the Agency."

Nick having finished speaking took a moment to look at Agent Hill. Seeing her come to terms with the current situation, he looked over at the couple in front of him and smiled.

However, Richard and Mary had no time nor where-with-all, to respond. Thinking to themselves that Fury just confirmed that it would take at least four years for their vetting and training to be completed. The couple, however, didn't have long to think before Fury dropped the next 'bomb'.

"Throughout this unfortunately necessary period of time, Agents Eagle and Widow will have their own mission. That mission being, to help train Agent Hill in becoming a more mannerly agent, in other words as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, I don't have all the time in the world and thus I will be leaving Agent Hill's ethics and manners training in Agents' Widow and Eagles' hands."

Agent Hill, hearing this was distraught and immediately sought to argue with Fury, however, one look from Fury and she knew well that the decision had already been made.

Richard and Mary, however, both had a wry and knowing look in their eyes, looking towards each other than towards Fury, the wry look upon their face soon spreads to their lips. Smiling coyly, knowing now that Fury was just looking for a 'Babysitter', this whole time, that and the fact that this, 'Vetting Process' might as well have just been a sham for observational and posterity purposes.

Before another word could be said, Fury rapped on the tinted sectional window separating the front of the car from the luxurious back, with his knuckles, signaling the driver to move out.

Outside the limousine, May and Ben Parker can be seen watching the vehicle drive away from the front of their home, in May's arms a wrapped up bundle of cloth could be seen.

"Come along darling, it's getting cold out, we don't want the young'n to catch ill." Spoke Ben quietly afraid to wake Peter from his sleep.

"Mm, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, while those two left us a lot, there are still a few things that need to be bought for example; a proper crib instead of this portable one, we also have to prepare the spare room amongst other things."

"Right you are May, right you are."

 **Later that Night**

 _ **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters**_

In a dark well-furnished office, sat Nick Fury overlooking a report in his hands. The moonlight coming through the grand window behind his chair and desk, shown perfectly on the paper, allowing him to read in peace, in the dark. Suddenly, Fury looked up at the silent door to the office room and said.

"...Agent Hill, come in."

And without a moment's hesitation, the door opened and in walked Agent Maria Hill.

"Director Fury, Agents Eagle, and Widow have been settled in and will begin the proper vetting process on the morrow...my own lessons will take place at night."

"Mmm, and what of the situation with their son?"

"The appropriate and scheduled monthly shipments have already been prepared, all is well on that front."

"Mmm...Agent Hill, assign a lookout for the Parker residence in Queens," Fury ordered before continuing to look upon the papers in his hand.

"...Sir?" Agent Hill questioned.

"Agents Widow and Eagle were once working for the Agency, the last project they worked on was a...sensitive one. The agency's attempt at recreating the Super Soldier Serum. This project is one even people over here have been looking at."

"Sir, if I may be so bold...what of it?

"According to our preliminary investigations, Richard and Mary Parker's child was expected due this month instead of last. After further investigation and searching, we weren't able to find a detailed report of the birth. This, raised a few flags, looking into the nurses who were on call that night we were able to finally get some information...information that was concerning, to say the least. Afterward, the nurses pointed us towards the Doctor who performed the delivery or rather C-section. They pointed us to Doctor Franklin Storm, a brilliant man who also happens to be one of the heads of 'Project: S.S 2.0' after speaking with Dr. Storm our agents were told of the boys horrendous birth, as well as his condition afterward. He wasn't supposed to make it through the night...yet he did, healthy as ever. We looked into the labs in which the serum was being tested, according to the reports there were no reported missing vials of serum, however, there was a test listed having happened the day of Peter's birth….supposedly all test subjects were directly injected with a dosage of the serum, thus leading to the death of all subjects, 20 lab rats dead in a single day. That same day, the rat carcasses were disposed of via incineration."

Shock and a tinge of fear grew on Agent Hills face. "Sir...if he, if the child really is-"

"I don't believe Richard and Mary Parker to be that foolish…"

"Sir,bu—but if the child truly is a survivor of the serum, he'll be hunted down and imprisoned, tested on for life at the least, or be dissected and harvested at the worst…"

"Which is why the agents who investigated this...will go on vacation...Coulson is taking care of it. As for that agent we're placing on duty, to keep watch over the Parkers residence, he'll be one of our own, who will report directly to either you or I. No one outside of our team can know of this, no one."

"...Understood Sir" Responded Agent Hill before dazedly finding the way out, by herself.

"...Sigh, Parker, I hope your son really is nothing more than a Preemie Miracle Baby…"

Fury returned to reading the report one last time. When the peak of the moon's light had passed by his window, Fury arose from his chair opened the window, then turned around and moved his chair aside, looked under his desk to find a tin mini office trashcan. Fury then pulled out his bottom right drawer, inside he saw a bottle of bourbon alongside a bottle of Hennesy, further therein an ornate zippo lighter atop a box of the finest Cuban cigars. Grabbing the box, the lighter, the tin trash can and the report, Fury turned and walked to the window, placed the can on the window sill, looked at the stapled stack of paper one more time, then crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the can. He turned around once more and grabbed the bourbon and a glass from his bottom lefthand drawer and returned to the window. Pouring himself a drink and then sprinkling some bourbon in the can, Fury proceeded to open the box and grabbed himself a cigar and bit off its end, then Fury made to light it only to end up false-starting his lighter three times, finally lighting up his zippo, then the Cigar as well as the paper in the can. Fury then took in a large puff of Cigar smoke letting it come out his nostrils and then downed his glass of bourbon and finally sighed, looking up at the night sky once more.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

 **Three Years Later**

"Ben be a Doll and go wake Peter, also make sure he's properly dressed and ready to entertain our guests!"

"Honestly May, I'm not sure what you're expecting from the boy, it's just a play date."

"Oh hush, you washed up old dog! It's Peters first play-date, I already told you, Anna from across the street is bringing over her niece Mary-Jane, apparently, she's going to be staying with her a while. Some trouble on the homefront supposedly, you know what that means don't you?"

Asked a bemused May Parker. Looking a few years older since last seen, yet more vibrant than ever what with a rudy haze upon her checks a smile of gratisfaction on her face and a spring in her step as she walked and bobbled all about the kitchen preparing a nice large and sumptuous breakfast of waffles, toast, sunny side up eggs, bacon and sausage.

"I know you're making this breakfast just to spite me, knowing full well I've got to get to work. Other than that, nope, I have no idea what you're talking about." Responded a grumpy and tired looking Ben, looking ever more the dedicated worker from a few years ago. The wrinkles on his forehead coming along quite nicely to boot.

"You daft fool, the sooner you get Peter up and running the sooner you can grab breakfast and head on out. Besides what that means is that Peter could finally make a real friend in the neighborhood. Don't even get me started up, on the fact that it's a girl. The sooner that boy learns to deal with women the better, besides if we're lucky they might even grow up to be childhood sweethearts!"

"Jesus, woman, they're just children, you need to worry about whether or not he's picking his nose, not finding him a future wife. Also, sheesh, the name Mary-Jane, it's no wonder the child's parents are having trouble. Don't prep me a plate, once I'm done getting Peter ready I'm heading on out, Brock and Andrews are buying breakfast today, some big news apparently."

"Benjamin Parker if you ruin today's play-date with your crass and ill-thought words I swear, You'll be sleeping on the couch for a month! Besides if you forget about the name Mary-Jane's second meaning, it's really quite a wonderful sounding name."

Warned May. Ben, on the other hand, was already hurrying on out of the kitchen as quick as can be.

"Yes dear, it really is a lovely name!" Hollered out Ben halfway through the door.

Ben walked through the living room onto the stairs and made his way up them in a semi-hurried pace. After making his way up the stairs and walking to the second door on the right side of the hall, past the first door, being the bathroom and onto the second.

Entering without knocking, Ben found a room half-cluttered in a mess, a fair share of toys and puzzle pieces all over the floor as well as three different puzzles, all at different stages of completion on the right side of the room, and towards the left side of the room, a more tidy picture was presented. A small low to the floor table with multiple different learning materials scattered across its surface, ranging from alphabet books as well as beginners reading books such as "Cat in the Hat", Flashcards with numbers upon them and the basic addition and subtraction symbols, all geared towards teaching the basic foundations of early education.

"Honestly, what is that woman thinking? Teaching him how to read and basic math at his age, he's only just turned three!" Thought Ben, "Although, he has been picking it all up quite quickly, like a sponge to water really. Shapes and colors I get but all this...he's already reading these books inside out and asking for harder Math problems. Mary said she wants to start teaching him more in-depth Math problems next week, at this rate he'll learn multiplication and division by kindergarten next year. Sigh, Richard did say there was a chance of him having increased cognitive functions…besides, it gives May something to do during the day, and she seems so happy now." Finishing his thought Ben proceeded to look towards the bed, expecting to see Peter sound asleep...only he didn't. Shocked, Ben's first thought was maybe Peter walked to his and May's room again. Ben began walking to his room whilst looking for the little tike. Only to not find him there either, panic beginning to set in, Ben called out.

"Peter! Peter where are you?"

No immediate response came, a few seconds passed and right as Ben was going to call for May.

[Whooosh]

Came the sound of the toilet flushing from the beyond the door in the middle of the hall, soon followed by the sound something wooden being moved across the floor and then the sound of a faucet being opened.

Hearing this, relief instantly washed over Ben's cold body and warmth set back in. After calming down some, Ben walked on over to the bathroom and opened the door to find a small boy with dark auburn brown hair and deep hazel-blue eyes washing his wands in the bathroom sink.

The boy while quite tall for his young age of three years old, stood upon a step stool to reach for the sink, arms stretched out trying to grab for the hand soap. Finally noticed Ben walk into the room and turned his way, smiled and said.

"Uncle Ben! I used the potty all by myself!"

Ben seeing this, while tempted to scold the boy for disappearing on him, calms down and questions the lad.

"Oh? You did? How did you do that?"

"Hehe, I moved the stool to the potty and stood on it then peed in the potty!" Gleamed the boy, ripe with pleasure at doing something all by himself.

"Ohoh, did you now, that was some smart thinking, junior!"

"Hehe" Peter, being praised, absolutely preened with delight, thinking about his marvelous conquest and what more he could do today.

"Hey tiger, what did your Aunt May and I say about doing this kind of stuff alone?"

Peter, hearing this, immediately deflated, his smile flattening and his head lowering.

"...don't do anything like it, unless one of you is around…" Sourly responded Peter.

Seeing this Ben was troubled with thoughts of possibly stifling Peters growth by placing such limitations on him. One of the troubles of raising a potential genius, is dealing with the curious nature that follows. As well as the 'I can do it alone' mindset that eventually develops.

"Tiger, it's not that we don't want you to do things, it's just that we need to be there when you do, at least until your older, okay?"

"..Okay.."

"Hey, buddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"You'll be having some guests come over today."

"What are 'guests'?"

"Hmm, Well, guests are people who we invite into our house, for a time."

"Am I a guest? When Mom and Dad come to get me, I'll be leaving won't I?"

Ben hearing this paused, before crouching down to look Peter in the eyes and responding.

"No Peter, you are Family and you will always have a home here."

"Hmm, so being family doesn't make me a guest?"

"No family members can be guests as well."

"Hmm, I don't really get it."

"Don't worry about it, you will one day, but for right now we need to get you washed and dressed, that way you look presentable for when our guests arrive."

"Will you be here when our 'guests' get here?"

"No buddy, unfortunately, I have to work."

"Aww, you always have to work…" Mellowed out Peter, looking as if he would kick at a proverbial, imaginary clump of dirt any second now.

"I'm sorry, tiger, but hey, one of our guests will be your age!"

"What! Really!? But why do I have to look 'Presentable'? What does that even mean?" Peter asked with a curious tilt to his head.

"Yes really, and looking presentable means looking nice for the sake of yourself and those around you, and as for why, you just go ask your aunt that, after all both of our guests today will be ladies."

"Hmm, alright if you say so uncle Ben."

 **Later that Morning**

"Aunt May, Aunt May! Guess what, guess what!" Shouted the vivacious and freshly cleaned and dressed Peter, racing through the kitchen door, soon spotting his beloved Aunt May, sitting down at the kitchen table looking through her purse, searching for her compact mirror, to check up on her face before Anna arrived.

"Yes Peter, what is it?" Asked the amused and loving woman.

"An angel, I just saw an angel! I was walking down the stairs and I saw an angel walking up to our house in the window, for some reason she was holding Miss Anna's hand."

And before May could respond.

[Ding Dong]

The doorbell rang, soon after the sound of a door being opened and the voice of Ben rang out.

"Anna, it's so good to see you again!"

"Ben! I didn't know you were going to be here today, I'm sorry that's terribly rude of me."

"Oh no, it's not and you were right I'm just on my way out, let me call May for you. May, May come on out, Anna's here!"

Hearing all the commotion, May smiled then took off her apron, placed it on her chair and grabbed Peters hand, half dragging him out of the kitchen.

Peter seeing who was at the door, pulled on May's hand and whispered.

"psst Aunt May, that's her, that's the angel I was talking about."

May hearing this recalled Peters earlier words, looked towards the door and saw her husband make pleasant talk with Anna, her friend, and neighbor from across the street, holding Anna's hand and halfway hiding behind her back a little girl could be seen.

The girl, halfway hidden could be seen poking her head out of Anna's backside with interest and curiosity, while at the same time looking too shy to say anything or make too large a movement and draw attention to herself. Failing at said action simply to due to her attention-grabbing looks, whether it be her adorable face, with a small number of freckles adorning her cheeks or her small and red nose or gorgeous green eyes, and yet wait then there was her wonderous red hair which flowed to her mid-back, with looks like those at that age, a talent agent could take one look at her and she would be on TV within the month.

May thinking back on Peters words and seeing this little darling of a child, brought a smile to her face and a gleam to her eyes. Walking over briskly she let go of Peter's hand and began to push Ben out of the house all the while saying.

"Go, go, shoo, shoo cant you see you're scaring little Mary Jane, don't you have work to get to? Go on, get!"

Not allowing Ben a word, May pushed him out the door, pulled Anna and consequently Mary Jane in and closed the door shut.

"May, there was no need for that, MJ was fine, after all, she's always this shy when meeting people for the first time."

"Anna, it's quite all right, knowing him, Ben, being the chatterbox he is would have kept you two in the cold for far too long."

"Well if you say so, Ah look who it is, Why hello there Peter." Anna turned her head and directed her words as gingerly as possible towards the adorable Peter.

"Hello miss Anna, It's nice to see you again." Responded Peter whilst staring at Mary-Jane.

"Peter Parker, where are your manners, why haven't you introduced your self to our other guest."

Peter, hearing this grew troubled, then calmed down once more and followed through on his aunt's instructions.

"Hi there pretty Angel girl, my names Peter, Peter Parker, it's nice to meet you."

May hearing this smiled coyly as if a certain plan of hers came through, Anna hearing this grew confused and asked Peter.

"Peter, her names not 'Angel' what made you think that?"

"I don't think her names, Angel."

"What? Then why did you call her that?"

"I don't think she's called Angel, I think she is an angel." Peter finally having answered the query looked anxious to the three people's reaction to his words, May's knowing smile, Anna's mild shock, and realization and Mary-Jane's face turning a deeper shade of red.

May seizing the moment, added in. "Peter, what made you think Mary Jane was an angel?"

"Aren't angels' supposed to be the prettiest things ever created?" Responded Peter, leading to Mary Jane Growing an even deeper shade of red, now resembling a ripe tomato.

Anna, now looking at May with a bit of annoyment, with May showing a look schadenfreude towards Anna.

"Mary-Jane, go on, introduce yourself." Said Anna.

"...My names Mary, Mary Jane Watson."

"That's a really pretty name!" Shouted Peter. Making Mary Jane dip her head a little. "..you can call me MJ" Whispered the girl.

"Peter why don't you take Mary Jane to the kitchen, we don't want the food getting cold" Instructed May.

"Alright, aunt May, c'mon MJ, let's go eat." Said Peter, while grabbing MJ's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

May, looking pleased, smiled at the children before turning to look at Anna, before noting her shocked look. May, seeing this asked her.

"Anna, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, it's just...MJ only ever lets those extremely close to her call her as such...even other kids her own age don't normally have that luxury."

"Hmhmm, it seems my Peter has a way with the girls."

"It would seem so...how strange."

 **Later that Evening**

In Peters Bedroom

"Uncle Ben, then we finished a puzzle together, and then right before lunch we watched 'Care Bears' together, then we ate lunch next to each other and after lunch, we drew together and we even drew each other and then-"

Cutting Peter off before he could continue his daily report, Ben wryly asked.

"So, in the end, did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Yeah! A whole bunch!"

"I see, I see, were you glad you made yourself presentable?"

"Yeah, cuz MJ was really pretty and I don't want her to see me in my PJ's."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Hey, Uncle Ben."

"Yeah, Tiger?"

"What did you feel like when you met Aunt May?"

"...Why?"

"Just wondering, why, how did you feel?" Peter responded while looking away from Ben for perhaps the first time since he had come home from work.

"..I felt...confused, excited and nervous all at the same time."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know what to do, I was so confused. Excited because I would get to talk to her, nervous because I was afraid of making a mistake."

"I think I get that."

"Oh, Yeah?"

"Yeah, I bet you felt that way because Aunt May was so pretty."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And you felt your tummy get all rumbly"

"Yeah there was some of that too, did you feel that way today?"

"...a little bit."

"I see."

"Hey, uncle Ben when do you think I'll get to see MJ again?"

"I'm sure your Aunt May can schedule another play-date."

"Good." Peter responded whilst rubbing his eye with a closed fist, rather gently.

"You tired bud?"

"A little bit…"

"Come on then, close your eyes and go to sleep, I'll tuck you in properly."

"Goodnight Uncle Ben."

"Goodnight tiger."

 *** AUTHORS NOTE ***

So...remember, when I said that this would be the last Foundational chapter….it, eh, it seems I might have fibbed...a bit, not on purpose though…Okay, in all seriousness this chapter was getting to be way too long and I still have two more major event's in Peters "younger" life to work through before we can move on to the "holy crap I have powers" faze.

For any of you kind & brave enough to give me some constructive criticism, on the contents of the chapter, this young man will be happy to listen.

As always thank you to all who took the time out of your day to read this, know that it is appreciated. Also, special thanks go to my first reviewer :

 **CRUDEN**

Thank's my dude, even a simple comment like that really goes a long way! This has been your author MisterMC signing off for the night-err morning


	3. Chapter 2

_**An Arachnids Adventure**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - _Adolescence Now_**

 ** _Queens - New York_**

 **Two Years Later**

"Peter! Come on down and help your uncle fix the TV!"

"Coming Aunt May!"

In a quiet suburb home in lower Queens, at the Parker residence. The voice of a certain boy named Peter responded to his elder's words with gumption, happy at the fact he could help his Uncle Ben.

"Arising from his position at his low to the floor desk, one he had already outgrown, upon which are many a page of notes, or perhaps scratch paper, scattered about and around an open textbook within which could be seen many a problem, equation or riddle. Ranging from long division and multiplication as well as fractions and decimal points. Looking towards the right side of the book, a paper used as a bookmark could be seen with mixed fractions and equivalent and inequivalent fractions with the poorly written words at the top reading:

"Come back to Later"

Peter, standing up now, looked to be quite tall for the age of five. Though, nowhere near as bad as the age to height gap as prior, at the age of three.

Peter, turned around and dashed to the doorway, turned the knob and was out the door racing down the hallway with haste trying not to let his Uncle down.

Halfway down the hall, Peter heard a:

[Ding Dong]

Hearing this, Peter slowed to a crawl, thoughts a-stirring in his head.

'I wonder if that's Aunt Anna or MJ!'

Thinking this Peter took the time to head to the bathroom, looking to make himself more 'presentable'. Just like his Uncle taught him how, having spent a few seconds in front of the mirror, Peter was startled to hear a sharp noise come from downstairs followed by a hushed whimpering,

[Crraaack]

Thinking something to be wrong with the TV, and how he was supposed to be down there fixing it, who knew, maybe the old Tube TV had fallen on its front and shattered along the floor. Peter rushed out the Bathroom and zipped down the stairs as fast as he could. Halfway down the stairs, looking directly at the front door, Peter saw a total of four people, two whom he recognized and two who he did not.

The first thing to catch his attention was his Aunt May, She, leaning face-first into and against his Uncle Ben, shivering and whimpering, what Peter could identify as her crying. Only this time was different, it wasn't the same kind of crying he would see his Aunt May do when she was watching her old movies, no this was heavier, sadder, much more difficult to watch her go through.

His Uncle Ben, someone who he never saw sad was shaking his head and clenching his fist so tight, it was turning white, more than likely doing his best to stay strong. Peter, seeing his precious people suffering so, grew angry, angry at the two people he didn't recognize, so angry he didn't notice the shattered dish and all its fragments scattered along the floor in front of the kitchen door.

Peter glared at the tall bald black man with an eyepatch covering his right eye, wearing an all-black outfit, holding in his hands a box with a clear lid, in the box could be seen red, white and blue colors, after getting a good look Peter recognized it to be an American flag, the same kind that was hung up in the corner of his kindergarten classroom. The man, looking down and speaking to his Aunt and Uncle, Peter in his anger, was unable to make out the words.

Peter looked towards the other person at the door, a girl, quite a pretty one at that. Fairly tall with dark brown hair covering her eyes. Peter looked harder to try and get a better look at her, finally noticing some abnormalities; a few bruises on her face and the fact that she was looking down at the ground without the slightest intention of looking up, biting her lips harshly, almost looking to draw blood. The most obvious aspect would be the fact that she was wearing a sling over her shoulder, one that held her arm in a locked, bent position, alluding to a possible broken arm.

Peter, lost in the moment called out. "Hey, who are you people! What are you doing to Aunt May!"

Peters words immediately drew attention to himself, causing an abrupt change in the living room. May hearing Peter's voice quickly stood straight and turned to wipe away her tears without Peter noticing. Ben unclenched his fist and let loose a sigh he didn't know he was holding back.

The two people at the door looked towards the source of the voice and laid their eyes upon a young boy storming down the stairs. Peter finally getting a good look at both of their faces, noticed the tall black man's gaze towards himself, Peter felt a strange sense of pressure begin to press down on him, only to lighten up immediately afterward as a gentle yet stern gleam came into the man's eyes. Looking towards the woman's eyes, Peter was shocked to find her glistening orbs red, looking as if she had recently cried. Seeing this, most of Peter's 'hot air' immediately deflated and Peter was now even more confused than before. Coming to his pseudo parents' side, he asked.

"Aunt May, Uncle Ben, what's going on?"

"Peter...Peter,the-these people…" Unable to finish her sentence May began to sob even further.

Ben seeing this took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to say. "Peter, these two are people your parent's worked with, your parent's co-workers...Do you remember when I taught you that word?"

"Oh! you mean like you and Mr. Brock?... Wait, these two work with Mom and Dad! Does that mean mom and dad are coming home!? It's been almost two months since we got a letter from Mom or Dad."

Asked a jubilant Peter, about ready to start hopping around the house. Right before remembering the sad look on his Aunt May's face.

"...No, peter….they- these people are here to-" Before Ben could finish.

"If I may...Mr. Parker?"Interrupted, the tall African American man.

Ben hearing this put on a scowl and said. "Please do, after all, you look rather well acquainted with this process."

Nick putting on a neutral expression, replied. "Unfortunately, yes...yes I am."

Fury turned towards Peter and walked towards him, box in hand, fully ignoring Ben's disturbed expression. When finally in front of him, Fury got down on one knee and pushed the box into Peter's hands, seeing him grab the box, Fury finally looked Peter in the eyes.

"Peter Parker, right?"

"Yes sir, that's me. Sir, why did you hand me this box?" Asked the ever-curious Peter.

"Because, that box is rightfully yours now. Peter, I want to tell you something, it won't be easy to hear...are you alright with that?"

"...Alright."

"Peter before I tell you what I have to, I want you to know that your parents were heroes." Fury implored, in the hopes that Peter would never doubt that truth.

"I know that, they're out there fighting the bad guys, that's what Uncle Ben told me." Fury, hearing this looked towards Ben and nodded.

Fury turned his attention back towards Peter and sought to continue his all too familiar explanation. "Yes, they fought bad guys almost every day, they helped save many, many lives. My own and Miss Hill's over there, as well's."

"Really? That's so cool!" Light's lit up in a flurry, in the young boy's eyes.

"Yes, Peter, yes it is."

"So where are they? Why aren't they here as well?"

Fury, taking a few moments to gather himself, uttered in one breath. "...Peter, your Parent's...they aren't coming home."

"...what...why…" Peter's previous jubilation completely faded out, leaving a tiny shell of a child, standing there, slowly beginning to shake in the cold air that was floating through the still open door.

"Peter, your parents, are known as what's called, M.I.A. Do you know what that means?"

Peter, hearing this, shook his head slowly.

"Peter, M.I.A, is a shorter way of saying something, Peter, I'm sure you know how the country we live in is called the United States of America, right? But you also have probably heard it called the U.S.A or just the U.S, Right"

"Yeah...that's called an acronym, right? Aunt May taught me that word recently. Like N.A.S.A, right?"

Fury hearing this was slightly stunned, not expecting this young child in front of him to know much on such subjects. Regardless, Fury nodded his head and said. "Yes, Peter that is correct. M.I.A is an acronym for the words _Missing In Action_ , do you know what that means?"

" No, sir, I don't but what does this have to do with my mom and dad?"

"Peter, the words _missing in action,_ mean that Richard and Mary, your parents, have gone missing…they were sent out working two months ago and they haven't contacted us back yet. After the first week of no contact with your parents, we sent other 'workers' to go and find them, Miss Hill behind me is one of the people I sent out to find your parent's."

Peter, hearing this looked back at the injured woman still standing in the doorway of his home, Miss Hill looked down, she almost seemed afraid to look Peter in the eyes. Peter's eyes scanned her figure once more seeing her current state and letting that sink in for a moment, thought to himself; ' _If she's this hurt...then what could have happened to my...my parents_.' Peter, after letting his errant thoughts roam, then proceeded to look at Fury once more and asked.

"...Why is she so hurt..?"

Fury hearing this, had no reaction, seemingly glancing over Peter's question as if it was never asked.

"… it's been two months with no response….It would normally only take us two weeks to report a soldier missing."

"...what does that mean."

"..I'm sorry Peter, but we have reason to believe….your parents have passed away."

"..."

"..."

"..."

After hearing the fact that his Parent's might be dead, every single thing surrounding Peter turned grey….every color, every sound drowned out by the white static noise coming from the broken TV further in the living room, until suddenly.

[Snap]

Peter heard, a loud and piercing snapping noise as if a taut steel wire had snapped in twain, leaving a sharp, echoing noise ringing in Peter's very ears.

Peter looked around to try and see if anyone else had heard what he had. Only to notice Ben in front of the Tall Eyepatched man speaking fairly loudly, seeming to question him, on what Peter couldn't tell; all Peter _could_ hear, was faded and mumbled echoes, speaking back and forth.

Eventually, Peter felt something touch his shoulders, looking up from the ground Peter saw May looking at him concernedly, calling out to him, though Peter could not tell what it was she was saying.

It eventually grew to be too much, Peter, throwing the box in his arms to the floor, ran out of the open doorway through the gap between Fury and Agent Hill. Too quick and too abruptly to be stopped.

 **A Few Minutes Earlier**

Across the street, a little redhead could be seen peeking through a large living room window of a home directly across from the Parker residence.

Calling out to her Aunt, MJ yelled out. "Aunty Anna, Aunty Anna! Come quick, something's going on at Peters!"

Anna hearing her nieces cries, had a wry smile come across her face. "Oh, what's going on MJ?"

"There's a big long black car out front, and two people standing in front of their place!"

Anna hearing this put on a concerned expression and finally walked to the window, now standing beside MJ. After a few moments, Anna exclaimed.

"Oh no...That poor boy…"

Anna, naturally being taller than her precocious niece, could see the box and its contents, in the currently sideways standing, looking at Hill, Fury's hands. Knowing that Peters parents worked for the government, due to May's words. As well as knowing the meaning behind having an American flag hand-delivered to a service families door.

"What's the matter, Aunty Anna, what's wrong with Peter?"

"Sigh, MJ, just know that the next time you see him, be extra nice to him okay? If this is what I think it is, he'll be needing a friend, a really good one."

"...Okay?" MJ replied curiously.

"Alright dear, let's go sit down and have lunch, alright?" Not paying MJ's curiosity any mind, Anna turned to continue her earlier actions.

"Ok...wait? Aunty Anna, Peter, he's running out the house!"

"What?" Exclaimed a concerned Anna. Seeing that MJ spoke the truth, Anna told MJ.

"MJ, go and get your shoes and a jacket! We're going to help the Parkers look for Peter!"

MJ, hearing this immediately dashed off as quick as her little feet could take her. Thinking to herself: 'Peter! Peter! I gotta help him!'

 _ **In the Astral Plane**_

In a far off expanse of black space, a large golden Nebulous body of energy could be seen. If one were to get close enough to this massive and ever-growing body of energy, one would see large and grotesque "Arachnid" looking creatures roaming along its bodies length. If one were to approach even further, one would notice the mass of lights body was formed of large and small "threads" forming an intricate "web" of sorts.

if one were to follow this webs spiral-shaped design all the way to its center, one would eventually see a large and green glowing "Arachnid" creature, far different from any of the creatures found in the surrounding web. Much larger and different looking compared to those grotesque "Arachnids" of earlier, this large and green glowing "Arachnid" was composed of a much softer and natural-looking material. Looking to be a mass of warm light or energy.

This "Arachnid" could be seen standing over the very center of the large and Golden and Iridescent "web". In the center of the web could be seen a large mass of pure golden light, at the core of this golden light existed a small cocoon of threads.

Suddenly catching the attention of the large Green "Arachnid" was a loud snapping noise that vibrated the strange "Web". The "Arachnid" hearing this looked towards the bundle of light in the center of the "Web". Looking so, the "Arachnid" could see a movement in the "thread" cocoon surrounding the core of the aforementioned mass of light surrounding the center of the "Web".

The Cocoon, once tight and containing the "core" centers light, now looked loose and slightly unraveled. Seeing this the "Arachnid" screeched out, a noise somewhat incompatible, compared to its majestic and gentle looking nature.

"Brothers! Sister, Gather!"

Not a few seconds later, tears in space and temporal matter soon formed in four directions surrounding the large green "Arachnid". Soon from out of these rips in space came four large "Arachnids".

"Sister, what is wrong? Why Have you called for us so urgently?" Spoke a large golden and violet rune engraved Spider.

"Hush, let Sister Weaver speak. Honestly, Keeper, learn to keep that mouth of yours shut." Berated a black and white Widow.

"Sister Bride, must you always be so callus to Brother Keeper?" Spoke the smallest of the giants.

"Scion, never involve yourself in those two's matters." Warned the largest of the group.

"Brother Other, don't tell me you believe Brides harping?" Complained, the golden and violet "Arachnid".

"Enough!"

Before the Other could respond to the Keepers question, the Weaver yelled out, surprising her siblings with her action.

The others now noticing the gravity of the matter, after all, for their always gentle Sister to yell at them was far too out of the norm to be acceptable behavior on her behalf.

"Bride, Scion, Other, prepare yourselves! We may have to intervene on the 'Champions' behalf. I'm not sure of what's happening but the first of the three tethers of protection I granted unto him has already broken. Not only that but I can feel a great change on the horizon for our 'Champion', something large is in play, something large enough to distort the webs readings. I not only cannot read his fate, but I also can't read any of the fates of those surrounding him within a great distance. It's as if another totem is tampering with the webs readings of him."

The 'Other' hearing this, was quick to report to his Sister.

"All other totems, friendly and hostile have been identified and located in other locations. I would know if they had approached the 'Champion'."

"...That can only mean...that another source of natural power has approached the 'Champion'." The other four, hearing their sisters assessment, turned quiet.

The "Bride" gathered herself quicker than her brothers and questioned her sister. "...Another source?"

"Mmm, it could be one of the mortal raised divinities, such as the Asgardians, or a Primordial stone of power...after all, I have read that sometime in the future our 'Champion' will have some sort of connection to the two aforementioned powers...or the worst-case scenario...some cosmic force has located our champion, whether or not that cosmic force is of the Just or Malevolent sides, however, is yet to be seen. It could also be among the neutral or more chaotic of the cosmic forces. "

Once more the group of four were silent, thinking upon their Sisters words. Seeing as she spoke so much of the Cosmic powers, they believed her to be more of a believer of that possibility at the moment.

The smallest and most solid of color of the five, spoke up at this point. "We can fight one...can't we? A cosmic power, I mean."

"...Maybe at our prime, if we were to all join forces and manipulate the web to ensnare the cosmic force...but as we are now...the only way we could stand a chance is if Brother Other were to renounce his new name, and Re-adopt his former title. The 'Titan'. That's the only way we could stand a chance…" The Weaver solemnly uttered.

The Scion hearing this looked up towards his largest brother and said. "No way... then what will we do?"

"Prepare, prepare for a hard-fought battle, Our goal, not to harm the cosmic force, or whatever might come our way, but to lead it away from the champion...should they be hostile. If whatever it is isn't hostile to the 'Champion'...then we let it be."

The other four still silent looked toward each other.

"Am I clear?" Asked the Weaver.

"Mmm" Murmured the Other.

"Yes, Sister." Answered the Bride.

"..but of course" Sighed the Keeper.

"I'm with you, Sister." Answered the Scion.

"Then, let us wait."

 **In the Upper End of the Suburbs of Queens**

A boy could be seen running, running and running on by, his surrounding passing by in a blur. If anyone were to see this child streaking by, their first reaction would be bewilderment soon followed by second-guessing their eyesight. Bewilderment, because of the sheer speed this child was moving at, such a speed would normally be impossible for a child this small. Their doubt in their eyesight stemming from the fact that this boy seemed to be irradiating a slight golden hue.

After a few many blocks crossing street after street, Peter finally came to a stop, no longer glowing a light golden hue, huffing and puffing Peter looked around at his new and unfamiliar surroundings, Peter found himself at the underside of a deserted overpass of a highway.

Peter now remembering why he was here, felt his eyes begin to sting and his nose begin to drip. Peter, seeing no one in his immediate surroundings walked over to one of the pillars of the overpass and sat down on a laid-out piece of dirty cardboard and began to ball his eyes out. Peter, not in the right state of mind, did not think as to why there was a piece of cardboard laid out here in such a deserted place.

Minutes later Peter heard footsteps approaching his direction, too in his emotions to care Peter paid no mind to this new approaching figure.

Noticing the stepping noises stopping abruptly, Peter looked up and saw a figure not more than ten steps away from him. Upon further investigation, Peter noticed that the figure in front of him didn't seem all that big to his eyes.

Peter hurriedly wiped his blurry vision away with his sleeves, his tears coming away gave a clear view of a little girl staring at him strangely.

Peter seeing this girl immediately thought of MJ, only after staring a few seconds longer did he notice that while the girl in front of him did share a few similar traits to his 'friend' MJ, She was also different in just as many ways as she was similar. For instance this little girl in front of him did indeed have red hair, however, if MJ's hair could be said to be a crimson-ish color than this girls' in front of him could be said to be a flaming red, similar in nature to a flame, a reddish-orange.

Another similar point of contrast would have to be their eyes, while both were shades of green they as different as the stars and the moon, both gave off light yet they were so monumentally different. If MJ's were a polished Jade green, this girls' orbs were like a raw Emerald shining in the light.

One thing however that these two girls were as different as night and day in, was height and body build. If MJ was slightly short and pudgy due to baby fat, this girl was tall, around Peter's height, with a slim body, almost appearing to be unhealthily so.

Peter, finally having gathered himself, asked the girl sounding somewhat stuffed up from his recent crying session.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Um...Hello? Am I-uh bothering you?"

"...My...home.." Whispered the girl, shyly.

Peter, hearing this, went quiet, confused as to the girls meaning.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand?"

"...you're sitting, in my home."

Peter, hearing this, looked down shocked, seeing the cardboard once again, Peter asked the girl bewildered.

"This, uh-this piece of cardboard is your home?"

The girl nodded curtly.

"I-i'm sorry, I didn't know." Peter said as he raised up from the floor. After standing up Peter got a good look at the girl once more, finally noticing her current get up. An oversized coat with scuffed up jeans with slight tears here and there from within them. Through the rips, Peter could see a fabric or cloth through them, similar to the long johns his Uncle wears on cold days. The girls face while somewhat clean, looked fatigued, still too young for dark circles under her eyes, had red, irritated patches of skin under her eyes, looking as if she recently just got done crying. Though if Peter could see his face right now, he wouldn't be so quick to judge.

"Um, do-do you mind if I stay here for a while?" Peter said in a hesitant manner, in hopes of not upsetting the seemingly older girl any more than he may have already had.

The girl looked at Peter once more, probably noticing the red area's on his face or the sweat and now dirt-covered clothes on his body, took a few seconds to think before nodding her head in agreement, acquiescing.

Peter, seeing this, moved over to the side of the pillar and sat down once more, only this time on the cold concrete. Feeling its chill Peter began to miss home and began to regret his decision to run out.

After a few moments of silence between the two, the girl spoke once more. "...you can sit over here... I know it's cold over there."

Peter, hearing this took a few moments and decided to join the girl. "...thank you."

"Mmm"

"..."

"..."

"..."

After a few moments of silence, Peter decided to be a busybody.

"...so why are you out here?"

"..." The girl looked at him with a glare that just screamed 'Why are _you_ here?'.

"I'm sorry...I was just curious." Peter edged away slightly.

"It's...been a few weeks…" The redhead finally decided to let dogs lie and to open up a bit, to the first person who had even bothered talking to her in a few weeks.

"..." Peter kept quiet seeking a continuation.

"..."

After seeing that she had no intention of continuing, Peter piped up once more. "You didn't tell me why though?"

The girl seeing his persistence looked away, brought up her knee's and leaned on the practically freezing pillar, waited a few moments seemingly struggling for words then buried her face into her knees and spoke up. "I...I did something...something bad. So I ran away..."

"Do...do you have parents back home, a family?" Peter asked in shock.

"...mmm"

Peter couldn't see her face but by her choked up voice, he could assume she was fighting back tears as she answered. Peter let a few moments pass before deciding to dig deeper, no longer for his sake...but for the girl in front of him. Somehow he knew, he knew that if he didn't dig deeper, he would regret it, some part of him was screaming to go further, to do his best to help this girl. "...don't you think they'd miss you?"

The girl hearing this put her head down even further for a few moments before finally shaking it.

"I-I see."

"...they probably think I'm a monster."

"...What did you...do?" Peter tripped on his words whether due to the freezing weather or his hesitation to push this little girl too far. He had seen too many of his Aunt May's horrible soap operas to know that if he asked too many questions, she might end up running away...though he didn't know why just yet, he did know that it was possible.

"...Something horrible." The little girl curled even further into herself.

"..then why are you telling me this?" Peter asked, hoping to trick her into something, an honest answer hopefully.

The redhead hearing this looked at Peter and said. "...I can tell you mean well."

"What do you mean? You don't know that for sure?" Peter said in mock fear and skepticism.

"...I do...I-I just know things." The redhead looked away again

Peter looking at the girl once again, asked."Things...what kind of things?"

"...You'll probably think I'm crazy, or a monster if I tell you." The girl replied, her voice harder than before.

"...If you really 'know things', then you'll know that's not true." Peter finished in an as hopeful tone as he could.

The girl looked towards Peter for a few seconds before giving him a strange look, then she looked back down at the ground.

"..I can tell what people around me are thinking about, and I can share their feelings...it's almost like I can see peoples thoughts and feel how they are feeling."

"Wha...no way!" Peter uttered in true shock this time around.

"...I can tell what you're feeling right now...I can tell why you're feeling that way too..I'm sorry about your parents…" The redhead said in the gentlest tone she had managed yet.

Peter hearing this felt conflicted at the moment. Angry that his feelings had been so clearly read, amazed that this girl he just met could do what she said she could.

The girl feeling his anger put on a saddened yet knowing expression.

"I told you, everyone who hears about my...abilities...reacts the same. No one likes having their mind read…"

"I don't think you're crazy and I don't think your a monster...it's true, having my thoughts read aloud like that hurt...but that's' only because I'm not ready to accept them yet…" Peter muttered under his breath.

The girl hearing his words and reading his mind, knew them to be true.

"What's your name?" Peter asked.

"...Jean...Jean Grey."

"My names-"

"Peter Parker.." The little redhead interrupted.

"..." Peter gaped in silence.

"..I'm sorry." Jean turned away again, expecting anger and violence to pour her way.

"It's ok, Jean, can you tell what I'm thinking right now?" Peter seeing her react that way felt something akin to camaraderie burst to life in his chest, being the strange or odd one out was a really familiar feeling for the young boy. Being the smartest kid in class got him a lot of teacher attention, further alienating him from his classmates, heck, even his schoolmates. Thus, saying something then expecting some sort of retribution later was practically the norm for Peter.

"?"

"What's the matter?"

"...why..why would you want that…" Stated Jean, eyes red seeming to cry at any moment.

"You know that, don't you?"

"..."

"Then let me say it out aloud, Jean Grey, will you be my friend? After all, I think your Powers are super cool!"

Jean hearing this looked Peter in the eyes before bawling out. "..you..what do you know...If you knew..really knew how scary my powers are...how I can't control them-"

Cutting Jean off, Peter said. "Then learn."

"Wha-"

"I said then learn, Every single person in this world wasn't born a perfect walker or a perfect talker. No, these are skills learned, learned through hard practice, every day."

"But...but my powers are dang-"

"So is walking, if a person trips and falls and hits their head, they could die. If a person talks too fast they could bite their tongue & they could bleed to death, did you know that? The tongue is the largest muscle in the body, as the largest muscle, it has a bunch of blood flowing through it. One mispronounced word and a snap of your jaws can up and kill yourself. Scary to think about, huh? I learned all this from my Aunt. She's never taught me anything wrong, I'm pretty sure she wants me to be a doctor in the future."

"But my powers are dangerous to not just me but other people too-"

Not letting Jean try and go back to her negative mindset, Peter interrupted her once more. "Then isn't that even more of a reason to learn how to use them?"

Jean, looking down to the ground, thought to herself.

'Could Peter be right?'

"Jean...this world is full of scary things...to want to run away from them is normal...just look at me..here instead of with my family...Hey Jean, I'm going to tell you something my Uncle says a lot. 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility' He says that a lot when he wants me to do something I don't really want to do, do you know why?"

"Why?" Even though Jean knew she still wanted to hear it come from Peter.

"Because I have the power, the strength to do it, and that's why it's my responsibility to do it."

"..."

Before the Two could continue their conversation, they heard a voice come from afar, yet sound very close at the same time. The voice sounded a bit old but kind at the same time, it reminded Peter of his schools Principal.

"He's right, Jean, you know that, don't you?"

The two hearing this voice looked around but saw no one.

"Calm down you two, you won't be able to see us, not yet at least. My partner and I are still a bit of a ways away, you two should be able to see us in about a minutes time. Look towards the walkway near the brick building towards your left, that's where you'll see us."

Peter and Jean looked towards each other and asked at the same time.

" "Did you hear that?" "

The two, hearing the others question already knew the answer. The two looked to the left and awaited their greeter. Peter instinctively stood in front of Jean.

Jean noticing Peters action and knowing it was an un-thought of one, felt a little warmth creep in her chest, unaware of its meaning left Jean feeling confused.

About a minute later Peter and Jean could see a pair of people approaching from the priorly said direction, approaching instead of walking, the reason being, only one of them stood on her feet and walked, the other was being pushed along by the former in a wheelchair of sorts, its appearance very _futuristic_ looking.

A dark tan-skinned woman, some would define her skin tone as mocha, with Bright white shoulder-length hair wearing a formal top-down woman's suit with a slim, body tight, black trench coat draped over her shoulders, only half-buttoned up. Was walking the pairs way. Her heels a-click, a-clacked away on the sidewalk, giving away her presence even before Peter and Jean could see her. A stern expression could be seen on her face, although it seemed to be her natural expression.

The man she was pushing, however, held a perennial smile on his face, his head bald as baby's bottom, a few wrinkles could be seen on his brow. The man was wearing a gray suit with a blue tie and could be seen smiling at the pair awaiting the two strangers arrival.

Peter, taking the initiative to step forward and ask, said.

"Who are you two?"

"Hello Peter, my name is Charles Xavier, it's nice to meet you."

Peter, hearing this man automatically knowing his name before announcing his own, put Peter on guard, while also reminding Peter of Jean's trick a few minutes ago.

"How do you know my name? What do you want with the two of us?"

"I'm sorry Peter, but I did not come here to speak with you. However, I am grateful for the words you have said to Miss Jean, behind you."

Jean hearing these words hid even further behind Peter, instinctively.

"Be at ease children, we have not come here to harm you," Softly spoke the Mocha skinned woman. Her voice an incredible contrast to her stern appearance.

"Ah, do forgive my manners, I've almost forgotten to introduce my Partner. Children, Meet Miss Ororo Munroe, or as I like to call her 'Storm'."

"You two still haven't explained what you want!" Shouted the perplexed Peter.

"Yes, do forgive me, Peter, I've gotten a bit off track. Essentially we're here on behalf of Miss Grey's parents, we were assigned to locate Miss Grey and report back to her home."

Jean, hearing this, had her eyes widened and shook her head in denial.

"That's impossible! There's no way they would have sent anyone after me, they wanted me gone!"

"Sigh, I figured something like this would happen, Miss Grey, your parents are normal people, of course, they would have some aversion to the abnormal, however, that doesn't change their feelings towards you, their daughter."

Peter, hearing this, relaxed some and asked. "So you guys are cops or something, right?"

"No Mr. Parker, we aren't." Charles explained, knowing his answer would only confuse the children even more, yet knew that the truth would come out either way, thus, spoke it in the hopes of moving things along as quickly as possible, in the hopes of getting the children to safety as soon as possible. After all, the sooner Miss Grey was safe in their hands, the further Erik and his so-called 'Brotherhood' would be to gaining another amazingly talented member, and another youth, tainted and indoctrinated to his cause...Magnetos cause.

Peter hearing that answer was put off immediately and was once again put back on guard. "Then who are you two?"

"Allow me to introduce myself once more, my name is Charles Xavier, headmaster of the 'Xavier Institute for Gifted Individuals'. After Miss Greys Parents 'learned' of her abilities they looked for those more... _well equipped_ to help her deal with them. Eventually, they reached out to us, when we heard of the situation we decided to take action immediately"

'Profesor should you be telling 'him' all of this?' Ororo thought to Charles.

'It's fine, Ororo.' In her head she heard Xavier say;

'I'll just wipe the slate clean before we leave, I don't like doing this but if we want Jean to come with us as quickly as possible we'll have to make use of Mr. Parker.'

Ororo hearing this felt her stomach turn, thinking ill of this method of getting things done, but if this 'Jean Grey' is as dangerous as the Professor thinks she is, then it would be a worthy sacrifice to get her off the streets and back at the school where she can learn how to control her powers.

"Miss Grey, I'll contact your parents immediately so you can verify their words."

Not giving Jean or Peter a chance to respond, Charles reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an early age flip phone, otherwise known as a 'Motorola StarTAC'. Quickly dialing a number Jean recognized as her home phone number, Charles spoke.

"Yes, is this Miss Grey, yes, yes we've managed to locate little miss Jean, yes that's correct. However, the young miss Jean is showing some understandable skepticism, if you would be so kind as to reassure her that we mean no ill will, it would mean a great deal, I'm sure of it." Charles turned to Jean and said. "Miss Jean, your mother would like to speak to you."

"Stay right there!" Peter yelled.

"I'll come for the phone, you two don't get any closer." Peter having been warned many times about 'Stranger Danger' by his Aunt, knew better than to trust any random person, especially those with weird abilities like speaking right into your mind.

Before Peter could take a step however, the Cell Phone began floating out of Charles' hand and flew into Jeans, shocking the living daylights out of Peter. As advanced as Peters mind was for his age, somethings just couldn't be accepted right away. Like seeing something float out of someone's hand then flying past you into someone else hand, for instance.

Jean, holding the phone grew anxious, holding it up to her ear and not saying anything for a while, hearing her mother's anxious voice calling out for her, asking if she was alright. Jean finally answered with a sob.

"...Mommy."

Peter, seeing this situation, saw that things were on the up and up and finally let loose a breath and relaxed his little shoulders.

A few minutes passed, Jean's facial expression changed a few times while she was on the phone with her mother, a crying face, a tortured expression, dread filling her face for a while, soon followed with acceptance, from there, apprehension and then finally a smile as she bid her mother goodbye and told her she loved her.

Peter seeing this had a relaxed expression come onto his face, knowing that things had worked out for this new friend of his.

The cell phone in Jean's hand soon floated and returned to its owner.

Charles and Ororo seeing that all was well let loose a few smiles of their own. Glad that Jean could have what so many other Mutants couldn't, a relationship with their family.

"Miss Grey, are you ready?"

"...can I have a few moments with Peter?"

"I'm sorry but your mother probably explained things to you, didn't she? If we're going to get going then it's best to get on the road as quickly as possible." Replied Charles.

Jean looked towards Peter, saw him smiling at her and read his mind and saw.

'If you have to go, it's ok. I'm happy things worked out for you. You'll always be my friend, Jean Grey, regardless of what may come in the future.'

Jean hearing this made up her mind, right then and there.

"!"

Jean leaned forward and pecked Peter on his lips.

A red-faced Peter stared and a fully crimson Jean, and asked. "What was that for?"

Jean hearing this snorted and walked off, leaving Peter hanging.

For a few seconds, Peter thought he would never get an answer to his question before he heard Jean's voice ring in his head.

'That was for being you, Peter. Oh, also you keep thinking we're the same age, I'm actually seven. Hmph, honestly, making a girl two years older than you, like you. It seems I'll have my work cut out for me in the future.'

Ororo seeing this smiled once more and then looked at Charles to see if he would still keep on his decision.

"Ororo, would you please show Miss Grey to the vehicle'?"

Ororo hearing this sighed and walked a red-faced Jean away.

"Mr. Parker, I really must thank you for your aid in this manner."

"I didn't really do anything though?"

"Oh, but you did, if you weren't here I have no doubt in my mind that persuading Miss Grey would have been much more difficult. She might not have even let me call her mother."

"I don't really think so, but if you say so."

Charles seeing Peter remain so honest and clear hearted throughout all this felt very guilty about what he was about to do.

"Forgive me Mr. Parker, but I'll have you forget about all that happened today."

"….What?" Peter called out in confusion, feeling a tickling feeling dig at the back of his head.

"Hhmm?" Charles, seeing his psychic impulse have no impact, felt bewildered. Charles put his finger to his temple to focus his power and tried to finish the job.

"Forgive me Mr. Parker, but I'll have you forget about all that happened today."

"Mr. Xavier? What are you doing?" Peter's confusion and at this point caution, began to build up, wondering if he let Jean leave with a bunch of "bad" people.

Charles seeing his second more focused attempt be rebuffed felt even more incredulous, this..this was so strange. Charles in his curiosity decided to dive into Peters mental depths to see what exactly was blocking his attempts to psychically implant upon Peters memories.

The moment Charles dove into Peters cerebral consciousness, he felt a pressure so monumentous, it felt as if the very earth's weight fell upon him. In his delirium he fell from his wheelchair, looking up at Peter he noticed his eyes were now a solid gold; his pupil, sclera, all of it was pure solid gold. Peter was looking at him with a slight tilt in his head and neck, looking down upon him as if he were prey, a new meal, a moment after making eye contact with Peter, Charles noticed a total of five _shades_ behind Peter. All outlined in black with golden aura's surrounding them. The second-largest in the center of the five now looking down at Charles with a dead stare.

 _ **[Who Dares Touch Our Champion?]**_

This _message_ imprinted deep into Charles psyche, ringing out in an imperious fashion.

Charles immediately left Peters Psyche as quickly as possible. The moment he left, Peter fell over onto his back, as for Charles, he immediately began to spit up profuse amounts of blood. Turning an even paler shade of white.

After regaining himself Charles looked at Peter in horror, the moment he did so, he felt a familiar sensation of pressure begin to build on him, almost as if the shades glares were back upon himself.

Hurriedly looking away from Peter, Charles's hand crawled back onto his automatic wheelchair not bothering to clear away the spat up blood on himself. After readjusting himself Charles began his escape from the area. Not caring to touch Peter or his memories again.

 _ **In the Astral Realm**_

"Prepare your selves, siblings, it was in the end, a cosmic force, it's sent a shade of itself to come our way, more than likely to investigate matters."

"You mean that pest, from earlier wasn't the disturbance?" Asked Scion.

"No, such a minor creature would hold no sway over the 'Webs' influence."

"What shall we do sister?" Asked the Bride.

"Stand strong, stand united." Responded the Keeper.

"Brother Keeper speaks true." Answered the Weaver.

"Sister Weaver, it is almost here...and I recognize it, its aura, this heat...it can no doubt, only be one, a neutral Chaotic force of nature." Rumbled the Other.

"Mmm, I feel it as well, everyone, prepare yourselves."

 _ **[Squaaaak]**_

Before another word could be exchanged between the sibling arachnid's, a heaven screeching birds cry resounded, shaking the Web of Fates very foundations, this was soon followed by a terrible wave of heat, some of the lower-tiered "arachnids' were immediately roasted to a crisp.

"Halt!" Cried out the Weaver.

 **"You lesser creature, dare to order me?!"**

 **"** We would think nothing of it, Milady." called out the Keeper.

 **"Then why have you stopped mine path!"**

 **"** Such an action was not intentional, but yet it remains that we, the Weaver and Protectors of Destiny have lain here for Millennia upon Millennia. Here is where we have spun the Web of Destiny and it is where it is set. If milady were to continue on her path she would unravel the very threads of the universe itself." Responded the Weaver, much more patient than earlier.

 **"Hmph, you spiders are the protectors of that mortal, who has met my present host."**

"That we are." Grumbled the Other.

The giant mass of flame incarnate stopped for but a moment to inspect the owner of this new voice. " **Oh, a failed god...here? Wait…you are no failed god...no, you...you are an incomplete divinity. Speak? Why would you abandon your former path, so close to success."** The large Bird of prey cocked it's head to the side and squinted its eyes, in mock curiosity. Looking to be both curious as well as disdainful.

The Other hearing this gave no answer for a long time, silence reigned for more than 5 minutes, the Flaming bird gave no chance to continue on to another topic, remaining stoic and quiet.

The Other finally saw fit to speak. "To continue on that path, I would have to give up too large a price, One I was not willing to pay."

 **"...I see, how foolish."** All curiosity once present in the raptor of the skies faded into oblivion, leaving nothing more than disdain.

"..." The other knowing better than to argue against a force of pure chaos, kept quiet regardless of the disquiet it felt within.

 **"From henceforth you lot are not to interfere in any interactions between my host and the boy."**

"Milady if you woul-"

 **"I know not why you protect him, nor do I care, know this, as long as he presents no harm to mine host or to me, he will receive no ill treatment from me."**

Before the five could speak up, the flaming bird had disappeared, Its heat still lingering on the web.

"...So that's what a cosmic force feels like...so scary.." Whimpered the Scion, not noticing himself halfway hidden underneath his Brother Other.

"It's been a long, long time since an entity came to our web...Sister, what are you doing?" Exclaimed the still slightly shivering Bride.

"Keeper, Can it's words be believed?" Questioned the Other, towards the Keeper.

"...most Cosmic entities have been known to keep their words...even those of despicable origins. Besides I now know that the force present around the 'Champion' to be the host of the 'Phoenix Force', this host more than likely hasn't even awoken, otherwise, even the Phoenix wouldn't be able to split its mind force across this large a distance without taking the hosts form."

After finishing his response, the Keeper looked towards the Weaver as well. Noticing her strange stance over the web's center, seemingly murmuring in a hypnotic stance.

"...the web has returned to normalcy, I was reading up on what happened to the 'Champion' till recently."

"And what has happened Sister?" Asked a curious Bride.

"..much, however, be at ease, it seems all is well, right at the moment. With regard to the First Tether of Protection which broke earlier, it seems to have been self-inflicted, The 'Champion' has just received some particularly harsh news, this led to a loosening of the threads...that and the Phoenix's nearby presence was the last bit of weight upon it, causing it to snap."

"...and what of the Phoenix's host?" The Keeper questioned.

"...quite a peculiar meeting, to say the least...but at the very least she means the 'Champion' no harm." The Weaver responded.

"Sigh, I see, then it seems Sister no longer has any use of us." Replied the Keeper.

"...Yes, it seems we no longer have any purpose here, you all may return to your duties. Do forgive your Sister, for calling you all so urgently." Not watching to notice whether the other four left or not the Weaver returned to her position in the web's center. Looking down at the newly loose cacoon, she spoke.

"Soon child, soon you shall see our care for you...until then please be at ease...and know that you are not alone, not now, not ever."

 _ **At the underside of the Overpass**_

Peter could be seen, lying on his back on the cold concrete floor. A large blood spot could be seen not even three feet away from his position.

Minutes passed by with no passers-by coming, until suddenly a rushed and rapid series of footsteps could be heard echoing out under the Overpass.

Then, suddenly, a somewhat tall female figure could be seen hurrying along, before long a voice called out.

"Peter! Peter where are you?"

Hearing his name being called out by an unfamiliar voice, slowly awoke Peter from his pleasant dreams, ones in which sweet and kind words were being whispered by a kind and gentle voice. Slowly coming out of his grogginess, Peter moaned.

"Mmmmm…..who….is it?"

While still a ways away from Peter, the female figure heard these whispers and started heading towards its direction in a hasty pace, calling out once more.

"Peter, is that you? Peter, your Aunt, and Uncle are worried, please answer me!"

Peter, hearing this voice, concern heavy in its tone, mention his Aunt and Uncle, began to call out weakly, not having the strength to stand out and call back.

"Here...I'm..over here..!"

The female figure hearing this weak response rushed over quicker than before.

Finally approaching Peter's location, Agent Maria Hill was surprised when she found him, Peter, lying on the ground not moving with eyes half-lidded open. A few feet away from Peter drenched in blood. Her thoughts immediately heading to the worst possible situation, taking a deep breath, Maria's training kicked in, calmly accessing the situation, seeing that Peter had no blood on himself, seeing him have no physical injuries apparent, Maria put the thought of it being Peter's blood, to the side.

Gathering herself Maria called out.

"Peter? Peter, can you hear me?"

"Mmm, I can, who are you?"

"My name is Maria Hill, I was at your home not long ago, I came along with Director Fury, we came on behalf...of your parents.."

"...You're that pretty, older girl who was hurt pretty bad?"

Maria, hearing the child before her call her pretty, felt a strange sensation in her chest, not flattery or disgust, just strange. Maria decided to glance over his statement, and asked him.

"Peter, are you alright? Can you move?"

"Mmm, I'm okay...I just can't move."

Peter responded, trying his hardest to remember why he was on the floor. In doing so Peter recalled all that had happened, up until the part where Charles had asked him to forget everything and then he blacked out, Peter thought to himself.

'There's no way I could ever forget Jean!'

Maria's voice awoke Peter from his thoughts. "Director Fury, I've located Peter….yes, yes...The little girl's information on the direction eventually led me to him...yes, yes were located…"

Maria informed Fury of their location, not minutes later a large black town Car Limousine showed up. Out of it stood Fury and Ben.

Ben seeing his nephew on the floor next to a puddle of blood cried out!

"Peter!"

Ben rushed over to Peter as quickly as possible, Maria seeing this responded to Ben's cry.

"Mr. Parker please calm down, the blood isn't Peters, it was present before I arrived."

Ben hearing this was put on edge, looking Peter over, once, twice and then thrice, Ben was finally put at ease.

"..Uncle Ben...i'm sorry for running…"

"Peter! It's alright, everything is okay now!"

"...mmm, Uncle Ben...i'm kinda tired…" Not finishing his sentence, Peter passed out once more.

"Peter! Peter, what's the matter?!"

"Mr. Parker please bring Peter into the car, I'm calling a special on-call doctor over to your home right away, we have to be there when he arrives."

Fury finally speaking was already midway pulling out his phone and dialing a phone number into the keypad of his phone.

Ben, hearing this quickly and carefully picked up Peter and rushed to the car. Ben the first one on, Maria the second, Fury the last one as he was on the phone.

Ben hearing Fury speak on the phone, overheard Fury say.

"Dr. Frankiln...Parker...Peter...come quickly."

Seeing Fury hang up Ben didn't put much thought into it as he was anxious to get home.

 _ **At the Parker Residence**_

Anna could be seen consoling a dismayed May on the couch, the door to the house open and in the doorway, a small redhead could be seen, hopping around anxiously. Looking anxious and nervous at the same time.

MJ bouncing around, finally saw the long black car that drove off a few minutes ago come back in front of the Parker home. "Aunty Anna, Aunty May, they're back!"

May and Anna hearing MJ's words both stood up quickly. May walked to the door of the house and then out it.

The Black Town Car Limousine finally stopped in front of the Parker Residence. The car doors opening showing Ben Parker carrying an unconscious Peter, further in Fury and Hill could be seen waiting to exit the car.

After exiting the car Ben walked to the house slowly and carefully, careful not to jostle Peter too harshly.

May seeing her Peter out-cold almost passed out herself. "Ben! What's going on?"

"I don't know, a doctor has already been called, they'll be here soon."

Before May could continue, another luxurious car stopped out in front of the Parker Residence.

Out of it walked an elderly gentleman with solid white hair. This man walked briskly towards Fury himself, asking the situation in detail. Fury responded calmly and informed Dr. Franklin Storm of the recent happenings.

Dr. Storm hearing this put on a difficult expression for a moment before returning to his stoic usual, walked towards the home, followed by Fury and Hill.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker, my name is Dr. Franklin Storm, I'm the man who delivered young Peter..i'm also one of the only men on earth who knows his full medical history. I can assure you, I'm the most qualified person to check up on Peter's condition at the moment."

Before Ben or May could respond, MJ stood forth and said.

"Mister, you can help Peter. Right? If you can then please hurry up!"

Startling all the adults in the surroundings a young MJ stood forth and questioned the Elderly Doctor.

Anna, hearing her niece's word's immediately chided her. "MJ come out of the Doctor's way!"

May hearing both Anna's and MJ's words, spoke up.

"You heard her Doctor, If you can help my Peter then please do."

"Mmn" Bens response came out as well.

"If I could be so impertinent to have one of you gentlemen carry young Peter to a bed so that I can more easily perform my tests. It would be greatly appreciated."

"I've got it, Doctor please follow me." Ben walked over to the couch and gently picked up Peter then walked upstairs.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Anna could be seen once again sat on the couch alongside May, Rubbing her shoulders and speaking words of comfort. Fury and Hill standing by the Doorway looking to each other and speaking in whispers only the two of them could hear.

"Director, I've just received word from the lab, the blood onsite of Peters place of re-location is of an odd nature."

"Speak agent Hill."

"It's of a documented Mutant...Charles Xavier.."

Fury hearing this, had his eyes widened open. Fury proceeded to whisper to Agent Hill.

In front of the stairway stood two figures one large the other small. The large being Ben Parker, the small being MJ. Ben looking up the stairway, was praying for his nephews continued safety, thinking to himself that the doctor upstairs was the one who gave Richard the serum, thinking that he being the one who understood Peter's 'condition' the best, would have the best shot at finding out what was wrong.

Ben stuck in his own thoughts was startled to hear a.

[Sniffle]

Ben looked toward the origin of the sound then looked down at MJ, noticing the poor child's eyes Red and puffy, her nose red and irritated. The tiny person looked like a strawberry at the moment. Ben seeing this blamed himself for being so insensitive towards the child's needs.

Ben bent down on one knee looking at MJ and sighed then he took out his handkerchief and used it to gently wipe down the girls face.

Looking MJ in her eyes Ben said.

"It'll be okay you know, Tigers a strong one. I'm not sure what's wrong with him at the moment but knowing Tiger he'll pull through this just fine."

"...*sniff*...Tiger?"

"Ah, you don't know Peters nickname?"

MJ, shaking her head to show no, looked at Ben and asked. "Why is his nickname Tiger?"

"Haha, ya' see, that, started when Peter was still a baby, crawling around the house. One day when I was watching TV and Peter was crawling in his Pen, a commercial came on that showed a tiger on screen, at the end of the commercial, the Tiger roared out at the TV, the TV was pretty loud at the time and the Tigers roar was so abrupt it frightened even me, I thought for sure Peter would start crying. I got up and reached for the remote to turn the TV off and go and get Peter, however, before I could reach the remote, I heard a yell, thinking I was too late to stop Peter from crying, I looked towards Peter and noticed he wasn't crying, no instead he was looking at the TV and roaring out with his baby voice, looking straight at the tiger, not afraid of it at all. When the commercial ended Peter stopped yelling out as well and sat down then started crawling again like nothing even happened."

MJ, hearing this, was surprised, to say the least. MJ has seen that commercial herself more than once. Each and every time it comes on MJ has to either cover her ears and close her eyes or change the channel. Hearing that Peter, even as a baby wasn't scared of it but even roared back at it, shocked MJ to find out how brave Peter was.

"Ever since then I began to call Peter, Tiger, and over the years the nickname has only begun to make more sense. For example, whether it be Peters curiosity or his bravery and recklessness. Peter, truly has grown strong just like a Tiger cub."

MJ, hearing this, thought back to all the times Peter and she had played together over the years. All those times Peter lead her around, and those times Peter helped her up off the ground and made her tears stop flowing.

"...Tiger...I like that.."

"Hahaha, it suits him doesn't it!"

"Yeah...It does."

[Click]

The sound of a door opening alerted all members currently residing in the house, all of them now looking to the stairwell.

"Mister and Misses Parker, I've good news and bad news." Announced Dr. Storm, the moment he came down the stairs.

"What is it, Doctor?" Asked a nervous Ben.

"First the good news, Peter is just tuckered out. Whether it be his receiving the recent news or running that far a distance that quickly without any breaks at his young age or a combination of the two. It has all left Peter very tired. With a few days good bed rest, Peter should be up and about as per usual."

Ben and May hearing this felt conflicted, after all, this was just the good news. While happy to hear that Peter was already on the path to recovery, they felt pressure awaiting the 'Bad News'.

"And the bad news, Doctor?"

"...Peter is exhausted...mentally and physically, through and through. I've seen patients go through periods of downtime like this only to never recover due to a mental stigma."

"What should we do Doctor?" Asked a worried May.

"..I suggest lots of TLC, tender loving care, one of the best medicines in this world is the people beside you. Surround Peter with people who love and care for him...If I may be so bold as to make a suggestion, let people like this young lady spend more time with Peter. Tend to him as you would any other day. Don't treat him as a cripple lest it affect his mindset and make him think that there's something wrong with himself."

Anna and May hearing the Doctors word's, looked towards MJ, only to see her face now beet red, and yet with a determined glint in her eyes. Both women seeing this expression, had differing feelings flash through their minds. May's being care and affection towards MJ, Anna, however, was troubled by this look upon MJ's face, thinking her niece to be too young to be considering matters such as "love".

After a few more recommendations, Dr. Storm excused himself after leaving his pager and cell phone numbers' to the Parkers.

Fury and Agent Hill, seeing all was well, excused themselves as well. Hurrying back to Headquarters to investigate matters.

Anna, seeing everyone leaving thought to excuse herself and MJ as well. Only, before she could say her wishes aloud, MJ spoke first.

"Can I go and see Peter?"

Anna, hearing her niece's question looked to reprimand her and tell her of they're leaving. Once more before she could speak her mind, May interrupted her line of thought.

"Of course, dear, you can even stay the night if you so wish."

Anna hearing this was startled, noticing May look at MJ with a gentle gleam in her eyes, the same way she looked at Peter.

MJ hearing this put on an expectant expression and looked up at her Aunt, puppy dog eyes on at full blast, Anna looked towards May, looking to rebuke her, only to see a similar look in her eyes as MJ's. Pleading with her, asking her for permission.

"I could really use a friend tonight as well, someone to talk to, after all, Bens working the Graveyard tonight."

May added in, Anna looked to Ben for back-up only to see him glaring at the two numbers that Doctor Storm left behind, with a concentrated look upon his face.

Anna seeing herself losing this battle. Decided to wave the white flag and surrendered.

"Sigh, alright, let's go home and get some spare clothes and PJ's."

MJ hearing this grew excited and bounced towards Anna and grabbing her hand. Pulling her out the door as quickly as possible.

May, seeing this, put a smile on her face, looked toward her husband to share in this happiness with him. Now noticing his look and glare at the Cards in his hand. May called out to Ben.

"Ben, what's wrong...I know we just got some terrible news...but your brother is M.I.A, they haven't confirmed him and Mary dead yet. There's still a chance...right now we need to focus on Peter."

May thinking him to be distraught on the news of his brother, tried her best at comforting and redirecting him on to what was currently important, Peter.

"...mmm, you're right...I'm sorry, May, I just need some time, I'll be back to normal soon." Smiled Ben reassuringly.

May taking Ben for his word smiled back at him, then walked to the kitchen, sure to dodge the shards of glass on the floor, looking to get the broom and dustpan to clean her earlier mess.

 _ **Later that night in the Parker Residence**_

May walked down the hall after having talked Anna to sleep, she crept up to Peter's room, looked through the crack to see what the two little ones were up to.

Looking in, May saw MJ sitting on a chair by Peter's bedside, both her hands grasping onto Peters right hand. Seeing this sight put a lovely and gentle smile on May's face, May felt she was beginning to like this little girl more and more.

She walked into the room, taking soft and quiet steps, doing her utmost not to make any noise and awaken the two sleeping children. After having approached MJ's side she looked down to see tear stains on her cheeks. Her eyes a puffy red, looking to have cried herself to sleep. May, seeing this sighed, then lifted MJ and laid her beside Peter on his bed. May covered the two with a blanket, all throughout this MJ refused to let go of Peter's hands.

May, having finished her task, set out of the room, turning around in the doorway looking at the two sleeping children, smiled then closed the door.

 _ **At the Xavier Institute for the Gifted and** **Talented, in the Headmasters Office**_

"Professor, You never told me what happened back there, you were left behind to handle the matter of the boy, Peter's memory, but when you came to the vehicle you were disheveled and covered in your own blood., Jean almost didn't come with us after seeing you in your state. What happened back there?"

"...Ororo...that boy...Peter, he's similar in nature to Jean...perhaps that was why they naturally gathered together, or perhaps that's why they were so close to each other, after only having met for a day."

"...you mean he's...he's an 'inheritor'?"

"No...yes, maybe...I'm not sure. Jean holds an impossibly strong connection to a certain cosmic power that gives her immensely powerful gifts. But she does not have a physical or mental connection to it as of yet, the cosmic force is limited in the actions it can take...Peter, however, is directly linked to...whatever power that resides within him...Ororo, when I attempted to wipe Peter's memory of ever having met us or Jean...I failed similar to the way I can't influence Jean, this intrigued me, after all, I could still mentally converse with Peter the same way I can with Jean...however, when I try to Mentally implant a thought or action in Jean, the thought is immediately redirected. However, with Peter...it was like my command disappeared, in to the void. This intrigued me...so I attempted to dive within and see for myself what was happening..unlike with Jean I was able to enter...only Peters mind...it was guarded...guarded by golden, iridescent webs and creatures I can only describe as Giant Arachnids. Some looking like Spiders and others spider-esque hybrids... Ororo, I've never felt such power...only in Jean but then the two powers were different...Jeans manifested through her mutant abilities...Peter's however...it was like being looked down upon by a deity…something tells me if Peter were to ever awaken those powers in their entirety...he would be a god among men."

"..."

"..."

"...What should we do?"

"There's nothing we can do…" Charles finished gravely.

 **At new S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters**

"Director Fury...Is there a reason you didn't tell the Parkers everything?"

"...If I were to tell them of the Parkers being captured by the infamous HYDRA, how do you think they would've taken that..?"

"That was not my meaning….I was speaking of...Of the Parkers daughter, Sir."

"...Teresa isn't like Peter, she wasn't born in secrecy...everyone knows that she was born in S.H.I.E.L.D custody, If we released her in to the Parkers hands….and their enemy's found out of it, it could connect back to Peter...and Peter could connect back to to the agency...and so on and so forth." Fury cautioned darkly.

"..it just doesn't feel right sir, keeping her from them, and them from her." Maria spoke bitterly.

"The right thing hardly ever feels right...besides I have Mary and Richards most recent will and testament. In it they asked us to keep their children safe...after everything they did...it's the least we could do. In their Will..they asked me to raise Teresa and make sure she could stand on her own two feet in this world...which is why you will be raising her, effective immediately, it will also teach you discipline. You will teach and train her...with everything you've got, when shes ready...the same way I trained you."

"..Yes Sir, after all...those two...they..treated me like their own…" Stopping before she showed undue emotion in front of her superior...one of the lessons Mary taught her.

"Sigh, Agent Hill...you are dismissed, and freed of all duties for the foreseeable future, except raising the Child known as Teresa Parker."

"Understood...Sir." Replied the straight-backed Maria Hill walking out of the Director's office.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

Alright first I'd like to apologize for a few things here, First and foremost for a new schedule update, because of things at work picking up, this will more than likely limit the amount of time I have to write. What this means is that I won't be able to upload as much as I like...From hence forth I'm setting the goal to have 1 chapter be released every two-three days… as for chapter length, I make no promises, I'll try to make them at least 3K words. As you may be able to tell these last few chapters have been hecka long… like 10K words...consider these my apology for not keeping up with my original wish of a chapter every day, I'm sorry.

Now moving on, let's talk about the chapter, I finally introduced Jean! And we got a bit more MJ time as well, muahahaha! And, of course, there's the new's of Peters parents, and how he deals with that.

Another thing I'd like to tell you guys is that next chapter should be a relatively important one, for a few reasons...like we get to meet another potential love interest... goes by the name of "Cindy" or something...we might also see another certain character...Goes by the name Natasha…

Anyway, I think that's enough of a spoiler for next time.

Thanks go to all my lovely readers out there, special thanks to all my new reviewers as well as the followers and favorites. Once again thank you guys so much for taking the time out of your day to read this little Fanfic of mine!


	4. Chapter 3

_**An Arachnids Adventure**_

* * *

 **Chapter - 3 - _New Beginnings_**

 _ **S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters**_

 **Mid-Year 1998**

"Sir….About my report.."

"..."

"..."

"Now isn't the time….Barton, you can give me your report at a later time...what I would like to know, is why there's an unidentified teenager...in my office...standing right behind you.."

Currently, In the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury's office, there was standing a total of three people, Nick Fury standing behind his desk now more grisly than before, having abandoned his former suit and tie, wearing a large amount of black leather, yet still retaining his orderly nature, his eyepatch leather as well.

Across the room stood a tall, young 20-year-old adult man and a pubescent teenage girl, the man standing at roughly 5'11, had, dark brown hair cut in a crew cut style haircut, seemingly sometime ago as his sides were already coming back in. Dressed in a slightly altered standard S.H.I.E.L.D agents outfit. It's sleeves cut off at the shoulder's giving more ease of access to the young man as well as displaying his shapely arms.

Behind and slightly beside the young man, stood a girl of a fairly average height of 5'7, her hair a bleeding dark scarlet and shoulder-length. Dark green eyes, where if a light were to shine on them they would appear azure.

This girl had a remarkably beautiful appearance for one at her age of 14, with features of Eastern European in origin, appearing to be immaculately carved with smoothened features. This girl, despite standing in the current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D's office showed not the slightest flicker of emotion nor the slightest twitch nor any sweat on her brow, looking to be completely calm as if her current surroundings were not her own but instead someone else's. Showing a mettle not common in most others, be they, agents or soldiers alike, most people who step into this office would experience some sort of psychological pressure. This young woman, on the other hand, appeared to be completely unaffected by her circumstances.

Fury noticing this had his curiosity peaked, interested in this girl and her origins, for her to stand in his presence and withstand his pressure without even a slight reaction was impressive, to say the least.

"..Sir, after the recent assignment Agent Coulson sent me on, I was on orders to investigate and infiltrate the foreign organization known as the 'Red Room', according to our intelligence. a secret training facility based in Eastern Europe. Made to train female Spies, starting with girls of young ages, coming from all kinds of backgrounds. On my orders, I set out and began my investigation, slowly but surely I began to grow closer to my goal, before long, however, I was attacked….I completely didn't see it coming, after fending the attacker off and capturing them. I noticed how young my attacker was."

Barton, finishing his sentence, looked toward the young woman to his side then continued his report.

"After, learning all I could from my 'now' hostage, I was tempted to end her, then and there….however...I couldn't do it. Looking at her...she reminded me of agent _Widow_ , thinking back on her...and what she would have done...I decided to spare her, to give her a chance…she didn't let me down, after learning of my purpose, she, 'Natasha', aided me in taking down this cell, this offshoot of Hydra power. She gave me vital intel on locations, private personnel and all other assortments of information important to my mission, without her help I genuinely don't know if I would've been able to get out of that situation. She even aided me in my mission more than once, however, her aid came at a cost, a set of conditions. One, being that I let go of one of the other trainees of the 'Red Room' facility. Two, being that I arrange a meet up with my superiors. I know I did this without order, that I made the call, whether I had the right to or not...but isn't that why you called me here in the first place...Sir?"

Fury, after having heard this went silent. Thinking over one of his best agents words, before long had passed, Fury spoke.

"Agent Barton, you're dismissed...you may leave matters regarding miss 'Natasha' to me from now on."

"...Understood, Sir."

Agent Barton turned around and took one last look at Natasha before leaving the room.

The room now only occupied by two people was dead silent. Fury seized the moment and asked.

"...That other trainee that you had Barton spare, who was she?"

"..the 'little one', 'Rooskaya'." The girl finally spoke for the first time since entering the room, her voice a mellow trained tone, with not the slightest accent noticeable, despite her Russian origins. Her eyes never leaving Fury's figure.

"The little, 'Russian'?" {Rooskaya: means russian}

"..a nickname, her name...or as I know her by is Yelena Belova...she was still young...untouched by the surgeries...still un-tainted like all the others. Not brainwashed or incorporated to all the psychological bullshit."

"...and you weren't?"

Natasha remained silent for a while. Her answer coming a few seconds later. "...I was, then I wasn't...back and forth I went...before long all I wanted was an end to it all...Agent Barton presented that opportunity."

"What's to say you won't go back to that thought process after you're done with it all."

"...I won't...after all, I have nothing to go back to now." Natasha after saying her piece let a small smile crawl on to the corner of her lips.

"...Your name?"

"I don't have a real name...at least not anymore. The name they gave me, was Natasha Romanov."

"Well, miss Romanov, you asked for a meeting...what can I help you with?" Fury asked, his present curiosity being sated, sat back down in his seat, pondering his next action.

"..." Natasha kept quiet, in search for a way to ask her request in a manner that wouldn't be immediately denied.

"Miss Romanov?" Fury pressed.

"I want to become a shield agent." Natasha blurted out.

"...why? I thought you wanted an end to it all? Didn't you want an end to all this? Spy work an all?" Fury further investigated, despite already having an idea as to what her answer would be.

"...it's all I know, It's what I've been trained to do, for as long as I can remember. Besides, what I wanted to end was the 'Red Room', and all of it's 'Training'." Natasha finished with just the slightest smidgen of spite making its way through her well-trained facade. The most emotion she had shown beside her earlier bringing up of Yelena.

Fury paused before thinking over the positives and the negatives of this decision, thinking over what Barton had mentioned, how capable she was, how much good she could do with those skills. In the end, his curiosity won out. Fury sat at his desk, picked up the phone and dialed a number himself.

"Agent Hill, come to my office immediately."

"...Sir, I'm currently feeding Teresa her dinner.." A tired voice bled through the mic piece of Fury's landline phone.

"Have Barton come over and finish feeding the little one, it'll be good practice for when he and Laura have kids." Fury pressed with a headshake to highlight his exasperation. Natasha seeing this was surprised by Fury's mannerisms and his lack of on the job decorum, revealing both the fact that one of his agents had a child as well as another agent's possible wife's name. Laura was it? This kind information while not much was still quite a bit in the hands of a well-trained assassin or agent.

"...Yes, Sir." The tired voice let out a sigh and responded in acceptance.

Not ten minutes later, Agent Maria Hill walked into the office, looking older since last seen, having filled out in certain places such as her hips and bust, although not to a ridiculous level, she was quite well endowed. Dark circles under her eyes and a slight slouch in her step, the cause for both more than likely a severe lack of sleep.

"Sir, you called?"

"Agent Hill, meet new 'prospective' agent Romanov, you, starting tomorrow will be her vetting proctor as well as her Training instructor, teach her all that you can, everything thing that you were taught by agent's Eagle and Widow as well."

"...Sir, I don't know if I'll have the time...for that..raising a child is difficult enough as is…" Maria slightly complained, showing yet another change to her past self, more than likely the fact that she could now spot when Fury was just using her and others as a scapegoat.

"It'll be good stress training for you, after all, once you enter a position of power you'll have to deal with multiple things at once, so get used to it." Fury responded not putting her rebuttal to mind at all.

Maria hearing this thought to her self 'Oh, yeah and then I'll just leave every one of my duties to my lessers, just like a certain someone I know.'

Though Maria would never actually voice such thoughts. Maria looked towards her new trainee and saw her staring back at her.

Maria and Natasha thought to themselves.

'This isn't gonna be easy…'

 _ **At the Parker Residence**_

 **The Year 2002**

In an Upstairs Bedroom, covered in a pile of messy covers was Peter. With covers half-covering his young adolescent body, Peter soon awoke more than likely because of the sun's rays shining through the window across his room and was thus hitting his face.

Peter now groggily awake, looked around his room and came to appreciate his somewhat new surroundings. Just last week his Uncle and Aunt came to the decision to redecorate his room in honor of Peter's new status as an up and coming Middle schooler. No longer a child's room with toys tossed about but instead, a clean floor with nary a single spot out of order. His low to the floor desk now a large computer desk in its place, Drawers stacked three high on either side of the seating area, a backboard for the desk with simple shallow shelves adorned upon it as well as an area for a standing desk light to supply sufficient lamp light for late-night work.

His small twin bed now a queen size, and his small bedside table now a small dresser doubling as a nightstand. Across the room could be seen a large four-foot-tall dresser of similar design. His floor now no longer covered in the large circular carpet of yesteryear but instead showing its true wooden design.

Peter took a few moments more to awaken himself entirely, he looked out his window and across the street into the widow of his childhood 'friend's room, MJ. Seeing MJ's curtains now closed Peter thought back to the time in which every morning the two would look across the street at each other and smile then wave. Greeting each other and wishing a 'good morning'.

In recent months the last few months to be exact, MJ had taken to distancing herself from Peter. Peter being none the wiser assumed it was because of his own actions, but no more, no, today would be different. Peter was sure of it, Today was his first day of Middle School, he would be attending 'Midtown Middle', an adjacent 'sister' school to Midtown High School, one of the best schools in the district, alongside MJ, they would even be taking the bus together, every school day from now on. Peter thought that with all this new time together, he could for sure, close the distance once more, between the two.

As Peter was getting up from the bed and about to go get some clothes, Peters mood was in the end somewhat affected by his recent thoughts, appearing distraught and slow in his movements.

However, before Peter could get to his dresser and grab some clothing his door was opened and in walked his Uncle Ben, smiling and proud of his boy's prospective achievements, thinking on how he was going to be taking 11th grade Math and science in his first year of Middle School, Pre-Calculus and Advanced Chemistry respectively, classes effectively applied to Peter and a handful of other students, the only reason Peter wasn't moving on and skipping grades being, because of his lack of knowledge in other subjects, his only major interests being in Math and Science, although Peters grasp on English or Literature, on the whole, was pretty great in and of itself, it simply wasn't very interesting to him. Thus, his current grades were not reflecting his true potential in said subjects.

Another reason, being the fact that Peter needed to learn how to interact with people his own age, or at least those were the thoughts of all the adults surrounding him, in truth Peters thought facilities were already far beyond those of his age, if anything, he was still a bit naive, however, Peter, unknown to the adults around him already knew a great deal on how to deal with others on a daily basis, his only short point would be his lack of expertise in 'love' and his lack of knowledge on the opposite sex in general.

Ben, in his high mood, walked into Peter's room and soon noticed Peter's current funk. Looking at Peter, he asked. "Hey, tiger, what's up, why so glum? Today's your first day of Middle School! You should be happy!"

"Hey, Uncle Ben, I am excited...it's just, I've got something weighing me down."

Ben, hearing this, pulled Peter to his bed, sat him down then walked to Peter's desk, pulled out his rolling chair and brought it in front of Peter then sat down and looked Peter in his eyes and asked. "What's going on junior? Lay it on me."

Peter, hearing this, sighed in relief at finally being able to talk to someone about his feelings then began to explain the current circumstances regarding him and MJ.

Ben, hearing this, chuckled and then proceeded to talk to Peter.

"Haha, I was wondering if you two would ever actually have a disagreement."

"Uncle Ben! Why are you joking around!"

"Calm down Tiger, don't want you busting a blood vessel."

Peter, having heard this, calmed down but still gave Ben the side-eye.

"Lister Pete, you're Aunt...she uh, she gave you the 'puberty' talk...right?"

Peter heard the word Puberty and began to squirm and look away even more before responding.

"..yeah…"

"Well...this, uh, Puberty, is in the end, just a growing phase. Not just physically but mentally as well, you, well you mentally grew up fairly quickly because of that you didn't have to deal with having to go through both 'growth' phases at the same time, you're able to take it fairly easily by comparison to others your age."

Peter heard what his uncle had to say then nodded. Peter knew he was different from others his age, he had been, whether through kindergarten then elementary, he had seen how others thought and conversed, whether, with adults or other children, he knew he was different than them, how he was reading and doing math more advanced than the others, it was his crux to bear with, dealing with others slower than him, it was also his difficulty to face the others around his age when they found out he was smarter than them, how he used to be faster than them due to his early physical advancement. The name calling or the physical bullying.

One of the reasons he was able to pull through it was because MJ was there, helping him along. Now knowing how she had been treating him made him fear the idea of going through all that alone, however, he wasn't the same kid he used to be, now he could defend himself.

"MJ should be about twelve now, this is about the time when a girl goes through a lot. Let alone the fact that MJ is dealing with a lot of things, you know what her situation with her parents is like, how hard that must be for her...if she is distancing herself from you, it's probably because she needs some space. Peter, she was there for you when you needed her, now it's your turn to be there for her, if she needs to be away from you for a while then give her the space she so desires... I'm not saying don't be there, I'm saying be there for her _when_ she needs it, just let her know that you're there for her...and if she doesn't ever return to your side after all you've done for her then just know that it wasn't meant to be. There is only so much that you can do for a person if they're not willing to open up and let you be a part of their lives. But Tiger, for now, give her some space and let her know that you care….and if you ever decide...that she's the 'one'...don't give up on her...fight for her...tooth and nail, after all, she's quite the catch and if you think that there won't be any competitors out there then you're being arrogant , don't ever, and I mean 'EVER', hurt her, whilst stuck in your pride though...trust me that's a hard crack to fix."

Peter hearing all this, took some time to take it all in.

[BEEP BEEP BEEP]

However, as Peter was coming to terms with all that he had heard, his alarm clock bleated to life, startling both Ben and Peter out of they're collective stupors.

Peter reached for the electric alarm clock on his nightstand, one of the few things that was delivered to his door after his parent's 'passing'. Peter gently clicked the button atop its surface and looked to the picture frame next to it, in the frame was a photo of his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, as well as a slightly younger couple, the woman in the said couple, was holding a crying baby in her arms. According to his Aunt and Uncle, those two people in the picture were his Mother and Father, the baby obviously being himself. Uncle Ben had told him this picture was taken the day his parents had left him with them.

Ben noticing Peters gaze looked towards the picture as well, sighed then said. "..They would be proud of you, you know."

"..."

"You remind me so much of your father, and your mother at the same time. Your hair is so similar to your mothers while keeping your father's locks. Your face is a spitting image of your father when he was your age...Peter, while they may not be here anymore, know that they live on in you...in so, so many ways."

"..what do you think they would think of MJ?" Peter said, still looking at the young couple in the frame.

"..Your father would love her, your mother...on the other hand...might be a bit...uh, picky? Mary was very protective of you, although, if she knew what MJ has done for you over the years, she would have probably accepted her."

Peter, hearing such, smiled then looked at Ben and hesitated to say something. Ben seeing this looked at Peter once more and said.

"What you asked...do mean you think MJ is the 'one'?"

"I don't really know what, _being the 'one'_ means. But I know that I love MJ."

"Mmm, that's quite something. Do think you're going to tell her?"

"No, not now at least...You said it earlier, I think MJ needs some space right now. So I'll wait…for a while, then I'll tell her when she's ready to hear it."

"Mmm, well, do me a favor and tell your Aunt May before you do, after all, as a woman she'll know better how MJ is feeling...as well as what the best words are to say to her when you do tell her."

"Okay."

"Alright Tiger, go get dressed then come on down and get some breakfast, your Aunt's making some serious grub on behalf of your first day."

"Okay Uncle Ben, I'll see you later, have a good day at work!"

"Yup, I will"

 ** _Outside the Parker Residence_ **

**7:10 AM**

Peter, standing out on the sidewalk could be seen waiting for the bus, which should be arriving at around 7:15.

He was standing there looking across the street, seemingly waiting, waiting for something besides the Bus, after waiting for another two minutes Peter finally saw what he was waiting for, MJ, had finally come out of her home.

Peter, not waiting another second, crossed the street and walked up to MJ and said. "MJ, Good Morning!" With a slightly bashful smile on his face, Peter spoke happily.

MJ, seeing Peter, put on a small smile and said. "Good Morning Pete."

Peter, thinking over his conversation with Ben this morning, stopped for a moment and then said. "MJ...I don't know what's been going on lately...but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here...you were there for me when I needed you, If you- If you ever need me, I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Peter finishing his sentence, turned around and resumed his quiet wait for the bus.

MJ, hearing what he had to say, felt her eyes sting and turn red, her mouth turn and she said under her breath. "...idiot."

Not knowing that Peter could hear her, MJ sighed and waited by his side, not moving away as she would have prior.

Peter hearing her mutter but seeing her not move away from him as she had been in recent times, grew even more confused and thought to himself, 'Girls going through puberty are weird..'

Peter, unaware of MJ's thoughts, assumed her actions today and as of late to be ones under the influence of her changing body and mental growth.

However, only MJ knew why she had been acting this way as of late,

'Honestly, I don't know how Peter can be so smart and so dumb at the same time.'

MJ's actions as of late could be said to have been due to 'jealousy' although she was loathed to admit it.

MJ, recently, due to her own schools final day being a half-day had decided to stop off at Peters school to congratulate him on his 'top of the class' graduation.

Having seen Peter at school without his own knowledge, MJ had thought she had seen the 'true' Peter, not that he had done anything 'wrong' per se, but just that after waiting for Peter to come out of class, she saw something she didn't expect to see. Peter surrounded by his female classmates, being crowded about and talked and teased to and by them.

Peter, however, completely oblivious to his surrounding classmate's affections, was quick to respond and reply to their attempts at getting closer.

Make no mistake Peter was ostracized by his peers, his male peers that is, Peter was kind, smart, well-spoken and athletic by school grade standards, having a nice face and good hair made him the ideal boy for girls his age, and thus attracted a lot of female attention. This was also one of the main reasons for him attracting so much hatred from his male peers. Although Peter never knew this, he always assumed it was his smarts and physical talents that made him a target for all of his suffering.

MJ, having seen this, grew indignant at first, thinking to herself that he was her 'Tiger', that no one could intrude upon her territory. Thus affecting her mood and made MJ go straight home without 'confronting' Peter that day.

Anna, seeing MJ come home that day in such a hissy fit, spoke to her. After learning of the reason for her niece's mood she laughed uproariously. Then proceeded to say. "MJ, do you like Peter?"

"Of course, why else would I do all that!" MJ huffed.

"Why, why do you like him?" Anna seeing her niece act as such, continued asking.

"...what?"

"Why do you like Peter?"

"Well...because he's nice, and he's smart...and he's cute, and he always knows what to say to make me feel happy...and he's strong...and because he's important to me…" MJ listed off one reason after another, almost all of them superficial, but in the eyes of a twelve-year-old child, such reason's were worth the world's weight in gold.

"..wow, that's a lot of reasons...well that's beside the point, my point is if _you_ can see all those things about him, why can't _other_ girls?" Anna verbally lynched any rebuttal MJ may have had with this one sentence.

"..." MJ looked towards her aunt in defeat and with a small amount of betrayal.

"If you can find out about all those things about Peter and come to like them, to like him for them, then why can't others?" Anna continued in hopes of awakening her niece from her foolishness.

"Because-because it's not fair!"

" _Fair_? What's not _fair_ about it?"

"It's not _fair_ , because I was here first! I've been by his side this whole time." MJ whimpered. Tears on the cusp of falling from her eyes.

"...MJ, while I think that you're still too young to think about relationships, and would like for you to focus on your grades and your hobbies, let me tell you something. Peter is special, very special, If you want to hold on to him, you're going to need to stick by his side and fight for him. You know Peter pretty well by now, do you think he's actually aware of the feelings of those girls around him?"

MJ taking some time to think about Peter and his dense nature when it comes to girls. Then thinking back to his expression when talking to those girls, MJ shook her head to signify no.

"Then how long do you think it will take him till he does?"

MJ grew startled by the possibility of that happening, imagining that one day her 'Tiger' would leave her for some other girl, MJ grew scared and angry by the idea.

"MJ, this is something you have to come to terms with. Unless you two are in a relationship, there's no way to keep Peter from meeting and interacting with other girls, no even if you were in a relationship you still couldn't keep him from interacting with other women. To try and do so would be cruel and it wouldn't surprise me if he ended up resenting you for your jealousy. Tell me MJ are you ready to be in a relationship with Peter, right now?"

"...no."

"Then you need to learn how to keep a boys interest, although I'm not too sure how well that will work with Peter of all people, after all, I told you he's a _special_ boy."

MJ having truly listened to her Aunt had come to a new understanding with regards to her and Peters 'relationship'.

After this conversation she began to distance herself from Peter for two reasons, one, to work her way through her emotions on the matter, and two, to play hard to get, however, seeing how her plan backfired on her with Peter's words today, MJ had decided to let the matter slide and do her best to attract Peter in other ways.

Before long had passed, the bus arrived, and with it, the two entered the bus together, one after the other, Peter letting MJ go first. After Peter got on the bus he greeted the driver to no response and then looked around the bus. Peter saw some familiar faces and some new ones as well. Peter looked for a spot on the bus with room enough for two, MJ doing the same, they both soon found the ideal spot.

The two looked toward the spot and began to make their way over, right before arriving at the seat a person blurred by them, before the two of them could say anything the person spoke up.

"Hey, beautiful, the names Flash, Flash Thompson, are you looking for a seat cuz I've got one right here."

Completely ignoring Peters very existence this new person known as Flash, began chatting up MJ. Before Peter could even say anything, MJ responded.

"My names MJ, not beautiful. Do you mind moving back to your seat? I would like to sit next to my friend."

Flash ignoring MJ's rude tone, an obvious sign of her displeasure, looked towards Peter for the first time and scoffed.

"What? This bag of bones? Hey kid, do me a favor and find another seat, I wanna sit next to 'MJ'."

Peter, hearing this, almost had the urge to laugh at this person, not for his remark about his size, because while comparing physical size and height with Flash, it was true he would lose on that front. Not that he would lose in any other, although Peter might be smaller than Flash he was already considered to be of average height and weight, he was in fact deceivingly strong. As for looks the boy in front of him while not ugly didn't have Peters fine features either. Flashes hair being a bright blond, with brown eyes.

No, he wanted to laugh because of this person's ridiculous behavior and that foolish grin he had on his face while asking for a 'favor'.

Peter looked towards MJ and asked.

"Do all the guys who go after you in such a blunt way, look this dumb or is he a special case?"

MJ hearing this blanked out for a second, then giggled. MJ would later realize she had just caught a glimpse of a side of Peter she had never seen prior.

Peter then looked at this person, Flash, and thought back to Ben's words about 'competition' for MJ, looking at Flash, Peter thought to himself. 'If this is my competition for MJ, then I'll be having an easy fight.'

Flash, finally reacting to Peters words stood up and grabbed Peters collar trying to lift Peter, only to no avail.

"You! What did you say!"

"I asked if all her pursuers were as stupid as you, why? Do you disagree?" Peter asked in mock curiosity.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Suddenly the bus grew still and quiet, looking at the confrontation between the two boys.

"Do you mind letting go of my shirt if you're not going to do anything? You're stretching the fabric." Peter asked calmly.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't!"

Peter raised his hand to his collar grasping Flashes hand and squeezed it until Flashes face grew flush and he began to sweat.

Flash finally unable to hold on to his collar released his grasp on it.

"Flash, right? I won't say anything if MJ decides to sit by your side herself, but if you even think about pressuring her into it again...then we're going to have a problem, understand?"

Flash, hearing this, grew indignant and was soon going to raise his fist to strike Peter.

"Enough, sit down the three of you, you're on a bus, not a magic carpet ride!"

Yelled the gruff female bus driver after seeing the situation in the rearview mirror.

Flash hearing this returned to the seat that Peter and MJ were going to sit in, grinning pettily that he could split the two of them up.

MJ having stayed quiet this whole time, was looking at Peter with a gleam in her eyes, having finally noticed the situation, looked around the bus once more for a free space with two seats open. Soon noticing that her endeavor was futile.

Peter, on the other hand, was looking for a spot for MJ, one that she wouldn't feel pressured or ill-fit in. Soon seeing just the right place, Peter grabbed MJ's hand and pulled her along.

MJ thinking Peter had found a place for them, followed him along quietly.

"Excuse me, my names Peter Parker, this is Mary-Jane Watson."

MJ seeing who Peter was talking to was fairly shocked that the boy from earlier hadn't already asked to sit beside this girl, not knowing that before she got on the bus Flash was already annoying the girl in front of her. Her build a slender one with slight curves wearing the perfect rich girl from next door outfit, a loose weave knit long sleeve sweater, at the collar of the sweater was shown fashionable striped 'Guess' blouse, at her waist was a knee-length skirt with shorts underneath. Appearing fashionable and simple, the girl looked up at them and smiled.

"You can call me MJ."

"Hi, My name's Gwen, it's nice to meet you two."

"Ditto!" MJ said.

"Hi Gwen, do you mind if MJ sits with you?" Asked Peter, slightly surprising both girls, MJ to hear Peters request, and Gwen thinking Peter would ask her to move so he and MJ could sit together.

"Um, no I don't mind." Responded Gwen

"What about you?" Asked MJ.

"I'll find someplace else, it's not the end of the world."

"Well.. alright, see you later."

"Mm, thanks for this Gwen." Said Peter before leaving to find his own seat.

Not long after Peter left he could hear MJ and Gwen talking and getting along. Peter now looking for a seat found, all the available seats with Male students beside them, now covered up either by backpacks or by legs, essentially telling Peter these spots were taken. Peter, not minding, walked to the back of the bus in search of his place.

Peter finally at the very back of the bus, looked around to see a girl sitting by herself, looking out the window without the slightest care for Peter's presence.

"Excuse me?" Peter called out politely.

The girl, caught unawares by Peter's greeting, looked towards him, allowing Peter to finally get a good look at her face, shocking him to his core.

This girl carried an exotic beauty, to those in the know, she would have oriental ancestry. {Imagine a young Taeyeon from 'Girls Generation', a k-pop group, with black shoulder-length hair}

The girl noticed Peter gawking, scoffed and turned around, thinking him to be like all the other racist pricks around here.

Peter snapping out of his gaze, hesitated for a moment before continuing on to say. "Umm, excuse me?"

"What?" She snapped.

"Um, do you mind me sitting here?" Peter continued, in the hopes of defusing her new prickly nature.

"What? You mean you don't mind sharing a seat with the freak 'chink'?" Asked the young girl sarcastically, letting her displeasure for being stared at known.

"Wha- I-I didn't call you that!" Flustered, Peter hurried to respond.

"You might as well have, staring at me like I'm some kind of freak show!"

"Ugh, listen I didn't mean to stare, It's just, well you're like, uhm-like really pretty." Stated Peter, stutteringly.

The girl stared at Peter, incredulously for a while, surprised he just went and said that.

Peter seeing her stare grew red in the cheeks and said. "Now you're the one staring."

"Huh...oh, sorry..um, what-what did you want?" The girl responded, somewhat dazed.

"I asked if you would let me sit here, with you?"

"There's plenty of other seats around aren't there?"

"Look around, won't ya?" Peter somewhat bitterly responded.

The girl hearing him say that, did as asked and saw all the girls grouped together, and all the 'empty' seats near the guys miraculously 'full'.

"...What did you do to get _that_ hated so quickly?"

"If I knew then I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"...I guess you can sit here.." The girl shimmied closer to the window, making room for Peter.

"..Thank you." Peter shyly responded.

The girl scooted over towards the window once more, proceeding to look out the window, trying her best to get over her embarrassment from earlier, whether her words or his.

Peter noticing the quiet, couldn't quite sit still and began to squirm, before he couldn't take it anymore and asked.

"My names Peter, Peter Parker, what's yours?"

"...Cindy, Cindy Moon."

"Hmmm?"

"What?"

"Well, earlier… you said called yourself a, well a certain word, that word is a derogatory word for Chinese people, as far as I know, 'Moon' isn't a Chinese name, unless it's translated."

Cindy looked at Peter with surprise and annoyance that he mentioned her earlier outburst.

"That because it's _not_ a Chinese name, how did _you_ know that?"

"From what I know of the Chinese language, Mandarin to be specific, which isn't much, I know practically nothing about Cantonese. Moon isn't an actual last name from there, unless it's translated as I said earlier. If I had to guess Moon would be a Korean last name...if that's the case why did you call yourself a...well that word..earlier?"

Cindy once again looked at Peter with surprise, before answering. "It is Korean...I called myself a 'chink' because that's what everyone who has had a problem with me would say, I thought you did too..because you were staring for so long, I thought you were making fun of me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look like that...I'm also sorry you went through all that…"

"...don't be, it's not your fault there are idiots out there."

After a few moments of silence, Peter made a decision and then spoke.

"...they call me an unwanted orphan; because my parents handed my care to my Aunt and Uncle and passed away not long after when I was young…"

"..What?"

"I know it's not the same, but I do know what it's like to be picked on for being different. I just wanted to share that."

"..oh, I see." Cindy quietly murmured a response.

"They also make fun of me for being smarter than them..though I'm still not sure why that's something for them to laugh at?" Peter continued.

"Pfft, yeah, that's true, but idiots will be idiots. I'm uh- I'm pretty smart too." Cindy looked at Peter, deciding to open up a little bit.

"Yeah?" Peter answered happily, glad at the fact that she was finally responding normally.

"Mmm, they make fun of me too, though I do kinda get why they make fun of me, after all, I'm kinda freaky."

"What, how?"

"I uh, I have what's called an 'eidetic' memory."

"Woah, you mean like a photographic memory?"

"You know what that is? Well yeah, although it's different than what a Photographic memory sounds like."

"How so?"

"Most people think that when I try and recall something it'll come back to me like a picture, one that I can just read aloud, that's not true though, When I try to recall something I've learned it's true that I _can_ do so much easier than other people, but it doesn't come out like a picture in my head, I remember things just like normal people just that I don't forget as easily."

"Woah, that's so cool!"

"Haha, yeah, although the one thing kinda similar to a photo with my memory is when I try to remember specific strong memories, they come back to me like a first-person movie, only, un-important stuff will come out blurry. For instance, When I first met my aunt, I remember her face and expressions that day vividly and most of the words she said as well, but I can't remember what she was wearing, like I know she was wearing clothes but I don't remember the color or the type."

"How old were you when you met your aunt?"

"Like three."

"...That's pretty crazy."

"Yeah, as I said, I kinda get why they treat me like a freak,"

"I don't think that treating someone different, like they're a freak is normal, nor is it okay."

Cindy looked at Peter and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're weird, Peter Parker."

"Well, you've got me there."

"So what classes do you-"

Before Cindy could finish her sentence, the bus came to a stop, it seems they had arrived.

"Hey, Cindy let's talk later, ok?"

"Yeah, Lets."

After a few minutes of students crowding out of the bus, followed by students being corralled into the school, all new first-year students were then brought to the gymnasium.

Once in there, they were all told to sit in an orderly fashion on the rowed folding chairs to await further instruction for the assembly to start. Peter was in the same row as Gwen, MJ, and Cindy.

Although he was sitting next to none of them, instead he sat next to Flash Thompson, as well as a particularly pretty girl with long blond hair, wearing a nice two-piece set of school uniform, although not Midtown's, as there weren't any Uniform requirements to this school's dress code. She was more than likely wearing her former schools uniform. When this girl turned and looked at Peter, giving him the chance to see her facial features properly, What with Hazel eyes and a model like face, she gave him a big bright smile and introduced herself.

"Hi, My names Liz Allen, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello, my name's Peter, Peter Parker."

Liz, getting a good look at Peter, had her eyes sparkling, before she could say another word however.

"Don't bother with this one Liz, he's bad news!"

Flash Thompson made his presence known, seemingly familiar with her.

"Flash, be nice, whatever the problem is I'm sure it isn't so one-sided."

Although Liz remained polite with Flash, it was clear to see which side she chose with her choice of words. Peter not wanting to get in the way and start a quarrel, chose to simply smile at Liz and proceeded to keep quiet.

 **A Very Exhausting 4 hours later**

 _ **AP Chemistry Class**_

Peter walked into an almost desolate lab room, within this room there was a total of 8 lab-station countertops aline in two vertical rows from front to back with two stools behind each countertop of a lab station.

At the front of the class was a regular teachers desk, with a standard rolling chair stationed behind it. Seeing no one in the room, Peter checked his schedule once more, then proceeded to check the class number.

Seeing it as correct Peter turned on the light and sat at the first-row left-hand lab-station and waited for the teacher and other students to enter.

After waiting around a minute alone, the door opened again with a blond haired head peeking from behind the door. Peter seeing who it was, was surprised to see Gwen, standing there curiously looking around the room.

"Hey, Peter is this the AP Chem classroom?"

"Yeah, Gwen, or at least I think it is, that's what it says on my schedule."

"Ha, Mine too, but where is everyone?"

Peter shrugged and said. "No idea."

Gwen checked the paper in her hands once more, then proceeded to walk into the room and next to Peter.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Nope, that's funny I asked you something pretty similar earlier this morning."

"Haha, yeah I guess so."

"So you're in AP Chem as well?"

"Yup, why, I don't look the part?"

"I'm not really sure how one is supposed to 'look the part', of being in an AP Chem class."

"Then what is it?"

"I just thought it was a pretty funny coincidence is all, the first girl I talk to besides MJ that goes to my school, ends up in my AP Chem Class, after all, they told my family only a handful of students would be able to enter this class."

"Huh, now that you mention it that's true. Although I can't say you're the first boy I've talked to who goes to this school."

"Really? Who is then?"

"Do you remember that jerk on the bus?"

"Who, Flash?"

"That's the one, before you and MJ got on the bus, he was harassing me nonstop, so I suppose I should thank you and MJ for getting him to leave me alone."

"Ha, don't sweat it and hey if that guy bothers you again, just let me know."

"Thanks, Pete, I can call you Pete, right? That's what I heard MJ call you after you left to find a seat on the bus."

"Yup that's fine!"

"so ...uh you and MJ..are you two, like a thing?"

"Hmm? Me and MJ...no we're not together, we're childhood friends and...she's important to me...I guess."

"I see." Gwen quipped, slightly happy for a reason unknown to even herself.

"So what did you and MJ talk about on the bus?"

"Nothing special, introductions, likes and dislikes, I also asked who you were."

"Me? Why?"

"...do you really not know?"

"Know what?"

"You the kid who stood up to Flash Thompson, the up and coming football star and got off scot-free. Almost the whole school is talking about you...well the new first years at least."

"Woah, I didn't know he was that famous."

"Well, he is. Now you are too."

"That's, gonna take some getting use to."

Gwen chuckled and said, "MJ and I saw you talking to that girl on the bus, MJ seemed pretty jealous, who is she."

"Who? Cindy?"

"I don't know her name, but I hear she's pretty famous too, though for different reasons."

"Yeah I heard, some idiots make fun of her for her eidetic memory."

"What? No not that, I didn't even know she had a- uh eidetic memory, if that's even how you say it. I was talking about the fact that she's one of the best female Hockey players in the district."

"What? She is?"

"Yes, I am!"

Came a voice from behind the duo, startling them both. Looking back peter saw Cindy staring at the two, somewhat playfully.

"Jeez, Cindy you almost gave me a heart attack." Gasped Peter.

"Well, that's what you get for talking about someone behind her back!" Griped Cindy jokingly.

"We-we weren't saying anything bad." Whined out Gwen

Cindy looked at Gwen and said, "And who are you, you already know my name."

"Uh, Gwen Stacy, it's nice to meet you." Weakly replied Gwen.

"Cindy, Cindy Moon, ditto." Chirped Cindy, much more friendly than before.

"Hey Cindy, I never got to ask, what's your schedule look like?" Asked Peter.

"The usual, nothing out of the ordinary except this class and AP Pre-Calculus after this." Answered Cindy.

"You have Pre-Calc?!" Asked a shocked Gwen.

"Mhm, Yup right after this class, same classroom too." Answered Cindy.

"I do too, Same class and everything," Peter said earning looks from both girls.

"Ok, so I have an eidetic memory, how did you get into two AP classes as well?" Asked a bewildered Cindy.

"Pete, you have both AP classes too? I barely tested into this class." Asked an almost ashamed Gwen.

Peter scratched his head and answered both girls at one.

"I don't know, I just like math and science, they're my two favorite subjects."

"..."

"..."

Both girls remained quiet, looking at Peter like some freak of nature.

"Y'know Pete, when MJ said you were special...I just assumed she was crushing on you." Said an exasperated Gwen.

"MJ?" Asked a curious Cindy.

Before Peter could answer Gwen teased and added in.

"Pete's girlfriend."

"?"

A confused and slightly betrayed Cindy looked to Peter for information.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my friend, who's a girl…"

"Oh yeah, a friend that you're willing to stand up against the school bully for." Teased Gwen once more.

"Oh really?" Responded an intrigued and curious Cindy.

"That's nothing special, I'd do it for either of you as well."

Both girls going quiet once more.

"So this MJ said he was special, huh?" Cindy asked looking towards Gwen.

"Yup." Responded Gwen looking towards Cindy.

"I think I'm starting to see it." Slyly responded Cindy.

"Yeah, being around this smooth talker for too long could be bad for a girls heart." Gwen stated giving Peter the side-eye.

"Anyways!" Peter doing his best to cut and end this embarrassing conversation, asked.

"So do you girls have any classes together? do we?" Asked Peter while pulling out his Schedule.

Both girls pulled out their schedules and compared. Gwen was the first to speak out.

"Besides the class were in now, and your two's Pre-Calc class next we all have P.E together...MJ has this slot too, we compared schedules earlier too."

"Cool!" Responded Peter.

"Yeah it is, I can finally meet this 'MJ'." Teased a relentless Cindy.

Peter thought to himself this is going to be a long three years…

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

Well, here we are 3 days later, like I said previously, even if I did cut it close.

This chapter was somewhat difficult to write, after all, I introduced many new characters, some of them I didn't even want to at first...truth be told I was originally planning to introduce Gwen way later in the series, like ESU days later.

But once I got started writing it all just sort of rolled onto the page. I kind of enjoy moments like those, because if it comes so naturally to me it tends to feel right in the long run.

As you can tell Peters story kinda starts during Middle school, instead of the typical end of High school era bite. There will probably be one or two more major time skips before our boy gets bit by the spider.

Anyways I don't have much to say here, other than my thanks, If there are any of you guys out there who have questions feel free to leave a review, I respond to almost every review, and enjoy each one.

Once again thanks all of you who took the time out of your day to read my little Fanfic.

Till next time, this has been Mister MC and I'm out.


	5. Chapter 4

_**An Arachnids Adventure**_

* * *

 **Chapter - 4 - _A Doctor's Visit_ \- Part 1.**

 _ **The Parker Residence**_

 **Four Months Later**

"Peter! Get up, We've got a busy day ahead of us!" May's voice was heard spreading throughout the Parker Residence.

May, in the Kitchen, could be seen preparing a light breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. She was standing in the kitchen doorway facing the stairwell, hands cupped around her mouth, hollering for Peter to wake up.

Ben not to be seen, had already left for work earlier in the morning. Leaving May to do the rest of the Morning chores by her lonesome, at least until Peter had woken up himself.

Peter, hearing his Aunt's voice calling for him, automatically called out in response.

"I'm up Aunt May! I'm up!"

May, having heard Peter's response lowered her hands and replied. "Peter, would you be a dear and take out the trash!"

Peter, finally awakening from his groggy state heard May's Request and replied.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

May, hearing his response chuckled lightly and went back to the stove, finishing off the eggs. May looked out the window, the sun still hadn't risen and shown the glorious morn it's splendorous rays.

Peter finally waking up entirely, looked at his surroundings and noticed that he wasn't in bed.

Instead, he had awoken half-bent over his desk, in front of him lay open textbooks and scratch paper galore. The only recognizable book in the pile would be his school administrated Pre-Calculus book off to the side. The reason it would be recognizable would have to be the fact, that it was currently closed and seemingly untouched

Peter, seeing this mess, learned from his past mistakes in which Aunt May had come into his room and 'cleaned up' all his materials. Making Peter lose all his un-bookmarked pages of work. Peter began to clear the mess, 'organizing' it in a manner he could seemingly continue with later. Closing all the books, one could finally see the titles upon their covers.

At the top of the formation of the books lay "An Introductive Course to Physics" and beneath it in a triangle formation lay, "Electricity and its Properties", "Trigonometry 1", "Advanced Calculus" and finally beneath that triangle lay a still opened "Engineering and it's Many Fields".

Peter closed the final book and noticed once more a name present on all of these books, all on the same page, the books opening blank page, Written in neat and pretty Cursive, Sue Storm, Peter seeing this name was reminded of the origin of all these books, they all came from his 'Doctor', Doctor Storm, thinking back on these things Peter was almost whisked away by memories, before he heard a yell, coming from outside his window, awakening him from his stupor.

Thinking to himself, 'What time is it?', Peter looked towards his Alarm clock and saw 5:27, Peter thought, 'Who's yelling out this early in the morning?'

Peter now awake entirely, rose from his desks chair and went around the house picking up the trash from every single bin in both bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen and then the outside bins. Peter went out through the back door of the kitchen which led to a small chain-link fenced-in concrete patch. Peter reached over the Five-foot tall fence and lifted the trash can lids and dropped the trash into them. Showing exactly how tall Peter had grown in recent times, seemingly hitting another growth spurt, reaching a crisp 5'7, standing only a few inches shorter than most adult men, though he still retained his fit yet slim body build. Though if Peter were to put on some muscle weight and grow some attractive body muscle he'd be the perfect adolescent, male model body type. Giving even some top stars a run for their money.

Peter, having finished his chore, was walking towards the door, hoping to wash his hands and eat some breakfast once back inside.

[" _You are not welcome here_!"]

Peter, before he could put his hand on the doorknob, heard another yell, this one more piercing and feminine then prior, Peter, also being able to make out the words, heard this voice and found it familiar.

This was Anna's voice, aged and tired but no doubt this was his Aunt Anna's voice.

Peter, before he was aware of it, found himself in his homes sideyard looking across the street.

He saw something that chilled him to his core, A man, tall and burly was seen outside Anna's and MJ's home, wielding a crowbar and yelling curses at the two who 'somehow' Peter could see across the street, through their front doors stained glass window.

in his panic Peter heard something….something wretched...yet welcoming...a..breathing, ragged and labored, each puff of air he heard somehow magically calmed down his already heightened nerves.

This breathing grew louder and more apparent with every millisecond that he heard it, if someone in the surroundings were to hear it, they would notice that this 'noise' akin to a tigers wheezing and a warthogs panting, was coming from none other than Peter himself, from Peter's mouth that was wide open gasping for breath, seemingly fighting against something, if that person were to gaze at Peters' eyes they would soon notice a dark color begin to take over his brilliant blue pupils.

Before he knew it, he had blacked out…

 _ **In the Astral Realm**_

A large green Arachnid could be seen standing over the "Web of Destiny's" center, looking down confused, curious and concerned. Before she could call out for her siblings she felt an abrupt change in her surrounding's, the web's surrounding 'air' altering completely, she, amongst the closest of her siblings to the 'web', felt the change more so than anyone else.

 **[Riiiiiiiiip]**

A hurried and rushed tear through space soon appeared behind her, she, the Weaver was almost startled for if she didn't feel the Aura of her closest sibling, she would have thought the web was under attack.

This tear was created far too quickly and sloppily, a danger not only to the 'Walker' of the rift but the surroundings as well. Her siblings would never rush through such a danger unless it was of the utmost importance.

The weaver, now looking towards the Rift, saw her largest and closest sibling come rushing through it, appearing completely unharmed, once more proving his place as the strongest amongst the five, even with his current weak state.

"Sister! My connection to the 'Champion' it's being rushed!"

"!"

The Weaver hearing this finally put two and two together, whether it be the web's changes or her brothers' antics.

"Sister that is not all! He is connecting to my old divinity!"

"..."

The weaver hearing this went 'Pale', or at least as pale as a luminescent green Arachnid-like creature could go.

"Sister, I can feel it, he is 'dragging' the 'Titans' power towards himself, he even seems to be subconsciously doing so!"

"Come quickly Brother, if what you say is true, you and I both will need to be in the center of the web to stabilize its current condition, then we will need to stabilize the 'Champions' emotions, after all, if he is calling the 'Titans' power with his own strength, subconsciously at that, then he must be going through an immense amount of raucous emotions, wrath, fear, hatred...he will need us."

"...Yes, sister...I'm sorry, I've let you down...I tried to bury that accursed power... "

"No...the power of negativity was there long before you and I were around, the fact that the 'Champion', the future wielder of all of our strengths can fall to its grasp is proof enough. It's just that the negativity close enough to him was your own. Do not belittle the dark forces of our Multi-universes, before you and after you, they will exist, do not abandon your new path, for its road leads just as far as that of your past."

"Yes, Sister."

 **At the Watson Residence, Queens.**

He had come...after all these years...that man had found her.

MJ stood, petrified behind her Aunt, Anna could be seen holding the door closed, yelling for MJ to get the phone and call 911.

Only, MJ couldn't hear her, she was still, stuck in the horrors of her mind, remembering her childhood, the beatings, her mother wailing for help, and MJ hiding in her closet, praying that the Angels would take the bad man away...her father...her drunken, raging father, away.

Remembering the day her mother snapped, grabbing the frying pan off the stove still coated in the natural oils and greases of the bacon he made her cook. Swinging it away at him completely lost in a rage of her own. Him blocking the pan each time gaining a new burn on his arms, the oil splashing away. Some of it landing on his face, leaving permanent scars...some of it landing on her, MJ's, abdomen before she could run away, burning through her clothes and leaving an everlasting reminder..of her weakness, her never disappearing failure to protect her mother...if she had called the police while he was beating her, her own mother, none of this would have happened.

Lost in her guilt MJ was to blind to see she wasn't at fault.

MJ, still in her memories couldn't see her Aunt being thrown to the floor by the man's abrupt opening of the door.

MJ, remembered the day her mother was rushed to the hospital, doing everything they could to save her, but in the end, she fell into a coma, due to her father's wretchedly angry beating.

The next morning her Father the only 'Family' she had left was taken away by men in black and blue uniforms with badges adorning their chests.

MJ was then taken to the police station, where she saw many more bad men...until finally, she had arrived, her Aunt Anna...her Angel, Anna being her father's estranged sister. Anna came forth and took MJ in, all the while paying her mother's medical bills, with not a word said.

The only sentence she said on the matter, to the lead officer in charge of the case was this, "It's my responsibility, that damned crazy brother of mine...it's my responsibility to make what he did wrong...right again, besides I'd be damned before I let my niece go to some strangers family...why? Well, I guess you could say I've got a good influence in my life...ya' see there's this family in my neighborhood, this family recently picked up a kid, practically adopted him...all because their brother, the husband's brother asked them to...I don't know why, but they agreed, without the slightest hesitation, the wife as well...those two could be said to be modern-day saints living in poverty...even though they aren't well off, they agreed to take on the burden...and if they who are struggling financially can do it, then me, me who's got enough money to live comfortably for the rest of my life, from my widowed husbands insurance money can't, then I've lived my life in vain."

Though MJ didn't understand all that back then, she did now…

"Peter! Stop, get off of him! You'll kill him!"

MJ hearing this awoke from her daze, hearing the name of the man she loved being called brought her back, back to her horrible reality, to the things she didn't want to face, the things she couldn't...not yet.

 **A Few Minutes Prior**

Anna could be seen holding back the door, yelling at MJ to get to the phone and then hide. Anna looked back at MJ, seeing her pale face and shivering body, she thought back to all the night terrors she'd had over the years, it was then that Anna knew MJ couldn't hear her.

Anna looked out the window, looking at her once-beloved little brother...seeing the man- no the monster he's become…Anna felt like she had to say something, to wake him up from his drunken raging stupor.

"Charlie! Wake Up! This is your **Sister** , **YOUR DAUGHTER** is in this house... **BEHIND THIS DOOR YOU'RE TRYING TO BREAK DOWN**!"

"I Don't Have a Sister!, She died the moment she left home….LEAVING ME WITH THAT MONSTER!" A Tortured and slightly slurred voice rang out.

Anna, hearing this, grimaced. Thinking on what she did in the past...her abandonment of her beloved brother...leaving him with 'their' father. Another cruel monster left to infest another home, with none being the wiser, but she...she fled in fear, in fear of what he would do to her...when she turned sixteen, the things he would shout out in his drunken state, the things he would say he would do to her….She ran, leaving it all behind, just like her mother before her...afraid to contact the authorities, afraid they would take her back to him...things weren't like how they were nowadays...back then the man was the king of his castle, none were allowed to disdain that so-called 'sanctimony', and she had seen many a case in which a woman ran to the authorities only to be dragged back to her 'prison', she knew better, and thus she left a letter to a somewhat famous local detective, writing all she knew about the 'case', It was only many years later that, that man was arrested, her brother long lost to the system.

She soon married a detective of her own, a soft but firm man, one who treated her right, it was how she had the connections to find out about her brother's arrest, and her nieces' situation.

Thinking on her brother's words, she looked out the window to see a figure raise a long black 'stick', looking like it was about to smash the now almost busted open door.

Time slowed to a crawl for Anna, thinking to herself how she 'deserved' this, but yet Anna saw something that slowly rekindled a flicker of hope in her eyes, a figure seemed to be running across the street behind her brother, moving at an insane speed.

Anna thought, 'Ben, he must have seen what was going on! I have to get to the phone and call the police while 'Ben' is holding 'him' back.'

Anna in the next moment, moved away from the door as quickly as possible, looking to mitigate the damage to herself as much as possible. However, she wasn't fast enough and she was hit by the door, glass shattering everywhere! Anna sent tumbling a few feet away from the door, luckily only slightly injured and cut from both the door and the glass.

Anna quickly arose from the floor, not looking at the door and 'whoever' was behind it, whether her brother or 'Ben', believing in the hope that 'Ben' could hold him back long enough for her to call the police.

The man, now seeing the once closed door, opened, felt a thrilling rush of adrenaline course through his system at seeing one more obstacle in his path crumble. He had red eyes, and was wearing a long overcoat, in between the overcoats buttons could be seen a blazing orange color, looking horribly mismatched. Upon the man's severely balding head could be seen many prison 'tats' all symbolizing the man's other misdeeds, it seems while in prison, this man didn't calm down at all but was in fact very active. Each tattoo seemed almost incorporated into his features, the reason being, because in fact they were, the tattoos were inked into his heavily burn-scarred flesh.

Looking over the interior of the room, he saw a well-decorated home furnished with all the finest luxury furniture, all seeming fairly new, it seemed, while he was rotting in jail his 'sister' was living the 'high life', this thought only further fueled the man's drunken rage.

Looking further in, the man could see two figures, a young woman who appeared startlingly familiar, no doubt he recognized her, not that he had even seen a picture of her in the last few years, just that she appeared far too similar to his horrible shrew of a wife. The other sight that welcomed him was a woman crawling and then running away, seeming like a woman on a mission, she ran through another door of the house. He thought to himself; 'She would need to be dealt with quickly.'

Seeming like he wanted to follow through on that thought, the man walked over the glass and wooden splintered floor, barefoot.

The Man had found a drying clothesline last night, hung between two alleyway walls, but he couldn't find a pair of shoes to fit his feet, not without breaking and entering and in consequence, attracting police attention to his general area. He had a mission to accomplish before he could be taken back, he had no intention of forever leaving the pen. Only to finally finish this 'feud' with his last 'family' members left. Though in the end, his want to not attract too much attention to himself waned in the face of Alcohol, just earlier this morning he had come across a homeless man shuffling through a series of alleyways, same as he. As he passed the seemingly wary Homeless man he found a whiff of that ever attracting immortal Elixer, Jack Daniels. Not needing much more of a prompting, he took what he wanted from that man, who knew whether he still lived or not...he had what he wanted. Yet in his drunken stupor any patience he had, faded. His want to end things as quickly as possible took over, and he would have what he wanted, regardless of the cost.

Before he could walk far enough to pass by 'her' side and follow his sister, he heard a,

[ _huff **HU** ff **HUFF**_ ]

Slowing growing louder and louder...looking behind himself, 'Charlie' found a young but tall boy, running through the yard and up to the now 'open' doorway, Huffing and Puffing aggressively the whole way there.

The 'boy' looked manic and almost deranged, but yet there remained a slight sense of consciousness in his eyes. The boy was wearing a cotton t-shirt, looking like a 'Fruit of the Loom' undershirt, over a pair of nylon vertical 'barcode' like light blue and white striped Pajamas, like himself the boy was barefoot.

The boy seemingly not noticing the glass shards and wooden splinters on the floor, walked all over them, being cut in the process, leaking blood and allowing it to pool up underneath him as he stopped dead in his tracks, looking at his 'daughter'.

Charlie, seeing this grew slightly uneasy for a few reasons, the first being the fact that the boy had walked over the glass, cutting his feet in the process without the slightest twitch or scream, something most couldn't do, he himself was only able to do so because of his rough and calloused feet of many years, that and the fact that he had built up a tolerance for pain over the many years of his existence, let alone the fact that he was secretly dealing with it by trying to focus on other things.

The second was the state of being the boy was currently in. Breathing so heavily, with his eyes almost dilated due to intense emotion, appearing dark and his sclera, red and veined. Charlie had seen many a man in prison go through similar states of madness, just before going crazy and letting loose their rage.

Thirdly, would be the fact that the boy hadn't even deigned to look at him since entering the houses front door, the boy was staring, not at him but at 'her', at MJ, frozen, unblinkingly staring. Charlie saw this and looked at MJ and saw her standing there, unaware of her surroundings, shaking and shivering. A few cuts leaking blood down her porcelain skin, more than likely from glass debris sent flying from the door. She was wearing a crop top and short-shorts set of Pajamas, probably to deal with the increasing heat.

The crop top revealed her abdomen and stomach, showing some slight burned scarred tissue appearing in little dots across her bare stomach, an especially large patch the size of a quarter made it painfully obvious that these weren't some birthmarks but instead burn marks, the same that danced upon the man's face and hands.

Charlie, seeing this, grew confused and thought, 'What, what is it that's drawing his attention?' He gathered himself and remembered what he had to do, he had to stop Anna from whatever she was going to do, but now that this 'boy' had appeared, he had to change his plans and get rid of him, as, for his earlier feeling of nervousness, Charlie pushed it away, thinking to himself, 'Regardless of what's wrong with this brat, in the end, he's only a kid, nothing I can't take care of.'

Thinking as such, Charlie yelled. "Hey You, Kid, get lost!"

"..."

Peter did not respond...he could not…there was only one thing on his mind.

Charlie seeing no response grew angrier, raised the Crowbar in his hand and threatened the boy.

"Hey, Brat! Did you hear me!"

"...did you do this...?"

Charlie heard a faint response but couldn't quite make out the words.

"What did you say! Listen Kid, get lost or join these two bitches!"

"...I said did you do this?"

The boy's voice grew louder and firmer this time around. Charlie hearing this was in no mood and had no time to deal with this. Thus, he walked forward to the boy, grabbed his collar and lifted him up.

"Oh and so what if I did, what are you going to do about it?"

Peter hearing this man's words of admission, heard a,

[SNAP]

...the same kind of snap he heard when he got the news of his parent's passing.

Peter did not panic as before...he simply looked down at the man's hand grasping his collar and whispered.

"...Kill...you….."

"What? I can't hear you junior!"

"I'll kill...you"

Charlie, hearing the boy this time put on a frown and said. "HUH?!"

" **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

Peter roaring his killing intent out rushed to grab the man's wrist holding him up with his left hand and reached for the back of the crook of his neck with his right hand.

Peter rushed his forehead forward and pulled his right hand holding the man's neck from behind, towards his face and gave the man a ruthless headbutt, all the while his left hand squeezed his wrist until a

[CRACK]

Was heard.

The man startled by the damage dealt to him by this scrawny but tall youth, looked at his numb and unfeeling hand, simply hanging from his arm, flopping about.

Charlie felt the blood rushing down his face, his nose most definitely broken, due to his faces numb feeling, it might not be the only damage dealt to him. He looked to the mystifying boy before him, and steadied his nerves, preparing himself for a now somewhat uneven fight, what with one hand out of the fight and his dizzy head.

" **RAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

Peter, in his blind rage, charged at Charlie with no strategy or plan, simply wishing to inflict more pain upon this man who dared to harm _'her'_.

Peter's foolish charge gave Charlie a chance to swing his crowbar, whether due to his bodies current state or his tired nature after being on the run for a few days, with no sleep. Charlie missed his swing for Peters neck or head, instead, hitting him in his upper right arm.

The blow sent Peter flying to the right into a small wooded lamp table, proving that the stature difference between the adult man of 6'2, and the young adolescent boy of 5'7, would be a hard barrier to pass for the young attacker.

Peter rose up from the debris on the floor, unaware of all the lost blood pooling beneath his feet, or the now slightly out of place right arm. Nor the bruises and cuts all over his body.

Peter looked towards Charlie once more after standing up and flexed all the muscles in his body subconsciously. Almost as if angry with his current form, for losing in a battle of strength against the man in front of him. Soon after flexing, there was a,

[POP]

A sound that signified Peters right arm popping back into place. Fixing its previous dislocation, something that should be impossible with the average human body.

Charlie seeing all of this, whether he was aware of it or not, took a step back subconsciously in fear. Before he could respond appropriately, Peter charged once more, once again appearing foolish and brash.

Charlie, not hesitating, swung his crowbar once more.

Peter, seeing this, immediately sped up even further, raised his hand and grasped Charlie's other wrist, squeezing and pulling away from himself, with a [Snap] noise. Charlie's weapon, the crowbar clanged onto the floor, bouncing away from the two.

Charlie screamed out in pain and was then tackled down to the floor.

Peter began raining punches on Charlie with abandon, smashing into him, doing his best to beat away at this ' _villain_ ' in front of him.

Charlie was doing his best to endure Peter's ridiculously strong assault, this boy was strong, far too strong for a child his age. Appearing to hold the same level of strength as an adult male.

Charlie slowly began to back up, his back slowly but surely skidding off the ground, his back further pressing into the glass and wooden splinters spread out along the floor, causing more damage to himself, than aid.

Charlie having finally reached a far enough distance from Peter, raised both his legs while lying down, donkey kicked Peter on his chest and sent the boy flying off of himself.

Peter, sent flying, flew into the back out the couch, a Snapping noise was heard and the Couches two front legs snapped due to the sudden and abrupt pressure, the couch now shouldering Peter on its flat back, began rolling forward. Peter in his momentum rolling along with it.

Before the couch could complete its full rotation, Peter now facing the roof of the home, raised his back from the moving couch in a feat of impossible strength and speed, raised his hands and grasped the 'bottom' edge of the couch by his thighs, raised his but from the couch and pulled his legs towards himself, through his arms like some sort inverted gateway. Peter, pulling his legs through, 'Kong Kicked' his legs through in one swift motion and then pushed his arms against the couch, sending it flying further away. Peter rose through the air effectively canceling his previous forward momentum and placing his young body under immense strain and then proceeded to fly towards the still down and gawking Charlie. All the while relying on only the strength of his arms and upper body.

Peter flew straight back to Charlie, legs first, he landed and immediately locked his hips and legs onto Charlie's, effectively locking his enemy in place.

Peter proceeded to swing his fist's at Charlie's face, hooking and hammer-fisting away at Charlie's ineffective and rushed block. His hands soon grew red and split open along his knuckles.

Peter's fist's slowly chipped away at Charlie's now mangled arms, what with his wrists snapped and his now no doubt, many times fractured forearms.

His hits slowly seeped into his enemy's block, striking his face and head all over, no thoughts to his actions or the repercussions, Peter quickly beat Charlie into unconsciousness.

Peter continued his mad beating further disfiguring Charlie's face, his breathing ragged and pained, Peter continued his assault.

Before long a door being pushed open, sounded out before a startled voice traveled out.

"Peter! Stop, get off of him! You'll kill him!"

 **In Peters Subconscious** **Mind**

A few moments later, Peter heard another voice call out to him, distant and foreign, yet familiar. Gentle in its approach.

["Champion! Champion, Be Calm!"]

Another voice soon followed. Gruff and rumbling, yet sounding urgently concerned, it also seemed to emit understanding.

["Champion, Slow your Breathing, focus on what matters most, and crawl your way out of the mist."]

Peter clinging on to these distant voices, soon did his best to follow their instructions.

Peter couldn't tell what was happening, but he felt as if he wasn't himself.

Peter did his best to follow their words, yet no matter how hard he tried to think on the things he cared for, he couldn't establish a clear thought, he would think of his family, his friends, all of it, yet with a single violent wave it would all be pushed away, scattered once more and again.

Peter began to gain awareness and he saw himself surrounded by a thick fog, a dark black and swirling mighty fog. Peter looked down and couldn't see his body, he looked further and found himself floating, floating in a dark abyss. Surrounded 360 degrees by this 'fog'.

Soon, Peter heard a voice, a voice very familiar to him, a voice normally soothing and calm, a light bit raspy in tone.

But now this voice was labored and seemed to be sobbing, haltingly taking breaths and hitching and hopping around, at first Peter couldn't hear the words being said, soon the voice grew stronger, still crying but firm as well. Begging, pleading with him.

"Peter! Please...please stop...I just want my Peter back."Peter knew this voice well, MJ, it was MJ's voice...Only, why was she crying? Why was she crying while calling his name?

"Please Peter, I don't want to see another Little boy fall into darkness!"

Then came another voice, old and sad, Anna's, his Aunt Anna's...What did she say? She didn't want to see another boy fall?

"PETER! Peter Parker, unhand that man immediately!"

Then came another voice! Screeching and worried in tone, calling out to him.

By now Peter understood what was happening, somewhat at least, thinking back on the words that were spoken earlier by those unfamiliar voices, Peter struggled to form a thought, fighting against the 'fog', holding onto the voices, sounding out, calling out to him.

Peter was slowly sweeping away the fog, the power of his will pushing it back to whence it came.

Peter slowly began to regain feeling, he 'opened' his eye's and saw what lay in front of him...a man, broken and battered, blood seeping out onto the floor, all over his face, looking more dead than alive.

Peter looked at himself, fist raised and stopped in the air, looking like he was about to 'finish' the job.

Peter lowed his hand and looked at both of his hands, covered in blood and battered, he couldn't tell if it was his own or the strange 'man's' beneath him. Peter saw himself straddled over the man, he was heaving heavily.

Before Peter could look to his surroundings he felt a warmth surround him, Peter looking down at his chest saw a pair of slim arms surrounding his chest, holding him gently yet firmly.

Looking at the source of these arms he saw MJ, covered in blood and crying heavily, sobbing out the words.

"Peter...Peter..thank God, you're back, thank God."

Peter looked at MJ and uttered.

"...MJ-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt feeling in the rest of his body return and soon an agonizing amount of pain surged to life, mainly focusing from his arms, his right especially, his back, and his chest. Peter, unable to bear with the pain blacked out once more, only this time falling unconscious.

" " " PETER!" " "

All three woman shouted, May included. May had rushed from across the street after hearing all the yelling. Each woman with their own reactions, MJ reaching to grab and support Peter properly after his body flopped down unconscious, May, rushing forth to MJ and Peter's side, helping the girl pull Peter off the half-dead man, Anna hurriedly called out.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Anna began rushing back through the door she came through.

May hearing this yelled out. "No, no hospitals!"

Anna hearing this turned around and looked incredulously at May.

"Peter has a special 'condition', he needs to see his doctor immediately!" May quickly spoke to alleviate any worry.

"But, I'm sure the hospital can contact his-"

"No, the hospital won't be able to help him, Anna, take me to your phone, I'll call his doctor, then you two please help me bring him to the car."

"...Alright."

MJ, hearing all this did her best to lay Peter flat on the ground so everyone could grab a part of Peter and lift him, without struggling to get a good grasp of him.

Soon after she finished her task, May and Anna walked out of the inner door and rushed towards Peter, May and Anna grabbed one of his shoulders each respectively, leaving MJ to grab his legs.

While walking out the door, MJ asked May.

"Aunt May, can I go with you?"

"I'm sorry dear, I have to take Peter straight to his doctors home, from there I have no idea what will happen."

MJ hearing this looked down and worried.

"MJ, I'll need you here when the Police arrive, I know you're worried about Peter, but I'll need someone to corroborate my story to the police."

MJ looked at her aunt holding onto Peter's shoulder very carefully then looked at the open doorway behind them, gathered her courage and said. "I understand."

After reaching the car and laying peter down in the reclinable front seat and buckling him in, the three women said their quick goodbyes before May drove down the driveway and sped down the street like a bat out of hell.

Around a minute after the two had left, a howling alarm could be heard before a speeding police car could be seen. Only, this car was special, on the side of the vehicle could be seen a decal, writing NYPD Captain's Car.

The car drove up the street before pulling into the driveway, MJ and Anna could still be seen standing on the front lawn.

The car's doors opened up at the same time with two figures rushing out, Both blond, one taller than the other in a nice two-piece suit and black tie. The other shorter, wearing a simple but elegant tank-top and jeans, with a backpack in her right hand.

Gwen Stacy and her father George Stacy could be seen hurrying towards the duo of Anna and MJ.

Gwen rushed towards MJ and seeing her covered in blood the blondes face went pale.

George went towards Anna and called out, "Miss Watson, are you alright?"

"I'm fine George, the intruder has already been incapacitated." Anna calmly responded.

MJ seeing Gwen here, having come out of the police car had a confused expression on her face and asked.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?"

Gwen came to her senses quickly and hugged MJ and hurriedly asked.

"MJ! Are you alright?"

MJ seeing Gwen's harried state of mind, looked down at herself, seeing herself covered in Peters and a slight amount of her own blood, realized the reason for Gwen's current state and said.

"I'm fine Gwen, just a few cuts here and there."

MJ said before Gwen responded.

"A few cuts, MJ look at yourself! You're covered in blood! Hurry, we have to get you to a hospital!"

George finally taking a good look at MJ, gasped and hurriedly agreed with his daughter.

"Young lady, Gwen is right, hold on I'll call for an ambulance."

MJ and Anna hearing their concern, grew their own, for Peter.

MJ soon said somewhat despondently.

"It's not mine.."

Both George and Gwen stopped for a few moments before Gwen asked.

"Then whose is it?"

"...it's Peter's.."

Gwen hearing MJ's words felt her heart stop, then re-began its repeating exercise in a hurried fashion, Gwen asked MJ.

"What?"

"It' Peter blood."

Gwen heard those words again and began to feel a lump in her throat, sweat pouring down her back, and an ache in her heart.

George hearing this asked. "And where is this Peter?"

Before MJ could respond, Anna spoke up. "He's on his way to the doctors, his aunt is rushing him there for urgent care."

"The doctors? Why not the hospital?" George, with his ever acute hearing and curious mind, called out.

"Peter has a special body condition, apparently he's had the same doctor since birth and that doctor is the only one who can help him through this." Anna somewhat skeptical answered ad-verbatim what May had told her.

Gwen overhearing this conversation went white and was startled to hear MJ ask.

"Gwen, you didn't answer me, why are you here...not that I'm against it, but how are you here?"

"..My dad's a cop...we heard the call go out, and while I was on the way for some donuts with my dad, I heard your address be called out and forced my Dad to take us to the scene...I remembered your address from the last time I was here for that history study session."

"I see, I'm sorry you had to see...this, it's not my most graceful side.."

"MJ, you're my friend, whether it's your good side or your bad side, I want to see them all, besides this isn't your fault. From the code that went out this should have been a home invasion, how is this your fault?"

Geoge listening in on his daughter's conversation heard her mention the cause of the call and his thought process was put back on track. "Miss Watson, you said the 'invader' was put down, what did you mean?"

Anna hearing this didn't say anything, she just simply motioned for him to follow her, and led him to the front door.

Gwen seeing her father going to do his job asked MJ.

"What do you mean, that, that is Peters blood?"

"Sigh, I suppose it's not all Peter's."

Gwen hearing MJ looked even more confused.

MJ seeing this, asked. "Are you sure you wanna know?"

Gwen nodded.

MJ grabbed her by the hand and lead her after Anna and George.

They walked up to the doorway and saw a scene so startling, it looked as if a natural disaster had passed through.

Glass shards and wooden splinters littered the floor, the door ripped off its hinges lay directly to the left of the doorway. The once extravagant looking living room now looked demolished on one side yet untouched on the other.

A couch lay 5 feet away from its original location, rolled over and now lacking its two front legs, a slight indentation on its back. The only way to tell of its original placement being the indentations left on the carpet by its legs.

In front of the door, around five feet ahead lay a man, badly damaged and facially deformed, his chest still rising and lowering slightly, appearing to be on his last breaths. This man's upper body was covered in blood, in the surroundings of the man lay a pool of blood, seemingly forming from the man's back, detailed by the man's overcoat being dry and fine around an inch above the ground, however, the coat directly touching the floor seemed to be seeping blood.

Around the man and most likely beneath him, laid shards of wood and glass. And well as bloody footprints surrounding the man, bare footprints of two sizes.

Gwen seeing this raised her hand to her mouth and did her best to hold back vomit.

MJ laying her eyes upon this scene once more, began to shiver again and go another shade of white, thinking to herself that Peter did this, her Tiger...did this...for her...

"MJ, what is this?" Gwen asked startled.

"..This is my father, a convicted felon...he broke into our home...and he was going to kill us…"

Gwen hearing this looked at MJ, finally noticing her shivering, thinking over her words and grasped her hand once more, holding it tight, she said.

"MJ, he can't hurt you, not anymore."

After saying what she felt she had to, Gwen remembered Peter, and thought about what part Peter could have in this...and why he was being rushed to the Doctors.

"MJ...What about Peter, what happened to him?"

"...Gwen...Peter did this...Peter saved us...by doing this…"

Gwen went blank, freezing solid, Gwen finally looked back at the man on the floor, analyzing his condition...thinking to herself that that was impossible, looking to her feet she saw a crowbar on the floor...she asked.

"Did Peter...did Peter beat him with that Crowbar?"

MJ looked down at the crowbar and finally remembered that when that man showed up...he was holding a 'weapon', he used it to break down the door. Thinking about Peter fighting 'him', Her father wielding a crowbar and somehow ending up in the situation she woke up to see him in..it scared her….what did Peter have to face to get her 'father' onto the floor like that.

"...no...when I woke up Peter was on top of him...beating him...with his fists."

Gwen found all this to be inconceivable, how was it possible for this to happen like this.

George finished doing a quick take of the scene looked to Anna and said.

"I'd better call an Ambulance quick, otherwise...this person won't make it."

Anna hearing this nodded and "hmm'd" in agreement.

George rushed out of the house, leaving MJ to quest in her curiosity.

"Aunt Anna, why do I feel like you know Gwen's dad?"

"Because I do, George, before he became Captian of the NYPD he used to be my husband's, your Uncle's partner. Regular beat-cops the two of them before they both moved on up. They even went to the same Police Acadamy."

Anna's words caught both girls attention, Anna quickly walked towards both girls and gently pushed them outside, not wanting the two to see that scene unnecessarily.

By the time the three came out of the house, more Sirens could be heard coming down the street. More than likely the rest of the Police officers sent to handle the situation, The NYPD, while not the best police force around, it undoubtedly took care of its service families. Three other cars were sent to the home, each one could be seen rushing down the road now.

George, getting off of his Police Scanner/Dash, looked up towards the oncoming cars', and waited for their arrival.

The officers seeing their Captain already on scene, soon stood straighter and appeared more alert, thinking to themselves that if the Captain was here, then the case must be a fairly high profile one.

After George had ordered the men on site, he returned to the three women's side and said.

"Miss Watson-"

Before he could finish, Anna interrupted.

"George, hurry up and call me Anna already, it may have been a few years, but you are still Anthony's Partner, and you always will be."

"...Anna, I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you and your 'niece?' To give me a report."

After Anna and MJ gave a quick detailing on the morning happenings, George closed his notebook and said.

"This mister Parker...how old is he again?"

"12…"

"Dad he's my classmate, the boy from my AP Chem class. The one who always helps me with my homework." Gwen added in.

George found it hard to believe that a boy the age of his daughter could bring forth such destruction, taking down an armed, convicted criminal in the process.

"Anna, I'll need to have this May's report and once he recovers Peter's report as well. Do you have a way of contacting them?"

"Yes, I'll give you May's husbands work number, May left it with me. She told me he would know where she was heading"

The ambulances arrived, two separate ones, one for the Criminal, the other for Anna and MJ. Considering their wounds were light, they would be allowed to ride together.

"MJ, I'm coming with you!" Gwen called out.

George was quick to add-in. "No, young lady you're not, you have school to get to, if I take off now you can still make it with plenty of time to spare."

"But Dad-"

"Gwen, listen to your dad, Do me a favor and tell Cindy what's going on. I'll call you guys once I have more information." MJ butt in and explained.

"..Fine, you'd better call us, call Cindy's cell. After all, none of the rest of us have 'phones'." Gwen finishing her sentence looked pointedly at her father.

George thinking on his daughters' word's, was beginning to see the use of these types of cell phones. Beginning to seriously consider getting, not only her one but her mother and her little brother one each as well.

Gwen stood there watching the Ambulance carrying Anna and MJ drive off.

"Gwen, we have to get to your school."

Gwen stood there in silence, thinking about Peter and how he was doing.

"Gwen I know you're worried about your friends but their already doing all that they can, there's nothing you can do here standing around doing nothing but stare off into space. Go to school and go tell this friend 'Cindy', of yours, what's going on, leave things here to me and the professionals, we'll get things back to normal as soon as possible.

Gwen hearing this, looked at her father and nodded. "Mmm."

 _ **At the Baxter Building**_

 **Some Minutes Prior.**

At the top Penthouse Duplex-floor, doubling as living quarters and an entryway to all the separate labs.

In the living room area, on a multi-sectioned couch surrounding a large coffee table

There were six people all sitting around an open Pizza box laying on the four by four metal coffee table, further behind the box, lay many more opened boxes empty and tossed aside. The group was conversing and talking business it seems.

The large TV set was set to the news in the background, lowered in volume it seems as any noise coming from that direction sounded mumbled and garbled.

The group of six were eating and talking at the same time, proving to all, no care for their manners whilst engrossed in talking business.

The television changed to a news reporter sitting behind a desk, with a prepared script in front of them. Looking as professional as can be, the camera panned out and to the right of this person sat a man in a suit, looking dapper and handsome, albeit slightly nervous.

If the volume on the TV were to be up a little bit, the group of six would be able to hear this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen at home, we have here with us Sir Russo, a spokesperson and head of the N.Y.P.D, P.R. team. Sir, I have you here today for the next thirty minutes, you are here, to discuss the recent strings and sightings of men and woman in costumes roaming our streets at night, aren't you?"

"That's correct Mr. Donaven and please call me Angelo." Responded the man in the suit on the right.

"I see, thank you, you may address me as Donny as well. But enough with the pleasantries, I'm sure that's not why you're here or why the folks watching at home are either. Mr. Angelo, could you share any recent news on these rare sightings?"

"Yes, Donny, We have brought forward a few quickly captured photographs, of the suspects in question. A Man and a Woman, the Man seems to be operating out of Hell's Kitchen, The woman roams all around the city. We over at the N.Y.P.D believe the two to be partners... Thieves and robbers roaming our streets at night, we have received an increased number of Burglary reports as of late, and we believe the two to be in cahoots. Whenever a sighting of the female in question is reported not long after, a burglary report is sent in, reporting damage to the home as an entry point, as well as jewelry and other valuables missing, never any cash though, which is strange for a series of occurrences such as these."

"I see, how strange, Ladies and Gentlemen if you would please point your attention to the side of the screen, you will be able to see, the photographs provided by the Police Department as well as photos provided by the 'Daily Bugle'."

The reporter, having finished his report picked up his script and gave it a once over.

Once the photos were offscreen, the reporter looked towards the P.R. man and said.

"Mr. Angelo, we've received reports of our own from our own viewers, people have reached our service lines and reported in, The costumed and masked man has been reportedly saving people from crime. We have reports from people willing to come out and testify to the actions of the masked man, reports of him saving them from muggings and kidnappings."

"Yes, we've had reports like these as well. However, the men and woman at the Police Station would like to caution the people of New York, do not be deceived by his do-gooding nature, this man is dangerous. We believe this masked man to be doing his best to disturb the criminal underworld of New York, trying to make a place for his Partner and himself."

"Reports have been coming in as of late, one thing in common for all of them, seems to be the monikers of these two masked individuals. The woman's name being, the Black Cat, the man's being, the Devil of Hells Kitchen. Does the N.Y.P.D have any input on this?"

"Yes, we at the station have also seen these names being spread as of late, we at the station have adopted their names to their files."

"..."

"..."

"..."

….

The group of six were paying no mind to the television, too focused on their conversation.

"Doctor Storm, are you sure there's no way around this?"

"I'm sorry Richards, if you five, were to accept the Agency's deal to fund your expedition, I have no doubt they would use it to get their hands on your retrospective research."

"Richards, give it up, I'm sure something else will pop up, hey maybe even sooner than later."

The three main sources of the conversations banter were three men one old and two young.

The old man amongst the three was, in fact, a familiar face.

Doctor Franklin Storm, Peters delivery doctor, and recurring physician to this very day. Franklin looked more aged then prior, his rich white locks now looking more thinned then before, an obvious sign of balding. His once golden rimmed glass, now replaced with graceful wooden frames, a slight hunch in his back kept him lower than before.

Sitting in the middle of the couch in between two other people, a young man looking to be around 16 years old the young man had a set of messy golden locks atop his head, solid blue orbs in his head. He was wearing a set of mechanics overalls, his overalls hanging from his waist showing a white and grease-stained tank top, the young man had oil and grease stains all over his hands and face, he was currently stuffing his mouth with his umpteenth slice of pizza, none of these factors could hide his devilishly handsome face, he held a sort of attraction that would send girls of all ages flying and fighting to be by his side.

The beautiful young woman had a similar hair color as the young man's, her eyes a piercing blue, slightly different than the young man's. She appeared slightly older than the young man, wearing a white button-up blouse, and a tight black knee-length skirt. Looking both beautiful and sophisticated. Attractive in her professional outfit.

These two were, Johnny Storm and Susan Storm, Franklins two children, of ages 16 and 18 respectively.

Sitting on the other side of the couch, were three young men, appearing slightly older than Susan and Johnny as well.

A young man, bald on top and slightly well built with rugged and strong facial feature and obsidian eyes was dressed in a simple muscle shirt and a pair of jeans, this man sat next to a skinny but fit looking man.

This young man wore a simple grey dress shirt, buttoned up all the way and a pair of tan Pleated pants, with a brown leather belt. This man had a straight and voluminous set of brown hair, combed back and looking healthy. His eyes were brown, the same as his hair. His facial features were softer and equally balanced. On the right side of this man sat another young man.

This young man sat with his back straight, appearing regal in his standing. He had black hair and gleaming dark brown eyes, he was wearing a full two-set set Armani suit, at least his jacket was lying folded on the couch behind him.

These men from left to right were Benjamin Grimm, Reed Richards, and Victor Von Doom.

The three men having held up the conversation earlier, consisted of Franklin, Reed, and Victor.

"Reed, there's only so much I can do, while the Baxter Corporation can do some things, funding a space shuttle launch isn't something we're currently capable of doing. The only thing I can do is connect you to some sponsors. I'm sorry." Franklin explained.

"It's alright Doctor Storm, the Baxter Corporation is still in its fledgling start, I was expecting too much." Explained Richards.

Ben seeing his friends down state said. "It's alright, Stretch, we'll find our way through this, besides like 'Vic' said, there are always other possibilities."

Susan seeing the current state of the room decided to turn the group's attention to the TV, in hopes of changing the subject. Johnny not really caring for all this continued eating. Ben seeing this thought the boy was trying to challenge him, as 'eater of the most slices'. The two soon began an un-mentioned contest to see who would reign supreme.

Soon a phone started ringing, Followed by another.

The first ringing noise came from doctor Franklin's pants pocket. Doctor Franklin, picking up the phone looked at the number coming in and then raised a hand and walked away from the couch, appearing solemn.

The second ringing noise came from Victor's Armani jacket, Victor picked up his jacket and pulled out his cell phone, a remarkably new 'Nokia 7650', a slidable camera phone. The first of it's kind.

Victor looked at the number, was shocked and answered nervously. The other four on the couch looked at each other and silently questioned each other with their eyes.

Susan having recently picked up the remote had upped the volume a slight tad, hoping not to disturb the two new people on their phones.

On the television, the interview from earlier had ended and a woman came on screen, reporting on a certain countries leader falling ill. A picture came on-screen showing a close up of a map of Europe.

A small country surrounded by other larger countries such as Hungary, Romania, and Serbia. The name placed on this small country was Latveria, The female reporter went on in detail to speak of how the current king in power of this small country had fallen ill, and how this country while small, was, in fact, an intellectual power, one who had made many technological advancements in recent years. This small country was even a nuclear power, a place of great risk. A country, quite similar in nature to North Korea.

Reed and the group seeing this had no particular reaction, Victor, however, had gone pale, whether from the phone call he was on or from what was going on TV, wasn't known.

The group finally noticing Victors reaction heard him say. "mm...yes….I'll be home soon, mother…"

Before the group could ask what was going on he hung up and remained silent, Doctor Franklin had come back in the room at this time as well and said.

"Susan, prepare the med-room, the surgery room, and the MRI and X-Ray machines. I have a patient coming in, in critical condition."

Susan hearing this blanked out for a few seconds and said. "Dad? What patient? I thought you gave up your practice months ago?"

"Girl, have you forgotten already? The only patient I have left! The one I've been borrowing all your old textbooks for."

Susan hearing this remembered this happening, and before she could ask for more details, Franklin spoke up once more. "Ben, Reed, Victor, Johny could you four help and get the gurney from the supply closet. If what I've been told is true then we'll need it as the boy coming in has been severely injured."

Johnny and Ben, hearing that someone injured was coming in and that they needed help, put their food down and rose from the couch quickly.

Reed, however, stayed sitting on the couch as did Victor.

Reed, however, was simply worried for his friend, who seemed to have received horrible news from the look on his face.

"Victor, what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Richards.

"...my father has fallen ill, my mother says the doctor said he won't make it….I have to return home...immediately…" Victor responded dully.

The group of five, hearing his words stopped, staring, thinking of the best words to say at this point in time. Franklin sighed and said.

"Victor, I'm sorry your family is going through this, as someone who has lost his parents, and recently lost his wife, I understand how you feel...go, go home and be with your family."

The others soon sent Victor off with well wishes and hoped that his father would pull through. Each saying their goodbyes.

Victor said this before he left. "I'll call you all once I'm home and have more news...I might have to be away for a while...but I will come back." Victor finished firmly, promising his 'friends'.

The five stood by the elevator for a few moments watching the doors close, before long, however, Franklin spoke up.

"I know you all are sad right now, but a young man will be here soon, this young man will need our help. Thus, I need your help. Ben, Johnny, Reed, you three should be able to lift the cloth gurney together Benjamin at the top, Reed and Johnny at the bottom. Could you three come along with me and wait at the bottom of the building for him?"

Franklin finished his words and looked at the three men and saw them all nod in silence.

"Susan, please go and prep the necessary facilities."

Susan nodded and walked off, thinking to herself,

'I'll finally be able to see this so-called 'boy genius', for him to be going through all my old textbooks at such a young age, or so dad says, is quite an impressive feat.'

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

Well hello, there ladies and gents, mighty fine day today, good to see you all here!

Okay, enough of the dribble, I'd like to start this note off with some personal information...I recently received some conflicting medical news. It's about my mother, it's both happy and concerning news...we received a report saying she didn't have what we thought she might have...yay great news...however, we also received news that she does, in fact, have a few other medical issues…

In light of this news, I had to release this chapter early as I'm not really sure if I'll be able to write as I would like later. I doubt it will affect my writing time too much, but there always exists that possibility, and I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys as soon as possible.

Now onto the chapter, some serious stuff went down this chapter, like some stuff that came straight out of left field...hahahaha.

I won't be explaining much as I still plan to continue this chapter in a bit, with some more explanatory details therein.

I've been getting more and more reviews and follows as of late, I'm doing my best to respond to all of them.

A special shout out goes to: **The New Creed.** This reviewer left me my first long-form review and presented some serious food for thought in the following PM's.

Another shout out goes to: **kival737101.** This reviewer has also been really giving me a few ideas and asking some healthy questions about the fic, and where it's going, thusly giving me some ideas in the process.

I would also like to thank all of you who have been reading this and supporting it, like seriously just the fact that someone, even just one person is taking the time from their day and reading this fic of mine is insanely encouraging. Thank you all.

Alright as this chapter isn't entirely done(in my eyes) I won't be talking too much about its contents, and I have somewhere to be in the hour, so I'll talk to ya'll later, in the next chapter.

Oh and if anyone spots any spelling or grammar issues, please do leave me a review on the location of the issue, that way I can fix it. This help would be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5

**An Arachnids Adventure**

* * *

 **Chapter - 5- _A Doctors Visit_ \- Part 2**

* * *

 _ **In Front of the Baxter Buildings Main Entrance**_

Ben, Reed, Johnny, and Franklin were standing in front of the buildings' main entrance; currently grasped in Ben's right hand, standing vertically straight on the ground was a cloth and pole gurney.

The group of four could be seen waiting, both patiently and impatiently for something to happen.

The sight, while not the strangest to ever have been seen on the New York streets, was still quite an attention-grabbing event, hence why almost every single walker-by would turn and look for a few seconds before going on their way.

Johnny, being the youngest of the group quickly grew embarrassed and asked his father. "Hey pops, what's going on? I thought you said some injured kid was gonna be here soon. It's been five minutes, we've been out here and nothing, kaput, zilch, nada. Nothing's happened."

"Johnny, don't underestimate New York traffic, let alone the morning grind. They'll be here soon, just hush up and stand still." Franklin spoke whilst turning his chin at Ben. "Look at Ben, he's standing there holding the Gurney up and he's not saying a word."

"Uggh, can you not compare me to that bald old man?" Johnny sassed in mock embarrassment.

"What you say, kid?" Ben, having had his attention called to the earlier conversation the moment Franklin had said his name. Barked out after Johnny's attempt at cracking wise.

"I, Said, Can, You, Not, Compare, Me, To, Some, Bald, Old, Man! I know you're getting on in years but are you already losing your hearing, sheesh I'll keep you in my prayers!"

"Why you litt-"

"Ben, enough, let it go. Besides, you have been looking older and older since you shaved your head, why did you do that again?" Reed cut in before Ben could blow his top.

"Honestly, it's a style! I think it looks good on me, and so does my girl! Which is more then I can say for you, Stretch!" Ben cut back in a lackadaisical style.

"Ben! You Traitor! Why I oughta-"

"Boy's, be quiet, the cars pulling up!" Franklin interrupted the usual gimmick the three men had gotten themselves into.

The three men stood straight and looked ahead, trying to see and tell which incoming car was the one.

In came a tan, 1992 Cadillac Deville Sedan, pulling right up and onto the curb, startling the three younger men.

Looking into the window, all four men gasped, some outwardly some inwardly.

In the driver's seat sat a fairly beautiful, yet slightly aged, middle-aged woman. Auburn hair already beginning to show the slightest signs of fading. The woman was surprisingly calm considering what or rather who was in the front passenger seat.

On the right-hand side of the vehicles' front seating row, laid a young man covered in blood. Blood seemingly seeped from his face and head, let alone some rather large and garish gashes all over his body. The boy's hands, however, looked as if they were recently pulled out of a surgery in an operation room, bare-handed, completely covered in gore, some of his fingers bent out of shape and large open lesions along his knuckles blood seeming to coagulate in those area's giving them a much darker red sheen.

His right shoulder and arm swelled and throbbed, looking horribly wounded. No doubt if one were to remove his shirt one would see his shoulder purple and red, turning a darker blackish color. His sternum and rib cage area would look purple and bruised as well.

The group of five seeing the inside of the vehicle thought for sure that this person would either be dead or dying. The only thing to disprove that thought would be the strong and steady breath's the boy was taking. His chest rising steadily and smoothly, almost as if he was asleep.

May, getting out of the car and seeing the group of men simply standing there grew impatient and walked to the passenger seat door and said. "Are you all going to make me carry him up there or what?"

The group snapping out of their daze walked forward with the gurney laying it down, and then Ben unbuckled the boy and carefully and gently laid him down on the mat. Johnny and Reed went towards the Gurneys grips towards Peters' legs and grabbed on. Ben walked over to Peters' head and grabbed the wooden grips there.

Ben shouted. "Three, two, one, Lift."

While the young men were lifting Peter up onto the Gurney, Franklin walked over to May and asked for the proper rundown of the situation.

May responded and informed Franklin of all she knew, The group of four both hearing and overhearing this, looked at Peter once more, slightly impressed and slightly fearful of what he had done and what he had gone through.

The new group of five walked into the building and entered a cargo elevator, one which led all the way up to the Penthouse.

The elevator doors opened and May was shocked by the spectacle before her, A large room with an open-style progression, with practically no walls except for those leading to different labs, labeled with the lab's names on the doors leading to them.

A den or living room area, a kitchen next to it, many Gadgets and Machines lay scattered all about. Before May could really explore the room with her eyes, she saw a beautiful young woman walk out of a Room titled X-Ray on the door, clad in a white doctor's gown with her gorgeous blond hair up in a bun.

May seeing this young woman was shocked for a few moments before she saw the young woman's gaze wander to the gurney with Peter on it, behind herself.

The girl froze and went slightly pale, quickly she ordered.

"Ben, Johnny, Reed, take him to the med-room now!"

The three young men hearing her tone dared not delay, carefully rushing to the door labeled 'Medical Aid', the girl looked towards Franklin and said.

"Dad, hurry up and get prepped we have to clean his wounds and get him sterile. Then we should check his condition as quickly as possible."

"Susan, go and get started, I have a few things to talk about with May."

Susan hearing this, showed no hesitation to rush the Med Room and prep for whatever lay ahead of her.

 **2 Hours Later**

In the living room area of the Penthouse, there were a total of five people sitting on the Multi-Sectioned Couch.

A Middle-Aged couple and three young men.

The middle-aged couple being Ben and May Parker, the three young men being Ben, Reed, and Johnny.

Each person was anxiously awaiting news from Doctor Franklin Storm and Susan Storm, Ben Parker had arrived around thirty minutes earlier, he had managed to convince one of his co-worker's to drive him over after receiving the news. A one Carl Brock.

Ben could be seen holding May's hands, May leaning her head against his shoulder, the two seemingly inseparable.

The three young men, however, were on the other side of the couch huddled together, keeping quiet in fear of upsetting the couple in front of them.

Before long had passed, The door labeled X-Ray had opened, revealing a somewhat tired Susan Storm. Walking out of the room, not noticing the stares from the group of five on the couch. Susan's eyes never left the X-Ray diagnostic photograph in her hands, her face scrunched up in thought. All the while walking across the room towards a door labeled MRI. Susan walked through the door and some more time passed, she eventually walked through that door and then proceeded to read another Photograph as well as some paperwork that the group wasn't privy too and walked towards the door labeled Medical Aid.

After seeing Susan go through this little exercise, the group waited some more, doing their best not to disturb her work.

Some five minutes later, the Medical Aid door opened and out walked Franklin and Susan, both looking quite consternated, though for differing reasons. Susan in confusion and Franklin in bitter yet reluctant acceptance.

Franklin finally looked up and saw the group of five on the couch looking at Susan and him in concern, Ben and May even more so.

Franklin sighed and said. "Good news and Bad news...I wish I could say something different to you two, but seeing as how things are, it wouldn't be right of me to lie." The group of five felt their hearts clench in nervousness. "Good news is; Peter's gonna be fine."

May and Ben hearing this let loose a deep breath of relaxation...the three young men also visibly relaxed quite a bit.

Franklin not continuing his report looked towards Ben, Reed, and Johnny and said.

"You three, thank you for all of your help and as much as I don't like saying this, this next part is a quiet and private doctor to family affair, if I could ask you three to leave the room?"

The three had no hesitation and stood up to leave, after all, it already felt a bit improper to have listened in as much as they had.

Susan seeing this was about to leave the room as well however, Franklin spoke up stopping her.

"Susan, I said this was a doctor to family situation, stay here as well."

"What? But I'm not the boy's physician?"

"You helped him today with your skill, besides after seeing what you have today, there are some things I have to explain to you as well...or do you mean to tell me you aren't curious, after seeing what you have?"

Susan, hearing her father stayed put and thought to herself.

Ben having heard Franklin's words stopped and put on a concerned expression. Franklin seeing this explained. "Susan is my daughter and while maybe not a licensed doctor, is one of the best doctors out there, trained in every field that I am, with much steadier hands than mine, accursed old age. Everything that she has seen and heard will stay between us, you have my word."

Ben hearing this relaxed his shoulders and May took a deep breath.

"Susan...sit down, you'll need to take things in slowly." Susan hearing her father's serious tone sat down on the couch a few feet away from Ben and May.

"Haaaaah, this...while it may be taken as good news, it also presents many potential problems for Peter. Ben, I'm assuming you've already told May, about the 'special' circumstances surrounding Peter's birth?"

Ben held mays hands and May held his. Before Ben could respond May spoke up. "He has, Doctor, why? Does the current news you have...have anything to do with that?"

May didn't know it but her words just confirmed Franklin's thoughts, after all, seeing the situation when she arrived it wouldn't have been strange if she were a crying, sobbing mess, however, she wasn't. She seemed calm, almost as if expecting Peter's wounds to not be anything serious.

"Sigh. Yes, yes it does." Franklin uttered, looking all the more his age.

The Middle-Aged couple both visibly tensed, after receiving this news.

Susan put on an even more curious face, looking to be further and further put off by the flow of the conversation.

"Ben, May, you two have brought Peter to my office many a time over the years, after all with Peter's condition...if any ordinary doctor was to discover the abnormalities in Peter's blood...whether that doctor realized it or not they would be terribly interested in finding out the source of Peter's 'Abilities'...this would be disastrous for Peter...after all it would only be a certain small amount of time before 'they', or any other 'powers' would either be able to put two and two together...or just be downright interested in what makes Peter tick."

Ben and May hearing this, nodded.

"In fact, if Ben hadn't contacted me after my visit to your home all those years ago, I would've reached out to you two myself. The situation at hand is simply far too risky, thus my involvement...after all as the man who abled this to happen, I believe it my responsibility to safe keep Peters safety, it's the least I owe his parents."

Susan hearing this conversation was beginning to see a pattern of sorts...after all, unlike her brother Johnny, Susan had always shown an interest in the medical field, whether due to her father's profession or not is something that never interested her. But seeing that, Her father always made sure to involve her in his work. Thus, everything he ever worked on always somehow came back to her ear...this conversation was ringing a few too many alarm bells...but seeing as how the two strangers were in front of her, Susan kept her lips sealed tight. Remembering to question her father later at a different time.

"Ben, May, allow me to give you two the original prognosis, our first look at things right after Peter arrived...after cleaning all the blood from Peters body, we found a total of 36 open lesions along Peters body, 28 of these were from glass shards embedding themselves within Peter's skin, 8 of these from aggravated wooden splinters. There were many more sore and scarred tissue areas along Peter's body, however, we found these scars and bruises to be quickly healing. We also found two major areas of Bruising, along Peters sternum and right shoulder leading down to his bicep. Seeing this situation, we immediately applied the necessary blood supplement fluids to make sure Peter's blood levels returned to the average norm, we then proceeded to remove any shards of glass and wooden splinters, doing our utmost to make sure there were none left within his skin.

From there, seeing no more surface injuries or potential loss of blood, we turned to Peters internals using an ultrasound machine first then moving forward to an MRI followed by an X-Ray scan. What we found wasn't necessarily the best news, however, considering the circumstances we saw him brought in here with, it could also be said to be the best-case scenario.

We found no organ injury or internal bleeding present, his skeletal structure, however, was in a rather horrid condition. Around his right Shoulder, we saw signs of a recent dislocation, it seemed to have been pushed back into place somehow, however, whoever pushed it back into place did a shoddy job of it, seeing this we had to re-dislocate his shoulder joint and re-locate it in the correct and best position so that it can heal appropriately.

Further down his right arm, we located many a hairline fracture surrounding a large fracture in his Humerus bone, there was also some slight fracture damage to his Radius and Ulna bones, in other words, his upper arm being the Humerus, and his forearm being the Radius and the Ulna bones. This leads us to believe that Peter may have received some form of Blunt force impact, the Center of impact being his upper arm, the resulting damage being a dislocation and much fracture damage. Surprisingly enough, however, is the fact that his bicep muscle and surrounding muscles seemed to be perfectly fine, quite healthy in fact.

His ribcage seemed to be in a rather similar situation, muscle and organs were completely fine, some slight outer bruising, yet his bones, his ribcage to be exact, were fractured yet not all the way broken.

Seeing this situation brought one thought to mind...however, instead of simply jumping the gun I had Susan run some of the tests once more, what we saw only confirmed my beliefs...it seems that the immense amount of bodily stress awoke 'something' in Peter…"

"Doctor, Richard once told me that the tests you were once performing had shown some results... those results being an increase in the subject's natural regenerative abilities and slight increased cognitive functions. Isn't that the case?" Ben asked confused.

"It seems Richard told you quite a bit...yes it's true, however, that slight regenerative effect should have been nowhere near this level, recovering from a slight cold or some bruising more quickly than normal. That's the level we should have been expecting….let alone the strength possible to do what May told me he did...that shouldn't be possible for a boy his age, with that kind of muscle mass...unless he wasn't a normal child."

Ben and May went quiet...thinking of the possible repercussions of the news that just hit them.

Susan now had no doubts...she knew exactly why the things she saw had happened, she saw straight through to the heart of the matter...thinking of the things she had just heard. Susan felt a fit of righteous anger swell up in her chest, a fury so great she had never felt anything like it, thinking that her father, her own flesh and blood had experimented on a child, a baby no doubt. It drove her to her breaking point, Susan couldn't take it anymore. She rose from her seat on the couch, looked her father in the eyes and swore.

"Dad! You, you of all people! I never thought that you would do something like this! How could you, how could you experiment on a child like this!"

Franklin, hearing this, was shocked for a moment, soon he thought through his daughter's words and then he chuckled; thinking to himself, 'It's been a while since I've seen Sue's righteous side like this. it really reminds me of her mother.'

Susan saw her father smiling at her, she grew even more uncomfortable thinking all the worst things.

'What if this isn't the first time he's done something like this. What if-what if Johnny and I were experimented on too.'

Before Susan could get further swallowed by her delusions Franklin spoke up.

"I didn't."

Susan hearing this blanked out, then said.

"But you just said-"

"Um, young miss, Your Father really didn't do this, it was my foolish brother who has to take this burden. You see-" Ben having explained the entirety of the matter to Susan, sat down thinking back on her sudden outburst and how she shocked both May and himself into silence for a while. Ben began to think better of this young woman and her strong conscious, turning on even her own father, thinking he had something to do with human experimentation.

"But-but he just said he had some results in his research...and that the subject had increased regenerative and cognitive functions..?"

"Lab rats...lab rats, Susan. My subjects were lab rats…" Franklin exasperatedly explained.

Susan hearing her father's words blanked out before an embarrassed flush rose from her neck all the way up to her ears, looking like some sort of old styled thermometer, she sat down quite swiftly and kept quiet.

"May, Ben, I'm sorry about that, my daughter has quite the righteous side to her."

"Haha, it's quite alright, at least now I know her heart is in the right place."

May responded quite happily, turning to look at Susan, a strange gleam in her eyes.

Susan and Franklin seeing this thought to themselves, 'Is there something wrong with her eyes, maybe there's a glare of light in the room.'

Ben, however, saw the light in her eyes and felt fearful, he knew this look...after all, it was the same way she would look at MJ, almost as if she was appraising a future daughter-in-law...this was concerning, to say the least, this Susan Storm was at least a few years older then Peter.

Before he could redirect Mays' attention elsewhere he heard May ask.

"Darling, how old are you?"

"Um, I'm eighteen this year...why?"

"Oh, no particular reason." May looked back at Franklin, seeming to go back to normal.

Ben, hearing this, released a breath of relief, thinking to himself. 'It's good she asked, this way she'll be able to put these thoughts to rest. After all, a six-year age gap at their current ages is the same sort of distance between the hills in Central Park and Mount Everest.'

Little did Ben know, May was thinking. 'An older woman isn't so bad, it means she'll be able to take better care of Peter in life. She's also a doctor...Hmmm, it seems MJ has some competition.' May thought as such, without the slightest concern to Peter's opinion on the matter.

Ben asked Franklin. "So what does this mean then, doctor?"

"It means that the serum has been in a dormant state for a good many years, we have no idea what this could mean. It may mean that this is all that will happen, a slight increase in Peters Regenerative abilities maybe even an increase in his cognitive functions. Or it could mean Peter may even awaken to strengths as powerful as Steve Rogers, maybe lesser. In the end, we simply don't know. One thing I'm sure of is that if Richard implanted the entirety of the serum into the baby Peters I.V, then there's the possibility that he might one day equal "the" 'Captain America's' abilities, however, he most likely won't ever exceed them."

Ben and May, for what felt like the tenth time today visibly untensed their shoulders.

"Now, I'd like to discuss the possible future. I'm sure you two can tell...but I'm not exactly getting any younger here...so that's why I would like to take the time to ask the two of you for your opinion on something."

Ben and May hearing the topic of conversation straightened themselves out once more and listened attentively.

"Susan, come here for a second please."

Susan came to her father's side, somewhat expecting his words and dreading them as well.

"As I said earlier, this here is my daughter and I've taught her everything I've known about the medical field. Not only that, she's an absolute genius when it comes to her field of expertise. The bio-medical field, regardless of her young age she's one of the leading figures in the science community today. This building you stand in today is also my gift to her and my son as well. This 'Baxter Building' will one day be a place where intellectuals gather, to discuss, disprove and make scientific discoveries to change this world. I would like the two of you to allow me to pass my position of Peter's main physician on to her, it is my genuine belief that Susan will not only be able to help Peter work his way through the challenges his body presents but also help him control them."

Franklin having finished his sentence looked towards Ben and May, then towards Susan and waited for all of the three's responses.

"We accept." May said shocking all the people in the room.

Ben, hearing his wife accept immediately, without asking his opinion looked at her strangely.

"What? Do you disagree? This young lady has already worked on Peter today, she also already knows about his 'condition' and she even has the right conscientious frame of mind. If we can't trust her, then what other choice do we have?"

"...I guess you're right." Ben, seeing that May had a point, had no choice but to agree.

"Of course you do." May said proudly.

Franklin, hearing May's and Ben's words was pleasantly surprised. He thought for sure it would take some smooth talking to get the two to agree.

At this point, Ben, May, and Franklin were now all looking at Susan in anticipation.

Susan seeing all the elders in the room looking at her like so, began to get more accustomed to the idea.

"..If you'll have me, then I'll do my best, but I'd like to make it clear that I can only do what's possible, I'm no miracle worker…"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." May said as she stood up and grabbed Susan's hands in her own, gently.

"May, I think you should go to the Police station to give your report on things now, they've already been patient enough as is." Ben advised.

"But I don't want to leave Peters side, how will I know of Peter's situation if I'm gone? Besides they want Peter's statement as well."

"May, if I may, I'd like to go to the Police station as well, I'll give them a forged copy of Peter's medical report as well. Susan can stay here while you, Ben, and I go to get things taken care of. Susan has my cell phone number so she can give us a call if Peter wakes up while we're gone." Franklin spoke up.

May hearing this had no choice but to accept.

Susan seeing all this happen, finally had no choice but to just ask. "I'm sorry but no ones told me how Peter even got these injuries, would someone please fill me in?"

The three hearing this were stumped, thinking that this girl just went with the flow for so long while remaining unaware of the general situation.

Ben spoke up and clarified this up for the poor girl. After hearing all that had to be said and thinking about the things this little twelve-year-old boy went through. Susan was truly shocked to her core.

 **One Hour Later**

 _ **Baxter Building, Recovery Room.**_

Susan could be seen sitting in a chair beside a medical bed, atop this bed laid a fairly tall and handsome, boy of the age of twelve. This boy's brownish-auburn locks were of a rich and vibrant shade, yet whilst remaining not too voluminous.

There was so much she knew about this boy, yet so much more that she didn't. Things even he might not know...and yet...she didn't even know what color his eyes were. She knew he had the courage and audacity to stand in front of a madman with a weapon to protect those he loves. Yet she didn't know if he was afraid of the dark.

She didn't truly know this boy and yet she was bound to him for life. His doctor for as long as he needed her. This very thought confused her quite a bit. Made it all seem so strangely romantic. Then she remembered his age...and the thought was immediately put out of her mind. shoved straight into the very recesses of her conscious, she imagined a door that led to her mind as she pushed said thought out of it and into the freezing cold. So cold it seemed as if a blizzard had just passed through and left behind an all too hostile winter wonderland. Below zero to say the least.

Before Susan could think any more on the mater, she heard a mumble emerge from the bed. Then a shifting of covers could be seen and heard both.

"mmm...MJ…"

Susan hearing this mumble, had a strange look come over her face. Thinking of teenage boys, dreams and a young man calling out a girl's name during sleep. Having thought this far ahead, Susan grew an adorable shade of pink...lucky for her no one was here to see her innocent slip-up.

After having calmed down, she listened a bit further to hear Peter's tone mellow out into one of concern, not eroticism.

Thinking of what she had heard of from this boy's Uncle. How he put himself in front of danger for his friend...this girl who was his age...Susan felt a helpless expression climb onto her face.

"Wake up, lover boy." Susan gently whispered.

Peter, in his slumber, heard an almost angelic soft voice though he couldn't make out the words.

"Wh-who's there?" Peter called out, awakening from his sleep.

"Who wants to know?" Asked a coyly smiling and amused Susan.

"Whaa?"

"Get up, Peter."

Peter, hearing his name being called opened his sore eyes. Looking around himself Peter saw a white room in his surroundings with a sparse few machines running by his bedside. Seeing the room look a slight sparse in furniture or other aesthetically pleasing decors, Peter quickly put out the thought that this room was that of an average hospital ward's.

Peter looked to his left, in search of the voice that called out to him earlier.

To his left was a chair-cum-sofa seat, in this seat sat an elegant young woman. One of the most beautiful Peter had ever seen. Up there with MJ, Gwen, Jean, and Cindy; only far more mature than any of those priorly mentioned. Blond hair and blue eyes, a real killer combo. This _girl_ was sitting with her back all the way to the back of the cushion of the chair, her knee's up and bent letting her feet rest on the end of the chair's cushion. Her arms wrapped around her knees, she was wearing a white overcoat over a white button-up blouse and a pair of long shorts under her knee-length, skin-tight skirt. Due to her holding her legs closed, nothing untoward could be seen, however, it was still a plenty revealing position.

Peter getting a good look at this _girl,_ no this _young woman_ , he half expected her to fix her position quickly afterward, yet she didn't. She simply sat there, her eyes staring into his. Seemingly lost in their depths. Peter seeing that this staring contest couldn't last forever, decided to speak up first.

"Umm-uh, I'm not sure who you are but I'm pretty sure you wanna put your legs down soon." Peter, after finishing his sentence looked away quickly.

Susan, having been startled by Peter's words, looked down and saw the state she was in and quickly blushed and brought her feet off the cushion. She thought to herself, 'I can't believe I did that! I got lost in this brat's eyes and spaced out! Crap now he's gonna think I'm weird, great first meeting, this one. Hi, I'm your new doctor, a pervert who spaces out a lot. Ughhh.'

"Umm, sorry about this, but who are you? And where am I?" Asked a confused and slightly concerned Peter.

Susan once again snapped out of her daze, looked to Peter, calmed herself down and began explaining. "Hi Peter, my name is Doctor Susan Storm, you're currently in the Baxter Building, you don't know me but I'm fairly sure you're acquainted with my father Franklin Storm."

"Susan storm...I know that name from somewhere….where was it again?"

Susan, hearing Peter's mumbles was startled, thinking to herself that while she was somewhat known in the scientific circle. Only the majority of her credentials were pasted under her more senior scientists as a sign of respect...hence the reason she wasn't a household name like Tony Stark. Susan couldn't think of a reason for Peter to know of her name.

"Oh! That's it! Susan Storm's the name written in all of my textbooks-er my 'borrowed' textbooks.." Peter uttered in delight before finishing in slight shame for calling his borrowed textbooks, 'his'.

"Ah, that's right Dad lent all my old textbooks out to you didn't he?" Susan replied in sudden understanding.

"So you're the mysterious Susan Storm! For you to have all those first edition textbooks under your name, you must be quite the scholar!" Peter quickly responded in the hopes of moving past his slight faux-pas.

Peter beside his embarrassment, was quite excited by the idea of having an actual scientist for an acquaintance. Thus he'd quickly forgotten his current circumstances.

"You're telling _me_ that? Then what are you supposed to be? A twelve-year-old boy genius?" Susan quirked in humor.

"...eh, no, no way! I'm still making my way up to the foundations of Physics, still making my way up through all the textbooks, I've only barely begun to crack open 'Advanced Calculus'.." Peter began to shyly push away any praise.

Before either person knew it, they had begun an hour-long discussion, speaking at length of their many thoughts, theories, and work...Susan mainly cleared up any doubts Peter had. Although there was the occasional viewpoint that helped Susan see things from a different and less constrained viewpoint. Further enlightening Susan on a different path she had yet to tread.

By the end of the discussion, Susan no longer saw Peter as a little boy with grand aspirations but as a potential future scientist on not only her own level but even possibly Reed's...this being the highest praise she could give, for Reed was the most intelligent person she knew.

As the two were beginning to advance from calculus and the occasional Quantum or Bio-Medical discussion, onto what Peter was truly beginning to struggle with, Trigonometry. After all, Trigonometry was the study of Triangles and all their distinct uses in Mathematics, providing the thought process that all equations that can be graphed out into shapes can be simplified with the usage of Triangles. This thought process baffled the young man's mind and in some cases went against the knowledge that calculus had built up in Peter's still adolescent mind.

"I understand the basic theory and practice behind Trigonometry, but it still confuses me at times...I'm pretty sure that if I were to take a problem and take the calculus approach it could be proven that way, so why would I take the Trigonometry route?"

"Peter, you're thinking of it all wrong, it's not one way or another, let me use an example to explain. Say you were on the way to the theatre with your family, the route you normally take isn't viable because of a traffic jam. Wouldn't you take a different route to get there? Would you just give up without a second thought of going to the theatre?"

Peter shook his head.

"Right? Listen, Peter, just because there's one way of doing things doesn't mean that, that is the only way to do it. We have multiple branches of mathematics so that we check if our math is correct, both ways are accurate, and both methods are valid."

"I...see."

"Peter, Calculus, in my opinion, is one of the greatest tools we scientists and mathematicians have. It can help us analyze things in our work, in ways never thought of possible prior to its existence. The basis of Calculus is to, expand a small amount of information more than often described as a derivative of a function, and lets us analyze their properties and integration. Essentially it lets us, better understand a subject which is normally only given the barest of understandings, as long as its fairly detailed, this small strip of understanding can be further extended and explained better through the use of Calculus. I don't particularly think one of the branches is greater than the other, I simply believe that they both have their uses and that they can 'sometimes' be used to proof check each other. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah! I've been trying to understand all this on my own for so long that I sometimes get it all mixed up. Haha."

"You learned all this by yourself?" Susan asked incredulously.

"Well for the most part, after all, my Aunt May could only teach me what she knew and remembered. Although I am enrolled in a Pre-Calculus class at school." Peter finished, curious as to why Susan had asked her question.

"..." Susan was impressed by both Peter's will to learn and his ingenious nature to pull through alone as he has done until now.

"What's wrong?" Peter took to satiating his curiosity.

"Nothing, just surprised is all."

"Surprised? About what-"

Before the two could continue their conversation, The door opened and a total of five people walked in, only three of whom Peter could recognize.

His Uncle Ben and his Aunt May as well as his doctor, Franklin Storm.

The other two were, in fact, Johnny Storm, and N.Y.P.D. Captain, George Stacy.

Of the group of people who walked in four out of the five were surprised to see Peter awake.

"Susan, I told you to call me if Peter ever woke up." Said a stern, Franklin.

"Uh-Dad I got-"

Not letting Susan finish Peter interrupted her. "I'm sorry Doctor Storm, I was asking her questions, it's my fault she got so caught up." Peter came forth and explained.

Franklin's expression softened up and he said. "Ah, I see, I'm sure you would have had questions."

Johnny on the side thought to himself,

'Yeah, he was asking questions alright, though I'm not sure how many were about his condition.'

Johnny had come to check up on his sister earlier and had peeked his head through the door, into the room. What he saw though was no doubt a strange sight, his sister and the _patient_ were conversing about math and science. Things Johnny had no interest in, as long as it didn't have a direct connection to mechanics that is...having seen this, Johnny walked out of the room and didn't come back to check again.

"Peter, I'm sure you're a bit blurry right now but I'd like you to introduce you to this Police officer, Mister George Stacy, he's here to take your statement about what happened earlier today...do you remember anything?" Explained Ben.

"Oh...um- a little yeah." Peter looked towards the tall and somewhat imposing Police Officer and hesitantly responded.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother, son. But I've got to get this done as quickly as possible. I'm sure you want that man locked up as quickly as possible don't you?"

Peter, hearing George mention that man, had a scowl come over his face.

"Yes sir, anyway I can help, though I have a few questions of my own I'd like to ask."

"Of course, as long as it's not private case info, I'll tell you all I can."

"Mmm, thank you, Officer...uh-Stacy was it?"

"Yes." George smirked, having an idea as to what Peter was going to ask next.

"Um, officer Stacy, are you perhaps related to a one Gwen Stacy?"

George hearing this young man mention his daughter with a slightly awkward look on his face, smirked even deeper and said. "She's my daughter...so yes."

"Ah, I thought you would be re-...Dau-Daughter.."

"Yes, why…" George leaned forward slightly.

"No-no reason...I just thought you two would be related due to your same last name and hair color." Peter quickly muttered.

"I see...well let's get on with the questions, shall we. If I could have the room please?" George decided to let things lie as they were, not wanting to startle the freshly injured young man any further.

The group all quickly scattered. May giggling all the while. Ben shaking his head. Johnny and Susan snickering at Peter's misfortune, all of them overthinking the current relationship between Peter and 'Gwen'.

"Sir, if you would please.." Peter faux-calmly uttered.

"First, start off with what you remember happening, then I'll ask you some questions to try and rekindle any memories."

"Well, I remember waking up and hearing a yelling coming from my window. I didn't think too much of it, New York and all. I proceeded to do my morning chores, taking out the trash and when I was heading back inside, I heard a woman scream. I noticed it sounded familiar, then it hit me. That was Auntie Anna's voice." Peter felt true calm spread over his being, no longer nervous. Slightly upset but calm. " Before I knew it, I was in my house's side yard looking across the street, what I saw scared me half to death. A man was standing outside MJ's house-er Anna's house." Peter flinched at his verbal misstep.

"MJ...is that Miss Watson's niece?" George spoke whilst writing in his notepad. Something he hadn't had to use in a good few years, seeing his new position as Captain of the N.Y.P.D.

"...yes, Her name is Mary-Jane Watson, MJ for short." Peter filled George in.

"Are you and she, close?" George asked, his intentions not entirely true to his position as an interviewer and more as a father.

Peter heard the question and the tone it was asked in and he started to falter, before long he answered honestly.

"...yes, she and I are childhood friends...she's important to me…" Once more Peter felt calm at the thought of confirming his thoughts in verbal form. Thus, when he answered it was uttered with both conviction and passing, if albeit broken once.

George hearing Peter's serious response turned serious in turn. "I see..continue." George thought that his daughter had some serious competition. George knew his daughter well, in some cases better than even she knew herself...even if she had yet to realize her feelings for this Peter just yet, he imagined it wouldn't take her long. Remembering the look she had on her face when she heard that the blood covering her friend was Peters...George could only sigh at the upcoming storm...

"I don't really know all too much beyond that point, it gets all blurry, I kinda remember running across the street and seeing MJ covered in blood...and then something...a heat in the pit of my stomach...then nothing...I remember waking up on that man's body...fists bloody, his face unrecognizable….and then MJ hugging me..crying...and then nothing, just waking up here."

"I see, I'm sorry to try and bring up anything unpleasant, but I'll be asking you a few questions…."

"..."

"..."

"..."

A few minutes later, George walked out of the room, Seeing before him a group of four people, consisting of Ben, May, Susan, and Franklin.

"Captain Stacy, anything?" Asked Franklin.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, his story fits all the other reports, he seems to have entered some sort of emotion-fueled rage, his increased strength can only be chalked up to an adrenaline rush, however, he had a particularly strong reaction to hearing who the _invaders_ identity was...I'm sorry, but Miss Storm, what exactly was it that he asked after waking up?"

Susan, hearing this immediately lightly blushed. It quickly disappeared soon after, almost as if it didn't exist and she said.

"At first he asked who I was and where he was, after informing him, he recognized my name, and we soon began a discussion...in the beginning, I was just doing my best to calm his nerves...however" Susan reaching this part of the discussion, grew red in the face once again and continued. "I soon was dragged into the discussion and became too engrossed...and forgot to call my father…"

George, hearing this grew a strange facial expression and muttered. "..I...see."

Franklin, hearing this, realized his earlier assumption had to have been wrong and grew unsettled then questioned. "...for how long?"

Susan remained quiet and from down the hall a lazy voice laden with schadenfreude called out. "For about an hour or so."

Everyone in the hall heard this and the looked at the source of the voice, a one Johnny Storm leaning against the wall, reveling in his sister's self-inflicted misery, then towards Susan who had shrunk her neck and blushed.

Franklin shook his head and sighed. Ben grew perplexed and May smiled and nodded with half-lidded eyes, the portion of her eyes that showed, had a familiar gleam flash through. George thought to himself, 'This Peter, he has quite a way with women it seems...should I forbid Gwen from seeing him?..no she wouldn't listen and her mother would kill me, after all, our girl is finally showing interest in a boy. How troublesome…'

Susan spoke in her own defense. "Peter's actually a great conversationalist, and-and he's a truly brilliant mind, don't let his age fool you, he's already begun studies on advanced Calculus and Trigonometry!"

Once more the people in the surroundings had a different thought,

Ben thought to himself, 'Poor girl, doesn't she know the more you deny something the more guilty it makes you seem?'

May nodded even harder as if to imply, 'that's true, that's true'. The gleam in her eyes returned brighter than ever, thinking. 'So this girl can help Peter with his studies...perfect…'

George, on the other hand, was impressed with Peter's academic growth, after all, his daughter had informed him that Peter was struggling with Pre-Calculus when the school year started yet now he's already advanced beyond that point.

Franklin, having heard this, had a brilliant thought occur in his mind. Not waiting to put it into action, he spoke his mind. "Susan, didn't you say you were stuck on a project as of late?"

Susan hearing her father's words was struck silent, before coming back to her senses and replying. "Yes, why?"

"Why don't you help tutor Peter?" Franklin asked with a seemingly innocent smile so wide his eyes closed. Good enough for him as it were. For if his eyes were open, the people in his immediate surroundings would immediately be able to tell he was up to no good.

"What? What does that have to do with my work?" Susan asked, bewildered.

"I've always found that reviewing my lessons has helped me work through mental blocks like this. Earlier you said you spoke with Peter on the subjects Calculus and Trigonometry. Did doing that help spin any cogs in your mind?"

"..Well it's true he did give me some ideas.."

"See? Doing that isn't so bad...why not give it a try, besides do you mean to tell me you aren't curious about Peters academic limits? I know I was, that's why I lent him all your old textbooks." Franklin interrupted Susan and struck while the iron was hot.

May, hearing this decided to dawn her proverbial Blacksmiths' apron and strike as well. "Oh I just know that Peter would love that, Oh little Sue won't you help my Peter, ever since he's moved beyond my level of education he's been struggling to make moves by his lonesome, won't you help an old woman out?" Said a scheming May.

Ben after hearing these two foxes silver tongues ring out and seeing these two adults tricking the little woman into doing their bidding, realized that this world was unfair...and that he had married a frightful woman.

At this point Susan felt she had no choice but to accept, there's also the fact that Peter could very well help her in her work as well. Whether accidentally or not made no difference….besides she didn't mind spending more time with Peter. "Well, alright.."

" "Splendid!" " Both May and Franklin called out. Each for their own 'Nefarious' purposes.

May for the obvious, and Franklin, because he doesn't like all the time his daughter was spending with Richards as of late. As far as he was concerned that man was too old for his daughter, and he genuinely didn't consider Peter a 'man' or a threat to his daughter's future happiness...yet.

George seeing the flow of events decided to excuse himself, but before leaving, he said. "Doctor, is Peter well enough for any visitors?"

"Susan, what are your thoughts on this?" Franklin asked Susan.

"He should be just fine, truth be told he isn't all that damaged, it was mainly the psychological pressure that weighed down on him that kept him out. He even has a safe bill of health, ready to check out at any time"

"I see, Mister and Misses Parker, if I may, My daughter is quite a good friend of Peter's, she found out about Peters Doctors visit and the circumstances that led up to it and has been worried sick all day, I was wondering if it would be acceptable for her to come over and check up on him once he's home."

Ben was about to respond that Peter should have some downtime, however, May was just quick enough to beat him to the punch."Oh Dear, I think Peter would enjoy your 'daughters' company quite a bit."

"I see, then once school is out, I'll drop her by?" George asked for confirmation.

"Yes, yes that sounds wonderful." May responded joyfully.

George seeing nothing else to do here proceeded to excuse himself.

Ben and May, asked if they could help Peter out the building.

Franklin, of course, agreed and sought to help them, Susan did as well. Johnny offered to help guide Peter to the elevator and into the car, however, Ben and May declined, simply stating that they'd like to spend some time with Peter themselves.

"Oh, Susan dear; When is a good time for you to have a study session with Peter?" May asked, curious and anxious to set things up.

"I'm free most weekends, Is that okay?'

"Yes dear that's lovely, does every Sunday sound good?"

"Yes, that works for me."

"Good, good, We'll contact you via your father."

"No need, here's my cell phone number."

Susan reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card with her credentials and information on it.

May took it and kept it in her purse.

 _ **At the Parker Residence**_

Peter was sat in his bed, a Trigonometry textbook in his hands, taking a moment to rest his eyes and smoothen the upturned corners of his mouth. Peter thought to himself.

'Susan really does teach really well, this is all so easy now.'

Peter to no knowledge of the others around him, heard the conversation that took place outside his door at the Baxter Building. For some reason ever since waking up Peter could tell that his senses were heightened, his sense of hearing and scent especially so, he was able to overhear the conversation earlier that day, and thus knew for a fact that Susan would be his new tutor of a sorts. Peter, excited at the prospect, could hardly wait to meet Susan again.

Peter in his newfound senses could, in fact, overhear all the noises going on in his home right now, the television running, his Aunt May humming in the kitchen with the sink running, probably doing dishes.

Peter could smell a whole new variety of scents as well, some amazing, others horrendous...for example the new stew that his Aunt May had just put on the stove, beginning to brew and cook, letting loose aromas both familiar to Peter and foreign, for example, the almost putrid scent of the fat and grease in the Beef being roasted in the liquid, or the scintillating aroma of the spices and the vegetables being cooked in the broth.

From across the street, Peter could smell a scent so horrible Peter could immediately place it as manure. Peter remembered Anna telling his Aunt May that she had just installed a miniature greenhouse in her backyard, concrete plot and that it was going to take a lot of upkeep if she wanted to raise anything in it.

Peter doing his best to redirect his attention elsewhere, remembered the conversation that took place earlier at the Baxter Building. He knew that Gwen would be coming over after school, remembering so looked towards his alarm clock, seeing the time [3:31 PM], he figured it was about time she got here.

Peter thinking on his own, was soon blown away by a ridiculously attractive scent that soon approached his front door. Peter was taken aback by this new smell, he soon heard the sound of two pairs of footsteps walking up to his front door.

Soon a knocking noise transferred over, and behind what he assumed to be the front door, he heard a very oh so familiar voice call out.

"Aunt Anna, are you sure it's ok to come over?"

"You heard George, he said Peter was in much better condition than previously thought...I'm sure he wants to see you too."

The sound of a door opening and his Uncle greeting their newfound guests rang out. Peter hearing all this felt his heartbeat speeding up, as he heard a pair of some quiet and almost hesitant footsteps walk up the stairs.

[Click]

Peter's bedroom door opened and in walked MJ, looking somewhat hesitant and nervous.

Afraid to see if Peter still looked as bad as he did earlier in the day. She walked in fully and saw the state Peter was in, MJ sighed in relief.

Peter seeing this and hearing her heart beat at a mile a minute, smiled and said. "Hey, MJ."

MJ seeing and hearing this, soon started to bawl once more, she rushed up to Peter and jumped on his bed, pushing Peter down on the bed, showing once more that she was still a twelve-year-old child.

Peter seeing this, brought his arms up and rubbed her back in comfort, speaking words of comfort.

"Shhhh, it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore...it'll be alright. I'm here, I'm right here...you aren't alone...not while I still live and breath…"

After a few minutes of releasing the majority of her pent-up emotions. MJ sat up on Peter's bed, looked at him, realized she was on Peter's lap, blushed and hurried to get off of him.

Peter seeing this laughed and pointed to the chair beside his desk.

MJ, seeing this, pouted and looked to where he was pointing, walked over to the desk and pulled the chair over to the bedside.

"Its-its been a while since I've been in your room…"

"Yeah, it has, things have changed quite a bit haven't they?"

"Mmm, no more puzzles everywhere."

"Yup, haha."

MJ saw the books all over Peter's desk, looked at the one on his nightside table and asked.

"Really, Tiger, 'Tryg' already?"

Peter hearing MJ call him this blanked out for a moment and didn't respond.

MJ was confused at the sight and thought. 'Did I say something?...hmm, I don't think so-' then it clicked, she had called him 'Tiger', she called him that all the time in her mind, but she had never actually done and said it aloud before, it always seemed a bit too promiscuous...and yet she just did it.

"You, what did you call me?"

"What?I-I just called you what I always do, Pete.."

"...No, you didn't...you called me Tiger…"

"S-so what, I can call you that, right, I-I mean you call me MJ all the time."

"True but that's different, after all, you already call me Pete."

"So what, your Uncle Ben calls you Tiger all the time, what's so special, are you saying you don't want me to call you Tiger?"

MJ at this point in time grew indignant about her little slip-up and began to reverse the flow of the conversation.

"Well, no I don't mind per se, but it just surprised me is all."

Peter, having said this, decided to let it drop.

"Hmph, that's good then."

Peter, hearing her sulk, shook his head and then he heard a certain noise, the noise of a car approaching his home. A flurry of new scents, each equally as pleasant as MJ's, one among them, however, did not share that pleasant scent, instead, it reeked of cigarettes and winter mint gum.

Peter soon heard another knock upon his door, Peter did his best to move on from these distractions and did his best to pay attention to his conversation with MJ.

Not long later, a knock on his bedroom door was heard, Peter and MJ looked to each other. Peter doing his absolute best to look unaware.

Peter answered his door. "Come in."

His bedroom door opened once again, and in walked a total of three girls..surprising even Peter.

Peter was under the impression that Gwen and only Gwen was coming over.

The three young women who walked into his bedroom were, in fact, Gwen Stacy, Cindy Moon, and Liz Allen. Peter could understand Cindy coming over after hearing the news, Liz was, in fact, a large surprise to Peter.

While it's true that MJ and Liz got along quite well, to the point where she would sit with Peter, Gwen, MJ, and Cindy for lunch. Peter wasn't aware of how deep the connection between the girls had grown in recent months.

Even though the girls didn't have much in common, what with Cindy's interest in Hockey or Gwen's in science, or MJ's in the Theatre and acting, and Liz's in Cheerleading and shopping. It still didn't affect their overall support of the other's decisions.

"You guys, what are you doing here?" Asked a bewildered Peter.

The girls hearing Peter's words each had their own reactions.

Gwen looked at Peter with a conflicted and slightly blaming look in her eyes, not saying a word.

Cindy looked at Peter for a few moments before her eyes turned red and irritated, she charged forth and gave Peter a good wallop on the top of his head.

Liz, however, had the strangest reaction. She slowly began to tear up and walked towards Peter's bedside looked at him in the eyes, watched him rub his head, due to Cindy's smack then let loose a ragged breath and said. "It's good that you're alright."

Her words and actions brought great confusion to Peter. Leaving him very confused...as far as Peter could recall Liz and he were never really that close, thus her actions truly dumbfounded him.

Gwen seeing his state spoke up. "You wouldn't know it, but the moment Liz and Cindy heard you were hurt, they were almost inconsolable, wanting to leave school immediately."

Peter, hearing this truly began to think back on his interactions with both of these girls. He truly thought on what it meant for him to be with them...and what he meant to them, he could barely understand Cindy acting like this but Liz's reaction truly off-put him.

He thought back to how he had treated her, and the way she, him.

Realizing he hadn't been the best of friends with her, he felt...guilty, guilty for not reciprocating her feelings. For leaving her to feel this agonized while he was out cold.

Peter wasn't the only one to realize how each of these girls treasured him.

MJ looked on all of these girls' faces, all of her friend's faces...and she realized, she understood them because she too went through all of these emotions earlier today.

The other girls had realizations of their own.

And May who was standing outside the door soon realized this as well...A gleam soon shot through her eyes, much stronger than any before, and a smirk found it's way to her lips.

 ** _S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters_.**

In Nick Fury's office, Fury could be seen with his hands folded, fingers interlocked, together in front of his face, his elbows standing on top of his desk. In front of his desk stood a fairly common-looking man with no discernable features.

Currently, this man was giving a verbal report, explaining the day's matters in length to Fury.

"Sir, it was then that I made to interfere in the scuffle, seeing as the boy was soon to enter harm's way. However, before I could make it in time, the man charged the boy, it was then that I noticed something strange, the boy was emitting a fierce killing intent, the kind only senior officers who have seen battle should be able to emit. Seeing this and while still under your orders to observe, I stood back and watched the proceeding fight...Sir...it was a slaughter, the convict was no threat to the boy, he had no chance…"

Fury, hearing this report and looking down at the Report on his desk. Said report was filed under, "P. Pkr.", after hearing the full extent of the report, Fury said.

"You are excused, you may continue your duties, however, you may see some increased men on patrol, do not alert them, keep yourself hidden, while you can see them, they cannot see you...am I clear, we might also send backup your way, your mission now entails keeping the family safe."

"Understood sir."

Fury watched his trusted man leave his office and picked up his phone and proceeded to dial a number.

"Natasha, report to my office."

Not waiting for a response Fury hung up and waited.

Soon his door was knocked upon, Fury called out.

"Come in."

In walked Natasha Romanov, looking even more beautiful and grown than prior, her body filling out more, now at the age of eighteen and looking it. Budding and glowing in a way no woman, not of the age can.

"Sir."

Fury stood up and grabbed the papers on his desk and walked over to her, then handed the report over.

"Read it." Fury finishing this, walked back to his desk, then behind it and looked out the window. No longer sitting.

Natasha, reading the report saw what it contained, and became mildly shocked.

"Sir, if this report is true...then this boy could be of great use to the agency."

"Mmm, that he could...but what if I told you I've been with-holding all information on the boy from the agency…"

Natasha grew quiet.

"What if I told you he was the son of two of this agency's greatest agents."

"Then I would say you've done the right thing."

Fury hearing this turned around and looked at Natasha.

"And why is that?"

"Because if the agency, no, any agency got their hands on him..it would spell his death."

"True...and what if I told you he was the son Agents Eagle and Widow, the woman who's code name you've inherited."

"..."

"...Well?"

"I would ask you to tell me more."

 **In the Astral Realm**

"Brother, it seems your past power has awoken something within the 'Champion'."

"Yes sister Weaver, not only that, I can feel that the 'Champion' has attached to a fraction of the 'Titans' divinity."

"Sigh, I know, this is why another one of my Tethers of Protection has broken and come loose…"

"I'm sorry sister.."

"Don't be, for all we know, this was destined to happen, the 'Champion' may even be the one to conquer that negative power. At the very least, should he be able to conquer it, it would give him a fighting chance against the Phoenix Force should it ever decide to turn against him…"

"You speak the truth Sister."

"Go, return to your duties brother, all is as well as can be now."

"Aye Sister, Aye."

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

* * *

Okay, a lot to talk about here,

Yes, Sue Storm has been properly introduced.

Yes, Aunt May, wants her boy to have many 'options'.

Yes, there is probably a lot of typos or misspellings and misuse of grammar.

Yes, The super-soldier serum has 'awoken', from its dormant state.

Yes, The Titans' power has awoken as well, however, this won't play a major focus until later in the story.

Yes, the next chapter will be a major time skip, one in which Peter will get his bite. This also means that we can expect the flow of the story to change.

Yes, Things are a little rocky here on my end, so maybe expect some delays in chapters and please don't hate me for them.

I would also like to say this **, It's quite important so please forgive the bold, I'm considering making a fairly large narrative change, and I would like all of your opinions on this, whenever Peter is the main focus of my writing I would like to write in first person, whenever Peter isn't I would like to write in third person, for example when describing fight scenes or doing my best to explain surrounding's or giving the readers a better shot at understanding other characters thoughts, whether they be friend or foe.**

I understand this is a big change and thus will wait for you guys, my reader's opinions on this before writing the next chapter.

That doesn't mean a weeks worth of time but more like a few days of downtime, if you are somehow reading this in the future, know that you were too late. I'll create a poll and paste the link on here. Just delete the spaces,

www . strawpoll . me / 16809324

Just in case any of you are wondering, this Fantastic four is based on the Original 'Fantastic Four' movies, 'Fantastic Four', and 'Fantastic Four: Rise of the Siver Surfer', Just a heads up the four and Victor Von Doom will be much younger versions of themselves, also considering Chris Evans acts as both the 'Human Torch' and 'Captain America', I'll be changing Johnny Storms looks a bit, for continuity reasons.

Please do not confuse them with the 2016 or 2015 version of the 'Fantastic Four' as that movie was shit...in my opinion.


	7. Chapter 6

**An Arachnids Adventure**

* * *

 **Chapter - 6 - The Bite…**

* * *

 _ **Astral Realm: The Webs Center**_

"The time has come, the day is here...Brother's Other & Scion, Sister Bride, are all of you ready?"

"Sister Weaver, it has only been a few cycles, are you sure it is time?" Asked an inquisitive Scion.

"Brother you've only had a small amount of contact with the mortals, thus you don't know how short-lived they can be, let alone, the 'Champions' species 'Humans'. The puny young ones only live for a scant few dozen cycles." Educated a pompous sounding Keeper.

"Wha? Then how will he ever come to grasp all of our power? It's taken me many a Millennium to even begin to grasp my strength and its intricacies. How will a creature so minuscule in life ever hope to grasp _all_ of our powers?!" Bemused the Scion.

"Now you understand my original confusion, I never thought it possible. However, these 'Humans' have always proved impressive, they, when presented with a challenge will band together almost in a hivemind-like manner to solve their issues. Not with brawn, but brain. It remains though, that the 'Champion' will be practically alone in his endeavor...I simply can't understand how it will be done." Mused the Keeper.

"The 'Champion' will not be alone." Stated the Bride, sounding very assured of herself and her statement.

Her words caught the attention of the previously discussing duo of the Scion and the Keeper. The two now looking towards their sister in dubious interest.

"What do you mean, Sister?" Asked the ever-curious Scion.

"Sister, have you felt a pull in 'your' webs?" Asked the, _now_ seeing the situation, Keeper.

"Mmm, the champion will have many of our avatars come to his side later in the future...one will even be by his side...from the very beginning of his adventures…"

"It seems you have felt it, haven't you Sister Bride?" Asked the gentle Weaver, as if she expected the Brides words.

"Sister, you knew?" Blurted a shocked Bride.

"Mmm, there is a reason you were named the Bride...your divinity has all along been to prepare for the 'Champions' arrival, alongside his lovers who you will bless, as well as his comrades." Stated a mysterious-sounding Weaver.

The now confused Bride turned to her Sister in shock and further questioned. "What? But I've only felt one calling...a strong one...one which might even be my Legacy Avatar...same as your own sister, the one known as Madame Webb."

"Yes Sister, she will be your Avatar, your Legacy, however, you will still bless his lovers and comrades. It is about time you realized your further connection to the Web and the 'Champion'." Said the Weaver, slowly walking towards the Bride. Reaching her side, the Weaver lifted one of her 'Limbs' and brought forth a brilliant golden light. Her 'leg' touched the Brides head; blessing her in a corona of bright light. The Web these Arachnids stood upon began to glow in an Aurora of iridescent light, seemingly in response to the actions of the Weaver. The Bride herself soon began to glow in turn, a bright white and black light shimmering forth from her body's hourglass pattern.

The other three, seeing this, stepped back. Doing their utmost to limit their own aura from seeping out, trying not to affect their Sisters divinity with their own.

Before long had passed the Weaver removed her 'limb' from the Brides head, the glow soon died off. The bride shook herself awake, her eyes now brighter than before.

"Sister...is it truly my purpose...to align the 'Champions' path?" Asked a slightly confused Bride.

"Yes and no Sister, you will only be responsible for your own Avatar, as well as blessing those the 'Champion' deems fit to keep by his side. You will not go out of your way to influence the mortals to join his side, only bless those whom choose to join it themselves." The weaver was still looking at the Bride while saying so.

"I...see, so my avatar….she will be the woman to stand right beside the 'Champion'?" Asked a bemused Bride.

"...Not exactly...from what I can tell of the 'Champions' blurry path….he will have many a partner….as for how many...well I can count a total of three who have already found a place in his heart, as well as a few more whom seem to have their destinies intertwined with his…it seems our 'Champion' will have quite a few many life partners…" The weaver while saying so, continued to look towards the center of the web and back at the Bride, almost as if feeling sympathy for the Bride's busy future.

"I-I see, it seems I'll be quite busy in the future…" The Bride tittered, letting her true thoughts on the matter slip through her forced calm.

"Pffft-hahaha, A job quite fitting of the Bride, to manage the 'Champions' Harem, hahaha..truly, quite fit to be our 'Champion'. A royal Harem is expected, after all, once he receives our strengths; I have no doubt they will increase his attraction to the opposite sex. Whether in pheromones or in simple physical attraction, but to think he has already begun attracting females. Ahahaha and that Sister Bride will have to manage them hahahaha...oh I can't- I can't hold it in anymore…." The Keeper, breaking his usual suave and mysterious demeanor, began laughing uproariously, without noticing the glare both the Bride and Weaver were sending his way.

The Other and the Scion, however, we're doing their best to hold back laughter and look imposingly at the Keeper, trying not to let their Sisters know they found the situation hilarious as well.

"Do you find the 'Champions' romantic interests, humorous...Keeper?" Asked the Weaver, in an almost imposing tone, similar to a mother whose child was just insulted.

"Yes, do you...Brother Keeper..." Asked the Bride dangerously.

"Eh...uhmm, n-no?" Said the Keeper, coming back to his senses, noticing the dangerous surroundings.

" " Mmm, I thought so…" " Stated both the Bride and Weaver.

The Other, seeing the tense situation passing asked the weaver. "Sister, what will we be doing today? I know today is the day we empower the 'Champion', but will things still follow the previous arrangements? After what happened prior?"

"Yes, Brother Other...although there will be some slight change…" Stated the Weaver, catching the other three arachnids, minus the Other, by surprise.

"What changes, Sister?" Asked the Other, beating out his other siblings.

"After the 'Champion's' recent endeavor, he has reached out to your old divinity and in doing so strengthened himself compared to prior, the 'Titans' power seemed to have awakened something in him...this has enabled the Champion to strengthen quite a bit. Further putting forward the date of his empowerment. This has abled the 'Champion' to be able to take on more power than we thought prior. Thus, what we shall do, is instead of us, one by one, infusing our strength into him; we shall instead join together our strengths." By this point, the Weaver turned towards the Other and spoke her mind.

"The Other will give unto him strength, speed and reactionary abilities combining with the already present 'Titan' divinity, giving him a balance of sorts, so that the 'Champion' does not lose himself in dark emotions. His physical abilities will far surpass any of our other Avatars, though he will have to grow into this strength." After finishing her addressal to the Other, the Weaver turned towards the Scion and spoke further.

"The Scion will give unto him future sight, further enhancing the 'Champions' reactionary abilities, giving him the ability of foresight. As well as his ability of dreams, giving the 'Champion' the ability to look into the future and past of his realm and many others." As before the Weaver, after having finished her piece, looked towards the Bride and continued her reveal.

"The Bride will give him the ability to see the Webs inner threads, the threads that connect people. As well as the gift to see into a person's inner thought to an extent. With this gift, he will be able to feel malice, as well, as well-wishes. The ability to know who his potential enemies are and who his allies are. The Prey or Hunter instinct, so to speak." The weaver, not caring whether her siblings were keeping up with her, turned towards the Keeper and let loose more words unto her siblings.

"Keeper you were originally supposed to wait till the 'Champion' had awakened further and for the most part, you still will. Today, however, you will send him a sensitivity to the mystical forces, the ability to sense magic and some of its inner workings and laws. Building his foundation for the mystical forces and their teachings, whatever the school of magic he learns, he will be able to master them all in time, should he so wish. However, you will have to teach him your own school of magic after, for it will prepare him for my gift later in life. I will band all of these gifts together into the bite, he is still a bit too weak to receive all our individual powers, thus, this will have to do for now. He will grow further into his powers and as he does I will continue feeding him our divinities, making him stronger as he grows, strengthening his body and abilities one day at a time. Later when the 'Champion' has mastered Brother Keeper's abilities, I will reach out to him and give him the ability to impact or move and manipulate the 'Web' itself." Finished the Weaver, to her astonished siblings.

"Sister, will that work?" Asked the Bride.

"Sister I hate to doubt your words, however, will the 'Champion' truly be able to handle all of those gifts at once?" Asked the Other cautiously.

"He should be able to, after all, it is Sister Weaver, who is giving them to him, knowing her she will give them to him at an acceptable rate." Finished the Keeper.

"Hmm, how odd, to have only Brother Keeper believe in me, fufufu." The Weaver chuckled under her breath.

"Sister, I never doubted you, hehe." Laughed the Scion.

"So it seems." The Weaver laughed as well.

The Bride and the Other soon settled down and relaxed.

"Brother's, Sister, prepare yourselves, Sister Bride you must prepare yourself further as well, Your Legacy Avatar will be bitten right after the 'Champion', you will need to be ready to impart your strength in her as well."

"Yes Sister, I know, I have been preparing for her awakening for the last cycle or so." Stated the Bride, proudly. Almost praising herself for her forethought.

"Sister I was of the thought that I would give the 'Champion' my gift of 'Prodigy' as well, after all, he has a strong connection to this divinity…" The Scion weakly stated.

"Sigh, yes Scion, that should have been the plan, however, you remember how the Phoenix came here not long ago. If it took her all of a handful of cycles to find him, if we were to implant your Prodigal abilities in him as well, we would just be painting a target upon the 'Champions' back. After all the 'Champions' destiny is already startlingly strong enough." The weaver patiently explained to her youngest sibling.

"I see, it's only that the 'Prodigy' divinity is best implanted into a young and still growing Avatar. If we were to give it to him when he is older, it will only be wasted…" The Scion moaned.

"Yes, I understand, however, we simply won't be able to protect him, the way we do you, young one." The Weaver stated with a sense of finality.

"Sister, when shall we strike?" The Other doing his best to move the situation along further asked.

"Soon Brother, Soon."

 _ **Parker Residence, Queens**_

 **The Year, 2005 - Month, Mid-June**

Peter Parker...now 14-years-old, lay in bed...exhausted after a night of cramming for his up and coming summer projects; he had planned for a few up and coming summer science fairs, ones in which he will be attending and entering a few of his side project experiments. The reason Peter had signed up for a total of three different non-academic credited science fairs...for the cash prizes.

Not paying any attention to the unseemly sight he presented to the world Peter rolled around. His tank top rolled up to above his abdomen, showcasing his still-forming muscle mass, his sweatpants legs rolled up to his calf on his right leg and his left leg rolled down. He was pitching an inglorious tent, showing his 'now' deep in the midst of puberty body.

Peter, lying flat on his back on the bed, with his pillow and blankets shoved off to the side was dreaming up some rather questionable things.

When all of a sudden there was a knocking at the door. Peter groggily awakening, saw his current ruffled state, panicked slightly, hoping it wasn't his Aunt May at the door, Peter called out.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. You up Peter? You decent?"

Peter Hearing his Uncle's voice, let loose a sigh of relief and responded. "Yeah Uncle Ben, come on in."

Peter sat up and tidied himself up, doing his best to hide anything unseemly. The door soon opened and in walked Ben Parker, looking more worn and tired then seen prior. His back slightly hunched now, the wrinkles in his brow now firmly present, though not too pronounced. Though, through all of this Ben still had his ever-present smile, adorning his face.

Ben saw Peter's state and soon had a knowing smile creep along his mouth, almost looking like a wry smirk.

"Hey Tiger, you ready for today?"

Peter seeing his Uncles face, then hearing his words. Knew that Ben knew what was going on. But he had chosen not to comment on it, making Peter grateful to not have any other _conversations_ of a certain sort.

Peter soon replied to his Uncle. "Yeah, today's the last day of classes before graduation. That and I have my AP Class Field-trip today, even Cindy was pretty psyched about it."

"Oh yeah? So tell me...how are things...between-uh, your group of _friends_..."

"Ughh, not you too. Ever since that day they all came over, Aunt May has been going crazy. Always asking me how they're doing, whether or not any of them were going to come over again...it's gotten out of hand."

"Well...you won't catch me disagreeing with that sentiment, however, it still stands, how are you guys?"

"Good, I guess…"

"And you and MJ?"

"...complicated…"

"How so?"

"Sigh, it's just, well, we have been closer lately, but it's not just the two of us who have been getting closer. It's like whenever we're together, the other girls are there too. We never have any time together, alone I mean." Peter looked all the more uncomfortable as he dug deeper into the conversation.

"I see...and these other girls...how do you feel about them?"

"I, I like them too, it's just, they're not MJ." Peter spoke as frankly as he could.

"Mhm, do you have any problems with them?" Ben, doing his best to help guide Peter through his feelings, dug deeper.

"No, not really. In fact their great friends, they've been by my side all throughout middle school, both Gwen and Cindy have been able to help me in my AP classes...or more accurately speaking I've been able to help them most of the time. Though they did help me in the beginning! Liz has been teaching me about dressing more 'fashionably' as well as telling me all about MJ's new likes in the theater type stuff, stuff I never knew anything about. It's been great, they've all taught me a bunch."

"Then what's the problem?" Ben persisted.

"...I thought a man was supposed to only like one woman, to have only one, the 'one', y'know?" Peter, having finally asked the question that had been on his mind for the past few months, looked relieved yet cautious.

"Well, that is how it usually is." Ben, doing his best to tip-toe around the subject, answered in a fairly vague manner.

"...Then why do I feel, like I do? Why do I feel like I'm beginning to like all of them?" Peter asked, bordering on pleaded for an answer.

Ben seeing his nephew-cum-son beg for guidance, swallowed any doubts he may have had with one big gulp and dived in headfirst. Regardless of the fact that he was heading into uncharted waters, could anyone blame him? Exactly how many men had dealt with such a foreign and strange situation? "...Well, Peter, you're beginning to understand what it's like to be a man...having feelings for more than one woman is something all men go through at some point in time...but in the end, we have to decide who we want to spend our lives with. A long time ago, it was actually common for a wealthy and important man to have more than one lover. However, we live in a modern society, where such thoughts are frowned upon, rightfully so in fact, imagine this, you and MJ finally get together, but after a while MJ finds another man to be with, all the while still staying with you, how would you feel about that?"

"I would hate it!" The young man practically yelled.

"Right? So then why would you put MJ through that kind of feeling by introducing another woman into your relationship?" Ben advised, trying to get his nephew to see reason. Hoping against all hope that he hadn't already been _contaminated_ by May's strange plots.

"I...I don't think I could." Peter, unknowing of his uncle's immediate relief, answered in all seriousness.

"Right? Which is why you have to one day decide." Ben, fighting back tears of pure unadulterated happiness spoke once more trying to jam the final nail in the coffin.

"How did the important men of the past, deal with that?" Peter asked in genuine curiosity.

"...What?" Ben asked, halting all prior feelings of happiness. Then a solid feeling of dread struck his gut as if a ten-tonne weight dropped, rupturing any further thoughts, causing his current confusion.

"How did the men of the past deal with their lovers having other men?" Peter elaborated once more.

"Well, Uh-they didn't. The women weren't allowed to have other men, the woman back then were treated more as objects, than people." Ben somewhat spat out in disgust.

"That's horrible!" Peter mirrored.

"Isn't it?"

"Mmm, then what am I supposed to do?" Peter asked once more.

"Decide, Peter, decide who you want to live the rest of your life with, but don't do it too quickly. Live your life Peter, deciding on who you want to marry, heavy decisions like those can come later." Ben advised in perhaps the most serious tone he had taken since their little morning talk had begun.

"Mmm, then Uncle Ben, what if they want to live together with me as well?" Peter asked in mock hope and slight jest.

"Wha?!"

"I'm just asking hypothetically!" Peter hurried to answer hoping his uncle didn't just blow a gasket or perhaps a blood vessel.

"...I don't know….that more than likely won't happen though…"Ben answered skeptically.

"I see, but still, what should I do in that situation?" Peter persisted.

"...live happily ever after…" Ben muttered in irritation.

"What?"

"Peter, if the girls in your life, one day decide that for whatever godforsaken reason to live together with you, sharing you, then there really isn't much you can do. Except enjoy it, and try to live up to their expectations." Ben dryly responded, exasperated with the turn this conversation had taken.

"...I see." Peter muttered in thought.

"...Alright, buddy. I'm off for today, I'll be putting in some extra hours at work to make up for the time off, for when we go to your Graduation Ceremony."

"Ok, Uncle Ben, I'm gonna start getting ready for school."

"Alright, later Tiger." Ben walked out of the room, thinking to himself. 'Did I just do, what I think I just did? Oh lord, it seems May is rubbing off on me.' He shook his head and continued on his way out of the house and off to work.

 **...**

"Huh, What should I wear today?" Peter sat up from his bed, walked to his tall dresser across the room, opened the top-left drawer, grabbed a pair of red, black and white plaid Joe's Boxers and then a pair of Hanes socks.

Grabbing his underwear, Peter walked to his closet, opened the door and looked for something to wear.

Peter decided, a pair of black, skinny jeans and a white undershirt with a black, dark green, and dark blue plaid, long-sleeve, button-up shirt, over it.

Peter seeing this thought back to all the times Liz would gush over the new fashion trends, she herself had picked up this combo when their group had gone to the mall together. She informed him of the 'Correct' way to wear this outfit, jeans as tight as possible, boxers high, the undershirt comfortable and untucked, the plaid overshirt only having the top few buttons done.

Peter thought back to that time at the mall, looking at himself in the mirror and thinking he looked like some punk-ass skater.

The girl's, exception of MJ, thought the clothes suited him and his slim yet muscular frame.

MJ, uncomfortable with his new 'look', thought he looked more attractive in his usual attire.

While the other girls also agreed he looked just fine in his previous outfit style, the other three also thought his new look was fresh and nice.

Peter hearing both sides of the argument decided to try and find some middle ground.

Skinny jeans and boxers worn appropriately, white undershirt one size smaller so as to not look too baggy, plaid over-shirt all buttoned up, except for the top and bottom three bottoms. Accenting his white under-shirt and not revealing any unseemly goods.

MJ seeing this laughed out loud for quite a while, startling the group. When asked why she lost herself in laughter she responded with.

'You look like a younger and more fashionable Uncle Ben, the plaid and jeans combo with a white under-shirt makes you look like Ben went through a time machine and went to the mall to pick out clothes.'

The group hearing this; looked at Peter and then began giggling as well.

Peter, now aware of this thought, inwardly thought that he should have just asked Aunt May to help him buy clothes, after all, she's the one who bought Uncle Ben's outfits.

Peter, having finished reminiscing quickly left the room and walked to the bathroom. After refreshing himself, Peter brushed his teeth and washed his face then got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought.

'I'm missing something….Oh that's it.'

Peter remembered about his glasses. Peter rushed back to his room, looked at his nightstand and saw his glasses case. He walked over to his bedside, grabbed and opened the case, saw his glasses then put them on.

He thought back to when he got these 'new' spectacles and the events leading up to his acquiring them.

 **. . .**

It all started a week after the 'event' at MJ's, shortly after his being brought back home, Peter discovered that his 5 senses were undergoing a massive change, each one strengthening to a startlingly large extent over the days following Peters return home.

His sense of smell strengthening twice maybe even thrice over, enabling Peter to smell things a few streets over if the scent was pungent enough. A rather annoying ability after actually experiencing it, albeit slightly useful when trying to find someone in a crowd. It took Peter quite a while to get used to it. Having to mentally filter out all the horrendous scents one normally never senses daily, took quite a bit out of the young man.

His sense of touch was far more sensitive than prior, giving Peter a new understanding for all the materials he touched on a daily basis. If Peter were to be blindfolded and tested on comparing and naming fabric types, ten out of ten times, Peter would be able to accurately guess them all. This is also the reason for Peter's newfound need for a brand new wardrobe, as the cheaper fabrics his old clothes were made out of, were in fact grating on his skin, slowly driving Peter insane one step at a time.

His hearing at least four times more efficient than before the fight. Similar in class to a dog a few weeks old, this being far more efficient than the average humans hearing. Peter could now hear things a large distance away, this being the most drastic improvement in recent times. This was also the one sense he had the most control over now, following his sense of touch.

Peter's sense of taste also saw a drastic increase in power. This gave Peter quite a bit of trouble, as many of the foods he ate prior, junk food and manufactured foods, in particular, now gave Peter a rather visceral gag reflex. Peter could now taste all the preservatives in his food, akin to tasting pure alcohol or carbon or other minerals and chemicals. Although, if the foods he ate were of a more natural or organic origin, he would be able to eat them, including dessert foods.

His sense of sight was by far the most difficult to adjust to. His sight had changed the most out of all his senses, He not only had a new sense of distance he also had a changed sensitivity to light, but this also enabled Peter to see quite well in the dark, see further, and most importantly and annoyingly see quite well up close. His eyes were in a constant state of fluctuation, his pupils dilating and contracting nonstop when faced with bright light or an absence of light, such as sunlight or the lights in each of his classrooms. This non-stop sensory overload gave Peter non-stop migraines all throughout the day.

After doing his best to deal with his newfound abilities and the constant pains that accompanied these changes for a week, Peter eventually reached a breaking point.

Peter sought out his Parental Figures, telling them of these new changes and when they occurred. May and Ben hearing this, looked at each other, then Peter, then proceeded to contact Franklin and Susan Storm.

After getting through to them, they drove Peter to the Baxter building. Peter, having seen all of this, went quiet. Thinking to himself on why he always had to go to the Storms place of residence rather than an actual doctor's office or hospital, this thought now plagued Peter, what was wrong with him, why was he so different than his peers…

When the trio finally arrived at the building, they collectively exited the Cadillac Deville. May grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him into the building ahead of Ben. Doing her best to guide him to the aid she felt he so very desperately needed.

After walking in they saw Susan waiting at the end of the lobby, she was standing in front of the Elevator. Almost seeming as if she was waiting for their arrival.

Peter, seeing Susan had a smile come over his face; remembering their study session last Sunday. He remembered Susan's smile as she taught him all that he had to ask, pointing him in the right direction, giving him reminders and little shortcuts to make the process easier.

Susan was a great teacher, patient, and understanding. Peter also thought of the conversations they had together. Ones in which she would explain all of her current projects, explain what they were and their implications on the science world today. She spared no expense or details in explaining things to him. Holding nothing back and then asking him for input on them, asking him for ideas for when she got stuck, to try and include him in her work as much as possible, although he doubted she was expecting much from him, he was glad she was trying.

One case though, Peter was able to point out the misuse of resources in her lab experiment, giving Susan an answer to a problem she was suffering with for the past couple of weeks, although he didn't know if the project would work out later, Peter was glad to have been of use even if in only the slightest.

Peter and May walked to Susan, rushing along thanks to May's quick pace.

Ben just walked through the building's spinning doors, seeing May and Peter walking towards Susan, he hurried along trying to catch up to the group.

"Peter, is everything ok?" Susan asked concerned, seeing May's quick pace, Susan thought the worst.

"I'm fine Susan, just dealing with a pretty nasty headache." Peter sighed out, somewhat frustrated with May's pampering.

"I'm sorry for springing this on you, Miss." Ben walked forward and said.

"Come on, let's talk on the way up." May pleaded.

The group of three seeing May's impatience decided to indulge her. They walked into the elevator, Peter began explaining the situation to Susan.

"I see, it's good you decided to come to us, this way we can look into things as quickly as possible. Peter if anything like this happens again, I want you to call me right away, alright?" Susan implored.

"Mmm, okay. Hey, Aunt May, Uncle Ben?"

"What's up, Tiger?" "What's the matter, sweety?" May and Ben answered simultaneously. Not even bothered in the slightest after having talked over each other.

"Why do I always have to come here or to Dr. Franklin whenever something is wrong with me?"

The other three in the elevator, hearing Peter's question, went silent.

Ben and May, quickly pondered on what to say to Peter in response.

Susan saw the situation and realized that Peter really, actually didn't know of his 'medical' situation.

"Pete we-" Interrupting Ben's words was the sound of the elevator doors opening.

After they opened the sound of an explosion and gunfire spread through the elevator as well as two different voices yelling.

"Ha! Take that baldy!"

"You take that back, ya runt!"

"Pahahaha! You suck at this game old man!"

"I'll get you back brat! It's only the first couple kills, I've still got time to make a comeback!"

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see- Hey! You Cheater! Sniping me when I'm talking!"

"Talk less! Play more! Survival of the fittest punk!"

"Oh that's it, you're dead!"

Ben and May hearing all this, put on blank expressions. Whilst on the inside, they were grateful to these elevator doors for opening when they did. This gave the two proper time to think about how to answer Peter's worries.

Susan and Peter had two completely different reactions, Peter hearing this was intrigued as to the noises origin.

Susan, however, grew exasperated, quite quickly.

"Ben, Johnny! We have guests!" Susan shouted.

Soon after Susan's slight shout the noises stopped, the trio in the elevator soon walked into the open room.

Looking at the left-hand side of the room, near the kitchen area, there was a large multisectioned couch, on it sat two men, a young adult, bald muscular and fidgeting. Beside him sat a teenage boy, blonde-haired and blue eyed, smiling and looking unashamed.

Peter saw the two and smiled, then greeted them.

"Ben, Johhny! It's good to see you two again."

"What? It's only Peter? Sis, you said we had 'guests', it's not the first time Peter's been here he's just 'company' it's not weird for him to be here."

"Geeze Sue, you startled me!"

Ben and Johnny both visibly relaxed, seeing Peter they both greeted him.

"Hey squirt, how you doin?" Ben smiled and said.

"Sup Peter, you wanna play?"

"Hey Ben, I'm alright, just here for a checkup of sorts. What are you guys playing?"

" " Call of Duty 2" " The duo replied.

"Hmm? As far as I know, there isn't a sequel out yet, are you sure you guys are playing that?"

"Ha, my dad has a friend in the video games industry, he knows a guy at 'Activision', we were able to get a copy of the game early. It's supposed to come out sometime this November, pretty cool, huh?" Johnny proudly explained, Ben shook his head to Johnny's showing off.

"Woah, that's crazy!" Peter exclaimed.

"Come on, sit down squirt. I'll kick this brats butt in no time. Then you can hop in."

"Huh? As I remember it, I'm in the lead?" Johnny showboated.

"By two kills, at the beginning of the match? You don't actually think you've won this game just yet, do you?" Ben said.

"Ah, I wish I could, but I've got to get that check-up."

Susan seeing and hearing their conversation, smiled at Peter's childish side showing through. She spoke up and said. "Peter once I'm done with all the tests were going to run, you can come out and play for a bit as I'm going to be reading the results."

"Sweet! You guys save me a spot on the couch. I'll be out soon!"

Ben finally seeing Susan and Ben and May, straightened his back and said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker, It's good to see you two again. If it's alright with you two, would it be alright for Peter to play a game or two?"

Ben and May, hearing Ben's polite words, smiled and nodded.

Susan took Peter to the med room after making sure Ben and May were accounted for.

Susan ran some basic vision and hearing tests on Peter, seeing the results she began doing some more in-depth tests, testing his reactions both visual and audio, having Peter do tests in the dark. Touching and describing what he was touching before guessing what it was whilst blindfolded.

Doing every test she could think of to test his Senses, seeing their current limits to the best that she could, trying to understand what he was going through.

After around 30 minutes of non-stop testing, Susan took him to a different room to run some other tests, MRI, Cat Scan among a few others.

After another 30 minutes, Susan said. "Alright, Pete, you can go out now. I'll come and get you in a bit, can you send your Parents in?"

"...They're my Aunt and Uncle…"

"Oh...Pete, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" Susan looking remorseful and tentative began to apologize.

"It's okay, it's true they're not my blood-related parents, but I still think of them as my parents...It's just that I know they always wanted to have kids of their own...and they've never referred to me as their son...so I didn't want to make them sad or angry by calling myself as such…" Peter responded somewhat shamefully while rubbing the back of his neck, a wan smile plastered across his face.

"I...see, that's very considerate of you Peter...have you ever talked to them about this?" Susan took to delve deeper for the sake of her young ward's mental state.

"...No, like I said, I don't want to hurt them."

Susan, feeling the need to speak up; hesitated no further. "Well, this may not be my place to say this...but I'm pretty sure they would like to hear you call them that...your parents."

"I don't know about that...but I'll think about it." Peter looked towards the closed door, thinking upon his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Wondering how they would respond to his calling them his parents.

"Alright, well please send them in, there are a few questions I'd like to ask them. Oh and Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I would like for you to call me Sue from now on, okay?" Susan smiled looking down at the young man, unaware of exactly how enticing she had just made herself appear.

"Oh, sure!" Peter replied in a hurry, doing his best to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

"My friends call me Sue, and I call you Pete all the time, I figure It's only fair." Susan smiled even further.

"Haha, but you still call me Peter as well." Peter smiled with a slight blush adorning his features.

"Oh hush, go have fun, if looking at the TV gives you a headache then take a break and close your eyes to relax." Susan turned to her work and called out.

"Mhm." Peter walked out of the room. Looked to the kitchen area and saw May and Ben sitting on a pair of stools, side by side. Peter walked over to them and told them what Sue had said. The two hurriedly walked over to the room Peter had exited.

May said this before leaving. "Peter, dear, try not to play too much, rest your eyes, okay?"

"Leave it be, May, boys will be boys." Ben implored.

Peter, seeing his Parental figures walk into the room, looked towards the couch where Johnny and Ben sat, walked over and said. "Hey guys, I'm here. Who's winning?"

"Heh, me, of course, told you this brat was no good, once I got used to the controls he didn't stand a chance!" Ben chortled.

"You're only up like 5 kills! I'll catch back up!"

"There's only 1 minute left till it ends, how do you plan on doing that?"

"So what, it's still 1v1, I won the first match, you took the second, we only need a tiebreaker! Hey, Pete, you don't mind us playing another game do you?"

Peter looked at the two, looking at him with feverish eyes, seemingly imploring for the chance to beat the other up.

"Yeah, that's fine, I've kinda got a headache from all those tests, go for it you two."

"Ha, I'll wipe the floor with you now, old man! I'm bringing out my favorite gun for this next match!"

"Cheh, there you go again, using an unfair advantage!"

"What was it you said? Survival of the fittest?"

"You- using my own words against me! That's it! You're dead meat!"

Peter saw the two exchange between each other and was a little put-off, after all, all of Peter's closest friends were girls his age. This was the first time Peter had seen two guys outside his school interact with each other.

This undoubtedly was a first for Peter, while he had been to an arcade before, most of the time, the people at the arcade never really interacted with each other, most interaction at the arcade was the placing of a coin or a token in line for use of the machine.

The only exception to this rule would have to be all the fighting game machines and their community, they seemed to interact quite well with each other...Peter was always too intimidated to interfere and interject himself into their group, even though all of them seemed nice enough.

Seeing Johnny and Ben bicker and talk with each other, seeming like they were entering some new deathmatch, Peter decided to close his eyes like Sue had told him too.

Peter, now sitting back onto the comfortable couch leaned his head against the headrest and tuned out the rest of the world to the best of his abilities.

Soon Peter's hearing came back to him, only it seemed to be on the fritz, Peter could hear a faint buzzing, focusing on this noise Peter was eventually able to place it as Ben and Johnny's gameplay and banter.

The same two people to his side, sounded as if they were a couple of rooms over, Peter stopped focusing on the buzzing and waited to see if he could hear anything else.

Before long Peter could hear two groups of indistinct mumbling, Peter decided to focus on the first and quieter noise.

Soon Peter could hear a man mumbling to himself, talking to himself about something, mentioning many things Peter could eventually place as scientific terms.

"What should I do to….the field of magnetism is already finely tuned…maybe the cooling unit isn't providing enough heat prevention...if only things were so simple…..string theory is a fool's errand...our very plane of existence couldn't be so linear….what am I missing?"

Peter finally remembered this voice, it was Reed Richards. Peter had only met Reed once, the last time he was here, although it wasn't the first time Peter had heard of the man, it seemed subscribing to _Science Monthly_ had paid off. The magazine had labeled Richards as the next Einstein of the physics world.

Peter remembered freaking out when he saw him, almost asking for an autograph, though his reason won out in the end. Peter had Sue to thank for the introduction.

Peter, overhearing Reed's words decided not to eavesdrop any more, and stopped focusing on the mumbling, Peter _came_ back to _where_ his hearing was previously, hearing this other group of mumbles, Peter decided to focus on it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker, don't you think you should tell Peter the truth? If incidents like this keep popping up he will eventually start asking questions, he isn't at fault in this situation, don't punish him for who he is…"

Peter heard Sue say….hearing this took Peter aback, he decided to continue listening in.

"It's not that we don't want to tell Peter, It's just that hearing these things will be hard for him, a boy his age should be focusing on the good things in life…" Ben's tired voice came out.

"It will be hard to deal with this…" May's voice drew Peter's attention, it seemed sad and worried.

"Miss Storm, is everything alright with him?" Asked Ben seemingly trying to change the subject.

Susan seeing this sighed and decided to push past the subject for now.

"For the most part, yes. Peter just seems to be adjusting to his new gifts. The constant strain on his eyes seems to be the most draining on him, I've already begun thinking on how to aid Peter in this. I'm thinking of making a pair of glasses, till his body has grown accustomed to his new abilities. These glasses will be specially made for him, with all the necessary features built in to help him to deal with all of his eyes' special needs."

"How long would that take, money is no expense for Peter's medical needs." May said, catching Peter's attention. As far as Peter knew, his family while not financially destitute, were most definitely not well off.

"It's alright, I'll be making them with some leftover materials here, it won't be much. It should take me maybe a few days, I recommend letting Peter take the rest of the week off from school, I'll give you two a doctors note for his school."

May and Ben hearing this, relaxed a bit and let loose a sigh from their lips.

"That's not all." Susan's words caught the two unprepareds, shocking them back into place. "Do you two remember my father's words previously?"

The duo nodded, silent.

"It seems he's hit the nail on the head, with regards to one of his assumptions. Peter's cognitive functions might have undergone another leap. Last Sunday when he came over to study, I noticed Peter wasn't having any difficulty keeping up with what I was explaining to him. These subjects were things he was suffering with just the week prior, seeing this I decided to increase the workload during the study session and he was not only able to keep up he was able to help me on a project I've been stuck on for quite a while now. Thus I tested his ability to multitask earlier, seeing him doing things most people shouldn't be able to do all at once, answering questions on three different subjects, two vocal, one written, while solving a 500 piece puzzle with his off-hand and doing an audio test, signaling me with his feet whenever he heard an audio cue. This made me want to give Peter an EEG, or as It's also called an Electroencephalogram, Peters results, displayed levels only matched by genius' of the century. On the same level as Tony Stark, and Reed Richards….he's only 12...this is amazing...and frightening….for someone to have this kind of potential at such a young age can be truly devastating to the persons psyche, it can affect their outlook on the things surrounding them, make them see the world differently, it can build pressure on them, make them apathetic to the issues of the world or increase their sympathy to an almost suicidal level." Susan paused her half-tirade to let the impact of her words truly hit both people in front of her.

Seeing their shock and paling faces she continued. "Look at Tony Stark, famous billionaire, inventor, arms dealer...a self-centered megalomaniac, someone who is undoubtedly one of the worlds most brilliant minds, yet he remains one of the world's most selfish individuals, developing weapons without a thought to where these weapons will be used, selling to the highest bidder…Then look at Reed Richards, a genius who doesn't lose out to Tony Stark yet isn't anywhere near as well known. The reason being, he donates almost all his assets from his inventions to good causes, every one of his invention's patents goes to a senior scientist who worked on the project. Only recently has he begun working with peers his age, now under the Baxter Corporations protection, he will begin getting some credit."

Ben and May, hearing all this, grew even paler. Worrying about their little genius. Afraid of the pressures that would most likely come down on his shoulders.

"Having a genius intellect can be both a blessing and a curse...this...and…"

Peter having heard all of this, grew pale...intensely curious about all this, wondering why all this was happening, curious to find out more...before he could refocus in the conversation Peter heard a..."Peter, are you alright?"

Peter opened his eyes, looked to the source of the voice that called out o him, he saw Johnny and Ben looking at him, worry and caution on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just haven't eaten anything today, so I'm slightly hungry."

"Geeez, way to freak a guy out!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Pete, there's some food in the kitchen, why don't you grab some?" Ben said, once again proving his kind side.

"He can eat after our match, don't try and take away attention from the fact that you lost baldy!" Johnny yelled.

"Hmph!" Ben said no more, rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen. After arriving Ben walked over to a cabinet, pulled it open and reached inside to pull out a cylindrical container, with a logo on the side, a sideways oval faced man with a twirled handle-bar mustache.

Ben walked back to the couch, tossed the 'box' of 'Pringles' to Peter and said.

"Here, Squirt, eat some of these to tide you over. Then kick this bossy brat's butt"

Peter seeing this smiled and popped open the container's cap, grabbing a few chips and declaring.

"Sure no problem, I've spent many a night at the arcade, they set up a booth with two screens and 'Call of Duty' on it about a year ago, and while I won't say I've gone undefeated I'm most definitely good enough to have a little reputation at the place, heheh." Peter finished saying his piece, looked to Johnny with a gleam in his eyes. "You sure you wanna do this? Huh? Johnny?"

"Ha, if you could give me some decent competition I'd be happy enough." Johnny exclaimed, excited about the idea of going against a _pro_.

Before long, the scoreboard on the screen showed a monstrous defeat, on the side of Johnny, 30-5 Peter's advantage.

Ben and Johnny looked at Peter like he was some kind of freak.

Peter seeing this blushed a bit and said.

"I've got some experience with first-person shooters...though I suck at fighting games…" Peter shrugged.

"Hmph if that's how it is!" Johnny said while walking up to the TV's stand and pulled out a 'SNES' or as it's also known, a Super Nintendo. In the cartridge input was a game Peter was truly atrocious at…'Street Fighter II'...seeing this Peter groaned…

"Ughhh, do we have to.."

Both Ben and Johnny nodded and said. " " Yes! " "

Peter not seeing a way out, complied with a nod and then asked Ben. "Ben, If you're here then where is Reed?"

"Do you think I don't come here without him?"

Peter looked at him then nodded.

Ben looked affronted, to be seen through so easily by a kid almost half his age.

"...He's in his lab...apparentely he's stuck on a project, considering the time, chances are he'll come out in a bit for a bite to eat."

"I see."

Peter spent the next 10 minutes getting **_thrashed_** by **both** Ben and Johnny.

Soon the trio heard a door open, they turned around to see who the 'intruder' was.

Peter and the two saw, a tired and disheveled looking Reed, walk out of his lab while holding his stomach; looking like it had been days since he'd last eaten.

Reed saw the trio, which as far as he knew should have been a duo, thusly now noticing Peter's presence.

"Pete, when did you get here?" Reed asked lowering his hands.

"Maybe like an hour and a half ago. How are you, Reed?"

"I'm alright just a bit hungry." Reed smiled in response.

Peter, seeing this as a chance to escape this torture, rose from the couch, tapped Ben on the shoulder and said.

"I'm tapping out Ben, I'm getting pretty hungry too."

"Wha-?"

"Hey! Don't run Pete!"

Peter rushed to the kitchen area, ignoring the two's seemingly sadistic calls. The two were more than likely upset at losing their virtual punching bag.

Reed seeing this smiled wryly and walked into the kitchen area as well.

"So Reed, Ben tells me you've been stuck on something as of late...is it anything you can talk about?" Peter asked while opening the fridge and looking for something to drink.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I could." Replied Reed, looking somewhat intrigued by Peter's interest. Reed then remembered how Peter had helped Susan with her project, although Reed didn't put much stock into Peter actually being able to help him he spoke up none the less.

"Well, Peter, I'm trying to find a way to prove some of the laws of our universe, have you ever heard of string theory?"

"Yes." Peter replied whilst continuing his hunt for sustenance.

"Well, I don't really subscribe to that train of thought...I truly can't believe the fact that this world, this universe, this realm of existence could be so linear. Thus I've been trying to find a way to disprove this theory...lately I've stumbled upon some energy readings that I believe could truly prove that our realm of existence is, in fact, just a layer in a much larger fold, these energies, are in fact quite foreign to us. From what I can tell these energies seem to be quite faint in the earth's atmosphere...thus I've been lobbying for an opportunity to go into space for the last few years, but no matter what I say or do, I can't seem to prove my findings. At least not to a sustainable level, not to the level needed to request for the funding required to be able to launch us into space to check out if my readings were correct. Thus, I've turned to a way to test them 'from' Earth. I've gone through avenue to avenue, looking for the best and most sustainable way to prove my readings were, in fact, correct." Here, Reed paused and thought deeply, scruching up his brow in a furrow so fierce he could give a stern Uncle Ben a run for his money. "Recently I think I've found a way...Quantum Computing, to prove my Quantum Theory, I will have to use a computer capable of Quantum equations and analysis."

"Woah, a Quantum Computer! That's like the stuff of science fiction! With a computer that strong it would be possible to do so much more than just prove your theory." Peter gleamed.

Reed seeing Peter keep up in the conversation was impressed with Peter's ability to understand everything so far.

"Yes, it is...however, because of that fact, it's essentially proved impossible to bring that sort of computer to life. I've done almost everything possible to bring the machine to fruition, and yet here I am, stumped on how to proceed."

"What have you tried?"

"Do you know what a bit is Peter?"

Peter shook his head.

"I see, well a _bit_ is a small form of storage memory, capable of holding a 0 or 1 in terms of binary code. There are in fact many forms of 'bits'. I've recently designed the smallest bit know to humankind, I've decided to name it the _Qubit_ , short for Quantum Bit. The way processors for computers work is they run binary code, faster than any human mind could, this usage of Binary code, makes running computers possible, running multiple processes at once, doing amazing things, the more 'powerful' the processor, the more they can compute. I made the qubit in an attempt to build a Quantum Processor."

"I see." Peter halted his search for food and sat next to Reed, truly listening in full.

"Recently I've done almost everything to get the Quantum processor to run, however, no matter what I do or what cooler I place it in the processor overheats, threatening to burn out and damage the processor. Forcing me to stop running the system."

"If you don't mind me asking, how is a Qubit made?"

"I've made the qubit by using a silicon-based phosphorus electron or _nucleus_ , this has enabled me to save space in the qubit itself. Enabling me to cram as much as possible in the processor. 'My' processor has millions of qubits running with electricity running through the multiple silicon layers, powering and running the processor, this seems to be heating up the machine too much."

"What if you were to limit the qubits in the process?" Peter uttered in curiosity.

"...what?" Reed halted his thought process' and looked to Peter in bafflement.

"What if you were to limit the Qubits running in process, to have only sections in layers run at different intervals, also I don't see why you don't decrease the number of Qubits overall in the processor and include both the nucleus and electron in a qubit. Also what is your current design of the qubits, is it ordered appropriately?" Peter continued unaware of Reed's current state.

"...what do you mean?"

"Well, think of it this way; traffic in the city, if it were allowed to run un-checked there's no doubt there would be many accidents and traffic jams. Slowing things to a crawl or presenting a speed so quick, friction and in turn, accidents are bound to happen. But instead, we have traffic lights, stop signs, traffic police, orderly roads, and other paths to guide each person to their desired destination. After all, 'All roads lead to Rome.' although the saying isn't exactly accurate, it most definitely holds some truth to it as well. So the design and appropriate moderation of the qubits should be monitored and controlled well, In my opinion at least." Peter spoke with his chin held in hand, doing his ever-most to recreate Auguste Rodin's "The Thinker".

Reed looked to Peter with a gleam in his eye, noticing his seemingly absent-minded state. This state was in fact quite familiar to him, for it was something he knew well. He himself underwent a similar state of hyperfocus whenever he thought up his most ingenious inventions, plans, and ploys. Unbeknownst to Reed and Peter both, slowly but surely a cold and calculating grin etched its way upon Reed's face. It lay there, not cruel, not harsh, but appraisingly. Similar in manner in which one battle-hardened creature would evaluate a rival. Anticipation, thirst and, understanding reigned in this expression.

Peter continued his thoughts uninterrupted and undeterred. "As for the Qubits creation, why shouldn't you include both the nucleus and electron at the same time? If you were unlucky, with your current design, it might even be possible to initiate a slight nuclear reaction, you could cause cellular fission, creating an exorbitant amount of heat, separating the atoms like that. I'm sure that could help solve some of your heating issues. If you're worried about the space in the processor then that's why you should remove some of the 'Millions' of Qubits. Limit it to the most basic form, the form that could help you prove your theory. If the most basic form isn't enough to help you, then use the resulting processor to run simulations in building a better Quantum Computer. I also recommend you don't just haphazardly cram them in there, build a circuit in the silicon layers, one that the electricity can spread through, dispersing as much of the heat as possible." Peter finished in a nonchalant manner, dropping his hand from his chin.

"...Peter...you're a genius…" Reed uttered in slight disbelief, his former manic grin having long disappeared, unbeknownst to both men.

Peter, hearing Reed's praise blushed and came back to reality, back from his stoic scientific state.

Reed noticed Peter's change, from a cold and pragmatic explanation to the shy boy in front of him.

"What? No, I don't even know the science behind what I'm saying...I'm just blabbing from an uneducated point of view."

"But that's just it Peter, your out of the box thinking is exactly what's so clever!"

Before Peter could respond, the two heard a door opening, interrupting the two's conversation.

Peter looked over to the door and saw Susan leading May and Ben out of the room, seeing them, Peter was brought back to the bit of the conversation he had overheard prior.

"Peter, come on over, Sue has something to tell you." May said.

Peter and Reed hearing this, decided to put this topic of conversation aside.

"I'm coming." Peter replied before nodding at Reed and walking over.

"Pete, come on in, we'll talk in the main office."

Sue stated before leading the trio to one of the back rooms. Peter following Sue, thought back on his conversation with Reed, hoping he could have helped him some.

"Pete, have a seat, I've already told your Uncle and Aunt everything, you're the only one who needs to hear the news."

"Mkay." Peter decided to keep quiet about what he had overheard...until later that is.

Peter listened as Sue explained her plan to make him a pair of glasses in the next few days. How he would be staying home for the next few days until they were ready, she also recommended he rest a bit, and try and do some eye tests at home, until the pain came back then rest with his eyes closed.

After hearing everything and saying his goodbyes to the group at the Baxter Building, May, Ben, and Peter left the place and drove home.

After getting home May got to the kitchen, immediately starting on Brunch, as all three people were hungry, having skipped breakfast and with lunchtime soon on the way. Peter sat in the living room next to Ben, both quiet...both thinking on the same subject, both afraid to begin the conversation.

Before long, Ben broke the quiet, telling Peter everything, from beginning to end. All that he knew, answering all of Peter's questions. How they had funds for Peters' glasses and medical expenses in general, how his parents had been sending money prior to their disappearance, how the agency they worked for eventually sent them an insurance check of sorts. Leaving Peter's future Medical expenses and College funds covered.

Peter went quiet afterward, ate lunch and kept quiet for the next few days. Ben and May tried reaching out to him, to no avail, Peter just needed some time alone.

When the time came for Peter to go pick up his glasses during the weekend, he finally spoke up, telling them he understood, that he blamed no one and that he was thankful to them. He called them his parents for the first time, making May cry for the rest of the day. Not out of sadness but rather happiness. Ben drove Peter to the Baxter Building where they picked up Peter's new glasses, slim, black frames with thin lenses.

After putting them on, Peter felt immediate relief, no longer having vision issues or the constant headaches.

 _ **. . .**_

Peter, once more arising out of his reminiscing session, thought to himself, before looking to the alarm clock on his nightstand.

'What's up with me today? Thinking back on all this?'

Peter saw his clock read 5:57 AM, then realized he would be late for the bus if he delayed any longer, Peter grabbed his pair of Chuck Taylors Converse, put them on in a hurry before hurrying downstairs and calling out. "Aunt May, did you make breakfast?"

"Yes hon, come on into the kitchen and eat, then brush your teeth again and get ready for the bus."

Peter walked into the kitchen and saw his aunt May working on clipping some coupons. Waffles, and eggs with English muffins on the side sat on the table, ready to be eaten.

Peter, not hesitating for a second, dove in trying to eat as quickly as possible. Not at all noticing, the other plate served to the chair on his right.

[Whisshh]

Peter startled by the sound of a faucet being used looked up at May, thinking to himself.

'Aunt May is still sitting, has Uncle Ben not left for work yet?'

Peter looked at the table once more noticing the plate to his right side, Peter saw it then looked at his Aunt questioningly. May simply smiled impishly and ignored him.

[Click]

Peter heard the sound of the doorknob being opened, Peter turned around and saw a Beautiful redhead walking through the door, said redhead saw Peter and smiled at him.

"Hey Tiger, good morning."

"MJ, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come over for breakfast?"

"Wha-no, of course, you can! But what's going on, don't you usually have breakfast with Auntie Anna?"

"Anna's having people over today and is preparing for her guests, she kicked me out of the house and took me over here for breakfast before leaving." MJ explained, smirking at her Aunt's behavior.

"MJ, you're always welcome here, breakfast, lunch, dinner, and breakfast again, even staying the night is okay!" May said.

Peter and MJ hearing May's words and most importantly her un-said implications, blushed.

"Thank you, Aunt May…" MJ whispered.

The trio enjoyed a pleasant breakfast before Peter and MJ had to head out to catch the bus.

"I'll see you later tonight Aunt May, remember I have the Field-Trip today after school so I won't be back till much later."

"Yes, I know, be safe you two." May said and waved from the front door before closing it, looking to give the two as much alone time as possible.

"Sorry about her, she's always so into things, she can sometimes say some pretty heavy stuff." Peter explained wryly.

"It's ok, It's not the first time I've interacted with May, you know that Peter." MJ rolled her eyes and continued her jaunt to the sidewalk.

Peter hearing MJ's words was put at ease. The two waited for a while in silence, just enjoying the others company.

Before long MJ said. "Hey, Tiger?"

"Mmm?"

"You're going on a field trip with Gwen and Cindy today, right?"

"Yeah, technically it's our AP Chemistry class that's going, apparently we aren't only the only group that's going though. It seems to be some school system funded program, a bunch of nearby schools are gonna be going. There's gonna be some high schoolers with us too."

"You guys are going to Oscorp right?"

"Mhm, It's gonna be pretty cool, apparently they're doing some pretty cutting edge genetics stuff. Oscorp seems to be pretty amped about it as well, Norman Osborn himself is supposed to be there to introduce himself and Oscorp at the beginning of the tour. They seem interested in the idea of attracting 'young minds' to Oscorp as soon as possible."

"...I see"

"Mmm."

"Hey, Tiger?"

"Yeah?"

"...will you miss me?"

Peter hearing this went blank, trying to understand what MJ meant, by what she said.

"This summer...I'm going to that acting camp...you do remember that right?"

Peter, finally understanding what MJ was talking about, felt that he couldn't help **not** remembering what it was she wanted him to right away, as he felt her question came out of nowhere.

"Yeah...it's a whole month right?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes, I'll miss you. But I'm happy you're going to be pursuing what you love too!"

"Mmm, I remember when I first told you I wanted to be an actress...you were the only one who believed in me right away, you didn't question me like Aunt Anna, you didn't just wish me luck or tell me to aim for something else, like everyone else did either...you just believed in me."

"Gwen, Cindy, and Liz believed in you too. They still believe in you."

"But you were the first one, you were also the only one who encouraged me to join the school plays...you helped me rehearse, you even helped me find this acting school, the school who regularly has talent scouts looking for new faces...you told me which scouts to look out for and which ones to be careful of. You were there for me, right by my side when I told Auntie Anna that I wanted to go there or go to this Acting Camp…"

"Of course I was, I'll always be there for you MJ...I told you that before didn't I?"

"...mmm, you did..but why?"

"What?"

"Why are you always there...there for me?"

Peter took a deep breath, steeling himself, ready to tell this girl how he feels, this girl who might as well mean the world to him.

"MJ-" Before Peter could finish his sentence, The familiar sound of the school bus pulling up sounded out. Startling the two out of their dreamy daze.

MJ seeing the Bus arriving and then looking at Peter's determined eyes, felt her heart seize up in nervousness, seeing the situation as is, MJ spoke up.

"Save that thought for later, Tiger."

Peter heard MJ and saw the bus about to arrive, had no choice but to let loose his courageous breath and deflated.

Seeing the moment pass him by, Peter looked to the bus in spite.

"..stupid bus.."

MJ hearing Peter mutter, realized she wasn't just seeing things and thought.

'Peter really was...he was about to confess….'

MJ's heart was all a flutter, imagining the sweet moment that could have been, she too began to spite the bus and its arrival, not remembering it was her who told Peter to hold up.

The two eventually got on the bus, as hateful as they were feeling, the two got on and saw the crowded seats, this stop was one of the last on the buses route hence the fullness of the vehicle.

Peter soon spotted Cindy and Gwen, each sitting in a row of their own, one in front of the other. Gwen closest to the bus's door.

Peter soon began making his way over to the two, knowing they had saved seats for MJ and him. MJ following in tow.

As he was walking over Peter soon noticed a foot slide out into the walking aisle, Peter flicked his gaze up and to the left, he saw one of Flashes 'friends' or more aptly put 'lackey's', sliding his foot out most likely in an attempt to trip him.

Peter not letting the lackey know he was found out, continued walking forward, looking to Cindy and Gwen, right when Peter was about to collide with the outstretched foot, he lifted his own foot and stomped down, right on top of the lackey's.

[BAMM]

The bus dipped slightly soon followed by a yelp, screaming out. The bus driver hearing this looked back through the rearview mirror and saw nothing out of the ordinary, said.

"Oh, calm down, It's just a bump in the road, keep your shorts on."

The teenager who now could hardly feel his foot looked towards the front of the bus and then decided to keep quiet about things, afraid he would get into trouble for trying to trip another student.

Peter not showing a single iota of strange behavior continued walking to his newfound seat, thinking to himself.

'Did I step too hard? It's always so hard to find the right balance when interacting with other people.'

The only people on the bus who knew the truth of the matter were Flash, his lacky, Peter, and MJ, who was standing behind Peter.

MJ snickered to herself.

Peter and MJ soon arrived at Gwen's side, before, Cindy stood up and grabbed Peter by the arm and asked.

"Heya Pete, you ready for today?"

MJ, seeing this, was conflicted. Happy that she didn't have to sit next to Peter after their earlier embarrassing encounter, annoyed that Cindy had grabbed him from her side and was so close to him.

Gwen grabbed MJ and pulled her to sit next to herself.

Before Peter could respond to Cindy, a voice called out.

"Well if it isn't Puny Parker!" Flash called out, possibly eager to override his lackey's earlier blunder.

"Why hello Flash, quite prudent of you to greet me right after I've sat down, are you always this polite?"

Flash hearing Peter's words scowled and audibly clicked his tongue.

"Tsk, whatever Parker, don't expect things to be the same next year, I'll be starting varsity quarterback, there's no way I'll let you go unpunished when I have all that authority at school!"

"Wow, so while I'll be winning the school scholastic accolades and breaking records, you'll be leading the team to championships and practicing how to become an underachieved middle-aged asshole with a beer belly. You and I, we'll make the school proud, that's for sure."

"What! That's it, Parker!"

Flash hearing Peter's cynicism, rose from his seat and began walking towards Peter, looking as if he wanted to eat Peter alive.

"Sit down, Thompson, you don't want your precious football career to end young, after all, you get into any fights and you're off the team. Trust me, I'll tell Coach Mathews myself." Cindy spoke up.

"Cindy, why do you always defend this loser, what do you care about more, him or hockey? And don't think you can threaten me with the coach or I'll tell Coach Garcia about you hanging out with these nerds too. On a school night no less! I wonder what she'd have to say?"

"Shut it, Flash, trust me when I say Cindy is doing you a favor when she stops your dumb self from starting something you can't finish." Gwen said catching Flashes attention.

"Ha, fat chance Stacy, tell me did your Dad come home alright last night?"

"Flash...shut up…"

Peter interrupted, clearly aware of the sore spot Gwen has for her father, as the Police Chief of the N.Y.P.D. George Stacy had made many enemies over the years, both in the station and out of it. This caused a sometimes sore, home to work relationship between he and his family.

Flash heard Peter, and his imperious tone then looked at Peter.

Flash saw a dark look in Peter's eyes, something dangerous, Peter was already standing up and using one hand to clench the seat in front of him, slowly making it look like the area was slowly collapsing in on itself.

Flash seeing this was slightly intimidated, but he couldn't back down, not now.

"Or you'll what Parker?"

"Hey! You two in the back, sit down!" The bus driver yelled.

Peter and Flash both hearing this, looked at each other before each finding their own seats.

"Gwen, I'm sorry you got dragged into that."

"It's not your fault Flash is an asshole, Pete" Gwen responded, somewhat down.

The group seeing Gwen's dour mood struggled for a few seconds before Cindy piped up and asked once more.

"Peter, you never responded, Gwen and I were talking all about it before you and MJ got here, are you ready for the trip to Oscorp?"

Peter hearing Cindy's saving grace, latched on full force and replied.

"Duh, I can't wait!"

The group continued conversing, trying to bring Gwen out of her funk.

They succeeded quite soon after. Gwen began smiling and laughing with the group, excited about the trip.

Time quickly passed and they arrived at school, going their separate ways until lunch and meeting back up, along with Liz now present.

After a pleasant lunch, free from outside intervention, the group separated once more and finished their classes for the day.

Peter alongside Gwen and Cindy got on a bus, awaiting their new adventure to take off, after getting on the bus the three alongside their teacher, saw a bus teeming with teenagers of varying ages in the back seats and a few middle-aged men and woman of differing ages, more than likely Teachers same as their own in the front.

Peter led the two girls to the back of the bus, passing inquisitive eyes all along the way. Both those of the teachers and the students.

Although they watched while they made their way to their seats, there were no rude remarks or insults hurdled their way either. It seems the academic community saw fit not to insult others for no reason other than a difference of opinion or appearance, that or the fact that the people surrounding them were just special cases.

Peter, Gwen, and Cindy sat in the back of the bus in a wide seat, very much capable of seating the three of them in one row.

They discussed all that they could on the subject of their visit in hushed tones, speaking on Genetic modification and it's possible uses. After about a forty minute ride in the bus most of it stuck in traffic, with no other stops, it seems Midtown-Middle was the last for the bus soon arrived in Manhattan, the three looked out the window, at the busy city streets, and the occasional sky scrapper that they passed, after a while Peter pointed out the Baxter Building and explained what they did there.

After another 15 minutes, the bus approached its designated stop.

The trio were the last three off the bus, their teacher called out for them a little loudly, almost sounding afraid the other teachers wouldn't know they were his students. The three were, in fact, the youngest students there.

Their teacher resembled a proud peacock spreading his feathers out, for the accomplishment that his students were the youngest students that had the privilege to be there.

Peter and the girls didn't give their teachers actions much thought, they were too invested in looking at their new surroundings.

The group of students and teachers were standing in front of the Oscorp building entrance, about to enter and see it's main lobby.

Before long had passed, the group moved forward under the most senior and accomplished university professor's lead.

The group entered the building, and saw a grand yet professional looking lobby before them, in the center of the lobby just past the reception desk stood two people, looking at the group smiling,

A fairly tall and slender man with luscious brown locks and a traditionally handsome face, albeit it, slightly worn from age. The man wore a very intricately made two-piece tux. Gray and white, being the suits' main highlight colors.

Beside the man, stood a young man, more than likely around Peter's age, Standing strong and tall, although appearing slightly uninterested in the current happenings.

The boy seemed an almost exact replica of the older gentlemen, only much younger.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Oscorp, my family's legacy, and future. A place I consider my home. I would like to take this time to welcome you all in! My name is Norman Osborn, and it's nice to meet you all!"

Norman Osborn finished his opening greeting, bordering on speech and looked at the group, seemingly in expected response.

The boy on his side, flinched when he mentioned 'future'.

The Professor in the lead walked forward towards Norman and sought for a handshake, smiling all the way.

Norman seeing the man's ingratiating smile, smiled in response.

"Professor it's good to see you again."

"Norman, to think you would remember me, haha, it's good to see you again as well."

"Come now, don't mention it. Ah, Professor, I would like to introduce you to my son here, he alongside my personal assistant will be the ones guiding your group around for the remainder of your tour." Norman finished his sentence than looked towards his son, in hope that the boy would introduce himself and make a good first impression. His son didn't let him down and stepped forward with a well-timed flourish.

"Professor, my name is Harry, Harry Osborn, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Haha, It's nice to meet you lad, tell me are you as much the scientist as your father?"

"Oh, no, while I would love to accept that praise, I know better than to shoot above my station and abilities."

The professor hearing this put on a strange expression for a moment, before fixing it and asking.

"I see, well you're still young I'm sure you have time to grow."

"Yes, that's what my father tells me all the time."

Norman hearing this frowned, knowing his useless son had just ruined his chance at impressing the professor in front of him. One of the main reasons Norman had agreed to come and welcome the group himself was because of this Professor right here, it's also the only reason Harry was even here at all.

"Tell me, Harry, how old are you?"

"I'm 14 years old this year sir."

"I see, we actually have three middle going on high schoolers here today. Teacher Ramirez, bring your class up here won't you?"

Peter's teacher hearing this, straightened his back and called out to Peter and the Girls.

"Class, let's go forward."

Peter and the two followed their teacher further into the lobby, going to the front of the group. After following along, they eventually made their way up. Now in front of the group, Peter could see the situation upfront more clearly.

Seeing the head CEO of the multibillion-dollar company watching the trio with interest, his son looking at them in pain at the inevitable comparison his father would make in private, and the professor looking at them and their teacher with pride.

"Norman, Harry allow me to introduce one of my former students and his new students. Peter, Gwen, and Cindy, each of the three all started out their middle school classes in AP chemistry and advanced with excellent grades every step of the way. If my student Ramirez is to be believed Peter has actually well advanced beyond his class and has already begun his studies in higher-tiered subjects, all the while acing his chemistry and calculus classes." The un-named Professor finished regaling the tale on behalf of his student.

Peter's teacher raised his head a little higher, proud of each of his student's accomplishments, Peter especially.

Norman hearing this looked at Peter them looked at Harry and looked down before stealthily sighing, the only people present who caught it being, Peter and Harry themselves.

Norman looked at Peter once more with a gleam in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"Is that true young man?"

"Mmm."

"I see, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a teacher, if so would you mind letting me know what that person's name?"

"Susan Storm, current lab partner with Reed Richards."

Peters words silenced the room, Norman, the professor and even Peter's own teacher all looked at Peter like some sort of monster.

The rest of the room heard the name Reed Richards and inwardly gasped.

Only the professor and Norman himself were in fact shocked by the name Susan Storm as well as Reed's.

"Young Peter?" The professor asked.

Peter nodded, inwardly smirking at the responses of the surrounding people.

"Did you say your teacher was Susan Storm?"

"Yes sir, I visit the Baxter Building every Sunday for study sessions."

The professor hearing that put on a familiar ingratiating smile and said.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

Noman seeing all this smiled wryly, thinking that this person changed expressions on the flip of a dime. Norman then asked.

"Susan Storm and Reed Richards could be said to be among the best and brightest minds around today, far surpassing my own prime. Tell me young Peter, do you interact with Reed Richards often, there have been rumors of him joining a foundation lately, I'm wondering if that could be true?"

Peter hearing this decided to give the Baxter Corporation some advertisement.

"Yes, that's true, he's joined the Baxter Corporation actually, he has told me he wouldn't want to go to any other place, that the future lied in the hands of visionaries like those at the Baxter Building."

Norman hearing this and seeing the lights in the eyes of the surrounding high school and university students realized what Peter had just done.

Norman thought, 'It seems this boy just used me as nothing more than a foil, to advertise for those prudes over at the Baxter Building...it seems this boy isn't just smart, he's quite cunning as well...if only my own son were as capable..'

Norman looked towards Peter and smiled then said.

"I see, thank you for telling me, Peter. However, I would have to disagree with Reed's statement, after all, it takes money to make money, and it takes money to invest and actually do anything. While being a visionary is a wonderful thing, you actually have to do something to bring all those hopes to life."

"I agree completely, however, if you're spending all your time looking down at the floor in front of you, wondering how to make money and how to spend it, how will you ever know if you are going to hit a wall, whether creatively or financially." Peter rebuffed, looking as confident as ever.

Norman smiled and looked Peter in the eyes for the first time, surprised this boy had the wit and the courage to respond to his verbal attack.

The un-named Professor, seeing the hidden rising tension between the two, spoke up.

"Well Norman, thank you for today, I'm sure all of the students present would love to start our tour."

"Yes, Yes I'm sure you all would like to begin, Harry, lead the group to the Genetic's Laboratory, you'll find Samantha there, where she'll take over the tour guide position. I want you to follow the group, and see if you can't learn a thing or two." Norman instructed to Harry.

"Yes, father."

Peter's teacher soon fell to the back of the group as did all the other teachers present, with the exception of the professor.

The group soon began a tour of the facilities of the laboratory where a young yet educated woman, took over the lead of the group. Introducing all of the lab's current projects and all that they've been working on lately.

She made a few astute comments comparing Oscorps work in the genetics field to Stark Industries and even the Baxter Corporation. Though she never mentioned Susan's name, more than likely in fear of being rebutted, as Susan was, in fact, one of the leading researchers in the field.

Peter noticing the woman dancing around his teacher's name, all in an effort to wow the students of all ages. Peter wryly smiled, occasionally asking questions, not intending to make things difficult for the woman, but instead because he was genuinely interested in the answers.

The poor young secretary, however, wasn't able to properly answer Peter's in-depth questions. The professor seeing this took it upon himself to answer the questions in her place.

Gwen and Cindy seeing this were doing their best to hold back their laughter. Snickering through their teeth.

Some time passed on by, the tour was slowly coming to an end. The group approached the end of the large multi-roomed lab as well, the tour guide took this moment to say.

"And here Ladies and Gentlemen we approach the end of the tour, we have saved the best for last, here in front of you is our applied science area, this is where we test our genetic modifications on lab subjects, such as mice, rats and other vermin like insects or arachnids."

The whole group grew in activity, teachers and students alike, buzzing in anticipation.

"We have already informed some of our scientists on-site to answer any questions you all might have."

The tour guide thought to her self. 'So stop asking me like it's my job to know all this stuff…'

The group soon spread out, each class with their own teacher, each looking in the direction that interested them most.

"Peter, come on, they have spiders here, some of natures apex predators, I wonder what they did to them?" Cindy said, pulling Peter by his arm, leading him to the Spider exhibit. Gwen and their teacher following in tow smirks on their faces.

"Alright, alright, calm down Cindy, It's not like their going anywhere." Contrary to Peter's words, fate had another plan in mind.

"Woah look at all of them, so many colors!"

Cindy was like a little girl at an amusement park, hollering here and there, dragging Peter from one case to another.

"Woah look at this one Pete! It's so big and it's white and black colors are so pretty!"

"You think these things are pretty?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"Maybe pretty isn't the right word, but they are pretty bewitching." Cindy supposed.

"That black and white one looks kinda like a black widow, only instead of the red hourglass figure on its back, it's white."

"Correct young man, you've got a good eye! That one is Black widow that's undergone some genetic mutations."

The worker beside the case supplanted.

"I see, no wonder it's so bewitching...hey doesn't it look kinda 'too' big-"

Before Peter could finish his sentence, the spider leaped, seemingly out of its display case.

Before anyone there could say anything, the spider leaped its way towards Peter.

Peter with his quick reactions was the only one who could move even the slightest, only it's rather unfortunate that the only move he took was to raise his hands to shield his face.

The arachnid took this chance to sink Its overgrown fangs into the backside of Peter's right hand.

Peter felt an immediate pain shoot up his right hand, all the way up into his shoulder, travel through his chest into his heart. From there it spread to the rest of his body in one quick wave, although this took some time to explain, in reality, it all happened in the blink of an eye.

Peter screamed out in pain and almost fainted from the pain, if only it weren't for what he heard that kept him on his feet, he would most likely have fallen unconscious.

However, fate is hardly ever so kind to its victims.

Peter heard another yelp follow soon after his own, Peter recognized this voice, it was Cindy's!

Peter forced open his eyes and looked to his side, seeing the Spider on Cindy's neck and about launch it's way toward Gwen, Peter reacted on instinct and reached out with his right hand, intercepting the Spider mid-flight.

Peter grasped the spider in his palm then squeezed his fingers, to prevent the creature from 'attacking' anyone else.

An audible [Squelch] was heard, Peter knew that the threat was gone, once and for all. Knowing as such Peter couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

Peter fell unconscious, unaware of the ruckus surrounding him and Cindy, both on his world and the Astral Realm above them.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

* * *

Alrighty then, I don't have too much to say here this time, just two matters of address, the first one.

I have practically no clue about when it comes to actual science or physics, everything I put into this novel is my own broken understanding on subjects far beyond my own education level. Thus I ask all of you more educated persons out there, to look the other way or assume it to add up to comic-book-esque science fiction, with no actual scientific foundation. Just assume it's my own tongue in cheek attempt at understanding and replicating any knowledge I might have halfheartedly picked up in my years.

Now onto the more recent and heartbreaking news, If you are a comic-book fan or even a cinephile of recent years, you're probably aware of the man, the myth, the legend, Stan Lee himself has passed away recently.

I actually thought long and hard about what to say in this post, what would be the best way to "send him off" so to speak. However, no matter what I though up it just didn't feel right. After all, I didn't personally know him, regardless of how much he and his creations helped me over the years, for example, growing up my father wasn't around much...out there working his ass off to provide for my family, as such he didn't have much time to teach me much of anything with regards to being a man or what that even really meant. It wasn't until later I learned he was teaching me by example rather than with words.

Thus it was through watching cartoons and then one-day reading comics, that I learned about responsibility and what shirking it could do, either to my friends my family or even to myself.

For example, Uncle Ben's age-old adage "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility."

When younger I didn't understand the entirety of the weight of these words, but they gave me a guiding light of sorts, something I didn't have much of growing up with a tired and angry, yet trying, Father.

Stan was in some ways a father figure to many a person, both men, and women. At the same time, he was a person who brought so much happiness to this world through his works. Thus instead of some overly cheesy send-off, I'd just like to say

"Excelsior my friend, I hope to one day finally meet you, but for now, may you rest in some much-needed peace."

I suppose I should also thank any of the people out there who took the time to read this fanfic of mine, it is appreciated.

P.S. I made this chapter a bit longer than usual, because of the long absence due to the voting poll time. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 7

**An Arachnids Adventure**

* * *

 **Chapter - 7 - Awakening**

* * *

 _ **Many a Light Year away from Earth**_

In a span of space close yet far from earth, there resides an Orange Supergiant, This star was around 185 times the diameter of the Milky Way's 'Sun'.

Normally this star, also known as Enif, would be able to brighten the entirety of the Pegasus Constellation.

However now, this immaculately bright and burning star was darkened as if visited by a specter, this shadow cast itself over the Star, bringing its luminescence down to an almost pathetic level. Barely covering its own system.

If astrologists back on Earth were able to see the current sight, it would no doubt shake the very foundations, which years of research had built up. Lucky for them and their feeble minds they would not see this sight for a long time coming. After all, it would take the light an exorbitant amount of time to travel to Earth's side.

The star was 690 Light Years from Earth, thus taking 690 years for the light to grace Earth with its current circumstances.

Yet, the strangest sight had yet to make its presence known.

This star soon began to shake, tremble and downright move. From out the circumference of the star, came two wings which dwarfed the star, flaming and blazing looking like two gorgeous flaming Eagles wings.

Solar Flares were flying left and right as these wings stretched out and soon a plume of Firey tail feathers followed. As beautiful as the sight was, all of its splendiferous light did not escape the shadow shielding the star.

Soon a flaming Eagles head with smoldering eyes rose from the sun's center, then talons the size of planets erupted from the stars lower frame. The flaming Eagle or as some would call it the 'Phoenix', completely rose out of the star, leaving the star in a paler and calmer state than prior.

"Finally...after a few cycles, you decided to come out." An Ephemeral voice called out, calm and flirtatious.

If any bystander were present they would, in fact, hear nothing, no sound at all. After all, no sound waves were present nor possible in the void of space and yet there it was, ringing out almost seductively, clearly making the impossible, possible.

This 'voice' seemingly came out of nowhere, and yet it only existed in the shadow sphere covering the star and its peripherals.

The Phoenix with its head standing tall made not even an attempt to respond, its eyes piercing, seemingly through the void. Before long had passed, the Phoenix 'spoke' without even opening its mouth.

"Hmmm, it seems he awakens... strange...for it to be so soon...how? How were those lesser creatures able to do this? 'They' were able to awaken their avatar, before I mine? HAH! A stain on my name!"

As the Phoenix was stewing in its own disgrace, the shadow sphere surrounding the star, began to ripple and change shape and tone. Before long, an infinitesimally small speck sprang forth from the barrier.

This speck soon built upon itself, becoming larger and larger. A slow but steady process, one that sped up a multitude of times per second. In less than 10 seconds, a figure was built up, black and in the shape of a human, a bipedal form. This shade soon expanded a few sizes more, reaching the size of around twelve feet tall. While amongst humans or most other mortals, this size would seem gigantic. However, in front of the star in front of it, it seemed so small in comparison, even a dust mite to a human would look larger. Let alone when comparing to the Phoenix who dwarfs even the star, 2 to 1.

This form soon began to grow more in-depth features, a face, curves along its sides, emulating the body of a human female. Gentle and elegant fingers and toes, arms and legs slim yet full, the shade then began to sleuth back a ways in certain areas surrounding the figure. Showing porcelain white skin, her face, immaculate in a way most people could never hope to imagine, looking to be an idol of Athena or Aphrodite, beautiful in a way mortals could never be, except for those blessed such as Persephone.

The shadows covering 'her' body began to give way and remold themselves in an all black cloak with a hood, covering her body in a magnificent way.

The 'woman' opened her eyes revealing black pools of darkness therein. No pupil, no sclera, nothing but blackness.

Her hair black and long, spooling out of the sides of her hood. This 'giant' woman looked towards the Phoenix's head and called out.

"Phoenix, must you always present yourself in such ostentatious ways? You really leave no face for those of us who still follow the rules of order."

The Phoenix finally rising from its stupor, looked down at the speck in its presence for the first time, looking and seeing who it was, the bird scoffed.

"Hmph, it's not as if you couldn't make yourself appear as a celestial power, you yourself hold yourself back."

The Phoenix finishing its sentence began to shrink down, the once mighty and celestial bodied sized bird, began to rapidly shrink, at a rate impossible to recreate by most powers.

The Phoenix now the size of a football field looked towards the 'giant' before itself and said.

"For the past few cycles, you have pestered me, chasing me to this star and forcing me to hide within. What is it you want 'Death'?"

The woman before the still large bird, chuckled and smiled flirtatiously, then spoke in a teasing manner.

"Come now darling, it's been millennia since I last laid 'eyes' upon you, then one day you just show up, on Terra no less, than travel to the Astral Realm and shake up the Web of Life and you what? Did you really not expect anyone to find trace of you? Why if it weren't for my shadows I imagine you would've had plenty of followers showing up, you should really thank me."

Death, finishing her words, turned to her side and snorted through her nose, looking ever so 'miffed'.

The Phoenix seeing Death's little show, had no patience for it.

"Enough drivel, you know as well as I, there are only a handful of powers dumb enough to cross me!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard the spiel before. Anyways, you obviously didn't come out here for me, I've been outside of this little star for a few cycles with no response. I wonder what could attract the Great and Mighty Phoenix's attention to the point of moving her true body?"

Death turned around and looked towards the direction the Phoenix had looked earlier.

"Hmmm, is that Terra? That's strange...once more you grace it with your presence...you haven't looked towards Terra's shores since the beginning of true sentient life there. If I remember correctly you had an avatar there at the time, didn't you?"

"To think you would remember things so clearly, what? Do I interest you so?"

"But of course dear, you who once had power over both orders of Life and Death, you who then left the natural order for chaos, leaving me to take the order of death upon my shoulders. You, my dear, interest me very much!"

"Hmph!"

"Come to think of it, it's about time for you to claims a new host—er...avatar...It seems you have already laid out your seed."

"Leave it be, Death! My avatars are not for you to touch!"

The Phoenix finishing her sentence let her wrath be known, shaking the very foundation of this galaxy, shifting her wings and letting her fire shine.

The shield surrounding the star began to tremble, looking as if it could not hold the stress of the power radiating from within.

"Oh calm down, I'm not interested enough to ruin your fun."

Death calmly stated, reinforcing her shield to the point where it quaked no longer, it's shade grew a few tones darker.

The Phoenix seeing Death indifference to her threat, looked down at her and scoffed, thinking to herself that this power had grown dangerously close to growing her own personality and that because of that, she was, in fact, growing ever closer to chaos herself.

"Oh? What's this? Jean Grey, this is your new avatar?"

Death turned and asked the Phoenix.

"So what if it is!"

"Same as ever, a beautiful red-haired woman, or should I say girl? Oh well, she'll grow. Hmm? What's this I see? She's already pining for another?"

Death spoke aloud, seeing Jean's thoughts, well she wasn't exactly seeing into Jean's mind, after all, Jean was projecting them quite fiercely, although it seems Jean was unaware of her doing so.

Phoenix hearing Deaths inquiry's thought to herself that Death was getting dangerously close to seeing something she shouldn't...however it wasn't her secret to keep. Thus she decided to let what was going to happen, happen.

"Peter Parker...oh, oh that's a precious memory...the damsel in distress, is it? Wait, why don't I know this name?"

Death coming to this point looked through her memory once more, a memory that had every name of every mortal who ever lived or will live...except for those who were touched by another divinity or celestial power, they would be able to shield her 'sight' until that mortal's death.

Death no matter how hard she tried to recall simply couldn't do so, this Peter Parker wasn't someone under her 'jurisdiction'. This got her cogs turning, she looked towards Phoenix once more, she saw the giant bird looking towards the same boy, this boy was currently in a coma of sorts...down on Terra or as the human's call it, Earth.

Death following the Phoenix's gaze soon found the boy she was looking for...before long, her eyes widened and she gasped out.

"So many Divinities! All in one mortal coil...Impossible! These...these energies belong to the totems...the Spiders'? Wait...there is another...no, this...this is a...fire?"

Death coming to this point looked towards the Phoenix once more and then it came to her, it hit her.

"I see...now it makes sense for you to have visited the Web, the totems, the reason that your flame watches over the boy, you've been observing him...I don't blame you. This boy, he's-"

"Unlike any other before him...except for maybe the Purple one...the one who pines for you…"

"Do not mention that fiend before me!"

For the first time in this encounter, Death looked towards the Phoenix and spoke in a solemn voice. The surrounding space in the barrier grew turbid further reducing the star's luster, however, the Phoenix's flames seemed untouched.

"You know he has the destiny..the destiny to wield all of the Primordial stones, you should also know why he does it…"

"Enough!"

The space in the surroundings grew even murkier, looking as if the surrounding void itself would soon die.

Seeing this Death took a deep breath, calmed herself and thus her aura. The surrounding space grew calm as a consequence.

"Do you know why I like you, Phoenix?"

"..."

"It's because of your love for life...that's the reason isn't it?"

"..."

"The reason you abandoned your order and sought to create a new one? One of rebirth...it's the reason you chase for new avatars after each one burns out, looking for a way, a way to do so in a true corporeal form?"

"...You knew?"

"...Of Course, I knew. I inherited your order over death, of course, I would understand why you hate it so…"

"..."

"One who so casually dispatches death over the mortal's stars...one who does so in a misguided attempt at flattery...I would never give him the time of day...never."

"Then you understand, don't you? Why I've been watching over the boy...this reality cannot handle another one such as he...hence I've been watching not only the boy but the Spiders' as well."

"Mmn, I understand...the Spiders' place in the order is...delicate, to say the least."

"I know, but even if that is true...I would put a stop to it if necessary…however...look at the boy once more, cast your sense over my watchful flame, I will show you all I have seen, then look into the boy's psyche, see who he is. I truly doubt he will be another such as the one before him. Besides, the Spiders' have been very careful not to overdo it, they've given him a slight grasp on their divinities, not the whole of them. It seems they're just as worried over the direction the avatar will take as we are."

Death, hearing the Phoenix's words, was immediately put into doubt, to think that one such as the Phoenix would put so much faith into a mortal who wasn't her avatar...was shocking at the very least.

Death cast her sense into the flame around the boy, she saw all of Peter's experiences since the day Peter met Jean and consequently the Phoenix.

She saw his up's and his down's, how he helped people, his cleverness, his worry, his first encounter with violence at MJ's home, his constant repression from his peers, she saw him deal with it all, without being tainted, remaining pure through it all.

Seeing all this reminded Death of all of the saints she had seen through her 'life'. Caring and kind, yet all seem to pass too early. Akin to stars' burning in the night sky, abrupt and brilliant...yet all stars are fated to perish

Death then cast her sense into the boy's psyche looking into his mind and his memories, then his feelings throughout all of his experiences. She felt some resistance at first, however, she pushed her way beside it, not looking to harm, only to observe.

Death seeing all this was flabbergasted...how could there be such a man, a mortal who remained so pure...regardless of what came his way.

"...It seems they truly chose wisely...one such as he seems to have nary a malicious bone in his body...however, even that can be perverted when tempted with power...I've seen it first hand."

"Mm, which is why I've been watching…"

Death hearing the Phoenix's words looked towards this cautious and arrogant power, what she saw shocked her...the Phoenix, a cosmic and celestial power, one who could shake the very foundations of the multiverse and the web of destiny itself, that very same Phoenix was looking down on a mortal with...care?...compassion?...infatuation, maybe?

Death seeing all of the above took a moment to take it all in and then wryly smirked, she then spoke.

"Hmm? Is that the only reason?" Her voice a coy and insinuating tone.

"What do you mean…" The Phoenix sensing the irregularity in the 'air', spoke cautiously.

"...It's a well-known fact that when you take an avatar, you tend to meld so well together...it's mainly because of your compatibility…I've already seen the girls' feelings...could you have fallen for the boy as well…?"

"...RUBBISH!"

The Phoenix and the star behind it grew so bright in response to the Phoenix's outburst it seemed as if they were both about to go supernova.

"...you really have…I thought I was the only one to grow an attachment to the mortals'..."

"Cease your babbling Death! I would never stoop so low to grow attached to such a lesser lifeform as a human!"

"...uh-huh, In that case, I'll just pay the munchkin a visit then."

"...What?"

"I said I'll visit him. Why? You don't mind, do you? After all, I find mortals to be far more suitable partners than the egocentric divinities or celestial powers."

"Stay away from him! MY Avatar has already claimed an interest in him!"

"...Right, your 'avatar'...anyways I think I'll hold back a while, after all, he already has enough interest in him from the opposite sex, that and he's still pretty young, and judging by the fact that he already has a new romantic trouble heading his way I doubt there's much reason to interfere right now...you have noticed it haven't you, the other avatar the Spiders' have taken, they have a soul effect, such a connection will no doubt leave behind a rather frightful attraction."

"You need not tell me, I know of it well. The boy may have as many mortals as he wishes...however, he will only have one divinity...my avatar!"

"...you really meant 'me'...didn't you?"

The Phoenix grew quiet before deciding to strike back.

"Speaking of your 'partners' how has that pathetic devil Mephisto been? Oh, and tell that devil shrew to keep his hands to himself!"

"...I'm leaving... you should know better than to mention that wretch to me...always revoking my work...his stupid deals and contracts…"

"Just tell him his scheming hasn't gone unnoticed, even if I don't interfere, the Spiders' will."

"..whatever. Goodbye old friend."

And no sooner after Death has said her farewell did the Shadow sphere surrounding the star disappear.

The Phoenix seeing her 'friend' leave so quickly smirked to herself and thought.

'Mentioning Mephisto always seems to get her in a bad mood...not that I blame her.'

 _ **In the Astral Realm**_

"Sister Weaver, I'm sorry for throwing things out of control…"

Atop the Web of Destiny, in a dimensional pocket in the Astral Realm, A total of 5 gigantic Arachnids stood and leaned against the Webs surface, each of these creatures all looked to be staggered and weakened, all to a different extent.

The smallest and 'purest' of the bunch was downright tuckered out, lying down on the web's surface, it's legs splayed out in an almost unseemly fashion. The scion being the youngest and in consequence, the weakest of the bunch was truly tired out after the recent affair. It seemed he wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

The largest of the Arachnids was, in fact, the second most stable at the moment, looking to be quite all right with the recent expenditure of energy. If anything he seemed a bit on edge emotionally, more than likely having to do with whatever the reason, the previous Arachnid apologized. The Other was truly quite perturbed by his sibling's current state of being.

The Black and White Widow-esque spider, being the second smallest of the group, was the Arachnid who had spoken earlier. This spider was leaning over on her eight spindly legs, looking as if she would topple over at any moment. The Bride was not only the second smallest of the group but as of right now, she was also the second most exhausted, following the Scion once more in the new list.

By the Brides side looking concerned in its mannerisms, stood a large golden and purple arachnid, The Keeper, a master in the Mystical arts and as well as the one who gave the least energy in the recent activity was actually the only spider who seemed to be completely undrained, only appearing worried, in concern for his Sister in front of him.

The second largest of the troupe of arachnids also seemed rather spent at the moment, seemingly looking to be a little lost and tired. Her large green aurora surrounding her body seemed slightly paler than ever before seen. The Weaver looked towards her only sister and asked.

"Sister Bride...what happened?"

The bride hearing the Weaver ask this, took a moment to catch her 'breath', then responded albeit slightly winded.

"Sister—After we finished injecting our divinities sources into the Champion and my Legacy Avatar, as I was preparing to hand control back to you, I noticed something, when you told me that I would be able to feel the Champion's significant others and then be able to bless them, I truly didn't know what exactly it was you meant, however, at that moment, in which my senses were present down there beside the champion...I felt a calling…..a calling just as strong as my Legacy Avatars."

"What? But we may only be able to have one Legacy Avatar as a time, are you sure you felt correctly Sister?" The Keeper looked towards the Bride in astonishment.

"Of course, I'm sure!" The Bride lashed out at the Keeper, more than likely in anger at being second-guessed and interrupted mid-story.

The Weaver seeing the two looking as if they were about to resume their age-old arguments, interrupted.

"Brother, please be quiet and let Sister Bride finish, after all, It's not strange for her abilities to present themselves in strange manners. They are after all connected to the Champion's loved ones, and thus very important to the Web of Life's prospering future."

The Keeper hearing the Weaver say as such, took a step back after helping the Bride to stand more firmly.

"As I was saying, I felt the abrupt calling, and before I knew it I had taken the plunge, going after her...however, I didn't expect the Champions interference...this resulted in the current scenario, where we were forcefully expunged."

"...I see that explains things…" The Weaver mumbled to herself under her breath.

"Sister Weaver, is the Champion well? Can you see him, the process would normally be stressful enough, yet now with the situation, as is, I can only hope he is stable." The Other grumbled out in his gravelly voice.

The Weaver seeing her Brother's concern for the Champion, inwardly smiled thinking to her self, 'It seems ever since the Champion connected to the Titan's Divinity innately, Brother Other has shown more care towards him, it more than likely has to do with understanding the pain the Champion went through, to be able to summon that power unconsciously.'

The Weaver spoke calmly. "He is fine, in fact, we now have at least one piece of good news, do to our 'now' strengthened bond with the Champion, I can view his current situation through reading the Web. Something that was once insanely difficult to do is now possible, although his future remains unpredictable. It probably has to do with the fact that even the Web of Destiny itself doesn't have a grasp on what his future holds."

The Weaver turned to look at the Web's center, seeing the once chaotic-ly illuminated center, now shining in a much more stable manner than in the past, she also saw her final Tether strengthening its grasp onto the Champions Cocoon.

This would no doubt strengthen her connection to the Champion, hopefully, it would make communication possible between the two, easier. After all, he would soon need guidance with regards to his new abilities, his new 'powers'. If he could not get the guidance he needed down on Earth, then she would have to step in, she only hoped that her guidance wouldn't interfere with his understanding of his powers too much.

The Keeper, thinking back on the Champions interference, spoke up and said.

"Sister Weaver, how is it possible that the Champion was able to react in time to catch the projection? From what I know he didn't activate Brother Other's previous divinity...yet he was still able to react in time in a way that most humans would never be able to. Our combined projection was not only moving at a speed most mortals can't respond to, its body was in and of itself quite durable, yet the Champion was able to reach out and catch the Spider but also crush it in his palm."

"Brother Keeper, you really need to get a handle on that selective hearing problem, don't you?" The Bride hissed out.

"What do you mean?" The Keeper confused with by the Brides words spoke up.

"Sister Weaver and Brother Other mentioned it before, while it's true that the Champion connected to the Titan divinity, in doing so it also awakened something within himself as well. I imagine the Champion was already quite impressive in his own way before we interjected our own divinities into him." The Bride haughtily finished her sentence, then looked towards the Weaver and said, "Isn't that right Sister?"

The weaver seeing the Brides smug actions inwardly shook her head and said.

"Yes, that's correct. Worry not Brother Keeper."

"...But if that's true...then how will he react to our divinities...won't they present any changes?" The Keeper cautiously spoke.

"You speak true Brother, however, it isn't our place to question fate nor to control it, we can only do our best to abide by its whims." The Weaver spoke out, looking firm and confident in her words.

"Sister it seems there are some changes in the Web!" The tuckered out Scion spoke up at this moment.

The other four arachnids quickly turned about and looked towards the Web's center.

The Web's center, now more stable than prior began to blare with light, it's pristine and regal golden sheen began to grow pale, looking as if it were being purified. Growing more and more clear and gaining a pure, untainted white sheen in replacement of the golden glow of prior.

The other four arachnids seeing this bizarre phenomenon thought this color looked truly familiar, then suddenly it clicked for all of them and they looked at the smallest of the bunch, each with their own inquisitive glare.

The Weaver unable to control her self, looked towards the Scion and asked.

"Brother...little one, yo—you didn't, did you?"

The Scion, seeing the current circumstances looked towards his siblings, each once and stood up from the web, looking pitiful in his attempts at standing tall. The Scion knew that there was no way to hide things any longer, thus he decided to speak up.

"...I, I didn't have a choice….when the projection had bitten the Champion, with or without my intention to do so...I acted….it was almost instinctual...I gave him the whole of my abilities...at least the entirety of my Potential…."

The other four, hearing their youngest siblings' confession, went silent, glaring daggers at their foolish sibling.

Before too long the phenomenon in the center of the Web calmed down, and she felt the Champion awakening, she turned and looked at the Webs center once more, saw her Tether holding tight onto the Champions Cocoon, she sighed.

"*Sigh*...It seems that what's done is done...besides its true that Brother Scions abilities will only show their true potential when injected into a still-growing Avatar... with my final Tether holding strong and true, it seems to be acting as a shield of sorts, keeping his presence hidden from other Cosmic entities...but...should that Tether ever snap….we might have to take action, personally."

The Weaver spoke out in a cold tone, cold for her at least, considering her usual kind and caring tone.

The other arachnids, forced into the situation as is had no choice but to accept things.

The Other looked towards his youngest sibling, the one sibling whom he had spoiled since young, thought back on his actions and wondered if his spoiling him led to the Scion's current nature.

The Weaver took this time to speak up.

"The Champion awakens, what's done is done, and cannot be changed. We now have no choice but to move on, all of you go back and perform your duties appropriately but, be prepared, prepared for a time in which I call out for you, should there ever be a time in which the Champion needs our protection...we shall head out for battle…"

The other four looked towards their usually gentle elder sister, saw her current state and heard her fierce reminder and thought

'It seems Sister Weaver is truly quite peeved this time…'

With nary another thought, the four went out to perform their duties, not wishing to tempt fate around their eldest sibling at the moment.

 _ **At the Oscorp Building, In the Employee's Break Area.**_

"Mr. Ramirez, I'm telling you Peter has a special condition, he needs to go to his Docter's, not the hospital!"

The young Gwen Stacy was standing firm and tall, staring down her Teacher with nary a bead of sweat on her brow. Her current actions truly shocked her teacher of the past three years, this was the first time he had seen her act with such fervor, such passion.

Gwen's words and actions, in truth, shocked every single person in the room.

The room in which they were currently residing was, in fact, the main laboratory's Breakroom, this room was currently packed to the brim with people, not a strange sight in and of itself mind you, however, more often the people in the break room would be sitting down, eating or relaxing.

However, at present all of the people were surrounding one place in the hall, the people in the center of this 'circle' were a total of four people.

Peter, Cindy, Gwen, and their Teacher.

Peter could be seen lying down on the ground in a cold sweat, eyes pinched closed, the occasional pained moan came from his mouth, reminding the surrounding people that he was currently in an unknown condition.

Cindy could be seen to his left, although she wasn't in as bad a condition as Peter, she herself looked to quite labored as well. Cindy was currently sitting up on her rear, not looking pained, however, she was matted in sweat, giving her current outfit a new, somewhat promiscuous look. A white button-up blouse, her jacket she was wearing prior, on the ground beside her, her dark blue knee-length skirt riding up a bit showing her shorts underneath. Her shoulder-length hair currently styled in a Layered and Teased, Stylish Deep Side Part. {Look it up, it's hot~~}

Cindy although not in the best condition herself was looking over Peter's face, in worry over him, although they were bitten by the same spider, she had awoken not 5 minutes later, while a bit sore she felt fine. Peter, however, had yet to awake even though he was bitten earlier than she.

This let Cindy think the worst, it had already been around 5 minutes since she had awoken.

Gwen as previously mentioned was standing in front of her Teacher in a standoff of sorts, asking her Teacher to stop calling for an ambulance, as she thought they wouldn't be able to help him. Gwen spoke up once more.

"Please, just let me call his Doctor she'll be here soon!"

Gwen could be seen holding her phone in her hand, a T-Moblie Sidekick, after the happening at MJ's home those few years ago, her father had acquiesced and got her a phone, and she had been upgrading it every year, as would most peers her age. In truth, MJ also had a phone now, the only one without a phone in their little group now was Peter, even Liz had one, although that isn't very surprising, it seems Liz came from a very well-to-do home, financial issues were never a problem for her and her family.

Their Teach Mr. Ramirez, seeing the current situation, decided to not give Gwen's anymore thought, and said.

"Gwen even if that is true, I still have to call the ambulance, Peter's physician can come over to the hospital to check up on him."

Saying as such he grabbed his own phone and began dialing the correct number.

Gwen seeing the current situation grew restless and spoke out.

"Mr. Ramirez, his doctor's place is only a few blocks away, it would be quicker to just take Peter to their place!"

The People in the surrounding's were all murmuring this and that, wondering what it was that was going on, a few feet away from this circle was a group of around six people, all in a little circle of their own.

The people in the center of this circle were surrounding a person in official Lab wear, the person in the center was, in fact, the Scientist who had spoken to Peter and Cindy earlier, just outside the Spider exhibit.

The young Harry Osborn was currently staring down at this Scientist, looking as if he would devour him whole in anger, he spoke out in hushed tones. "Are you sure there was nothing wrong with that spider?"

The scientist answered quickly in fear of making his current situation any worse.

"Yes, quite, we had separated the poisonous subject's from those in who have been de-fanged, quite early on, those who are still fanged are kept in the weapons department, there should be no way for the spider to have been able to bite those two students….even then that young man went ahead and crushed the spider, it's impossible to decipher if that spider had somehow been able to grow its fangs back….although such a situation is technically possible, it hasn't happened before, this kind of stuff would never hold up in court…"

The scientist went on with his rant, doing his best to reassure the young man in front of him.

Harry looked towards all the other scientists in their little circle and saw all of them nodding their heads. Each one of these people was the head of their research projects, thus they were familiar with all the procedures they would have to go through before they could bring out these different yet 'harmless' creatures out from out back. They knew that the head of the Spider division was speaking the truth.

Harry then looked to his right at his father's Secretary, Samantha.

Samantha was covered in sweat, currently on the phone with his father, from what he could hear, his father was cussing up a storm, shouting vulgarities like a sailor gone bad...he then heard his name come up...hearing this Harry knew he was about to get it...

"Harry...your father want to-to t-talk to you.." Samatha held out her Razor flip phone, shaking slightly.

Before he could hear his father's mouth shoot off, Harry heard a commotion go off in the larger circle to the side of his group.

"Father, I'm sorry there's been a change in the situation, I'll talk to you later." Harry hung up the phone as quickly as possible, then walked to the main circle's group pushing his way through.

The group behind him scrambling to follow.

"Uggghhh."

Peter could be seen sitting up, with a hand to his pale face, the other pushing against the floor, trying to stable himself.

"Peter!" Cindy no longer able to hold herself back, threw herself on top of the recently recovered Peter...whether she did so out of worry or some other nefarious purpose was unknown, she herself might not even know.

Peter, finding himself with a new burden pressing against himself, fell back down onto the ground...surprisingly, however, he felt no pain, only an aching soreness, that too however faded, he soon smelt something...heavenly, whatever was making this scent was truly quite a blessed thing, that's what Peter thought at least until he heard a voice call out once more, causing Peter to open his eyes.

"Peter, are you alright?! Cindy! Get off of him!" Gwen's distressed voice echoed in Peter's ears.

Peter looked down and saw a red-faced Cindy holding onto him quite tight, looking as if she wouldn't let go no matter what. Peter took another deep whiff, recognizing the scent coming from Cindy, Peter looked distracted.

Peter then looked up and was surprised to see a whole group of people staring at himself right now.

Peter only recognized around half of them, and only two of them were people he knew.

Gwen was looking at him, half in worry and half in helplessness, she looked down at Cindy in wonder and frustration, Peter in his mind had an inkling as to why, yet he felt quite helpless in this matter.

Peter then saw his Teacher on the phone, he overheard his conversation and was able to mentally piece things together. The others surrounding him and Cindy were the tour group he was a part of, the others were probably bystanders such as employees.

Peter decided to speak up,

"Cindy I'm alright, please get up, I'd like to make sure everything's alright." Peter softly reached out to Cindy's shoulder, upon contact he felt an electric spark, shocking him to his core, judging by how much Cindy jumped as a response he wondered if Cindy felt that as well.

Cindy in fact did, Peter's touch sent her reeling, Cindy wasn't a fool, she knew about her deeper feelings for Peter, but they had always remained just that, deep, hidden to almost all but herself. Yet when she felt Peter lay a hand on her, all those feeling rushed forth, in a way like never before, her body ached, in certain places that they never had before.

Her face flushed up even further than prior, she pushed herself off of Peter and sat up, her face down, looking at the floor, doing her best to control her body and blush both.

Peter seeing Cindy back away got up once more, quicker than prior, he did a self-examination on his body, testing his immediate senses then his appendages, trying to do movement and see if there was a problem with his nervous system. He raised a hand to his throat, reaching for his pulse with his index and middle fingers outstretched. After running every self-check he knew, Peter found the only odd thing's about him was a weakness, as if he was having difficulty moving, after standing up, Peter just attributed it to fatigue, the other strange thing was the very obvious bite mark on his hand, it was red and sore, as well as a bit numb.

Peter finally looked around himself once more and noticed the strange glances he was receiving, the people around him were looking at him like he was an alien.

Peter decided not to give it any mind. He looked towards Gwen and said.

"Gwen, I'm fine, just feeling a bit weak...it probably has to do with my 'condition'."

Gwen hearing Peter's words grew calm and let loose a sigh of relief. She then looked towards Cindy and asked out.

"Cindy are you alright?" Cindy at this point in time had been able to restrain herself.

"Mmm, I'm fine, just tired." Cindy responded somewhat exhausted.

Peter at this point in time remembered that he wasn't the only one bitten, he looked toward Cindy's neck and worried. Peter saw only a slight and small red bump, it looked as if it was already healing up at a perverse speed, quite different than his own mark.

Cindy saw Peter staring at her so intently and her body began to grow red and numb once more, she looked down and did her best to calm down once more.

Gwen seeing this thought back to the fact that the spider that had bitten her two friends before her and thought back to the fact that Peter had saved her from its bite, this made her heart go aflutter. Gwen did her best to bury this feeling, she knew best how Peter felt about MJ, and she didn't want to get in the way of two of her best friends. Thus she buried her feelings doing her best to look past them, but who wouldn't be further enamored by having their crush come to their rescue.

Peter saw his teacher begin to approach him in his peripheral vision.

"Mr. Ramirez, I'm alright, although I would like to call my Doctor now and take a visit, if it's possible when the ambulance comes could you please tell them of the situation? I'll give them the address."

Peter's Teacher was still quite shaken thus instead of doing his job as the adult in the situation, he simply nodded his head and went to the front of the building to await the Ambulance's arrival.

Harry stood forth with his group of Scientists and spoke up.

"Mr. Parker wasn't it?"

Peter saw Harry come forth and begin to speak and chuckled.

"Call me Peter, Mr. Osborn, how may I help you?"

"Please If I can call you Peter then you have to call me Harry, Peter I've already received word from the scientists in charge of the Spider exhibit and received their word that the Spider that attacked you and Miss Cindy here, was in fact already de-poisoned, we have the paperwork and lab work to prove it. Thus you shouldn't have too large of a worry with regards to any possible repercussions, a simple doctor's visit should clear you with a clean bill of health...should anything actually happen, I'm sure my father would be happy to compensate you two."

Peter, truthfully already expected something like this to happen. Though he didn't expect it to come from the bored-looking Harry Osborn. Peter spoke up and responded calmly.

"As an aspiring scientist myself I understand the possible risks in the field, however, I'm only speaking for myself. With regards to Cindy I won't speak up, however, I should warn you Cindy's mother is a scientist herself, Nari Moon, a leading expert in her field."

Harry and more importantly the scientists surrounding him grew shocked, and a few shades paler.

Cindy hearing all the commotion, looked towards the group once more, doing her best to avoid looking at Peter and said.

"If everything is alright like you all said then it's fine, I'm sure my mother won't press very harshly, however, if anything actually does happen then prepare yourselves."

Harry began clearing the surroundings, sending people back to work, and had Samantha take the majority of the Tour group back to the main laboratory.

Peter and Cindy received a few well-wishes from some of the Teachers and older students.

The surrounding had quieted down somewhat when Harry approached Peter once more.

"Peter, I'm sorry all of this happened, but it doesn't change the fact that it has, I have to contact my father and give a report now, so if you'll excuse me."

Peter rushed forward to respond. "Don't worry about it, do what you have too, hey Harry?"

"Mm? Yes?"

"What school are you going to next year?"

"Oh...I'm trying to go to Midtown High, why?"

"I just remembered that professor's earlier words is all, we're actually going to Midtown too, I'll see you next year!"

Harry hearing Peter's words went still for a moment, he then smiled and said.

"Mmm, I look forward to it!"

It had been around ten minutes since Peter's awakening and the ambulance had arrived, Peter's teacher rushed into the room with two EMT's and pointed at Peter.

"There, that's my student Peter, you may speak with him."

The two EMT's walked over to Peter and Cindy and asked.

"You two are the ones bitten? If so then please, enough nonsense, a black widow bite isn't anything to scoff at. We have to get you two to the hospital, now!"

One of the two spoke up, quite urgently.

"Sir, please calm down, while it's true that were bitten, but we've already received word that the spider was de-poisoned, although we feel a bit fatigued, I was hoping you would take us to my Doctors place of work, it's only a few blocks from here. My teacher could get a ride while you drive us over, I'll call them now if you'd like, we should also call our guardians."

The two EMT's looked towards the few scientists left in the surroundings and received their guarantee's, thus they acquiesced and began the process of escorting the two to the Ambulance. Gwen was following close behind, Mr. Ramirez slightly behind her.

When they finally reached the ambulance the two EMT's went to inform Gwen.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't come on."

Gwen hearing this went quiet and was about to step back, however, before she could, Peter spoke up.

"She has to come, she knows my Doctor well, and she was aware of the happening while I was out, she'll be able to explain things appropriately. Besides shes our friend."

Cindy nodded to Peters words and looked imploringly at the two EMT's.

The two eventually relented and allowed Gwen to board the vehicle.

The doors shut to the outside world as the three were then driven to the Baxter Building.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

* * *

It's finally here! A day late and a bit shorter then I would've hoped...but it's here...

Alright here's the skinny, the holiday season has really cut into my free time, like drastically, that and school and work has left me really drained as of late.

Before anyone asks no I'm not going on hiatus, as I've already had a few PM's asking me that...like seriously.

This has been a real mood killer and has begun to affect my writing, what I once was able to churn out in half the time is now taking twice as long. Which suck big ass ball's.

The whole "a chapter every three days" thing is really starting to seem impossible, it would totally be possible if I were to just limit a chapter to 3000 words as I had originally planned, however, things don't always go as planned. Whenever I write, I write until a chapter feels right, thus 3000 words a chappie just doesn't seem feasible. I stated it prior, this is not only my first Fanfiction but also my first writing project in general. and it has shaped up into something much larger than I thought it would, with around 10,000 words a chapter being the usual ratio, I've already written around 80,000-ish words...which still blows my mind.

It could just be the holiday season being majorly stressful, maybe by the time it's left us, I'll be back to my usual pace, however, as of right now it has most definitely eaten into my time, energy and as sucky as it is to say, my passion for this novel.

This is why for the rest of the holiday season, I.E the rest of November(whatever little of it remains) and December, I'll be writing as much as I can, what this means is you shouldn't be checking the site or waiting for a chapter to come out every three days. I'll still be writing however, I just don't know how many chapters will come out during this time, or if any actually will. (though I imagine there will)

Also, it's come to my attention that the Astral Realm sequences can be a bit hard to read, or follow as it were, for those of you who agree with that sentiment, know that this will be the last Astral Realm segment for a while coming, though the totems might still appear, they will more than likely do so in Peter's dreams and psyche, or converse with him mentally.

I'm really a bit drained and tired right now, I was up all night finishing this chapter and then editing it, it's currently 3:15 pm where I am, and I just want to post this then get about 4 hours sleep before I have some night classes.

If any of you have any questions or concerns about things, feel free to leave a review, I'll respond in a PM as quickly as possible.

This has been your ever useless author, MisterMC. signing off, later peeps!


	9. Chapter 8

**An Arachnids Adventure**

* * *

 **Chapter - 8 - Changes**

* * *

 **Oscorp Building - 20 Minutes Prior to Peter's Bite**

Norman Osborn, Billionaire, Weapons Manufacturer, Technological Innovator, Brilliant Scientist, Widowed Father, all of these were but some of the many titles he carries.

Stormin' Norman could currently be seen walking through a technological marvel of a hallway at present, it's walls covered in sleek high definition monitor screens built into the walls, each displaying a feed, reading many different assortments of information.

To his immediate left there was a four-foot-tall and six-foot-long screen, on the left side of the screen was a self-scrolling log of text, scrolling at a somewhat moderate pace, enabling any one person to be able to read it in its entirety. It was a report of sorts, detailing someone's most recent logs and discoveries, towards the end of the report were the words.

[Subject Name: Aleksei Systevich. Illegal Immigrant, Escaped Fugitive in country of origin. No known living family members, unlikely for anyone to come looking for him. - "The subject has been extremely responsive to recent stimuli, his bloodstream seems only slightly affected and irradiated, well within levels sustainable by the serum's self-preservation mechanism, however, if he were to ever go more than a few days without his recommended dosage, the subject's body would begin to deteriorate at a moderate pace. It seems this is an interesting and effective motivator. The subject seems to fear the potential end that might come his way. This has made the subject exceedingly agreeable and quite forthcoming in recent times. Thus, making recent work much easier than prior, whether with regards to this subject or those of prior failures. Due to recent Progress, we have been able to move forward with our pre-planned experiments. Whether due to the subject's intense desire for survival and the prolonged desire to continue to persist regardless of the current circumstances or whether it is because we have made true progress, this has enabled us to go farther than ever before, we request permission to move forward with the prototype bio-mechanical limb and torso implants i.e Project: TITAN.]

At the very bottom of the screen was a stamp mark, displaying the words "Approved".

On the right side of the screen was a seemingly live feed of an operation room, a multitude of men and women dressed in scrubs and face masks, seemingly concealing their faces and in turn identities, these people were surrounding a gurney with an immensely large man present on the table. The room the feed was displaying looked to be an operating room of sorts, though there was a variety of state of the art and even some 'futuristic' looking equipment, the room itself looked to be somewhat lacking, not in anything like decor, but it seemed somewhat dreary, the walls themselves appeared to be adorned in a many-layered metal plating, the lights looked to be temporary and somewhat incongruous, out of place even, almost looking to be construction lamps.

Norman took but a quick glance at the wall-screen and then moved on with a slight smile on his face, it seemed he was moving with a purpose in mind and was in no mood to waste time looking back at anything else, though he was moving at a leisurely pace.

Norman's thoughts began to wander, thinking back on his recent meeting with the tour group, and more specifically his son, especially his sons' deplorable performance, when speaking with that sycophant of a professor. Though Norman was loathed to admit it, it was true that the cretin of a man was in fact quite influential on the school board and the scholastic system itself in the state of New York.

Norman originally 'hoped' his disappointment of a son would have been able to make a good impression on him and in turn possibly make his future enrollment an easier flowing process. For whatever reason that he himself could not fathom, his son Harry had come up with the idea that he wished to enroll in a public school for his high school years, the very idea truly brought a frown upon Normans face every time he thought of it, but it seemed his son had made up his mind.

"Curse this foolish mouth of mine...*sigh*.."

Norman began to think back on when his son had somehow gathered the courage to stand up to him, look him in the eyes and propose that damn deal, stating his wishes and then proposing a few incentives practically forcing Norman's hand.

Harry's Wishes? To attend a public school for his high-school years, the first time Norman heard this he felt both his heart and mind adamantly refuse this request.

There was simply no way in hell or back that 'HIS' son would be going to a public school. But seeing this was the first time his son had had the courage to take a stand, he held back his outburst and listened on.

The more Norman heard and saw, the more he saw 'her' in him, thus the weaker his potential refusal became until finally he simply couldn't imagine refusing him.

Besides the point, Harry brought up a few good points himself, the fact that a well-to-do family's son disregarded his wealth for a few moments among the rabble would look quite good in the papers! Even the school he was looking towards entering wasn't any worse off in reputation to most private academies.

Midtown High School, it may not sound like much, however, the truth of the matter, was that the school had quite the illustrious history, both academic and athletic.

Truth be told with Harry's grades, to make that sort of jump would be difficult after all, Norman and Harry simply didn't live in that district.

To think that 'that' moment was the first in years since his wives passing that his son had truly looked him in the eyes and made his voice and more importantly his opinion known.

That moment had brought a smile on his face, seeing his normally lazy son speak up in such a business-savvy manner truly reaffirmed something in his mind. 'He's most definitely my son…'

Not that Norman had any doubts about his wife's loyalty, but the fact remained that his son truly took after 'her', whether it be his gentle demeanor, his somewhat lazy actions, or his moments of firm action. They resembled 'her' so very much…

For the first time on his little 'warpath' of a walk down this hallway, Norman stopped. He opened his suit jacket and reached for his inner pocket, in time he pulled out a tiny little golden and ornately engraved heart-shaped locket, and at the split of the heart, near the rounded top was a broken chain length, spanning a few inches, hanging off of the locket and resting on Normans knuckles.

"Emily...soon, soon our son will take his rightful place….soon he will be strong...and he WILL beat whatever took you away from us….soon he will do amazing things...after all, whatever he may be like now, I'm sure he'll grow out of it….after all, he's our son...my son…"

Norman's face once a gentle and fond look of remembrance as he gazed upon the locket, began to turn rigid and taciturn and by the end of his spiel his face had morphed into a crooked smile, bordering on a smirk, his eyes, however, remained the same. More than likely due to his years of hiding his true emotions, Norman's eyes never really changed to convey emotion, they always looked...like they were smiling.

Before long Norman fell out of his reverie, put away his cherished possession and began his march anew.

After passing more than 7 different screens each displaying a different assortment of information, all of differing in-humane 'projects', each with their own significant points of research, for example, the first screen he passed had a very real and effective use in military contracts, though none were quite as advanced as the first project, as well as the one Norman, had stopped in front of.

Norman looked to the screen in front of himself, reading through the information at a breakneck speed.

[Subject Name: William Baker (former), Current Name: Flint Marko, Escaped Fugitive, once a U.S. Citizen, Only one known family member, daughter, Ex-Wife is the current guardian of the child. Flint split from his wife due to impending prison time, seemingly one-sided. Wife still carries feelings and has not remarried. Unlikely to have anyone come looking for him. - "Amazing, The Subject has responded exceedingly well to all forms of genetic splicing, however, only respond's to an injection of earthly substances, this has given us ground for research on a multitude of levels, we originally grabbed Marko for a few key reasons, his former athletic career as a football player, as well as his fortitude as an underground boxer, the second reason was his abnormally responsive immune system, a medical marvel by all accounts, however, due to his previous 'circumstances' and as an inmate in prison, most scientists who heard of it turned away, the cowards. If they had looked into his record they would know he was booked for 'armed' robbery with an unloaded revolver. The subject is currently under the impression that should he survive his current experiments he would be able to return to his family a 'free' man, a promised new identity, little does the fool know we'll never let such a fine specimen go."]

Towards the bottom of the scrolling file was a formal request.

[We hereby request permission to begin Project: GAIA, with our current results we have no small amount of confidence that things should proceed well! However, due to the subject's insistence, we would like to begin with smaller particle assimilation, the subject has recommended sand for some reason. Due to the current ruse of a continued partnership, we saw no reason to refuse as well as the fact that sand was already on the list of potential beginning samples.]

At the very bottom of the page was an electronic stamping displaying approved.

Norman smiled and raised his hand to the screen, after touching the screen with his hand, a ray of light scanned his palm.

A few seconds later the entire screen in front of him slowly began lifting up revealing a doorway and a staircase leading down.

Before Norman could get down the stairs his phone rang.

Seeing who it was Norman frowned. "What is that incompetent girl doing now?" Sighing in exasperation Norman answered the phone with a gruff tone of voice. "Samantha, what is it…?"

"M-Mr. O-osborn...there's been an accident…"

Norman hearing the stuttering and fearful tone of his assistant knew something had to be wrong, with an inner exasperated sigh, Norman's tone of voice toughened up a bit and responded.

"Is my son well?"

"Yes, sir, Young Harry is currently by my side…"

"Explain Then!"

Norman hearing of the events and happenings thought back to the boy who had left so deep an impression on him, a rarity even amongst those he deemed truly intelligent, even most of his subordinates or business partners didn't drum up enough interest within Norman's mind as that boy.

For two reasons mainly, one his young age and spry mind, being able to calmly rebuff himself, an old fox who has been in the business scene for years and knew how to handle a conversation. This is something most fully grown men can't do and yet he, a 'child', the same age as his son was able to do so. Let alone his obvious genius, otherwise, how would he have been able to join that tour group at such a young age.

Two, the simple fact that he's already been grasped by those fanatics over at the Baxter Building, this alone is reason enough to give Norman pause, even though he was said to be Susan Storm's protege instead of Richards, Norman knew best that in a place that fostered the betterment of science, it wouldn't take long for Richards to notice Peter. That and the fact that Susan Storm was a woman that no one should take lightly. Norman knew what kind of person Susan was, a true wolf in sheep's clothing, at least in terms of business.

The fact that Susan was content to keep the majority of her genius secret, whilst handling all business matters behind the scenes proved how sharp and possibly conniving she could be. In fact, if it weren't for that accursed old fool and his daughter, the Baxter Building would have already toppled over, Norman himself no doubt would have been the first to make an attempt, after all, there truly were a few keen minds in the Baxter Foundations reserves.

Before long Samantha had finished up her report, and with this new knowledge, Norman knew he would have to make an appearance, especially considering the fact that the young Peter had not yet awoken. If those 'crazies' at the Baxter Building caught wind of the situation, this situation may not end up well for him...especially that vixen, she might just fan the flames in an attempt to curb the current Oscorp Corporation's power. After all, whoever said any publicity is good publicity was an idiot.

This truly frustrated Norman for he wished to be present when Project: GAIA went live.

"Put my son on the phone immediately, you useless shrew!"

Hearing his son's voice brought some clarity to Norman's mind, however, it wasn't enough to completely change his current mood, and as such he was about to begin a lecture. Before he could, however, he heard Harry say there had been a change of sorts in the situation and he then heard an abrupt dial tone…..his son had hung up on him….oh that boy...he truly was his son.

Norman sighed and did his best to hide his emotions before continuing down the stairway, after a few moments of darkness, a light began to creep its way onto the stairs.

Norman walked into a fully metallic room of sorts, looking to be sterilized to the maximum, further within the room, were an assortment of machines and computers, all state of the art and looking to be brand new. In front of these machines were a group of six men and women in white 'cloaks' or perhaps more accurately speaking 'coats'. Similar to what you would see a doctor wear within a hospital whilst on duty.

The group of people all looked towards Norman and then continued their work, seemingly uninterested in this 'boss' of theirs, as if the only thing of interest to them was their work.

All but one of the 'scientists' or 'doctors' present began their work anew, this one who stayed standing and looking at Norman was wearing a badge or a pass of sorts clipped to his jacket over the right side of his chest, on the pass read the name Miles Warren. Miles looked to be as white as a sheet, around 30-35 years of age, however, he looked to be quite older more than likely due to stress, related to overworking. His face had quite the bushy mustache colored a dirty blond, his cheeks covered in a few weeks of stubble, almost making his face look to be covered in a beard. His hair the same dirty blond as his mustache, straight and greasy and his hairline already seemed to be receding. On his nose overlaying his eyes was a pair of thick black glasses square in shape with large lenses.

This 'Miles' began to walk towards Norman with an almost unbecoming smile adorned his face. Wasting not a second more of his time, he opened his mouth.

"Mr. Osborn so glad you could make it, we were going to begin project Gaia soon, things have already been prepped and we are only a few minutes away from starting things up."

Norman hearing this sighed and said.

"I'm sorry, Warren, but I won't be able to watch project Gaia in full, there's been an event upstairs, unfortunately, I must make an appearance."

Miles hearing this was slightly disappointed that Norman wouldn't be there to see the project come into fruition, after all, if Norman saw things heading in a decent direction he might just decide to increase funds for their department, however, not even that could stop his wonderous mood as of late.

"I see, that's unfortunate indeed, so if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"I've just come to congratulate you all before heading back up. I originally came with the intention to watch things progress but now that's an impossibility."

"I see, in that case, I on behalf of everyone on the team would like to extend our deepest gratitude." Finished with his thanks Miles looked towards his surroundings and saw not a single other person in the room paying the conversation any mind. Seeing this Miles let out an embarrassed cough and said. "Do forgive them they've been on the clock for almost 72 hours, with intermittent breaks, of course, they have about zero energy for anything other than work at the moment…"

"Haha, worry not, I hired them all because they were the best at what they do, not for their manners."

Hearing this, put Miles at ease and he began to send Norman out, unaware of Norman's true thoughts on the matter, he smiled his way to the stairs and saw him off.

Once Norman was out of sight and hearing shot, Miles 'smile' faded and grew into a scowl.

"Decrepit old fool, does he really think he can fool me? He came here to check and see if his oh, so precious project was working according to order."

Miles began to go further and further into his own thoughts until a certain voice called out.

"Boss?" The voice came from one of the few female scientist's present.

Hearing this voice brought Miles out of his revelry, his scowl disappeared and his former look of resembling a pleasant conversationalist and an almost subservient smile bloomed once more.

"Yes? What is it, Dr. Strommel?"

"Is everything alright? We somewhat overheard the conversation? Will the current circumstances upstairs interfere with the oncoming project?"

The woman referred to as Dr. Strommel, looked to be somewhat respectful in front of Miles, almost looking fearful, whether of Miles himself or the possibility of the project stalling or maybe even both...no one knew…

Miles looked at his surroundings and noticed the people who once, paid not even the slightest attention earlier, were all looking at him in concern.

Miles thought to himself that these hypocritical, vile, rodents were truly ridiculous. The moment they hear of a potential issue with their precious project they all snap to attention, not even considering their earlier actions to be shameful.

Though Miles truly did despise these shameless people it remained that his facade did not crumble, not even in the slightest. His smile, seemingly ever-present, opened up to 'comfort' their worries.

"Don't worry, all is well, we may proceed as planned, in fact, since we'll be having no observers, we have no reason to overdo on the appearance of the project, after all, if no one's watching why make it pretty? We should just move on ahead right now!"

The group hearing his words all had their eyes gleam in a light resembling a sinister glow, similar to a pervert about to claim it's conquest.

After a few minutes of re-checking if their calculations were correct and checking if the machines administering the operation were in working order.

All was in order and Miles as the head of the project walked forward towards a microphone setup, in front of a monitor, screening a man lying down on a table surrounded by a group of strange machines. Not like any normally seen in a hospital, the man was dressed in a hospital gown, he was restrained in place by straps around his wrists and legs, arms at his sides with one large strap surrounding his waist. The man's skin seemed to be somewhat damaged and permanently tanned, though there was no doubt his original skin tone was quite pale. His hair shaven in a buzzcut style similar to what a soldier would have, whether by choice or not. His hair color no doubt a dark drown, however, due to his current hairstyle it appeared lighter than it probably should. His face adorned with many a wrinkle despite his somewhat young age, the man could not even be considered middle-aged, possibly late twenties or early thirties. He appeared emaciated and drawn out.

Miles seeing the situation through the monitor smiled in a very amicable manner, almost as if the man through the screen could see him, it seemed this Miles was a very deceitful person himself, he seemed to be fooling even himself, that the sham of a 'relationship' between the two parties was, in fact, real and true.

But, the truth was, this was just who Miles was, a person who was able to change himself and his thoughts, or at the very least his outer self at the drop of a dime.

"Mr. Marko, are you ready?"

"Hey, Doc...yeah I'm good...do you mind if I say a prayer?"

The man strapped in, responded lethargically, he seemed truly tired...almost completely spent.

Miles hearing his 'patients' request immediately had the intention to scowl, yet he kept his inner emotions hidden and said gently.

"Of course, know that what you're doing now will only benefit future generations, though I myself don't believe in any religion, if there are any God's out there then they will bless you here and now."

Miles knowing how to get into most people's good graces began a spiel to keep up appearances.

"An atheist, huh, well, most men of science tend to follow that route, so I won't blame you or hate you or your decision. After all, all men and women have been given the free will to make their own decisions and I for one won't be trying to deprive anyone of theirs. Me personally, I grew up Catholic, some habits have stuck over the years, though when I met my wife she somehow managed to make go to a right and proper Christian church..."

Miles hearing all this began to lose control of the tempered patience he had, he reigned himself in and simply let the fool strapped down their continue his 'foolishness'.

The man known as Flint Marko began to get lost in own monologue before catching himself and apologizing.

"Sorry Doc, got lost there for a second… I'll get done soon."

"No worries Marko, take your time."

Flint began a silent prayer to himself, mumbling his words of self-comfort and concern for those he might leave behind. By the end of the prayer, he finally said.

"Alma, Keemia...just a little longer...I'll be home soon."

Miles seeing Marko almost done began to inform the other staff present to be ready for anything.

"Hey Doc, I'm ready..."

"I understand, we'll begin shortly, do you remember what you are to do?"

"Mhm, let things take their course, regardless of what happens, try to stay awake."

"Exactly, Marko I'm sorry, but the pain you're about to undergo will be heavy, I just hope you understand what's at stake here."

"I got it, Doc, don't worry."

Seeing the look of resolve on Markos' face, Miles smiled in a cruel fashion, as did most of the scientists present, more than likely in anticipation of the coming results whether positive or negative, it would still be a momentous leap for the team. Thinking of the potential data that was at their fingertips the group began to awaken from their somewhat drowsy state.

"Alright team, Begin Project: GAIA!"

The scientists present began to exercise their respective actions, some of them working away at their keyboards, others looking towards their monitor and recording data, some of them even stood up and walked next to Miles and looked at the procedure taking effect whilst recording the data present on the consoles present next to the monitor screening Markos situation.

Down in the operation room, Marko laid on the table looking towards the three large machines in front of him, he himself was only familiar with two of these machines, the last was one he had not seen before.

These machines all possessed one-factor in common, they each had a varying amount of needles present. At this point in time, all three machines began to whirl to life with their hydraulics more than likely powering up. Marko saw these machines begin to move into place next to each other, before long one of the machines he was familiar with took first place in front of him, nearing him in a manner he was somewhat familiar with.

The machine closest to him had one superbly long needle pressing towards Markos restrained body, the needle seemed to have a mind of its own. It began moving towards Markos' right upper arm, if one were to be knowledgeable about such things, one would know that it was aiming for the major artery in his arm. The machine not wasting any time pierced his upper arm quite deep, moving directly into his artery, it then injected a certain amber-colored liquid, into Marko's vein.

Before long had passed the entire vial had finished being injected, and yet before the needle withdrew, a certain appendage grew from the machine adjacent to the needle, it encased the area surrounding the needle with a foam of sorts, the needle then pulled out. Even though the machine had pierced Markos' artery, and the needle had withdrawn there was no blood flow as would normally be expected. If one were to look closely at the puncture area one would notice that the foam that was previously surrounding the wound had now hardened quite quickly.

Throughout the entire process, Marko himself had a permanent grimace adorning his face. It seemed that this was not the first time Marko had undergone this process.

However the machine was not done with Marko just yet, it almost seemed to enjoy making Marko suffer and it cared not to give him a respite, it carried on with the same process on all of his remaining limbs, one vial of amber liquid after another was injected and emptied out. The slot that fueled the needle with its nectar was constantly rotating, similar in fashion to how a magnum's chamber would revolve with each shot.

Marko once again let out not even a whimper, simply staring up at the ceiling and gritting his teeth. His resolve steely in the face of the pain coming his way.

Up in the computer lab filled with scientists, Miles saw the situation and smiled even more than prior. He spoke up in glee.

"Has all the Earths Nectar been injected?"

The same female scientist from before spoke up whilst staring at her computer monitor.

"Yes sir, the responsive fluid has been injected successfully, with his body's current acceptability levels, he should just be about at his limit and it should be enough for the latter half of the process of the experiment."

It seemed that the amber-colored liquid was a base catalysis liquid ready to accept and aid Marko in the injection and reception of the broken down sand protons in the latter half of the experiment.

"Perfect, with it, injected into all of his limbs' main arteries, the liquid will have spread into his heart by now. Continue with the experiment."

Down in the operation room, Marko looked at the machines, feeling that the previous machine had finished its duties, Marko saw that a new machine, another he was familiar with had already approached himself and was in front of him.

This machine looked to be quite similar to the previous machine only the vial's in this machine looked to be quite different or rather the liquid within the vial did at the very least. This liquid was dark as ink itself, it appeared much more menacing than that of the previous amber.

In truth, this liquid was, in fact, quite a bit 'thicker' than the previous liquid. Thus it would be a much more painful process when this liquid was injected. Even Marko in all his resolve began to fear the up and coming 'treatment'. Before he could let loose a breath the needle showed no remorse and plunged deep into his upper right arm once more, though in a different position than prior.

As the machine mercilessly punctured and began to let loose it's 'venom' Marko began to scream, his scream seemed almost inhuman, savage and blood-curling, a shout vivacious enough to scare even the darkest and most menacing of ghouls.

"EEeeeeeaHAHAAAaaaaAAA"

Marko's once somewhat gruff and tough-sounding voice changed pitch like a crooked xylophone being played by a tone-deaf toddler. His screams continued even after the machine had departed the area and began to move towards the next.

All the while, the scientist's observing had not even the slightest change in expression, still cold and still expectant.

The machine cared not for mercy or leniency, it continued its work.

Eventually, Marko's screams did stop. Not because he did not wish to but because he himself could not, there was simply no air left in his lungs to let loose. Even though he himself wished to breathe in and take in air once more, his body had entered a state of shock and yet he still felt everything.

Only the occasional squeak or squawk escaped his still open mouth.

Whether due to perseverance or some freak accident, Marko managed to remain awake throughout the procedure.

Up in the lab, one of the male scientists there spoke up, not allowing Miles to ask the question present on his lips.

"The irradiated Sand-Proton mixture has been delivered and received."

Another one of the males present in the room spoke up.

"Sir, the chemical reaction has already begun!"

The only other female present took this time to speak up and said.

"The subject's body can only take so much stress, we need to begin the final stage of the experiment!"

Miles hearing the reports coming in smiled and ordered.

"Begin Indra's descent!"

Down below, Marko, despite the severe pain he was in, was nevertheless still conscious though he remained somewhat hazy.

Marko saw the new machine begin its journey toward his battered and devastated body.

Marko's once clear and bright eyes grew dimmer and dimmer until he shook and shivered no longer, he seemed to enter an almost comatose state. His eyes a dull luster and glazed over.

The machine was different in appearance then those from before, while it still had 'needles' this machine had many more than the two prior.

Although the metal prongs resembled needles in truth they were more like, long, thin metal conduits than needles. They were also carried in groups of twelve with a total of 5 groups or patches. One for the torso and one for each limb.

The machine, like those prior, showed no hesitation and moved forward, immediately stabbing into Marko's body.

With no reaction coming from the human below it, the machine sparked to life, sending bursts of electricity into Marko's body intermittently.

Marko's body jolted and jumped if it weren't for the restraints holding him in place Marko might have impaled himself on the 'needles'.

Miles called out and asked.

"How are the readings, both the reaction and the electricity?"

"Sir the chemical reaction has been hastened and has reached a stable rate of activation."

One of the scientists responded.

"Sir we're running 50,000 Volts, the Amps at a stable rate of two dozen. Overall Watts well within predicted parameters!"

Hearing this Miles asked once more.

"With the current situation how long would it take for the experiment to reach a successful parameter?"

"Sir, 15 minutes at the most."

Miles paused and thought to himself for a while and then spoke up.

"At the current rate, the subject's body won't last long enough to succeed, Increase voltage to 100,000, decrease the Amp's current to 12."

"Yes, Sir."

Both scientists spoke up in affirmation.

The experiment continued for around 5 minutes before the scientist recording the data present spoke up.

"Sir there's been a change, it seems his body is taking to the protons more successfully than we originally thought! Permission to cease and scan!"

"Permission granted!" Miles was truly happy to hear this, and he gave word quickly.

Down below the machine finally ceased intermittently shocking Marko, the 'needles' soon withdrew from his body.

The machine in front of Marko soon pulled back and then revolved to reveal a singular large needle, before it pierced forward without the slightest delay.

This needle was the largest so far, it pierced directly into Marko's torso.

Up above the scientist who spoke up earlier began speaking in excitement.

"Sir, it's remarkable, the internal scan shows the subject's body has begun to heal—to recover at a remarkable rate!"

Miles hearing this grew unbelievably shocked, after all the field they were currently studying should have had no direct correlation to regeneration or healing factors!

This was completely unprecedented! The possibility never even occurred to the entire project team!

Marko was undergoing immense changes down on the table below, his body began to visibly heal at a remarkable level, his once sun-damaged skin began to clear up, his slightly emaciated form grew thicker and looked to be even healthier than before. The early-stage wrinkles adorning his face slowly but surely disappeared.

The group of scientists were now all crowding the monitor Miles was standing in front of prior, each with their own looks of disbelief.

Miles ordered at the top of his lung.

"What are you all doing! Record all of the data you can!"

The group hearing his words awoke from their revelry and ran to their desks like chicken with their heads cut off.

The moment the female who was monitoring Marko's physical condition saw the current reading, she shouted out in horror.

"Sir! The readings' have flatlined, by all rights and purposes he should be dead!"

Miles hearing this panicked and said.

"What?! Are you certain the equipment is still working? It wouldn't be strange for it to malfunction after the recent electric beating it just took.

"Sir, as far as I can tell, everything is in working order, we made sure to double-check the equipment before beginning, after all, we knew for a fact the equipment would take quite the electric shock."

Miles hearing this grew discontent, however, he knew that what they were saying was true.

Before he could recommend they begin resuscitation efforts, he heard another cry of shock.

"S—Sir, look!?"

Miles quickly looked towards the monitoring screen.

What he saw would haunt him for life, for if there was a feeling Dr. Frankenstein himself felt when he saw his monster begin to grow out of control. There was no doubt in Miles's mind it felt almost identical to how he felt at that moment.

Through the monitor screening the live feed of the operation room they all saw, wisps of grains of sand begin to lift from Marko's body. Before long Marko's body shook as if he were awakening. Marko's eyes slowly opened, his previous dull greyish eyes looked to be alert and awake now.

Marko looked up at the 'familiar' ceiling and then a confused expression took over his face. Marko immediately tried to move his body, only to find out his body was currently locked in place.

Marko's confused expression only grew at this 'discovery'. He began to struggle against his current bondage. Shaking and fighting against them, before long the straps holding him down began to stretch and strain themselves against his body.

It almost seemed as if Marko would soon break free of his personal 'prison'. Seeing this Miles swallowed his initial fear and shock and spoke forth through the microphone.

"Marko, calm down, everything's alright."

Done speaking his quick and calming words, Miles took his finger off of the intercom button and looked towards the scientist in control of Marko's readings and asked.

"Do you still think those reading to be accurate? It's clear the subject is still alive and well."

"But, sir I just ran a diagnostics test and everything is reporting well. The equipment is no doubt working…"

Miles grew even more curious hearing this and looked towards the monitor and reached his hand forward once more to touch the intercom button.

"Marko? Can you hear me?"

"...*grooan*"

"Marko are you alright? You should know the experiment was successful! Only a little while longer till you can see them again, Alma and Keemia."

"...Alma….Alma!...ALMA?!"

Markos' tone grew sharp and animalistic, his words similar to the way a child who only recently learned to speak, broken and with no diction.

Miles seeing this grew only more confused, one of the scientists present spoke up to shed some possible light on matters.

"It looks like the subject went into shock...there was more than likely too much stimulus, so his brain went into a state of recess, more than likely to protect his conscious state of mind, he may have even reverted to a state of childlike simplicity, there's no way to know when or if he will ever return…"

Miles hearing this was at first saddened by the loss of potential research, after all, if he couldn't articulate well, it would be difficult to communicate. Then he thought of how easy it would be to potentially manipulate a child-like mind.

Miles smiled and spoke through the Microphone once more.

"Marko, calm down, all is well..do you know who Alma and Keemia are?"

Miles wished to test Marko's current state of mind, to see if he was still of sound mind.

Marko hearing this 'voice' once more, grew even more discontent at the fact that he couldn't see where it was coming from, he grew more and more agitated.

Marko hearing the 'words' Alma and Keemia, began to feel a warmth in his chest as thoughts of a warm-hearted woman and a beautiful child occupied his mind. Whilst Marko had many fond 'images' appear in his head with regards to the word Alma, he only had a handful come up with the word Keemia, along with these few images came a horrible feeling that overtook his gut. The pleasant feeling that came with the word Alma was soon overridden by the negative feelings of self-loathing and disappointment that came with the word Keemia.

He began to wonder, to question why he only had a few memories with Keemia, he grew angry and stressed over the fact that he didn't have more of them with her, with Keemia.

Marko's struggles soon began to grow. With his current mental capabilities Marko simply couldn't calm down, he could only grow more and more temperamental. Similar to a child who wasn't getting their way.

Miles soon began to talk more and more in an attempt to calm Marko. Little did he know that the more he spoke the more he aggravated Marko, his annoyance at the annoying voice that continuously spoke without showing itself, grew to a point that Marko could no longer control the growing animosity he had for it, that voice…

Marko's struggles grew fierce and desperate as if he would live or die alongside his effort to escape his bondages grasp.

As Marko continued he noticed a strange particularity, the more he relaxed his muscles the more 'loose' he felt, whereas the more he flexed his muscles the harder and tougher he felt.

Marko eventual decided to trust his instincts and simply relaxed and tried to simply pass through his restraints...and that he did.

His body simply moved 'through' the binds holding him back, Marko felt more 'free' than he ever had before at that moment.

The group observing the room through the monitor, all grew quiet and went completely still.

As the first to regain composure Miles spoke into the mic once more, doing his best to sound as firm as possible and said.

"MARKO! Be still, if any part of you wants to ever see your family again you'll contain yourself, Calm down and you'll still have a chance of seeing Alma and Keemia again!"

Marko hearing that 'disgusting' creature saying those 'hallowed' words again, let alone saying he wouldn't be able to see them again...Marko lost himself…..whatever little of himself remained anyway.

Marko hesitated no longer, completely trusting his instincts he let loose his rage and yelled, shouted and hollered.

"RRAAAAAAHHH!"

Marko's body suddenly destabilized and turned into sand and the sand then morphed into a giant face somewhat resembling Marko's own.

As Marko's yell let loose, it came from the giant sand faces' own mouth and sounded as if a legion of mighty men all yelled out in unison. All of the 'voices' coalesced into one and the very noise shook the confines of the metallic operation room.

Midway through his shout, Marko noticed one part of the room sounded different than the rest, the giant face then turned and saw a tiny grate adorned in the rooms upper corner. A vent circulating fresh air into the room.

Seeing this Marko gave no pause and his 'body' of sand coalesced into a long stream of sand and then went through the vent without a moment's hesitation.

The group watching things went silent once more. One of those present then said.

"What have we created…"

Miles hearing this gulped and then said.

"Dr. Strommel immediately informs Security, I'll contact Osborn."

The crowd hearing this all gulped and went about their duties without a single delay.

 _ **In the Ambulance in Route to the Baxter Building**_

Peter, Gwen, and Cindy could all be seen, Peter sat atop the gurney looking towards the two girls, Gwen could be seen sitting on the bench to the Gurneys left-hand side sitting next to Cindy, she was looking at Peter quite sternly more than likely telling him to lie down. Cindy, on the other hand, could be seen off to the side, head down and blushing.

To those with an experienced eye, they would see she wasn't blushing from embarrassment but rather a more 'mature' reason.

Cindy refused to look Peter in the eye for whatever reason was plaguing her. Peter himself refused to take more than a glance at her.

It didn't take Gwen long, the bright girl that she is, to notice the strange air present in the ambulance.

Gwen finally grew the confidence to speak up.

"Peter...Cindy, what's going on, did you two have a fight? Why do you look so afraid to look each other in the eyes?"

If it were just Peter, Gwen would have been able to ignore things. After all, Peter was a fairly strange guy, there would be times that he would wander off or act strangely.

Cindy, however, was never the type to run away from confrontation. If she noticed something was out of place or strange she would be the first to address the issue. Yet this time around Cindy almost seemed...afraid. This was completely out of the norm for her.

Peter hearing Gwen mention the very obvious elephant in the room, he internally sighed and began to wonder how he was even going to begin explaining the current circumstances.

Peter had been occasionally observing Cindy and he had noticed she was most likely going through the same thing right now. The...attraction...right now was about to drive Peter insane. Peter has never once felt like this. Not even with MJ, he didn't even know what was going on himself, so trying to explain this to Gwen right now would be even more impossible.

"Gwen, I-"

 **[###########]**

Before Peter could try and explain matters, he felt an immense 'force' strike at his head. Something was about to happen, Peter didn't know how he knew, but he knew something dangerous was coming and if he didn't do something, there was a very real possibility that he might die, not only him but those around him as well. Somehow Peter could even feel the way the danger was coming from

Peter opened his eyes and noticed that time had seemingly slowed down, and right as Peter was going to move and try and salvage the situation Peter felt a secondary pulse strike at his mental capacity.

This strike, however, was akin to a gentle touch compared to the earlier smashing force. Not only that but Peter could even feel as if this force meant no harm...instead, it felt warm, familiar, and inviting, almost...enticing.

Peter looked towards this pulses origin with his pupils and saw Cindy, she like him seemed to be aware of the oncoming tragedy and by the look in her eyes, she probably felt what he did.

Little did Peter know what Cindy was feeling was, in fact, ten times stronger. As cruel as this may sound it was similar in fashion to how a female of a species feels when finding a suitable mate, satisfaction, want, sexual attraction and an almost immediate and inconsolate dependancy, it took almost all she had to restrain herself, if they weren't in immediate peril she might even lose control of herself and 'attack' him right then and there.

The earlier striking force returned with greater urgency and oomph than prior, both Peter and Cindy knew they had to take action.

Peter looked towards Gwen and then back at Cindy, mentally instructing Cindy to grab Gwen, neither he nor she knew why they were able to communicate as such, but it remained that they could, they simply knew that the other party understood.

Then the two took action Cindy reached for Gwen and pulled her towards Peter, Peter quickly dragged himself off of the gurney and lifted it above the trio. He placed the gurney with its legs facing towards where Peter felt the immediate fatal danger.

The duo was moving too quickly for Gwen to catch up with their movements and say anything, she was simply being dragged around by Cindy, Cindy meanwhile was making sure she and Gwen didn't get in Peters way. Even going as far as moving Gwen's limbs out of the way of the gurney, after all, space was tight in the back of the ambulance with three adolescents and a gurney in place.

Peter slammed the gurney in place and hopped over and grabbed both girls into his embrace, Peter sat butt down and legs out, pushing against the wall with his feet and pushing against the gurney with his back.

Peter had placed the girls in order of protection, Gwen against his chest and Cindy behind her, both girls solidly in his lap, legs tucked in and elevated off the ground Peter himself keeping them so.

After the coming impact would hit the wall, the force would then pass through the gurney and then through himself, Peter hoped to kill off most of the impact with his sturdy body. Cindy was placed in the back, closest to the other wall in case Peter's strength failed him and they went crashing into the wall, as Cindy was athletic and for some reason, Peter felt she would be fine. Though he felt a moment's hesitation and guilt over his split decision, Peter knew he couldn't hesitate and thus took action firmly.

As Gwen was the weakest of the three and the most easily injured she sat in between the two, for the moment Cindy and Peter became Gwen's protectors.

Gwen finally having a moment of stillness, spoke up.

"Peter?! Cindy?! Wha-"

 **[CRAAAAASH]**

* * *

 ***Author Note***

* * *

A chapter by new years you say...muhahahaha!

Take this! A horrid cliffhanger, for daring to give me!, This horribly busy man, demands!?

Alright seriously, I'd like to make an apology here and now, for the lack of updates, I know I stated previously that the holiday season would be busy for me and I really nailed the matter on the head. I've been mega busy as of late, whether with work, school, or the holidays, they've been eating away at me like crazy, so even the time off I did have, I've been dedicating to some serious self-care.

Now some good new's I officially found an editor of sorts...cough...cough, well at the very least someone to proofread. So that's nice, I'd like to take the time here to thank my friend Josh for stepping up!

Now for an update of sorts, tomorrow is new years eve, busy day for me, after that is my prep to return to school after winter break, school is a bitch, my work, however, seems to have reached a plateau of sorts so some goodish news...right?

With a new proofreader chapter releases might be delayed...sorry but that kind of thing takes time. Also should mention that Josh isn't some accomplished proofreader or anything, his words not mine. Love ya bud.

So If there are any hiccups along the way do please point them out so I can correct them :)

Chapter content was pretty fun to write, a bit difficult to find the time to do so without feeling horribly guilty though...so that's not good…..that cant be a healthy mindset. I feel like I'm beating a dead horse here but as I've said prior I'm a new writer here and I'm trying to get used to things. If any of you readers and fellow writers out there have any tips PM me or be nice and leave a review :)

Now, here, I would like to wish a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!

This is your useless author here signing out! Bye Bye...Oh Wait, almost forgot, for those of you who took the time out of your busy schedules to come here and read this or leave a review or a like, or a follow. I genuinely can't thank you all enough! Till next time...whenever that is….should be soon, hopefully, next week...dunno yet, but I will hopefully reach a normal schedule soon! I wanna aim for one chapter every three days! Even though I'm slowly realizing how impossible that is...


	10. Chapter 9

**An Arachnids Adventure**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Granular Particles**

* * *

 **[CRAAAAAASH!]**

With a thump and a crash Peter, Cindy and Gwen felt a tremendous quake shake the very confines of their fleshly forms. Peter's and Cindy's moment of mental hyperactivity had ended, the world returned to its normal chaotic ruckus.

Peter took no time at all to taughten up his leg and back muscles, bracing for dear life, not his own but those of the two women in his arms.

Due to the trio's positioning, Peter's body took the majority of the impact, his muscles taking a battering and his inner organs almost feeling as if they had displaced. Bones squealing and creaking, begging for a moment of peace under this newly found strain. The sound of metal crunching and rending could be heard, the gurney placed behind the trio now bent around Peter's back, a testament of the force being a displaced onto its surface and by counterpart Peter's back and legs.

Peter's leg's and feet had been implanted into the wall of the Ambulance, a few inches into its surface, any more pressure, and his feet would no doubt puncture through the metal casing, an impossible feat for the average man, more than likely a result due to Peter undergoing the serum's treatment at such a young age.

Though, through the law of force and momentum, some force still channeled through Peter's body onto the two girls own, akin to what a linebacker in American Football or the Eighth Man position in Rugby might experience, a horrible jerking and a moment of unconsciousness before a nauseous re-discovery that your surroundings had changed.

These new horrendous feelings didn't last, however, before long a sense of weightlessness struck the trio. A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach struck Peter. Then a profound mental clarity hit him before a familiar mental pressure resurfaced

 **[***********]**

Peter could feel a total of two new threats appear, the stronger one seemingly coming from the wall in which his feet were implanted, the somewhat distant other one seemed to come from the very floor he was residing on.

It was at this point in time with his newfound mental clarity that Peter knew for sure that the Ambulance he and the girls were riding in had been T-Boned, struck in the side by an oncoming vehicle.

The sense of weightlessness was, in fact, the Ambulance overturning, If Peters thought's were correct then that was the reason Peter felt a sort of danger coming towards his feet that were implanted in the wall. Peter knew that his body was in horrendous condition, he had no doubt fractured many a bone and more than likely was bleeding internally. His body simply couldn't handle any more stress.

Before Peter could give it a second thought, he placed his hands against the wall and pulled his feet out of the wall as quickly as he could.

And with a bang, the Ambulance had flipped onto its left side.

Yet Peter's nightmare wasn't over, Peter could feel the previous 'distant' threat, now much stronger than prior, inching ever closer, Peter's mind working at a mile a minute, thought of the worst-case scenario, more than likely, another car was headed their way and was about to make its presence known, right on the undercarriage of the Ambulance the trio were currently located.

Waking Peter from his lighting quick thoughts, Peter felt Cindy 'come alive' in his arms, it seems whatever mental abilities the two were experiencing were quite similar yet different at the same time.

Earlier Peter felt a mental pressure warn him of the danger to his feet and yet Cindy didn't awaken. But now with the oncoming danger coming for all three of them, Cindy's ability awakened and let her regain a sense of clarity.

Peter's mind was whirling as quickly as possible to think of the best way out of the current circumstances and yet he couldn't think of a way out.

Peter looked down to see the two girls in what could very well be his last moment on this green earth, Peter saw Cindy looking up at him, there was no blaming look, no desperation, no fear...just a calm look in her eyes, a reassurance of sorts, one that Peter could only imagine meant,

'Everything will be alright.'

Even though Peter knew she could sense everything he could, though he knew not how he knew, he simply did know that she could feel everything that he could.

Peter felt a gushing warmth hit him, one unlike anything he had felt before, there was no time to judge from whence it came, though he knew it felt quite similar to the feeling he felt when he was younger, that day when he lost control of himself, though this felt far kinder than then, there were no dark thought's swirling in his head, no whispering voices, no anger….just an urge, an urge to do anything and everything...to protect them….even at the cost of his life…

And so...Peter moved...he grasped Cindy and Gwen, quicker then he had ever been, so quick that even Cindy with her newfound clarity, couldn't respond to his movements...for if she knew what he was going to do...she would do everything in her power to stop him.

Peter gently tossed them to the other side of the vehicle, what was once the roof of the Ambulance. Peter then looked towards the oncoming danger, looking for a place to grab, it was the first time Peter had turned around to see the carnage that was wrought in the previous accident.

Peter could see the bent and practically demolished gurney, the wall that once looked sturdy and almost 'impenetrable', was in complete disrepair, caved in and unrecognizable, Peter saw what he thought looked like the sky, through the tears in the metal. Random assortments of medical supplies were flying around in what looked like slow motion.

Peter grasped the gurney and pulled; with a strength Peter, if he was in any sane mind, would have thought to be impossible.

The demolished gurney, somehow still in one piece was bent and broken, Peter giving it no thought placed it against the wall where the incoming 'vehicle', or so Peter thought, was coming. Peter then placed his hands and feet in places that could 'theoretically' hold his weight and the combined force in place, in the hopes that he could hold the gurney and the incoming impact in place….as far away from the girls as possible.

Cindy looking up and seeing what Peter was 'attempting' to do...even though it was naught but a fool's errand, wished she could reach out and pull him to herself. But her body would not respond, it seemed that currently, Peter had better control of his 'abilities'. Or perhaps it was his courage to be able to move in such a situation, perhaps her body wouldn't respond simply because she was too afraid of their potential end.

Little did she know, it had nothing to do with her courage or lack thereof or even her control of her current 'abilities' being lesser than Peter's.

No, it had to do with the fact that Peter was currently projecting one of the Totems Divinities...and as an Avatar of the "Bride" herself, Cindy was exceedingly susceptible to the pressure Peter was currently emitting.

Right now Cindy was under a sort of deference to Peter and thus when Peter had tossed herself and Gwen aside, at that moment Peter whether knowingly or not, had given an order of sorts to Cindy and thus unless Peter called for her or Peter stopped channeling the Totem's powers, Cindy wouldn't be able to move towards him.

Cindy wished the impending 'doom' coming their way would simply disappear and that she could save him, yet she could not and she hated herself for it...this moment, this moment of helplessness would forever scar her. This moment would be her guiding light later in life, when she lost her way and when she struggled with the idea of why she would pursue strength, this helplessness would be her anchor.

With not a second's delay, the oncoming force struck.

 **[SKISSSHHHH]**

 **[*HONK* x3]**

The sound of metal scraping against asphalt and the sounds of a busy street and peoples voices were all blaring in Peter's and Cindy's ears, it seems Gwen had passed out after the first collision and she didn't wake for the second.

Whether by divine providence or some 'freak' accident, the 'feared' second collision was, in fact, nowhere near as horrible as the first.

Peter felt a slight pushing sensation coming from the Gurney and then an immediate screeching noise as the Ambulance skidded across the street.

After a few moments of being dragged along, the Ambulance eventually came to a stop. Though the 'oncoming' force was nowhere near as drastic as initially foretold, the mental pressure didn't disappear, no, in fact, it lingered, and it was moving.

Peter and Cindy both felt the pressure, the presumed danger moving along passing the ambulance by, after a few moments of moving by the front of the vehicle.

"AAAHHH! Stay back, you-you monster!"

Peter and Cindy both heard a shrill scream echo out. Though it was difficult to tell it reminded the duo of the gruffer EMT.

Peter seeing the pressure going somewhat further into the distance before stopping, removed his limbs from their respective grasping points and looked towards Cindy once more.

Instead of the look of hope and happiness, Peter saw a look of grievance and guilt.

Peter sought to speak and see what was the matter, yet before he had the chance,

 **[BANG]**

A loud popping noise sounded out before an immediate echo followed. Screams seconded the noise,

"Freeze! Put the Man down, or the next shot won't be a warning!"

[GRRRAAAAAAAHH]

Peter and Cindy both heard what seemed to be some sort of confrontation with what sounded like a police officer and what could potentially be the aggressor of this entire situation.

In response to the officer's warning came a shout of sorts, animalistic and echoing, almost like dozens of warcries sounding off at once.

Peter walked towards Cindy and Gwen somewhat hurrying and limping along.

The indescribable gushing warmth Peter felt take over his body earlier was beginning to fade now, though before it could truly leave his body, he felt warmth rush over to all the numb areas on his body.

As Peter was walking over he felt the pain and the numbness that was once impairing his hasty trot over to the girls begin to fade and this enabled Peter to walk over much more firmly than prior. He assumed it to be a bout of extreme adrenaline.

Just as Peter walked over he heard another popping noise echo out followed by another and another. It seemed that the Police Officer had opened fire.

As Peter reached out for the girls another surging mental pressure pressed forth, this one was small but quick, quicker than any prior, it seemed Cindy felt this one as well, as Peter saw Cindy visibly shudder, it seemed her reaction was stronger than his.

Thinking back on how he felt the danger exclusively when he felt his feet in danger, Peter realized the danger to Cindy and by consequence Gwen was far greater than it was for him, to see her shiver like that he imagined her current Mental pressure to be astounding.

And it was in fact that Peters assumption was correct, Cindy felt every fiber of her being screaming at her, telling her to toss aside Gwen and move away, but whether it was her fear or her shock or even Peter's previous 'order', Cindy's body simply wouldn't listen, let alone the fact that Cindy would never abandon Gwen to her fate.

Peter recognized the danger to his friend and reached out as quickly as possible and moved them aside, out of the incoming path of the 'tiny' danger incoming.

Yet while doing so Peter's body had entered the stray dangers trajectory, a danger Peter had, at this point, identified as a bullet, in the last milliseconds that he had, Peter twisted his body to the best of his capabilities.

And with a, [Thud], the bullet passed through the Ambulance roof-cum-wall. It seemed that lady luck was smiling on Peter today, The bullet by some strange coincidence had veered off of Peter's thought out trajectory, barely grazing the side of his abdomen. If Peter hadn't twisted his body and If the bullet hadn't veered off course due to the impact with the Ambulance wall, there was no doubt Peter would have been pierced through by the stray bullet.

Peter seeing this immediately brought his hand to his side and winced, letting out a slight yelp and crying out,

"Mother Teresa! That stings!"

It seemed Peters yelp had caught the attention of the officer outside because an immediate cry yelled out.

"Cease Fire, Civilians in the Cross-Fire!"

Cindy hearing the commotion opened her closed eyes and saw Peter's injury, she immediately threw aside her dread for her own life and thought the worst and arose from her currently lying state, due to Peter's second 'toss' of the day.

She walked over in a hurry leaving Gwen on the 'floor', and looked to Peter's wound, to see if he needed immediate medical attention.

Seeing only a slight cut across his side, Cindy let loose a slight sigh of relief.

Peter seizing the moment said. "Cindy, we have to get out of here, now!"

Cindy hearing his words, nodded gravely, an unusual sight for the girl.

"Can you grab Gwen? I'm going to open the Doors."

Hearing Peter's words Cindy looked to the Ambulance 'doors' and seeing their current state, demolished and 'pushed' to the side.

Cindy looked towards Peter and snipped, "Oh and how exactly do you plan on doing that? Huh, Suger Tits?"

Peter looked towards the doors and sighed, though he knew now wasn't the time to keep secrets, it remained a fact that now wasn't the time for in-depth explanations and expounding upon hidden truths as well.

"Cindy, just trust me.."

Peter looked straight into the exotic brunette's eyes and stated firmly, and before you know it that same strange attraction appeared once more in full, Cindy was once more drawn into Peter's pace, his eyes...the deep hazel-blue pools….

"Cindy? Cindy! Are you alright?" Peter saw Cindy staring out into space...no not into space...at him...This worried Peter, after all, after what they had just been through, it wouldn't be strange for Cindy to have any injuries.

Cindy hearing Peter's calls awoke from her stupor, realizing what she had been doing Cindy blushed and looked down, trying her best to center herself and remember what was important, they were currently in a dire situation, any moment now the Ambulances fuselage could catch fire and send them all off to another plane of existence. Cindy responded and then turned around in haste.

"I understand, I'll get Gwen."

Peter seeing Cindy back in working order felt slightly relieved, though he still had a lingering feeling of worry, feeling as if he was forgetting something.

Peter walked over to the doors whilst listening for any outside noises for any possible coming danger. After Peter reached the doors he saw their present state firsthand up and close and realized, once again, he had no way of getting through this without using his true strength. He might not even be able to open a passage out even with his true strength, after all, this was by far the toughest test of strength Peter would have undergone to date.

Peter overlooked his shoulder and saw Cindy gently lifting Gwen, he thought no further on keeping things secret and then placed his hands in-between the largest 'crack' between the two doors, with a grunt, Peter pushed and pulled as hard as he could.

A metal screeching noise moaned out as Peter slowly forced open a path out of the vehicle, the doors were slowly but surely coming open, Peter realized that opening a way out was in fact far easier than he thought it would be, it seemed as if, if Peter so wished he could easily rip open a hole in solid steel let alone these flimsy and bent shut doors.

Though Peter could immediately bust through these doors, he didn't wish to attract too much attention and thus slowly forced them open while doing his best to appear labored whilst doing so.

Cindy after picking up Gwen looked up at Peter and saw him doing the impossible, whatever attraction she was feeling for Peter, at this point in time seemed to have doubled, her breathing grew labored just as Peter's did, though for a different reason entirely.

As light slowly crept its way into the dark confines of the Ambulances carriages wreckage, a cacophony of noises soon followed, the previously muted scream's, yells, car's honking and a variety of other panicked noises blared into the trio's ears, though Peter with his heightened senses was able to hear all of these previous noises more clearly than Cindy, it, in the end, didn't change the fact that the atmosphere had changed immensely after Peter opened the doors.

Cindy now hearing the surrounding noise once more recognized exactly what kind of situation they were in. Though she was fairly level-headed, what with all the strange circumstances surrounding Peter and herself, she had somewhat numbed herself to it all, now however, it was all coming back to her.

Cindy restrained whatever strange feelings she was having at the moment as well as the intense curiosity she had, about Peter's show of ridiculous strength, she centered herself for the N-th time today, she only hoped she could control herself long enough this time around.

Peter looked back towards Cindy the moment he had opened the doors and saw Cindy's various changing facial expressions. He had some idea of what was going through her head right now, with or without his heightened senses or whatever this newly gained mental connection was.

He knew Cindy well enough without all of these additives to the situation to know that she was suffering from some serious mental instability issues, hell, even he himself was having trouble coming to terms and grips with everything that was happening.

But his past experience was reigning supreme in that genius little mind of his at the moment, he knew that now wasn't the time to indulge in a bout of curiosity.

Peter spoke up both gently and firmly.

"Cindy here, hand me Gwen. We're going to do our best to get out of here as quickly as possible, there's obviously something weird going on outside right now, I need you to move as quickly as possible to keep up with me, we're gonna get you and Gwen out of here asap."

Cindy hearing a peculiarity in Peter's words asked him as she gently passed Gwen's limp person to Peter.

"...What about you?"

Peter hearing Cindy's words knew she caught on to his intentions.

"...I'm gonna focus on getting you two out, after that I'm gonna come and check up on the driver of the Ambulance...you heard what happened earlier...one of the EMT's got...taken by whatever that thing that moved the ambulance was."

"What?! No, Peter! That's crazy! Suicidal even, leave this kinda stuff to the Police!"

Cindy, as Peter expected, had quite the visceral reaction to hearing his intentions, Peter sighed and said. "Cindy, enough, we don't have time for this, you yourself saw what happened, you saw my strength...if I can help someone, someone who's right in front of me, If I can save someone...with this strength of mine, there's no way I can ignore things...Cindy you know my Uncle Ben, don't you?"

"?" Cindy hearing this grew confused, what reason did Peter have to bring up his Uncle right now?

"He's always telling me something...apparently it's something my grandfather always used to say...with great power comes great responsibility...I don't really understand all of the intricacies involved in such a broad phrase...but I know that If I just run away, only helping out those who are important to me...I'll most definitely be abandoning the words of my family...the words that guided my Father, Uncle, and Grandfather. I don't want to be that kind of man…"

Cindy, for almost too long, just stared at Peter….this stupid boy just had to say the right things at the wrong times, didn't he…

Peter without waiting for Cindy to come to terms with his words impatiently grabbed her arm and shook it, trying to wake her from her stillness and said.

"Cindy, C'mon, we have to get out of here."

Peter quickly saw that Cindy had regained herself, he saw her look of helplessness and understood that she understood he wouldn't be changing his mind anytime soon.

Peter looked out towards the blinding light blaring through the doors and pulled Cindy out of the doors, Gwen still passed out and strewn over his shoulders.

As the trio walked out into the light, a rather disorderly scene greeted them, without a care for whether or not the young ones were ready to see such scenes, it seemed that regardless of anyone's feelings, the world was intent on an abrupt awakening from the daily drawl.

The first thing Peter saw, was a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life, a complete shock to the senses. Now don't misunderstand, Peter's intentions were true, everything he told Cindy earlier were his true and sincere feelings on the current matter.

However, seeing carnage and bloodshed for the first time in his fairly sheltered life, other than the day that he hardly remembered when he went berserk, this was undoubtedly the first time Peter saw such horror.

In front of the wrecked and rolled over Ambulances doors was a 'vehicle' of sorts….or at least it used to be one.

This wreck of a vehicle was toppled over itself, its front hood area was so squashed into itself it was difficult to tell exactly what type of vehicle it might have once been, from what Peter could see...and make sense of, this was once a small four-door sedan, it's current form was that of a mangled and smashed 'box' of metal, the wreckage total and unchangeable nor salvageable.

This sight, however, wasn't what haunted Peter's mind...it was the interior of the vehicle that truly hurt Peter's psyche...from what Peter could make up of the situation, this Vehicle, prior to the 'accident' was transporting something...no, someone.

Though it was currently impossible to see through the carnage to try and get an idea of the possible details of the person who once drove the vehicle, judging by large amounts of hair scattered and blowing through the wind, as well as the fact that the person's clothing seemed to be somewhat effeminate...the chances were that this 'person' was a woman. As for age or detailed facial features, they were currently impossible to decipher, as the 'woman's' face was currently 'smashed' into the steering wheel.

Whatever sort of face this woman once had...was now practically nonexistent. The woman's head had more than likely smashed headfirst into the steering wheel at the moment of impact. The crown of her head, sporting her once blonde hair was now blown open, brain matter and shards of her skull 'decorated' the driver's front seating area.

The front driving area, where the pedals of the vehicle could be found was now, completely and utterly squeezed shut, the woman's lower half still currently residing in its placed area at the moment of impact, in other words, completely squished in between her seat and the impact forced pedal area.

Blood and gore danced around the front seating area, as the car was currently flipped over, the woman's blood and mashed innards were slowly but surely leaking out onto the cold and unforgiving street. Luckily or unluckily from what Peter could tell the back-seat area was in remarkably good condition. IT seemed that this was the car that had rammed hood first into the Ambulances right side.

Though this took a moment to describe, Peter took in all this visual information at a lightning-quick pace. Seeing this horrendous sight, Peter quickly turned around and covered Cindy's eyes. Doing his best to shield her from the horrible wreckage.

Cindy herself was startled by Peter's remarkably quick change of pace.

"Pete, what's going on?"

Peter remained silent for a few moments, before responding.

"Cindy, just trust me...let me carry you in my arms for a bit, we have to get out of here as quick as possible. I want you to keep your eyes shut…"

"What? Peter, whatever it is, I can handle it-"

As Cindy was accosting Peter, she reached for his hands covering her eyes, though before Cindy could finish her plea, Peter shouted.

"Cindy!-Just trust me…"

Cindy hearing Peter's imploring tone...something she had never heard Peter use, fear took root in her heart, in her moment of doubt she chose to believe in Peter and removed her hands.

Before long Cindy spoke up, "Well? Are you going to get us out of her or not?"

Peter hearing her, spoke up in doubt.

"Are your eyes closed?"

"You should be able to feel that, shouldn't you? Huh, Mr. Handsy?"

Peter, hearing Cindy's words, shook for a moment in realization and then almost had the impulse to blurt out in wry laughter.

However, given his current solemn mood, Peter let the moment pass, in fear of disrespecting the recently passed woman.

Peter then picked up Cindy in his arms, laying her into what could be called a 'Princess Carry' or more commonly known as a 'Bridal Carry'.

Peter took one final look into the car, neglecting to use his more heightened senses to try and see if she was still alive. After all, one look at the poor soul and any one person would know she no longer resided in the current realm.

Though Peter, for some reason felt as if something strange was going on in the area, he ended up allocating the strange sensation to nerves after all the recent happenings.

Unfortunately, Peter had no way of knowing, that right next to the wrecked vehicle stood two spectral figures, both those of female forms. If one were to take a close look at the woman in the wreckage and then compare it to the woman nearest to the wreckage, they would notice a startling amount of similarities ranging from the clothing the two wore to their hair and body size, though the woman's clothing in the wreckage were no doubt damaged and stained. whereas the spectral figures' clothing looked to be brand new.

Yes, this spectral figure was, in fact, the woman who had passed in the accident. This woman was currently sobbing incoherently, though she wasn't sobbing at the side of her body at the moment, as most might expect. No, currently she was looking towards the wrecked vehicles miraculously intact back seating area. A few words broke through her heart-wrenching cries.

"No….my-my Baby girl...please...she's still so young…..please come back….save her…."

If one were to carefully peer into the back seating, one would notice a child round the age of 2-3 years, hanging from her car seat's seatbelt, which had fastened at the moment of impact. Atop this young girl's head laid a large gash upon her right temple, as well, as slight bruising across her forehead. Due to the fact that the child was currently upside down an uncommon amount of blood was currently leaving the young child's small body. Almost too large an amount for a child her age...if she wasn't soon aided out of her current position and brought to medical attention...death was certain.

Blood loss, however, wasn't the only threat, for it seemed the child may even have some internal issues, it seemed she had taken a nasty head injury mid-crash...the bruising was just a slight look into things.

It seemed the combined sight of the horrendous visage in the front seat as well as the fact that the car wasn't facing horizontally from the ambulances perspective, had blinded the young Peter from seeing the child. If he had listened in for any nearby heartbeats he would have no doubt heard the weak yet steady beats of the child's heart.

Beside the hysterically grieving woman, stood a wondrously beautiful black-cloaked visage. To those in the know, they would immediately recognize this impossibly beautiful woman, this halfway hooded woman, was Death, the gorgeous life taker, the only woman a man on his deathbed would dare to turn away.

Death was currently looking towards the boy who was carrying a total of two young women on his shoulders and in his arms. Her obsidian pools no longer all the way black, her sclera, a common white, same as any human. It seemed she was a human as any other on Terra, though her beauty and manner of dress set her apart from any normal or average human. She sighed and then stopped looking at Peters retreating visage and then looked towards her current ward, the young woman who died too soon, even by her accounts…

It seems that 'that' time was truly upon them. The age of Warriors. Whether it be on Terra...Earth or on all of the other planets, there had been a marked increase in unplanned or un-recorded deaths. Right now an uncountable number of her Avatars were all guiding many recently passed souls into reincarnation or those evil ones to purgatory, or even those with enough accolades into paradise.

Such unbalance was a direct sign of the coming times, of the changes that were about to occur...and to know that a good amount of those changes were that purple 'Titans' fault...to know that he was doing all of this for her...whether she wanted it or not...was unbearable.

Death sighed in an almost ethereal fashion, bringing the young woman's attention back onto her.

The Spectral form of the recently passed woman looked unto death and pleaded through her tears.

"Please show mercy, she's only a child...she's so young, just give her a chance…"

Death hearing her pleas, sighed once more, this time beleaguered by who knows how many years of sadness...sadness at her own existence, her orders which she detested...She sighed no more and responded, doing her utmost to sound as gentle as possible.

"Young one, as much as I would like...that is not up to me, Your child's life is currently in limbo, out of my reach yet not within 'lifes' grasp...I know this must be difficult to understand. The most I can do is wait here with you...if someone on the plane of life comes and saves her, then you will be able to see that she has a chance at survival, if not, then she will pass...same as you...the most I can do is let you two pass together, should that be the case…"

The Woman hearing Deaths words shuddered even more, thinking back on that young man's words from earlier.

If she heard correctly he would be coming back to check up on the driver of the Ambulance he was earlier residing in.

Death seemingly guessing the poor souls' thoughts, spoke up.

"You may not know it, but that boy from earlier...he's quite the special existence. Unlike many others to have ever existed…"

The woman hearing this looked towards Death once more and asked with renewed hope in her eyes.

"Is it...is it possible he could save her?"

"...I don't know, I only know that he holds the potential to do either great things or catastrophic deeds…"

The young woman took a moment to respond, yet when she did her cries had lessened to an extent.

"...I believe…."

"...why?"

"...Because I have to; that boy…is the reason he was shining so brightly, because of his potential future?"

Death hearing the woman's words grew frighteningly shocked.

"You could see his Souls Aura?"

"...?, I don't know what that is…"

Death seeing the soul's confusion, understood immediately where she had erred and then asked.

"You said, you saw him glowing?"

The woman nodded through her tears, "He was glowing a bright golden."

Death's confusion only grew, for a moment she thought that the soul she was currently aiding through her passing, was, in fact, a gifted soul reader, the same as she had once been. However, hearing that the glow the woman was talking about was golden instead of the usual blue aura a soul exuded, grew to be quite startled.

It seemed that the woman wasn't, in fact, a soul reader, but instead, it was more than likely that Peter himself that was the strange one...possibly something to do with the many divinities he had recently taken on...Death decided she would watch Peter even more closely from now on…

Death took this time to speak up.

"I see, then maybe what you said is true."

The woman, hearing death's complacent 'agreement', looked towards the direction the boy had headed in and then back towards her daughter, her little girl, who was currently passed out in the back seat of the sedan. She spoke out in conviction.

"In that case...he will save her...theres no way a light that gentle and beautiful could be something evil…"

Death hearing the woman's words smiled a bit, then thought back to young Peters actions, his selflessness in trying to protect his 'friends'. His determination to come back here for the chance at helping a random stranger after he had helped the two women by his side.

It seemed that there may very well be a possibility that young Peter Parker could be a force for good after all.

...

As Peter trekked his way down the wrecked street he came across many other car wrecks, though none were as bad as the 'Totaled' vehicle from earlier.

Peter finally realized that the situation was far worse then what he had previously considered.

He saw many other people who were in need of aid, people yelling out, trapped inside of their cars, taxis and all. It was almost darkly humorous that the very devices that were installed to protect them were, in fact, imprisoning them.

Though the irony wasn't lost on Peter, he currently had no time to aid them, as, after all, he was currently carrying two of his most important people around himself at the moment, on his shoulders and in his hands.

The people's calls were harkening upon Peters innate desire to aid those in need, this need, was more than likely imprinted upon himself due to the way his life had gone, whether due to his unknown parents being 'war heroes' or his adoptive parents being damn near 'saints'.

All the sights around Peter began to blur out as he focused on getting Gwen and Cindy to safety.

The pleas and cries, Peter did his best to remember them as clearly as possible, so that when he came back this way around he would be able to aid them in full or at least point someone in their direction.

Before long Peter began to recognize his surroundings, it seemed as luck would have it he was heading to the Baxter Building.

Cindy, having kept her eyes closed for so long grew tired of keeping them closed as well as exhausted from keeping herself in check, after all, she had been in Peter's arm's this whole while. It was beginning to wear her down, more than likely even more than walking or running this entire way would have.

Though she didn't know exactly why Peter didn't want her to open her eyes, she could still hear the people's cries for help...and it wasn't anywhere near comforting.

Normally in this kind of situation, emergency teams would have already responded to this kind of scenario, yet for some reason, she hadn't heard a single siren or official in response to the variety of scattered sounds.

This wasn't a good sign, it more than likely implied some sort of emergency situation was going on, one that was preventing the official response teams from...well responding.

Tough Cindy couldn't see the situation, Peter himself could, in ever-improving clarity. The streets were far too backed up for any sort of vehicle to get by. The only chance of response teams to make their way through the blockade of traffic would be on foot and there were far too many people in need of help for the response teams to reach the people in time. Unless every EMT, Fireman, Police Officer, as well as qualified volunteers, were called into duty at once, there would be no way for them to respond to such a scenario on time.

Cindy having grown truly impatient asked Peter. "Pete, can you let me down now?"

Peter hearing Cindy, realized he had carried her for too long, far past the gruesome scene of earlier.

Peter slowly lowered her legs down to the earth once more, holding on to her in case her legs had grown numb, not realizing his caring actions were, in fact, hurriedly tearing through Cindy's resistances towards him.

Once Cindy had her feet on the street floor, she took a moment to catch her balance and then while almost pushing Peter away furthered her distance from him. Her face still red, yet she didn't look away this time.

She looked him in the eyes and then proceeded to look at her current surroundings.

Peter himself took notice of Cindy's actions when she had distanced herself and then finally remembered their earlier attraction to each other, though for some reason, ever since the surrounding danger had encroached upon them, his attraction for Cindy had mellowed out.

Though it was still there it was almost unnoticeable at the moment, Peter himself could control his feeling's and thus he assumed Cindy was the same and yet considering her reactions as of late and all of her earlier strange actions, it made it clear to see, she was, in fact, still under the attractions influence.

If things were calmer and not so precarious, Peter would have noticed things immediately, however, reality was hardly ever so kind.

Peter now piecing things together, put away the slight hurt he had felt when Cindy had pushed him away, he then heard something that brought him back to life.

A voice, a voice so familiar to Peter it wouldn't be strange for him to hear it in his dreams, a voice that brought both comfort and respect to mind.

"Ben, over here! There's another one trapped, it looks like the door is snapped shut, we have to either break open the window or force open the door, Johnny, Reed, help him and try and open the door!"

Peter, hearing this voice, looked for its point of origin. Before he could grasp it, he heard yet another voice call out.

"Stretch, Kid, the metal isn't too bent out of shape, with a few good tugs' we could pull the door open!"

"Ben, you grab the handle, Johnny you the lower half, I'll take the top from the window! On the count of three, pull!"

The three voices then sounded in unison, " " " One, Two, Three! " " "

Peter finally found the source, or rather 'sources' of those ever-familiar voices.

Seeing Sue helping an injured woman, whom was holding her head with one hand and unsteadily walking whilst holding on to Sue with the other, walk to the side of the street before having her sit on the curb and checking her basic condition.

Not too far away were the trio of Ben, Johnny and Reed trying their damndest to pry open a slightly bent locked car door where a slightly injured and passed out male was sitting, unconscious in his seat, in a taxi, the woman was more than likely the customer who was formerly sitting in the backseat. It seemed this taxi had a plexiglass divider in place, separating the backseat and front, hence the reason they couldn't simply pull the man out from the back. On the other side of the vehicle was a loaded semi-truck, which seemed to be parked in place and more than likely immovable.

Peter could see them so well, only due to his excellent vision, neither Cindy to his side nor could the familiar group of four could see Peter's trio well enough to recognize them, due to the distance between the two groups.

Peter grabbed Cindy's hand, regardless of her current feelings of unrest, and pulled her along, trekking towards the four. In hope of aiding them and having Susan check up on Gwen.

Cindy seeing Peters' new gusto in moving wanted to ask what was going on but in the end, she kept silent.

Once the trio reached close enough to the Four, Peter called out to them.

"Susan, Hey! Over here!"

Susan, after making sure there were no serious outward injuries on the woman, was in the middle of standing up once more and turning to walk towards the trio currently trying to pry open the car door, she heard Peter's voice call out.

Susan unlike her usual self stiffened up and then proceeded to look in the direction of the voice calling out to her.

Whether by instinct or some magical happening, Susan managed to immediately find Peter in the crowded street, she locked eyes with him. Susan immediately felt a warmth surge in her eyes, if not for her years of experience in school or business in hiding her emotions, she would have no doubt started tearing up right then and there.

Susan saw Peter hurriedly walk towards her group of four, relief and worry in his eyes. Whilst watching the young man walk forwards, Susan thought back a little while, thinking about what had made her group of four decide to come down and aid the people currently in trouble.

 **Baxter Building - 20 Minutes Prior**

"Johnny, would you close that window, it's freezing outside!"

Susan Storm was currently sitting in front of the dining bar in the kitchen area of the Baxter Buildings Penthouse Loft's Laboratory.

In front of her at the moment was a Bowl of cereal, as well as a stack document's, more than likely lab details or records.

She was turned around at the waist at the moment and slightly glaring Johnny down. Johnny, however, was currently standing in front of one of the many penthouse windows, he had somehow or another managed to pry open one of the safety locks and was enjoying a, by his standards, pleasant breeze.

Johnny responded to Susan without turning around.

"Cool it, sis, you may be cold but I'm hot! Besides I'm pretty sure the only reason you're so cold is because of that skirt you're wearing...wonder who you put that on for...? Reed? Is Peter coming over today?"

Susan hearing her brother's snarky comment's squinted her eyes whilst continuing to glare...before long Johnny felt that his sister not responding to his 'quirky' quip to be strange and turned to look at Susan. As he did he saw a rather dangerous look coming his way, growing up alongside his sister, he knew full well how dangerous Susan's current look was.

He thought to himself, 'What? Was I right? She normally doesn't get like this unless she all kinds a' pissy or she's embarrassed...I don't remember her being pist earlier...so who is it? Reed or Peter...no way, Reed's too old and Peter...well he's younger than me….eww'

"Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm! If you don't close that window right no-"

[Ring~Ring~Ring]

Before Susan could finish her 'threat', she heard a Phone ringing interrupt her words, she knew for a fact that it was her own phone, her cell going off. Believe it or not, this was, in fact, a rarity, Susan hardly ever gave out her number, she would give it only to her truly close friends or family and co-workers, if someone wanted to get in touch with her for business reasons she had a business email that was used fairly often.

Considering one of her two family members was in front of her that only left so many people and options.

Thus she didn't consider not taking the call, regardless if she was in the mood to talk over the phone. Susan put aside her current feelings of embarrassment of being 'seen' through...even though she herself hadn't even noticed she had dressed up. Though it was true Peter was coming over later today to discuss something with Reed.

Looking at her phone and seeing an unfamiliar number, she frowned slightly and pursed her lips, thinking over the possibilities she hesitated no longer and answered.

"Hello? Susan Storm speaking..."

A somewhat authoritative tone came from Susan's normally gentle voice.

"Susan?" An inquisitive, yet cautious voice answered out, Peter somewhat taken aback by Susan's voice.

"Peter? Is that you?" Susan's voice mellowed out and returned to her gentle tone, yet there was an inquisitive undertone present.

"Yeah, it's me." Peter's voice returned to its normal timbre with it's slight Queens accent.

"Why didn't you say so?" A playful tone coming through Susan's voice, though she herself couldn't tell a slight smile had graced her face.

Johnny seeing Susan, acting in such an 'unfamiliar' manner, somewhat creeped him out. A shiver danced its way down his spine.

Though he soon saw her smile freeze up, then disappear altogether, a frown now found its home upon her entire face and worry in her eyes.

Seeing this, Johnny slightly closed the window. Leaving only the tiniest crack to allow fresh air through the window.

He walked over to his sister's side, his earlier snarky attitude, as well as cautiousness was gone.

"I see...do you feel any discomfort?...a fever perhaps...pain or numbness? No?...I'll prep the workrooms and labs...Just bring her along as well, I'll explain things to her mother..understood...see you soon."

Johnny hearing only one side of the conversation take place grew increasingly perplexed. A feeling of nervousness and worry grew with each passing word. By the end of the phone call, he was practically at his wit's end, about to lose himself in the desire to shoot off questions like a Tommy gun.

Susan, seeing her brother antsy state spoke up and explained the current situation regarding Peter's and Cindy's 'bite'.

She told him they would be on their way soon and that she needed help prepping the rooms and all the necessary equipment.

By the end of her explanation, Johnny had calmed down somewhat and a calm yet solemn air surrounded his facial features.

Just as he was about to stand up and head to the Med Room to help Susan prepare for their incoming 'patients', Reed walked out from his lab, phone in hand, against his head, a smile on his face.

"Mhmm, I'm glad to hear it, Victor. You have no idea how far we've come in recent times!...Well, I had a little help, from someone I'm sure you'll never guess...haha good! I'm right in front of Susan and Johnny, I'll let them know!... Alright till next time."

Susan and Johnny hearing the name 'Victor' as well as seeing the smile currently plastered all over Reed's face, we're able to piece together who exactly Reed was speaking to over the phone, though if it weren't for the current circumstances they would be rather pleased, as of right now they only had one thing going through their minds.

Reed finally hanging up the phone looked to Susan and Johnny's forms, so absolutely pleased at the news that Victor had given him, that he hadn't actually noticed the macabre mood around the two.

"Susan, Johnny, great news! Victor said things are starting to look up, on his side of things, not only that but he said he may have found us a prospective sponsor!"

Reed finished with his statement full of vigor, finally noticed he wasn't getting a response, not the happy and joyous response he had expected, no not even a peep let alone the joy he thought he'd share with the two.

Thus Reed opened his eyes once more out of their squinted state.

What he saw however wasn't anything like what he had presumed, he saw a solemn atmosphere alongside an almost impatient anxiousness.

"Reed, that's great...but we received some news of our own...Peter's been in an accident…"

Susan began to explain things to Reed and as she did, Reed's once happy look soon grew rather solemn itself, if Peter were present he would find this look truly startling, after all, it was a look he had never seen.

An expression that hardly came over Reed's handsome features, Susan and Johnny both knew exactly what that face meant, it was the look on Reed's face for when he was truly disappointed, it was the face he wore in most business meetings as well as when he was...rageful.

After Susan had finished her explanation, Reed immediately spoke up in spite.

"Damn that Osborn...When will he stop! Susan, we can't let this rest, whether Peter or his friend are in any sort of true danger or not. This kind of thing can't be allowed to rest! The possible implications are too large, a radioactively genetically modified creature attacked a teenage child of fourteen years of age! Peter's life could be potentially cut short!"

Susan hearing all of this awoke to the possibilities inherent once more. She was so worried for Peter's life she had almost completely forgotten who was truly at fault...if anything major happened to Peter…she would make sure Oscorp never had another peaceful day…

"Don't worry Reed...I'll handle this 'appropriately'…"

Johnny and Reed both felt a chill go down their spines, Johnny himself thought that his sister really was a bit too attached to Peter, don't misunderstand. Johnny liked Peter about as much as he could, the dude was smart, kind and funny, albeit a bit quirky. But it remained that the two hadn't spent as much time together as Reed and his Sister.

Reed, on the other hand, recognized that look, he himself had only seen it once before. It was around the first or second month he had known her, apparently, something had happened to Johnny at his school at the time, he saw Susan answer a phone call and saw her expression slowly deteriorate, after the call had finished she simply said she had something to take care of, some few days later Johnny had graduated far before he should have and was soon to begin studying at the then Baxter 'Foundation'. Neither Susan nor Johnny spoke of what had gone down…

Seeing Susan's current expression, had subconsciously tightened one thought in Reed's mind...that Susan thought of Peter as a younger brother….little did he know that it would cost him dearly somewhere down the line.

Susan spoke up somewhat authoritatively.

"Johnny prep the med-room, Reed could you please help me in the lab, we're going to need to run some tests on two patients. I need to make a phone call, the girl's mother is apparently a scientist herself, I'm sure she'll want the details of the current happenings, that and we'll need permissions before we can do anything for her."

As the three went about their respective 'duties', before long some time had passed, as Susan had finished contacting Mrs. Nari Moon, and got her permission to check up on her daughter, Susan realized it was almost time for Peter to be here, she began to wait for a call or for the front office to inform them of visitors.

Reed and Johnny had finished their jobs as well and came out around the same time, the two seeing Susan waiting on the couch looking at her phone, sighed internally and then walked over to her sides and sat down as well.

Reed took this time to speak up.

"I called Ben, he should be here in a few minutes, it seems he's in a lab a few floors down, he was helping move things around or something."

"Mmm, thank you, Reed."

"No problem."

Johnny seeing the somber and worrying air, decided to speak up as well.

"Sis, I'm sure Peter's fine...he's a freaking tough dude, do you remember the first time we met him?"

Susan, hearing her brother's attempt at cheering her up, wanted to crack the slightest smile to let the two men next to her know that she was alright. Yet, regardless of what she wanted she simply couldn't, Susan herself didn't know why but the moment she heard of what had happened, it was like a shroud had been thrown over her heart and mind. Regardless of all the rational thoughts running through her mind, her mood simply couldn't be lifted, only pushed aside.

Susan gave up on smiling and took to replying.

"Yeah, you're righ-"

Mid-sentence a noise broke through the atmosphere, a muted and somewhat muffled [Bang] broke through the room, echoing about.

Susan, Reed and Johnny, all stopped for a second, then proceeded to look towards the slightly ajar window.

Susan then looked to her brother with a sneer on her lips and a glare in her eyes…

Johnny, seeing this, nervously chuckled a slight bit, then proceeded to the window. The three lived in Manhatten, New York, the idea of a car accident wasn't a strange one, thus they didn't put any major thought into it.

As Johnny approached the window to close it, he looked out the window to try and see if he could find the wreck, as an automobile fanatic, car wrecks were like holy and sinful occasions to the boy, a truly conflicting emotion took possession over of his mind whenever he saw one. It was truly difficult to look away from one if he saw one.

"...Um, guys...Peter's supposed to be coming from Oscop directly right?..."

Johnny more than likely due to the clear weather today, saw an Ambulance wreck in the middle of an intersection a few blocks away...coming directly from Oscorps direction.

If he remembered correctly...Peter was supposed to be coming in an Ambulance

Susan and Reed both looked to Johnny and nodded almost imperceptibly whilst vocally calling out a " " Yes. " ".

"Then we might have a prob—what the fuck is that?!"

Johnny mid-sentence let out a vulgarity as well as an exclamation, truly giving sign to his immense shock, after all, Johnny rarely cursed in front of his sister.

Reed and Susan hearing all this finally felt a decent amount of unease flow through themselves. The two stood up and hurriedly walked to the window side, next to Johnny.

What they could barely see, was a truly remarkable sight.

The car accident taking place, in the middle of an intersection a few blocks away wasn't actually all too shocking, no it was the 'gigantic' cloud of sandy brown 'stuff' floating in the middle of the street, though it didn't look completely solid, it remained that it's horizontal surface area took up about as much space as two cars altogether.

Any more in-depth details simply couldn't be made out from such a long distance.

The trio stood stock still, Johnny and Reed both were in absolute shock at seeing what looked like a mini 'Sandstorm' in the middle of a New York street. Susan however, was stuck stock-still, straining her eyes trying her best to look into the Ambulances confines.

Before a word could be said between the trio, the 'sandstorm' began pushing the Ambulance further along...sending Susan's heart further into turmoil. The storm then began to converge towards the front of the toppled over Ambulance, it could be seen grabbing a person out of it and then flying off a bit of a ways' away…then all of a sudden,

 **[GROOOOOAAHAHAAAH]**

Following the piercing noise which had traveled all the way to the Baxter Building's Penthouse Loft, the sound of an Elevator door opening could be heard before a concerned Benjamin Grimm's voice called out.

"Hey guys, any news?"

 **Back to the Present - _Manhatten Streets_**

Susan then thought back to the following events, how the entirety of the Baxter Building's staff, all those who were qualified to aid the current situation were called in.

How the four of them trudged ahead of the group to try and reach what could be Peter's Ambulance...her fear of finding Peters cold and long-dead corpse…

Of how regardless of how much she wanted to move on ahead and ignore every single other person they came across, her very inner self didn't allow her to ignore all of the people she saw injured…

To think that he would come to them...while carrying a person on his shoulders and dragging another by the hand.

Susan felt one of the greatest burdens she had ever shouldered begin to lift away, slowly but surely, as she saw him, somehow she knew he was going to be alright, whether, from the accident or 'bite' she had heard about...after all, he always managed to do the impossible.

Waking her from her revelry she heard a small crash take place to her left, turning she saw Ben, Reed, and Johnny falling over, after a closer look she saw what was once the car door handle in Ben's hands.

By this time Peter had approached the group, seeing what had just happened and then seeing the unconscious man through the car window, he realized what it was they were trying to do.

Peter stopped and looked back at Cindy only to find her breathing stable, though a strange look was present on her face. Peter spoke up and said.

"Cindy, Here, take Gwen. Go and talk to Susan," At this point whilst carefully handing Gwen to Cindy, Peter looked towards Susan as a reference of who he was talking about. "She's my Doctor, she can help her and you both...I'm going, alright?"

Cindy hearing this, had a sour expression grow on her face, but she didn't speak up this time, she nodded and walked over to Susan and began to explain things.

Peter himself walked over to the group of men who were now in the midst of standing up once more.

Peter then said. "Hey guys, let's catch up later, I'm going to help open this door, then there are some more people that need help from the way I came."

The trio as much as they wanted to ask for details kept relatively quiet and began to walk towards the car door once more. Before they could reach their destination however Peter spoke up once more.

"Hold on, I have an idea."

The trio then halted and waited on the side, seeing Peter walk up to the car and then grab onto the luggage railings on top of the taxi then balance himself whilst hanging on to the car, feet towards the door, looking like a monkey throwing fit.

Johnny spoke up, "Pete, what are you doing?"

Ben also saw fit to speak up, "Kid we don't have time for this stuff, we have to help these people as quickly as possible so-"

Ben was interrupted by Reed, who had placed his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Ben, Johnny, trust Peter, he's plenty smart himself."

Reed spoke up in defense of Peter.

Peter ignored all of their comments and then steadied himself once more, then Peter swung away from the taxi by pushing against the car door with his feet, though Peter kept his hands secured on the railing, thus Peter eventually began a downward swing and right before he would have landed normally on the car door once more, Peter kicked out with his leg's.

[Bammm]

The trio as well as Susan, Cindy, Gwen, and the injured woman looked over.

With a closer look they noticed Peter had kicked not on the door itself, but on the side of the door, he had dented the metal and made way for a decent grip space on the car door.

Peter continued this process a total of three times, making four different 'handgrips'. When he finished he looked towards the trio who were now looking at him funnily.

Ben, Reed, Johnny were all looking at him with different looks of disbelief, curiosity, and annoyance.

Johnny the one with the annoyed face spoke up, "Seems like we were worried for nothing, seeing that blood on your shirt I assumed the worst, looks like you're as chipper as ever, huh, bud?"

Ben was the one in disbelief, after all, he himself knew how hard it was to bend or indent the metal of that area on a car, the hood, sure, even a child could do it if they tried hard enough, the center of the car door, a decent amount of force would do it, but the bar-like area between doors was, in fact, one of the strongest areas on a car...

Reed, however, was curious, he too knew that to do what Peter just did, it would take a tremendous amount of force. Reed began to play through Peter's motions in his mind, trying to understand how exactly Peter's swings prior to his kicks could generate enough force to do it. Little did he know that Peter had just used the swing kicks as a cover of sorts, after all, he didn't want to show 'everyone' his strength.

Peter not wanting an exorbitant amount of attention on himself began to call out for help.

"You guys c'mon, let open this thing and get a move on, people out there need help."

The trio then came back to life, rushed to the car door and each reached for a prospective grip.

Reed called out once more, "On the count of three! One, Two, Three, Heave!"

As the four of them pulled, they immediately pulled open the door it swung open almost sending the four flying, Peters tumble nothing more than an act.

This series of events began to trouble Reed, as a genius of a man, he was constantly calculating things in his mind, though he had initially thought that it would be possible to open the door, in fact after their first failure he began to doubt his initial calculations.

But yet the moment Peter showed up things just seemed to work out, he made the grips which would no doubt increase leverage in moving the door, yet he felt something was off…

Peter, after helping the guys move the man to Susan's side, for her to check up on him, looked to the men and said.

"Guys like I said earlier, there are more people that need help further along the way I came from. We need to gather some people up and go help those still trapped."

Reed spoke up. "Peter, it's good to see you so well, I have a few questions at the moment but you're right. People are in need of help at the moment. We have already mobilized the majority of the staff of the Baxter Building, they should be here soon."

Peter, having heard this let loose a sigh of relief. He then focused his hearing, and took a deep whiff of the air, trying his best to locate the crowd of volunteers.

It took only a second or two for Peter to hear them and smell them, he was able to tell they were on the move, it seems they had split into two groups themselves, an advanced one to help people out of precarious situations, another trailing behind to do a basic check-up and then in-depth first-aid care.

The leading group would be here soon maybe in a matter of seconds to two minutes.

'Seeing' that, Peter then looked towards Susan, and then spoke out.

"Susan, I'm going to leave Gwen and Cindy here with you, take care of them alright?"

Susan hearing Peter's words could sense he was going to go back out there, she unlike the slightly immature Cindy was able to see Peter's determination immediately. Thus she knew no matter what she said both Peter and Johnny were going to go out there and help the people...thus she simply smiled and said.

"Be careful Peter, you too Johnny, I'll be waiting back her to patch up anyone you send back here," Saying this she raised her First-Aid Box which looked like it was already running low on supplies.

Peter saw through her smile and let loose a slight smile of his own, then looked to Cindy to see she wasn't even looking at him at the moment.

Cindy was currently sitting beside Gwen, her hand holding Gwen's own, she simply said.

"Go already, you jerk…"

Though the words she spoke were curt, the tone in which she delivered them was in fact quite sweet.

Peter knew she was upset, yet he also knew that she knew he couldn't be stopped. It seemed he would have many a thing to talk to her about when all of this was done...just imagining that she would be the first out of his friend group that he would explain things too, kind of rattled his mind. He always imagined MJ would have been the first he told…

Peter then looked towards where the crowd was coming from then towards the trio of men and said.

"They're almost here, at that time, you guys will have to inform them to listen to me, I remembered exactly where all of the people I had passed earlier are, so If I point there, chances are there will be someone there."

Ben spoke up in response.

"You got it short stuff, you point and we'll follow."

Peter knew that even if he did miss anyone over his run, his heightened senses would pick up on them as they went by this time. Just thinking of the impending headache that would come from overusing his abilities...sent Peter's mind spinning.

A group of hushed murmurs sounded out and then a few distant shadows soon appeared, Peter looked towards the group and asked.

"Are you ready?"

The group nodded as Ben approached the aid team approaching, Peter looked towards where he had come from and silently said.

"I'm coming...no, we're coming so just hold on a little bit longer…"

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

* * *

Hey Y'all, hope you liked the chapter...this one was surprisingly difficult to write, I had hoped to write it in about 1-2 days like I used to, however, it ended up taking longer than I would have hoped. I wonder if that's what Writers Block feels like...though I doubt it.

I went through revision after revision before this one finally stuck, I know it's not my best but I no doubt think it was the best of my recent attempts, hopefully, you all enjoyed it because it sucked writing it.

My buddy Josh took like a day to edit it, and he informed me that there may be some typos he missed. He himself is a pretty busy guy and he is an amateur proofreader so no harsh vibes, okay? Not that any of you have been rude but just in case y'know?

Next chapter some ish will go down, so any of you hoping for an immediate conclusion might need to wait a while.

Another thing, I've had a few PM's come my way about when Peter will become Spider-man, how many suits he's gonna have, what will be his main one ext., ext...to that I say, not for a while, not too long obviously but, a decent amount of time.

Also when it comes to his suits or other tech he will be making, he will be going through a variety of different suits at different stages of his life. He will make a new suit when the need arrives or he feels like it, for whatever reason. I genuinely didn't think it would be such a big deal, I've now learned that it is, who duh thunk?

BTW I didn't introduce the Baxter Foundation for no reason, he will work on his own inventions in due time.

This chapter we saw Peter first bout of true Heroism, him having the courage to brave danger for his loved ones and him having the intent to brave danger for random strangers. That might not sound like much but in my opinion, that's major for a fourteen-year-old, especially one who grew up in the same conditions that Peter has, after all, he's been fairly sheltered his entire life, though not to a grand extent.

I'm sorry if the Stories pacing isn't to everyone's desire, but I find it to be necessary for a truly well-written re-telling of Peter's life. This isn't an OC or SI, If I were to just jump into things without expanding upon Peter's life and decisions it would seem rushed and just bad. Thus it won't be changing, sorry, but not sorry.

BTW I think I might be hitting 100K words soon, or maybe I already have? Not sure but I think that's pretty cool :)

I recently caught up to the FanFic The Spider( a FF I love)….It seems If I don't want to copy another person's work I need to change Felicia's later growth spurt quite a bit. Now, mind you this isn't me hating on another person's work or anything like that. I love that FF and I think the Authors a genius.

You see I already have many, many different storylines thought up way ahead of time, I had already thought up of a way for Felicia to powerup later in the story, and while not exactly the same as written by **Imjusttryingtofindmyway (I believe that's his name)** , it still is remarkably close.

Thus I have to change what will happen to Felicia later on in the story, for her to be able to at least somewhat keep up with Peter...poopy.

I've had some time to brainstorm and I think I've come up with something just as good, so no worries!

BTW is anyone as hype for Kingdom Hearts 3 as I am? If so then fuck yeah, the last bit of my childhood is at stake in that game, the nostalgia is so fucking real!

Anyways this was a long Author's Note, so I'll end it here, and as my last few words till the next chapter.

I would like to thank all of you out there for taking the time out of your busy schedules and lives to read this little fanfic of mine, I appreciate it to bits!

To those of you who have followed or favorited and reviewed a special "Thank you!" goes out to all of you! As always your useless author signing out, till next time, MisterMC!


	11. Chapter 10

**An Arachnids Adventure**

 **Chapter - 10 - An End to the Hysteria**

Peter looked towards the group of Baxter Building Employee's and saw a gruff and slightly more authoritative Ben giving out what looked like instructions.

After a few moments had passed, the group, after having listened to Ben's words, looked towards Johnny, Reed, and Peter. One amongst the group looked confused and spoke up, Johnny and Reed seeing this wondered what the hold up was.

Peter, however, was able to hear the entire conversation, essentially the man who had spoken up was wondering if it was wise to send an entire group of people such as themselves, to follow after a young boys instructions in such a tense situation.

Ben proceeded to explain the prior circumstances and then did his best to reassure any remaining doubts the crowd might have had. Whether because of the fact that Ben possessed a high-ranking within the Baxter Buildings infrastructure or because the group was truly persuaded. It didn't take long for the group to put their remaining worries aside.

Peter didn't take their words to heart, however, no, he simply didn't have the time to.

People out there needed help, people he had turned aside, people that needed him and yet he made the decision to stand aside and help his friends first.

Truth be told, it was eating away at him, every fiber of his being was yelling at him, telling him to get out there and move, to go to them as quickly as possible.

And yet he knew, he knew that he by himself simply wouldn't be able to help them. It would take a lot more than just one man to help out all those people, and so, he had to wait, wait for all of these people to help. For them to follow him in their slow manner, Peter himself had never resented the people around him for being 'slower' than him, whether intellectually or physically...and yet now...now he did, he hated the fact that they couldn't move as fast as he, that they couldn't simply move quicker...work faster.

"-eter, Peter!"

Reed's voice cut through Peter's current loathing and melancholic state, awakening Peter to the harsh reality surrounding him.

Peter looked forward once more, what he saw was the group of volunteers, as well as the trio of Reed, Johnny, and Ben now waiting on him.

Ben spoke up in concern," Kid if you need to take a break-"

Peter not allowing Ben to finish turned around and spoke up.

"Follow me!"

The trio and the volunteers each had their own respective reactions to Peters actions, not that Peter had any care, he had only one thing he wanted to do at that moment and nothing was going to stop him from doing so.

Peter lead the group forward, slowly marching on down the street, the path he had once tread.

Every few yards Peter would stop and then point towards a wrecked or stopped car, other times he would point towards a 'downed' person who would otherwise be difficult to spot.

The only reason that Peter was able to do this was due to his sharpened senses. Peter whilst walking down the street, was focusing his hearing and smelling abilities to a local area around himself, in doing so he was looking for any abnormal noises. Focusing on the smell of blood, and listening in for a heartbeat faint or strong, ones that originated not from the group behind him but those in front of himself. When he located one he would then point to that area.

After he did so Ben or Reed would then instruct the group of volunteers, to search in that area and have them begin rescue measures or first aid care, when necessary.

As the group progressed, the group itself had thinned out, though that wasn't the only change amongst the volunteers present or those left behind.

As Peter had successfully pointed out one injured person after another, the group's initial doubt and suspicion turned to wonder and amazement. Though now wasn't the time to ask questions. Before too long the volunteers themselves responded to Peter's directions without the need for Reed or Ben to order them to.

It wasn't only the volunteers who were in shock due to Peter's seemingly never incorrect instructions. Reed himself found there to be more and more questions surrounding Peter's actions. As a man of science, it was in Reed's nature to question everything, to live as a skeptic. Thus Reed's questioning mind slowly built up one doubt after another, truthfully if it weren't for Reed's trust in Peter and his own rational mind, he would have begun openly questioning Peter right then and there.

As the group following Peter down the street slowly began to thin out, they were coming closer and closer to the site of the major Ambulance accident.

Peter braced himself to see that grisly sight once more, he also took this time to speak up.

"We're going to be coming up on the major crash site soon, that means more crashed vehicles than prior as well as the possibility that whatever caused all this might reappear. Any of you who want to turn back now should do so...what's coming up...it isn't pretty."

The group now consisting of only about six volunteers and the trio looked towards Peter's back...normally these words would come from those who seemed like strong and capable leaders...the contradiction presented by Peters small and seemingly vulnerable back brought a horrid sense of realism to the minds of those present.

For the adolescent boy in front of them to be saying these words was truly a cruel joke and might even seem comical to some, yet none of those present saw fit to laugh or take his words for granted...it just brought a sour feeling to the forefront of their minds...

Peter not hearing any response, walked forward at a brisk pace once more.

As he did so he began focusing his senses once more, doing his best to make sure he didn't miss any last single person in need of aid, he himself knew how frazzled he was when he saw that horrid sight prior.

Peter wanted to make sure he didn't miss out on any one thing due to his earlier panic.

As the group pressed forward, as Peter suspected he found more than one 'presence' hidden in the surrounding wreckage of the intersection where the major accident took place.

Peter pointed towards each successive location and then pressed forward once more.

Whether he noticed it or not, the only person currently following Peter was Johnny. Everyone else was sent towards another person in need of aid.

Peter himself continued walking at a brisk pace trying his best to make sure he wasn't missing anyone.

Peter finally noticed that he had reached the wrecked Ambulance once more, in doing so he stopped using his sharpened senses and let them go back to their 'dormant' state, doing his absolute best to ignore the increasing pain of overusing his previously suppressed senses. Peter jogged towards the Ambulances' front carriage, in a hurry to see if either of the EMTs who had picked he and the two girls up earlier was present.

The sight that greeted Peter was one that brought both grief and relief. One of the EMTs was present, the EMT in the driver's seat was slightly banged up, a few cuts and bruises and passed out but from what Peter could tell, still alive and not in any immediate danger.

The passenger side seat, however, was empty, the window shattered, the metal framing of the door bent out of shape and looking as if it went through some sort of grating. Some bloodstains were splashed around the seat as well as tears in the surrounding area. Peter thought to himself that this EMT was more than likely the one who had screamed earlier.

If Peter's hunch was correct the EMT was taken by whatever monstrosity had let out that bellow earlier...Peter's stomach twisted and turned. The happiness that one of the EMTs was still alive and well, as well as the despair brought on by the fact that one of them was missing, was causing him no small part of grief as the duality of it all tore at him.

Thinking back Peter remembered what it was that the supposed police officer earlier had shouted out, release that man...those words played out in Peter mind, once and again. Seeming to echo louder each and every time.

'No! I cant…I won't let this play out like this! He has to be out there….I can save him….I can.'

Peter awoke himself from his own psyches haunting, with a resolution previously unknown.

Peter called out and asked for help. "There's another here!"

Johnny, having been following Peter, finally caught up with him and saw the EMT, as well as the state of the Ambulance's carriage.

Johnny took no time at all to rush to the side of the Ambulance, and open the door, Johnny began to check up on him and called out.

"I've got things here Pete, you go on ahead!"

Peter hearing Johnny words, thought that those were the exact words he wanted to hear. He wasted no time and began to head past the ambulance but as he did, he once more felt that familiar feeling as if he was being watched.

Peter followed his instincts and looked towards the wrecked vehicle across from the Ambulance once more...truth be told he didn't want to see that horrid sight again. Hence he had been avoiding the area to the best of his abilities.

Yet for some reason, he felt as if he would regret it should he not look into this hair-raising feeling of being watched.

Peter stopped his forward jaunt and closed his eyes soon after, preparing himself for that grisly sight once more.

Unknown to himself at the moment were two ghostly figures, not 15 feet away from his current position. Death calmly looking over the affairs of mortals as she had far more than once, and that poor soul who had lost her life in the accident earlier.

The woman was currently pleading, crying out, reaching out her hands and doing her best to call out for Peter. Her words were almost incomprehensible at this point.

Peter, whether by some chance of the heavens or divine inspiration had decided to look towards the car wreck once again, this action had given the woman such hope and joy that her cries, that had by this time grown into incoherent babbles, regrew into the frenzied cries for help only she was capable of.

Peter at this time had reaffirmed his courage once more, and in doing so opened his eyes. Unlike before however, his eyes were now slightly different than prior. It almost seemed as if his pupils seemed dilated, his pupils larger and gaping...almost as if no one thing could escape his sight.

When Peter looked around himself to get a bearing of the car wreck, he saw something that would change the way he saw the world for the rest of his life...a myriad of color was swirling around himself, the hues and tones ranging from blue to indigo to red and orange with crimson and greens these colors were swirling about in a cacophony of swirls and pushing motions.

Within these colorful motions, Peter saw or rather felt a varied amount of emotions...these, these were his emotions. The fear that had almost engulfed him earlier after seeing the car wreck for the first time, it's orange hue had shrunk to a small portion in the storm of color. The orange storm made sure to always stay side by side by the red color.

This red color was the second largest of the colors swirling around himself at the moment...and when Peter stared at it he felt a wave of immense anger take hold of himself. If he didn't look away from it Peter had no doubt he would lose complete control of himself...though the temptation was there. Knowing that he could entrust himself to his darker emotions...lose himself in it all. He could feel it...a power laid there...in his anger, his rage, his feelings of anger for himself, for the people surrounding him, the constant ridicule, the seemingly never-ending hatred that came his way…

No Peter couldn't...he wouldn't, he knew this feeling. This was the same feeling that haunted his dreams, the same negative emotions that took control of him those few years ago...when he almost killed MJ's father. He wouldn't enter that state again...he didn't want to enjoy that power again, to feel it grate away at his morality.

Peter looked away from the red tide and it began to shrink down the same as his fear.

Peer looked to the smallest swirl of active colors, it was an almost putrid green, it took only the slightest of glances for Peter to recognize this one...this was his earlier disappointment...his disappointment in the people around him...why couldn't they keep up with him, why did they hate what they didn't understand...why didn't they try to bridge the gap, try harder to keep up with him. They all, they had things that he wanted, the calm, the friendship, the fellowship, the understanding...why couldn't they try to understand him...why was he different.

As Peter was reminiscing in his emotions the green swirl was slowly but surely growing larger with each and every millisecond that he absconded into his thoughts. As Peter pondered deeper and deeper, so too did the green hue, it became darker and darker. Before long it looked like two different hues and joined together swirling around each other. One light and seemingly putrid green, the other dark and viscous almost like a green oil.

What Peter would one day learn was that this feeling or in actuality these feelings that green represented were Envy and it's Anti-thesis Pride.

Peter, regardless of how he felt at the moment, he was in the end, a good person. Thus regardless of how 'disappointed' he was, he soon saw the bigger picture. Saw things from the other person's perspective and he knew where the problem lay. Unknown to Peter, as he was sorting through his feelings and coming back to himself, the bi-colored swirl was shrinking, smaller and smaller, from almost encompassing his entire body to becoming the same apple-sized swirl similar to the red and orange swirls.

Peter back to himself again then looked towards the blue whom not to be confused with indigo with which it was intertwined.

As Peter stared at the blue swirl which was fairly large, he saw and felt his hope, his worry, and his self-doubt. This swirl seemed to represent Peter's true subconscious feelings. Seeing this Peter felt slightly afraid at this revelation, he almost didn't want to know his true current emotions. It almost seemed to have control over his other feelings as well as it would shift hues at the drop of a hat, in Peter's 'fear' a slight amount of Orange slipped into the blue swirl, changing the overall shade of color of the swirl.

The swirl had now become slightly darker almost a sort of grayish-blue. Once Peter had time to become adjusted to his new revelation, the color swirl spun and the orange that had entered sifted out and the swirls' color returned to its previous blue.

Peter shifted his sight towards the indigo swirl, his mind full of questions over the previous swirl.

As Peter laid eyes on the Indigo swirl, he saw just one thing. Hope.

No doubts, no shame, no fear, no envy, no pride. Just hope, Hope that everything would be alright. Hope that Gwen would wake up just fine. Hope that whatever was going on with himself and Cindy would be alright. Hope that he could help save every person he came across. Hope that the missing EMT was alright... On and on, Hope reigned in this color swirl.

Peter could now see that the previous color swirls color was, in fact, blue because of the hope present in it. He wondered what color it would be without hope...and then he didn't want to ever see it lacking that blue touch, for he feared what that would mean…

Peter thought back on the color storm that he had first seen and he recognized throughout that storm the two primary colors that reigned supreme were Red and Blue. The others were no more than slight touches and blotches spread out within the storm.

Anger, Fear, and Hope…were these his primary emotions? He thought to himself.

One thing of note, however, was the Indigo swirl unlike the rest, did not shrink, it seemed almost everpresent. It didn't grow or shrink, almost as if he was staunch in his belief in hope.

Peter seeing his storm of emotions settled and calm, took a moment to steady himself...and he felt calmer than he probably ever had. No self-doubt or fear screaming in his mind just the thought process he had affirmed in himself earlier. He had people to save, people to return to, he wouldn't be held up here.

Though he was no doubt in major doubt as to just what this new eyesight of his was, in the end, he attributed it to his advanced eyesight growing, after all, Peter himself was a major cause of medical and scientific scrutiny and doubt.

He was able to do things no regular man or woman should be able to do, and yet he was capable of these feats. Thus the idea that he was doing strange things wasn't anywhere near new to him. After all, it was hypothesized that we as humans only used a certain percentage of our brains true capacity, and it was already proven that he had the ability to use more of that capacity.

The first thing Peter knew he had to do was investigate the car wreck in front of him. So Peter having cast off his fear looked towards the car wreck, trying his best to see what it was exactly that was bothering him so much.

What Peter saw, however, was a slightly gristlier sight than prior, the poor woman's gore and brain matter had spread out even further along the asphalt than prior, a rank stench had begun to make its presence known, a few flies had begun to swarm over the mangled remains.

Besides this horrid scene, Peter saw nothing of note. Peter then decided to look into the car's surroundings. Although slight, Peter did, in fact, see something or at least he thought he did.

Peter could somewhat make out a hazy group of swirls, they immediately reminded him of his own swirl of emotions, only this swirl was much larger and very indistinct almost looking like a cloud of faded smog.

Peter could only just barely see it, however, he had a feeling that this vague and almost indistinguishable swirl was directly responsible for his sense of being watched. As ridiculous as it might sound.

Peter finally grew tired of searching for no true result and then he activated his advanced eyesight. In doing so Peter saw something, a few somethings to be exact, red, a myriad of red ropes. Or perhaps strings would be more correct.

Peter looked down onto his chest, what he saw was tens to hundreds of red strings seemingly coming out of his chest, some larger than others, some smaller. It seemed that if Peter so wished he could see an endless number of them. All of these red strings came from within his own chest as to where they went, it seemed as if they all branched off into the distance some in similar directions others into random ones. Almost as if with no order, they went off into forever.

Peter reached out his hand and touched a bunch of the larger strings, these strings all headed out in the same direction. When Peters' hand touched the bunch of strings he immediately felt a connection, a group of connections all made themselves apparent to Peter.

He felt a myriad of memories burst into life in his mind, each and every single one of them were of first meetings, greetings, and sometimes a simple exchange of glances.

Most of these memories were of not more than an hour ago when Peter first saw the group of Baxter Building Employees, cum volunteers. Each of these strings was fairly thin and almost inconsequential.

However, amongst the bunch was a few strong and livelier strings. The liveliest of the bunch directly coordinated straight to Johnny and Peters first official meeting...something Peter was unaware of. When Johnny, Reed, Ben, and Dr. Franklin Storm carried Peter into the Baxter building for the first time.

This was the first time Peter saw himself in an almost out of body experience type of manner, this was also the first time he saw exactly how badly injured he was that day, after all, by the time he had awoken his body had healed for the most part.

It seemed that these strings would present an example of Peters connection to the person each string connected to. Whether Peter was aware of it or not, thus he would take an almost third-party view of the situation.

As to why Johnny's string was the liveliest of the bunch, Peter equated that to their distance, or perhaps their lack of distance was the correct phrasing.

Peter was able to deduce that each of these strings was a direct, visible and corporeal manifestation of his connection with people. He didn't really know how he knew this, he simply did...it seemed that this was becoming a recurring feeling as of late, he didn't find this an enjoyable feeling, not at all.

Peter felt a sort of control over these connections, almost as if he could make them disappear if he so wished, almost as if he could make them invisible and so he tried...and lo and behold they did. To manipulate these strings was no different than simply moving his hand or fingers, a truly thoughtless action.

Even though the strings in his grasp had become invisible, he could still 'feel' them, not physically but mentally. He knew that if he wished he could call them back into 'existence', and so he did.

And back they were, unharmed and untouched.

Peter felt he still had some sort or unexplored power over these strings...he felt that if he so wished he could erase said string from existence, truly and wholly. As if he so wished, his connection with this person would be undoubtedly deleted as if they had never even met, any feelings between them non-existent. Peter felt this to be fairly interesting, he wanted to experiment it usage and so he did.

Initially, Peter reached out for one of the larger threads, then he hesitated, after all, what if he couldn't get this string back? Did that mean he would no longer know this person?

Peter then reached out for one of the more inconsequential strings, in doing so he felt a memory of sorts pop up in his mind, thinking back on it, this person seemed to be one of the volunteers who he had 'met' earlier. Peter remembered him as the one who had initially spoken out on his distrust in him, doubting whether they should trust a child in this sort of situation.

Peter held no hard feelings for this man, granted he felt no kind feelings either. It seemed this person was the perfect experiment material. Peter gave it no more thought and he immediately gave the mental command to 'erase' this string.

[Snap]

Peter felt as if he heard a snapping noise echo out into the void, Peters eyesight never left the string in his hand, and he saw the string slowly become slack then begin to shrivel and decay in his grasp, then Peter saw the string fade out of existence, and as it did, Peter felt his connection with the man blur, until he felt as if he hardly knew the man, just his face and that he worked at the Baxter building, in the final moments of the strings existence he even felt as if the man was slowly but surely 'forgetting' Peter's existence.

Peter felt truly frightened by this...this power was almost too powerful, after all, it didn't only affect himself but it even affected those whom he so chooses.

The idea of affecting this person's memories and feelings without their knowledge or consent...was a grave violation. One that Peter regretted committing and yet it couldn't be taken back.

Peter in his regret, willed the other strings away, into the void.

Before they all disappeared, however, Peter felt a tug of sorts. When he did he then looked towards the string that was being 'pulled' upon.

Upon looking down on the fading string Peter managed to make out a particular string, this string, in particular, was different from all its red brothers' and sisters'.

This string had a somewhat ghastly glow to it, this glow made the string almost indistinguishable from the air itself. Almost as if were camouflaged in the naked air.

Peter reached out for it, grasped it in his hand. Expecting a memory to burst forth, yet nothing came to pass, Peter waited for a few moments and still nothing happened.

In curiosity Peter looked towards this string once more, in doing so he noticed this strings peculiarities once again. A bland and faded red, unlike the vibrant and vivacious color of the other strings.

Peter pulled upon the slack of the string in hopes of getting a better look at the string. After Pulling the string up for a closer look, Peter noticed that the earlier Ghastly glow was growing brighter, whereas the dull red was becoming dimmer and dimmer with each passing second.

The longer Peter held onto the string the more he felt his already thin connection begin to fade away.

In a haste of worry as to what this scenario could mean, Peter, pulled onto this string once more, whilst doing so, Peter felt a tug back, almost as if he were being called forth.

Peter had but a moment of hesitation spring forth, his worry that while he wasted his time here, the EMT would be walking a step closer to death.

Peter shook off his hesitation and looked towards the direction the string was headed, looking up once more Peter saw that the peculiar string headed straight towards the horrendous car wreck, and stopped right beside it. Right where he had looked earlier, in the same spot he had noticed the indistinguishable and hazy swirls.

Only as he laid eyes on the spot from earlier were two very clear swirls of emotions, one calm and still almost as if this person was unaffected by vast vicissitudes of life. The other on the other hand was a storm of emotions and colors even more chaotic than that of his, earlier.

In these two clouds of ranging emotions one calm and the other chaotic, Peter saw a total of two women.

The calm swirls surrounded a woman in a black almost archaic-looking robe as if she came from a time of legends and heroes. This wasn't the most shocking thing, however, no the truly shocking thing about this woman was her breathtakingly beautiful form as if sculptured by the heavens themselves.

This woman was so beautiful that she seemed almost haunting as if she should have never laid feet upon this wretched Earth.

Peter's attention was then caught by the swirling storm of color, though this was something he was quite happy to see, after all, if the storm hadn't caught his attention he was afraid he wouldn't have been able to take his eyes away from the aforementioned woman.

Looking into the swirling storm Peter saw a hue of Orange and Indigo, seeing this Peter was able to make out this woman's current emotions.

Fear and Hope, intertwined, these emotions currently ruled this woman's emotional spectrum. Peter looked deeper to get a good look at the woman in this storm of color, in doing so he saw a fairly young woman silently sobbing, her hand on the string Peter had become slightly familiar with.

This young woman was opening her mouth and seemingly shouting out towards Peter. Almost as if she was pleading with him, calling out in distress for some reason.

No sound could be heard, however. The only thing Peter could make out were the two woman's hazy images.

Peter called out in hope of seeing if they could hear him.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Pete, you okay?"

Johnny's voice called out, seeking affirmation in Peter's current state.

"I'm alright, I...I'll be alright."

Peter almost sought for aid, after all this was a first for him, but he held himself back in the end. In fear that he would be the only one who could see them.

Peter then looked back towards the duo of women once more.

What he saw, however, had only reaffirmed his earlier hope.

Both of the women had now changed slightly.

The hauntingly beautiful woman was now looking straight at Peter with no small amount of shock, before long, however, Peter saw a vague smile find its place on her lips.

Peter then quickly looked towards the other woman once more, in hopes of distracting himself from that oh so very bewitching smile he had just seen.

Peter saw the woman from earlier stop all her shouting, she began to sob, heavier than prior, she didn't hide her face she only cried her heart out.

Peter seeing this knew that he wasn't imagining things, he knew for a fact that those two women could hear him.

Peter called out once more, only much quieter this time around.

"Hello? If you can hear me, then please let me know somehow. Do you need anything?"

Peter waited a short amount of time to see if they would do anything.

He didn't have to wait long, he saw the beautiful woman look towards the car wreck, and the sobbing woman then used her hand to point towards the same place.

Peter seeing this grew confused, he looked into the wreck and saw something...he noticed that the woman's clothing was remarkably similar to that of the spectral figure he had been 'conversing' with.

Peter looked towards the sobbing woman once more, pity and remorse heavy in his eyes.

The sobbing woman seeing this look grew shocked and then understood the look Peter was sending her way.

Peter then spoke up.

"I'm sorry...there's nothing I can do...I– was too late…"

Peter then saw the sobbing woman and the raven-haired beauty both shake their heads, the raven-haired woman, a smile on her face, the sobbing woman, a look understanding and peace, tears staining her face yet no blame was present.

The sobbing woman pointed towards the vehicle once more, this time with more conviction, she mouthed a word and then another and then she did it again and again, not stopping, in hopes he would understand.

Peter now more serious, focused on the woman's words, or her mouth's movements more precisely.

Peter's once serious face went pale in realization, his heartbeat shot up, the fear he had once pushed back came back in full force. Only this time it was far more adamant than prior.

In haste, Peter activated his advanced hearing…

[...Bump…...Bump…...Bump]

Peter, heard it…finally, he heard it, it was slightly weak and almost seemed to be fading and yet he heard it.

Peter raced over towards the wrecks back seat door and got down on his hands and knees not caring for the glass and shredded metal that may or may not have been able to cut into his flesh.

The two spectral women watching his actions, the obsidian haired beauty, a rare gentle smile placed upon her face. She thought to herself, 'My connection to the young one is fading...good.'

She then looked towards the sobbing woman, seeing her repeat the words, 'My Baby'. Her once inconsolable sobbing had become not more than repetitious babble.

Peter now down beside the vehicle, looked into the window, what he saw made his heart stop. A child, a child whose breathing had grown weak and labored, yet steady.

A little girl, still tied into her car seat, now upside down, her age an enigma. Though she appeared to look no more than four years of age.

Blood, blood drenching her hair then falling down to the hood of the mangled car, pooling up in an amount far too dangerous to fathom.

Her face pale and slightly discolored, small cuts and abrasions covered her tiny body, yet the majority of the blood lost was seeping from her forehead, her temple had a gash far too large to be on the body of a still innocent toddler.

The sight of this young child and the state she was currently in were far too large of a conflicting scene, the discrepancy of the two factors was startlingly incompatible.

Peter took a moment to examine the scene, shocking himself into a stupor for a staunch few seconds.

Peter needed no wake-up call, he snapped himself out of it and returned to the harsh reality placed before himself.

The first thing Peter did was call out. "Reed, get over here!"

After calling over Reed, Peter began to truly access the girl's current condition, feeling for her pulse and measuring her heart rate.

His fingers slightly to the left of where her Adam's apple would normally be should she have had one, counting her heartbeats for thirty seconds then multiplying by two, then he began cradling her body and undoing the seat belt, catching and smoothing out her decent.

Peter began to crawl out of the wrecked car's window, now covered in blood, none of it his, his shirt and pant legs covered in rips and tears.

Peter heard a voice call out. "Peter, what's the matter, they need me over-"

Reed's slight admonition froze in his mouth seeing Peter's current bloody and labored state, in doing so he looked towards the girl in Peters' hands.

"Pete-"

"Reed, she needs CPR, her heart rate is too low for a child, she's only at 40 Beats per minute!"

Reed once more shut his trap, he knew that a child's BPM should at least be 70-80, the fact this child's was only around 40 was frightening, to say the least.

Peter wasted no time and immediately placed the girl on the floor as soon as he entered a clear area of sidewalk.

He then began to rip off a piece of his own shirt, he then wrapped the shirt length around the young girls head, and tying a knot right on top of the large gash in her temple, doing his best to apply pressure and stop the bleeding.

Peter reported out, "She's lost too much blood, do you have your phone?"

"Back, right-butt pocket."

Reed replied curtly not in disrespect, but because he had already begun chest compressions.

Peter didn't hesitate to 'feel' Reed up for his phone. He went to dial Susan immediately, he knew that the roads wouldn't be clear enough for an ambulance to make it's way over in time.

After two rings Peter heard a slightly labored and tired sounding Susan answer the phone.

"Reed, what going on, why the call?"

"Susan, It's Peter, you have to send up a team of well-trained volunteers, there's a child up here who's lost too much blood and has a low heart rate, Reed's performing CPR and I've already applied a makeshift tourniquet, though the gash is in her head and I wasn't able to apply the correct amount of force on any sort of artery."

Susan hearing Peter's voice was initially ecstatic, but as his greeting progressed, her happiness regressed. By the end of Peters' monologue, her face grew grim.

"I'll send someone up right now, they'll come with a stretcher to carry her towards the ambulances backed up, what of her parents? Was she alone?"

"...Her mother didn't make it...without her, I never would have found her daughter though…as for her father, I don't think he was present."

Peter, having said what he had, looked towards the two women from earlier, he saw them not even a few feet away from him, the sobbing woman was now looking towards her daughter crying yet also smiling, more than likely in hope or happiness.

The bewitchingly beautiful woman was now looking towards Peter and only Peter, quite a bit closer to Peter than the sobbing woman.

"..I see," Susan sighed in frustration and sadness. "They'll be over there soon...Peter...take care of yourself…"

"I will, Sue." Peter smiled and responded.

After hanging up Peter looked toward the two women once more, seeing that he couldn't really do much more in this situation, he looked towards the little girl whose life was currently in the balance, he spoke out.

"Reed I'll be right back…"

"Mmm."

Peter headed towards the car wreck again, Reed was too busy performing CPR to notice or care at the moment.

The two women noticed Peter's movements, however. The two were now watching him.

Peter went next to the front seat area, towards the driver's seat side, seeing the mangled corpse up close and personal, Peter realized the true horror contained in that compact area was far worse than he originally assumed.

Peter steeled his expression and then forced open the door, he knew why Susan was asking for the child's parents. One of the reasons anyway.

He knew that after the child was transported to the hospital without a guardian present she would no doubt have to go through a rough time in the 'system', and having a parent there for her would be of immense aid. She would have been able to be identified much quicker, let alone the fact that after this mess the hospital and its systems and staff would be running at full capacity and it would be easy for things that would normally only take an hour or two, to take up to days of time.

If he could get something to identify the deceased woman...the staff responsible for identifying and caring for the little girl would have an easier time locating her other parent, if she had one.

The little girl...she would need someone by her side. Someone to care. Perhaps a grandparent or an 'Aunt' or an 'Uncle'.

Peter, he...he understood that and so he didn't hesitate. He opened the door, looked into the vehicles crushed remains for something, anything, perhaps a wallet or a bag.

After a few minutes of searching, Peter found a small handbag on the opposite sides front seat, seeing it Peter went to the other side and opened the door, the bag was pinched fairly deep into the cushions by the dashboard, so he decided to take the easier route in this endeavor.

Peter 'ripped' the front car seat out of its position, as far as he knew he was the only person to see the car and its condition, he could just say the doors flew open after impact and the seat flew back as well. Though anyone who inspected the scene would have a hard time believing that, it didn't really matter to Peter.

Peter finally grabbed the woman's purse and looked through its confines and found a slightly bent out of shape ID card. A beautiful woman was smiling up at him, showing a pearly white grin.

Peter looked at its name and saw, "Maureen Green...I'm sorry…"

The spectral duo were currently watching Peter's 'antics' in curiosity as to what it was he was doing.

The now identified woman, Maureen, saw his actions and smiled, she spoke up whilst looking towards Peter. "Peter, was it? Thank you…"

"You know he can't hear you...don't you?" The dreadfully beautiful woman spoke out, whether in advice or admonition, was up for each individuals perception.

"...I know, but, after everything...everything he's done...it's just what I should do, and so I shall."

Maureen Green responded, not even looking into the bewitchingly beautiful woman's eyes.

The robed woman finally took her eyes off of Peter, who had by now returned to Reed's side and reported the situation to him, whilst explaining the woman's ID cards importance, and turned her attention to the recently deceased woman...she thought to herself, 'It seems there is more than one person here deserving of praise...this light of good Karma, it deserves a reward.'

Death, the impossibly beautiful woman looked towards the child who was currently leaving her powers grasp with every second, then towards Peter, who was watching as the child was slowly being treated and then she whispered, 'A Totem...huh, that doesn't sound so bad, in the end, she'll have to impress them herself, I'll just polish that vessel of her's and give a little introduction.' Death laughed to herself.

Death closed her eyes and sent a tendril of her power towards the girl's forehead. The moment her power touched the girl's head, the little girl shook, then began to vibrate at rapid and short intervals. Similar in nature to a seizure.

Maureen seeing her daughter begin to act up, slowly felt her world crumble. The hope that had built up in her heart began to fade and plummet.

Before she could completely collapse, however, she felt a hand reach out and touch her shoulder, Maureen then turned to look at Lady Death in horror in what she would hear.

"Be at ease, all is well, her vessel is being cleansed of impurities, spiritually at least."

Maureen, hearing this was not put at ease, she spoke up in a hurry, "What does that mean, is she...is she going to pass on as well?"

"No child, she will live, not only that, once her vessel has been purified, there will only be benefits. She will be able to heal faster, be stronger, grow quicker, and live longer, to name a few of the benefits."

"Wha? Why?"

"Consider it a gift."

"You did this?... If I may be so bold as to ask...why?"

"...Karma, both yours and hers, as well as the boy's...if they are fated, they will meet again, as for whether or not they will be friends or not, enemies or not...or anything else. Well, that's beyond my capabilities...after all, I vanguard death, not life."

Maureen hearing Death's words were both ecstatic and worried, she wondered if such a change was truly a good thing.

On the other side, Peter was given the shock of his life.

The previously inactive patient began having convulsions, similar in nature to a seizure, Reed being the well-trained expert he is, immediately opened the young girl's mouth, he saw that the girl's tongue wasn't receding but was moving about quite frantically.

"Peter, help me hold her on her side, quickly!"

Peter, well before Reed's words took effect, was on his knees helping Reed.

After around a minute of convulsions, the little girl's body ceased shaking.

Peter and Reed each reached for a pulse, Reed felt her throat, Peter her wrist.

The child's heartbeat which was once, far too slow for that of a child's was progressively climbing back up to normalcy, though she wasn't out of the woods yet, she was well on her way to getting better, though her body still lacked far too much blood.

She needed an immediate I.V as well as a transfusion if possible. Among many other treatments necessary.

Peter seeing the situation reach a state of calm, felt his mind begin to nag at him, he knew he couldn't stay here any longer. He had to get moving if he wanted to have even the slightest chance at saving that missing EMT.

Peter looked towards Reed and spoke up.

"Reed, I'm going on ahead...if you guys do eventually follow after me, be careful, that...whatever it is, went off in this direction."

"Wha..! Peter, in that case, you cant-"

Peter not giving Reed a chance at telling him off, sprinted in the direction the streets carnage presented. Peter took only a glance at the two spectral women, seeing them looking out at him as he left, Peter nodded and then turned once more.

Peter's mind was currently running at a mile a minute, his senses were going off at full power, doing his best to try and make sure he wasn't accidentally leaving anyone person behind again...he wouldn't make that mistake again.

As for the brain-splitting headache such a usage caused, that was simply something he would have to deal with.

Peter followed the street until he noticed that the mess caused by that rampaging monster, took a left down an alleyway.

Peter took a moment to look through his surroundings to try and see if he could find any concrete clues as to whether or not the 'monster' truly went this way.

Peter's sense still in full effect, he managed to spot some shell casings. Though Peter wasn't some sort of gun enthusiast he was still able to tell that these casings were, in fact, those of a smaller caliber firearm, more than likely those of a police officer's pistol.

Now that he had stopped running Peter noticed that the street was actually dressed in such casings, the buildings sported holes of tiny sizes all the way to large chunks gone missing.

The casings actually went even farther back, all the way to the ambulance accident...that would explain the graze he had received earlier, not that he had any doubt as to what had caused that wound earlier.

Peter also noticed that the path that he had followed till this point actually had strange marking in places, some parts of the road were, in fact, smooth or slightly curved in...almost as if someone had sanded the road in with an uneven hand.

Peter thought back to the mental image he had in the Ambulance both before and after the second 'impact', it felt as if he had seen a cloud, pass him by.

"Whatever this thing is, it seems to have an abrasive sort of quality to it, and it sort of looks like a cloud in movement, what could that be?"

Peter muttered aloud, yet he hesitated no longer, Peter began his jog once more straight into the alleyway.

After passing through a multitude of roaming alleyways Peter finally heard something,

[ALMA!]

"Open Fire!"

Peter stopped mid-step, almost tripping over his own feet, as for why...he recognized that voice...no those voices.

That throat-like scream with the vibrating after-tone, the chances of Peter ever being able to forget that 'voice' in this life were slim to none. Peter had no doubts in his mind, that voice belonged to that 'monster' and the voice that called out after...that was no doubt George Stacy, the current NYPD police captain...and Gwen's father…

Peter's thoughts were soon cut short as a burst of rapid and interspersed, [BANG] noise's roared out.

Peter's heart seized up in not even a second's time, in horror at the possible outcome, Peter booked it in a full-speed sprint, running faster than he ever had.

After dashing down the remainder of the Alleyway the sight that greeted Peter's eyes was like that out of an Alien Vs. Military Flick.

Officers crouched and leaned up against a variety of Police and pedestrian vehicles for cover. The vehicles scattered about, some of them flipped upside down.

The one thing the police were currently aiming and firing at was a sandy brown, 6-foot by 6-foot face made up out of small constantly moving and shimmering granules.

The 'face' was currently roaring out, bullets zipped through the face all in an effort to put down the beast, though they did little to nothing to no damage the creature, they no doubt angered it.

In direct consequence to the little pellets blasting through the creatures' face, it roared out once more, then the well-crafted face split apart, the face had become an ever-shifting cloud once more.

In its shift a shade could be seen, a shadow of sorts, some of the officers seeing said shadow, called out in hope, hope that they had finally found the 'monsters' weak point.

Little did they know what they were aiming at was, in fact, the kidnapped EMT, Peter was currently looking for...though, Peter, he knew, one look at that jacket and there was no way he wouldn't.

"Is...is it made out of sand…" Peter thought to himself...seeing the police now mistakenly aiming at the person he set out to save, Peter knew he couldn't stand by, yet at the same time he had no way to prove his words...there was only one thing he could think of.

Peter took a look at the surroundings of the 'monster'.

[STOP! YOU KILL! KILL HIM!?]

The monster roared out again, it's words, puzzling, to Peter at least...the officers present, however, took no heed to its words, assuming it was just spouting crazy words in hopes of upsetting them.

Peter, however, was able to see something, something no one else on the scene was able to.

"The 'clouds' emotions, it's emotions are currently in a maze of confusion, yet the one emotion that ruled all others is...worry? This monster, could it be worried over its demise? No, that makes no sense, these police officers aren't even able to harm the 'monster'.

Why then, why is it worried? Was it...could it possibly be worried over the EMT it currently had trapped inside itself? That second-largest emotion in the chaotic swirl of color...why does it remind me so much of grief…If I'm right...that would explain why it hasn't attacked a single officer since I've shown up"

Peter's thoughts were swirling in a chaotic storm themselves...Yet he had no time, the officers present gave him no chance to think things through.

Peter took one final gander at the surrounding situation, his plan made. He moved forward, sneaking from car to car, doing his best not to be seen.

Peter was quickly approaching the side of the monster, he hid behind a flipped over police vehicle, by its side, slumped over was a currently unconscious police officer, his jacket and sidearm still present and untouched…

Peter quickly removed the officer's bluejacket, on the back were the yellow words spelling Police and then grabbed the pistol with the jacket so he wouldn't get his fingerprints on it, the pistol now in Peters jacket covered right hand.

Peter looked at the pistol in caution and curiosity, Peter saw the letters and numbers P226 on the grips left side, more than likely the models make and namesake. Overall a black pistol, of the 9mm variant.

Though Peter was unaware of these things, all he saw was the P226, using what little knowledge he had, Peter, slid back the top and looked into the chamber to see if the pistol was loaded, then pressed onto the mag guard and slid out the ammo clip seeing it fully loaded, Peter was very careful not to use his fingertips, thus making the process slightly clunky and amateurish.

Peter then snuck a peek at the monster, seeing it not fleeing yet not attacking the Police officers, he felt his earlier thoughts to be becoming more and more solid.

Peter using the jacket to grasp the pistol on its grip, and used his index finger to feel the trigger, he made sure to not make contact with his fingertips, Peter then took aim, not at the monster no, but behind it, towards a fire hydrant on the sidewalk.

Peter took a deep breath and then focused his sense to their maximum..and opened fire.

Peter's first shot was so off the mark, he ended up hitting a building behind the fire hydrant. Using the knowledge he had, he aimed once more and fired again.

His shot now much more accurate managed to hit the hydrants top...to no change, only a dent was now present. Peter now more confident with the pistol aimed again and shot once more.

The bullet this time dd the trick, it hid the hydrants gear, causing the gear to spin-off from the pressure of the water within.

The gear flew out and hit a car sending it a few inches back, the water now splashing out like some kind off errant hose.

The monster this time noticed an immediate change it seemed, it felt something, something different, almost sticky.

Peter took this chance to yell out in a slightly disguised voice, "Cease Fire, Civilian in the crossfire!"

The officers didn't, however, stop firing, more than likely they didn't hear the shout in all the commotion.

Peter yelled out again, louder this time, slightly dropping the vocal disguise.

George who was currently looking at the situation from behind cover managed to just hear this shout, George, processing what he heard immediately called out.

"Cease Fire!" Whether by years of commanding or natural talent, it seemed his voice was heard by a few key officers who then began to shout out as well.

" " " Cease Fire!" " "

This yell seemed to act like a chain reaction of sorts, sending out a wave of "Cease Fires" to call out in a fashion similar to a ripple spreading in a pool of water.

By the time the bullets stopped, the monster had been drenched by the water shooting out of the fire hydrant, the monster, once free-flowing in a direct and arrogant manner, now seemed to be dragged down by gravity no longer floating but instead drooped down onto the floor, only a part of it in the air, similar in fashion to a coiled up Cobra.

Peter seeing things working in order so far, put the officer's Pistol back in its holster. Peter then spread out the jacket and prepared for the next step in his plan.

Peter waited for the 'monster' to 'melt' down, then when Peter finally laid eye's on the EMT within the 'sandy' mess, he flew out in a sprint, using the police jacket as a sort of cover for his face.

The officers on scene were too shocked by the sight before their eyes to grasp all the details of the situation.

Thus, Peter didn't worry over them being able to identify him by his clothes.

Peter having already been fairly close to the 'monster' was now already in front of its 'maw', Peter reached out for the EMT's Jacket and pulled as he continued to run by, Peter glanced at the monster responsible for this mess, what he saw after pulling out the EMT, wasn't some unimaginable freak of nature...no, what he saw was a man...a naked man...crying, standing there crying, on his face...remorse...and gratitude.

The jacket could only cover one side of his face, and so the 'man' surrounded by sand was able to get a good look at Peter.

Peter in his sprint was able to see that the once chaotic colorful swirl, had gained a hue of dark pink...not in any salacious emotions but from what Peter could tell...gratitude.

The moment had passed and Peter ran by straight towards an alleyway, after entering the alleyway, Peter heard a hoard of loud chatter begin to call out.

More than likely in question as to what had just happened.

Peter quickly braked his sprint and set down the EMT, he knew he couldn't stop forever though, the police would soon come towards where he went, in question to who had just taken that 'man' that came from the Sandy mass and so he began his sprint anew.

Before long however he hit a dead end, he knew the police would eventually track him down...he couldn't stay here...and so he did the only thing he could do, he climbed.

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

* * *

Wow, it's been a while since I've posted….I should probably apologize for that right? I don't know, I mean I have my reasons for not doing so(posting I mean) but still it feels pretty shit letting you guys down, and yet I recently had a reviewer comment on the fact that I should write for myself more than anyone else...and that resonated with me quite a bit.

But regardless of any of that, I feel the need, not because I'm compelled to do so or I feel the need to but simply because it feels like the right thing to do.

Anyways I'd like to say that the reason I haven't been able to write is, in fact, a serious one, I believe I made mention of this in a previous authors note, but we had recently received some negative medical news about my mother, well we received some more….and its not getting better, my mother is lined up for about five surgeries in the up and coming months...that's kinda some serious shit, I took a hit from that...in many ways. I don't know what my writing schedule will be from henceforth if there will be any, but I'm not dropping this, not even slightly. It's one of the few things that's helping keep me sane in this effed up world.

Anyways I also got a lot of feedback from that reviewer considering they posted a review on, I think, every chapter?... which is amazing, like seriously. The said reviewer who's name is 'Typedsomewords' I think, also made mention of my promise to reply to every comment, which as of right now I still plan to do, the reason being it gives me more gumption to keep writing, it really helps me as a writer.

Now, this person raised a good point, should this story ever reach a ludicrous level of readers or reviewers then obviously I'll have to cut back on my responses, after all I still have to live my life, and I can't become dependent solely on this, y'know?

Alright as for me apologizing and crap, that's just who I am, I do my best to be as polite as possible, that doesn't mean I'll let people walk all over me, so don't worry, my dude :)

Now then onto chapter content, hope you guys enjoyed this one, I know it took a long time for it to come out, however, I wanted to release this one now, as I don't know when I'll have the next one ready.

My Beta/proofreader Josh didn't have the time to edit this one, so it's all me….so if there's a gratuitous number of mistakes please forgive meh! Though I don't blame him, after all, I dropped this on him out of nowhere. Those productive late nights, y'know?

So things took a turn in regards to Peter's powers this chapter, I'll explain that the threads belong to the Brides power set and the emotional swirl from the Weaver.

The bride has power over fate and connections of special people, thus I applied the red string of fate folklore aspect to Peter's abilities. There will be more on that later, as for the emotional swirl, it has to do with the Weaver's ability to see through everything with the web of life, or as some call it the web of destiny. There will be more on this later, as well.

So Peter's involvement on the Sandman case will end here, he's done what he set out to do. Any who's disappointed with that can suck eggs, just suck em. Peter's still a bit green to do anything more here, in time he will rise to the occasion, maybe sooner than you think.

Next chapter is already all planned out, can't wait to get some time to write it up, more on Peters and Cindy's bites, what happens to Sandman, or perhaps who that little girl is? Who knows, well, I'll bet quite a few of you know who she is ;) Peter's powers, the whole shebang, coming soon. :)

Okay as always I'd like to thank you all for taking the time out of your days and busy lives to read this little fanfic of mine, especially lately, after all, you never know how much time you have with the people you care for.

So if this affects any of you out there, I suggest you take the time to spend some of it with them, after all, you may one day regret not having spent it with them or they might one day regret not having spent time with you, they're worth the time, and so are you.


	12. Chapter 11

**An Arachnids Adventure**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Return to Normalcy**

"What the hell was that?!"

"Fuck if I know, I think a saw something run by!"

"No shit Sherlock, Some schmuck ran by with the perp, probably his accomplice-"

"Hush up! We've no confirmation as to what the hell is going on at the moment! Right now we need to chase down the suspect less they endanger any more pedestrians!"

Peter, in the midst of making his decision, faltered for only a second recognizing the groups' words behind him. Understanding that his plan now had to have a slight change.

Peter put these thoughts aside and looked towards the alleyway wall before him, all the more sure he had to quicken his actions lest the officers take any undue action whilst seeing a random man climbing a fire escape or any other random outcropping.

"Ok, Ok I can do this...just jump and grab the ledge, should be super easy with all this useless strength."

Peter looked upwards at a window edge that just so happened to be opened.

Realizing how large this gap was, Peter spoke in trepidation. "That's...pretty far…"

"Cap' they went this way!"

"You heard the man! Let go!"

Peter hearing Officer Stacy's hollering knew he couldn't get caught up in his own fears.

Casting his vertigo aside, Peter bent his knees then sprung up like a suppressed spring let free.

"Whooooahh!"

Peter now in the clutches of fate felt a strong surge of air come crashing his way, one unlike any he'd felt before, he closed his eyes in an attempt to protect his eyes.

Once the assaulting sensation ceased Peter opened his eyes and felt his stomach drop to the bottom of his gut.

"WHOOOOOOAAH! What the Fuck!"

Peter having completely overshot his initial target by a long run was now mid-air around 20 feet in the air over the 40-foot building he was initially aiming for. A whole 50 feet above the ledge he intended to grasp.

As if that wasn't the worst part of this endeavor, Peter was sailing through the air over the building beneath him and launching straight into a wall of the building behind it.

Peter had essentially jumped over the building he was initially intending to climb over.

Peter, nowhere near aware of the speeds he was currently traveling at felt an alarming mental pressure surge to life in his cranium, warning himself of the incoming danger he was literally barreling towards. His senses giving off every vibe they could.

"Really? Is this how it ends?! After everything I've been through today! This is what kills me? My **own** strength?!" Thoughts surged to life in Peter's mind.

Peter closed his eyes once more, mentally bracing himself for his newfound end.

…

…

…

"Nn? What happened?"

Peter having not felt the brutal squishing sensation he was expecting to find battering his body, opened his eyes to find himself around six inches away from his so-called death. The building-wall still stood thus he didn't barrel through the bricks nor plaster. Instead, there he was, standing there in front of the wall like an idiot…

"Wait...standing?" Peter, further realizing his situation once more looked down...what he saw wasn't the usual everyday New York bullshit he was expecting….nope what he saw was the top of what he could only assume to be the building he had 'accidentally' jumped over, but he didn't miraculously land on a ledge or anything of the like.

No, instead his feet were stuck to the wall...somehow...with his toes bent and flat against the wall. In some sort of almost instinctual pose, it had to be, after all, he didn't remember putting himself in it.

Peter took in his surroundings after the initial shock, realized his hands or more aptly his fingers, were pressed against the wall in a similar fashion to his toes…

"...Ok, so not standing...Well, this day just keeps getting weirder…" Peter, taking a second to gather himself commented inwardly.

Yet before he could really get into the cause and its implications of his current position, Peter felt his feet begin to start slipping, not to mention the Police jacket he had strapped over his shoulder, begin to flap and blow in the now unobstructed winds.

Peter recollecting himself once more for who knows what time today, grasped the jacket under his jaw and 'held' on for dear life with his fingers. He couldn't let the jacket go lest it end up in police hands and while Peter didn't know the entirety of the subject of Forensic Science, he had a pretty good feeling there was a decent chance that his fingerprints were all over this jacket.

Peter not hesitating to run his mental facilties on full capacity, realized he was essentially a deer in headlights, either he moved or his inevitable end would come sooner rather than later. Either by falling or by the police finding him, whether they would arrest him or if a few officers had itchy trigger fingers…Peter wasn't willing to take any undue chances.

Peter used his new hold onto the jacket to then grasp it into his mouth, clench his teeth and thusly freeing his head to look around for a 'way' out.

Peter saw an open window around ten feet up, knowing he had no choice Peter did his best to stable his feet, wishing and thinking with all he had that he wanted to grasp onto the wall, Peter found his once loosening grip firming up once more though not anywhere as tight as the grip by his fingers.

Peter after making sure he was good to go, lifted one hand, shifted his body then grasped-er placed his hand on the wall once more. This time in a different position than prior.

Peter whilst finding his current actions truly confounding, found that slowly but surely things were smoothening out, his once alien thought actions turned out to 'feel' far more 'natural' than initially thought possible.

Before even thirty seconds came to pass Peter found himself right in front of the open window.

"Okay, almost there…"

Peter peeked into the window and found no one there, realized the apartment was completely empty, no people, no furniture, no nothing.

"It must be unrented...good, if there's no tenant then that means I can hide the jacket here."

Peter opened the window to full capacity and crept through, finally standing upright once more Peter took a moment gradually get used to standing at full bipedal form again.

Peter looked for a place he could hide the jacket so no one would easily find it, should anyone come to inspect the apartment.

Peter eventually found a closet with an upper compartment, Peter doing his best to be light-footed and trying not to get his footprints and fingerprints anywhere opened the closet with his elbow and stuffed the jacket in the back of the upper compartment and then closed the closets sliding frame door with his elbows.

Peter then walked to the window he climbed out of and stood still, doing his best to hear what was going on outside.

This being the first time Peter had used his hearing prowess in such a high location, heard a myriad cluster of noises and voices echo out into his ears, Peter did his best to filter out everything until he heard George Stacy's voice come blaring to life.

"Here, this is the guy Captain!"

"He's out cold and battered, take him to the med team, then to the Ambulances"

"Captain we have footprints over here, most likely the runners."

"Can we nail his shoe brand and size?"

"We should be able to."

Peter, hearing this knew he couldn't hesitate any longer, he proceeded to close the window with his elbow and tiptoed to the door.

He opened the locks with his mid-knuckles, fingers curved and all. Then used the back of his hands to turn the doorknob, all the while listening in to his surroundings, making sure no one was in the hallway or on the stairs.

Though Peter was still new to his abilities he had to move and fast. Thus he didn't hesitate to move forward. Trusting in his hearing ability to the max.

A few minutes of sleuthing later Peter had managed to escape the apartment building unseen.

Peter began his now more calm run back a few streets trying to head back to the Ambulance crash site. All the while thinking about whether his plan would succeed or not. All he knew was that he couldn't leave the EMT to take the wrap for that sand monster-person.

Peter, now thinking back onto the nude, crying man in the midst of the swirling sand, thinking that he must have gotten away somehow for the police to have been chasing his own tracks instead of that...persons.

Before long Peter had beaten the police to the crash site, Peter looked on and saw that Reed and the little girl were both gone by now. More than likely gone with her to the med teams.

Johnny, however, was still present tending to the now awake EMT who had earlier passed out in his seat.

Peter did his best to sneak past them and began to run towards the original path he had tread. Doing his best to step in the same exact steps he had earlier. About five minutes in he came across two officers heading his way.

"You! Kid! Stop!" One of the officers shouted upon spotting Peter.

"Officer! I need your help!" Peter hollered.

Both officers upon seeing Peter was, in fact, a young man and that he was calling for help.

Both calmed down and then tensed up, upon realizing they were needed.

"What's the matter, son?"

"Sir I'm looking for a man, an EMT to be exact, he was taken..by tha-that thing!" Peter did his best to act as flustered as possible.

One of the Police officers finally noticed Peter's state of dress, whether the ripped and tattered clothing or the bloodstains all over his chest and abdomen.

"Son you're injured, hold on, whatever's going on it can wait."

Peter, hearing this knew they were buying it, and then didn't hesitate to let loose his trump card.

"I'm okay officer, most of it isn't mine, I've been doing my best to help the injured, ya' see, I was in an ambulance with my friend's Gwen Stacy and Cindy Moon, when that—that thing attacked, it flipped over the Ambulance.

Then we heard a bunch of shooting and then a roaring sound, then the ambulance shook again. I knew we needed to get out of there, so I carried both of the girls out of there until we came across a medical team sent by the Baxter Building. I knew some of them so I knew I could trust them with the girls.

Then I began a trek back here trying to get to the EMTs I had to leave behind but I saw that one of them was gone and then remembered the shaking and the roar, I realized he must have been taken so I followed the trail of that monster till I met you guys."

Peter hoped to all hope that they would bite the bait and believe him. Yet he didn't have long to worry as the Officers took no more than a second till he finished to speak up.

"Did you say Gwen Stacy? Are you speaking the truth young man?"

"If you're lying, then you should know the consequences won't be light."

"Yes sir, Gwen Stacy who goes to Midtown Middle School, we're classmates who were on a school trip today but something happened while we were at Oscorp. Hence the whole Ambulance situation."

"Young man you should come with us."

Peter hearing this knew his plan, for the most part, had worked. Not hesitating Peter spoke up.

"Yes sir but why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Don't worry son, we're taking you to Captain Stacy, you need to tell him this yourself."

"You mean Captain George Stacy?"

"Yup, you know him, son?"

"Mm, I've met him a few times."

Peter's words had indeed calmed down the two Officers.

Peter followed the Officers' and their leisurely pace, while talking to them all the while.

A few minutes later Peter came across a familiar scene, though things had changed immensely, the scattered intersection now was more orderly than prior with officers standing about trying to help those injured and looking for clues to what had happened.

Peter pretended to be unfamiliar with the surroundings and moved closer to the two officers who had been escorting him.

The two officers took it as Peter being intimidated by the scenery change. Not that they would blame him after everything they had seen, let alone what he had said he'd been through.

"This way, son." One of the officers spoke up.

"Diego! Where's the Cap."

"Down the alleyway where the perp disappeared."

One of the two Officers by Peter's side called out to an officer who was standing around helping another Officer on the floor, a welt on his head. If Peter had looked toward the officers, he would have noticed the Officer on the floor was the one whose gun he'd used to shoot the Fire Hydrant.

The two Officers led Peter down the alleyway that was his escape way.

Peter eventually saw George Stacy listening to his subordinates report, standing tall and somewhat regal.

"Captain, we have something you'll want to hear."

One of the two Officers called attention to Peter's group.

George turned around and seeing Peter alongside two of his Officers was bewildered, to say the least. Peter not giving him a chance to speak up, explained everything he had to the two Officers prior, only this time calmer and clearer.

"...When I had left, Gwen was still passed out but I left her with Sue-er Susan Storm, my Docter, I have no doubt she's in the best hands."

George hearing everything Peter had said grew a few shades pales, hearing the fact that his little girl was in a car crash and had passed out or the fact that his men had opened fire with her and her classmates in the crossfire and she could have been shot made him both frightened and angry. Not a good combo by any means.

One of the officers in the background brought forward a mobile phone with a camera and showed Peter a picture, asking. "Is this the EMT who went missing?'

"Yes, Ma'am! That's him, I'm sure, whether me, Cindy, Gwen or the other EMT, we could all guarantee it."

"Enough, not now, damn it...Peter, I'm sorry but could I bother you to lead me to the med team that has Gwen?"

"Yes Sir, but it would be easier if you had a cell phone I could use to call Sue and find her position that way.

"Yes, that'll work." George grabbed the phone the woman was using to show the picture to Peter and handed it to him, he then went on to inform the second in command he would be gone and to continue investigating according to protocol.

Peter dialed Susan's number by heart. When she answered he told them he was coming over with George Stacy and would be there soon.

After hanging up Peter informed George where Gwen was currently located..only not long after doing so, darkness came for our young hero.

Peter, at one moment fine and standing tall the next passed out and fell towards the floor. If it weren't for the officer behind him he would have given the floor the ultimate trust test and come crashing down…

"Peter...Peter wa-..."

 **Flint Marko, 20 Minutes Prior,**

'Where...am I...This headache...it's killing me…'

"FREEZE, We have you surrounded!"

"Captain, I already told you! Bullets don't work on this monster!"

"Silence! We stop this thing here and now!"

"But, Sir-"

"MEN! TAKE AIM!"

'All these voices...what's happening...so loud...want to make it quiet... need quiet…'

 **[GRAAAAAAAH]**

"Move, Captain!"

"Holy Crap, What is this thing! Get to the Cap!"

 **[CRASH]**

"Ahhhh!"

"OPEN FIRE!"

 **[BANG]**

 **[CRAAAASH]**

"Jesus Christ! it flipped the squad car! That's Martinez's! Where's Martinez!"

'What was that! That roar...is the Lab being attacked...have to wake up…'

Flint Marko for the first time in 30 or so minutes opened his eyes, what he saw...took his breath away.

'Where am I...did the experiment work...all I remember is the...pain. Then them, Alma...Keemia, Who, Who was it that dared sully their names!?'

Flint looked to his surroundings once more doing his best to understand what exactly was going on and where exactly he was.

'All these people...why, why do they look so afraid...of me? Why?'

Flint looked around and saw that he was currently in the middle of an intersection...only things were strange, cars crashed and wrecked, one flipped over, Police Officers all around, running and yelling...shooting.

'Wait shooting? At me? Wha-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY!?'

 **[GROOOOAAR! BAAAOOOODY!]**

'That noise again!...Wait...body? My body...that voice...that….that couldn't be me….could it? All these people yelling, shouting, screaming...at me? Shooting at me, this mess everywhere...Did I do this?'

 **[WhHEeRER AaaAhM]**

'...I'm a monster...these people are so afraid...what did I do while I was out...dear god...no…'

"Captain, Guns aren't doing anything...what do we do?!" An officer currently hiding behind her police cruiser's door, called out in frustration.

"Give me a minute, Damnit!"

'I have to leave, I have to let these people go...move damn it, MOVE MARKO!'

"Captain, It's moving!" Another Officer called out in jubilation.

"No...it's running...We have to be doing something to it if it's running, keep firing!" George Stacy called out, hope rekindling in his eyes.

'Damnit, they're following me..wait…..what's that..this feeling.'

Flint took but a moment to do his best to get used to his 'new' body, it felt...heavy...in the pit of his 'stomach'...unnatural. The rest of his 'body' felt light and free, as if he could travel any distance and not feel tired...but his center felt strange and bloated and so Flint looked into himself...what he saw haunted his very soul...a beaten and battered man, one on the very last breath of his life.

'WHAT!? Who is this...why is he here...wait, the bullets, they'll hit him...I have to stop them !'

 **[STOP! YOU KILLL!? KILL HIM?!]**

'What's happening! Why won't they listen...Damnit!'

Flint Marko, taking stock of his situation decided to do his best to get out of his current predicament by any and all means necessary, that was until he saw something or someone, enter his field of vision.

'Is...Is that a kid...no I can't, not a kid, I have to leave this place!'

Flint, unaware of his current placement had backed further up into the sidewalk, closer and closer to a red fire Hydrant.

'Damn it! That kid keeps getting closer if I move anymore he'll get caught in the crossfire! These stupid fucking cop's, they'll kill him...the guy in me, he'll die too if I don't do something...wait, the kid...what's he doing...A GUN! What's he aiming for? One shot, is he aiming for me? Two shots...no it doesn't look like he's aiming at me...behind me may-'

Flint felt a horrid and bleak dampness take hold and spread over his body...starting from his back and then moving on…

'I see...that's what he was aiming for...smart kid...but now...now there's no way I'll make it out of here, let alone this guy in me...were both done for…

"Cease Fire!"

'What's that?'

"Cease Fire!'

'They're stopping…? Why? the...the kid, what's he doing?'

Flints 'body' slowly but surely began shrinking, the person he was now trying to protect was beginning to come to light…

'The kid he's..he's- holy crap he's fast! He's coming towards me...is he-Is he coming for the guy? I...I gotta give him to the kid…'

Peter swept by Flint, grabbing the EMT and then proceeded flash on by, taking only a glance at Flint. Though Flint never had the chance to get a good look at Peter, considering the speed he was moving at.

'He's safe...the kid and the guy both...I-I have to leave…'

Flint Marko, unaware of his current state crying and emotional. Whether he knew he had the strength or not, Flint went full sand. Doing his best to keep all his bits and pieces centralized and then flushed down the gutter not even a few feet down the street.

'I have to leave, Find Alma...Keemia...I did my dues at the lab...they must' a released me after they found they couldn't use me anymore...I'm free, I'm a free man now!'

Flint thought back to his current body, he was currently being carried by a current of water down the New York sewer system...no longer human.

'Would they even accept me now...I'm not even human anymore...am I?'

As Flint was thinking back on his former form, he noticed a startling change begin to take place in his body...he was solidifying...at a rapid rate, it felt as if his body was stiffening up, becoming harder, stronger...and the fact that he couldn't breath was a real kicker too.

Flint began to struggle in the sewage water until he thought back to his sand form and before he knew it he was turning back again, no longer suffocating or drowning in the stench of the filth surrounding him.

'I..I can go back...back to normal, I'm still human. HAHAHA, I can go find Alma, Keemia...my little girl will have a father!'

Flint determined to live a new and glorious life, let his good thoughts get the better of him, completely forgetting about his earlier endeavor, his wrongdoings, whether or not the scientist of the Lab he used to be a part of would even let him go...why he was where he was when woke up...he was simply concerned with finding his family...and never letting go of them again.

 **Baxter Building, Later That Day**

Gwen Stacy, sitting in an electric bed in a med room in the Baxter Building could currently be seen being smothered by her father, doing her best to push him off of her lest he suffocates her in his Parental bond.

A few feet away, one Cindy Moon could be seen in a fairly plush loveseat, an almost middle-aged woman of Oriental decent could be seen by her side looking at her in both exasperation as well as care.

"Dad let go, I'm fine, Dr. Storm said I only passed out from the shock."

"Shock from a freaking Car accident, one in which most others would have no doubt died from!"

"I told you I'm fine, really! I don't feel any different than normal, Trust me things could have been much worse."

"She's right you know, If it weren't for Pete, Both Gwen and I would've been done for."

"Cindy, Hush up, leave their family matters to them, you worry about ours. Honestly, once your father hears about this he's going to lose his mind. Besides, I find your delirium induced story about this Peter's feats to be quite ridiculous...I mean really? He was capable of moving that quickly in that situation? I doubt it."

"Don't be so quick to decide Mrs. Moon, I've had my men investigate the scene of the crash, as well as the vehicle itself. From what they've told me, the story corroborates with the crash site...as unbelievable as it may seem."

"See Mom? I told you!" Cindy Harped.

A one Nari Moon looked taken aback by George's words, leading straight into her immediate rebuttal.

"Mr. Stacy, you can't be serious, such feats of strength should be outright impossible...I could believe it if the person went into an immediate adrenaline-induced high...but their body would be immediately crushed and reduced to a crippled state. From what I know, young Peter, not only carried both our girls on his back to safety but then went another step in today's rescue efforts, as well as finding you at the scene of the battle...there's no way a boy that age should be capable of such actions…"

"I know...while I'm no medical wiz or scientist...I know the limits of the human body quite well, in all my years on the force I've seen men broken and battered more than I would like to mention...yet this isn't the first time I've seen that young man perform feats that should be rightly impossible...also I'm sure you've heard of the fact that Peter is a patient of both Docter Franklin and Susan Storm...there's more than likely a reason for that…"

Nari Moon hearing Georges words was no doubt taken for a spin once more, it's true she had in fact heard from both her daughter as well as from Susans Storms mouth herself that Peter was her direct patient though she was out of the loop with regards to Peter being Franklin Storms patient as well.

'I see...that would explain a bit...but if that's true then…'

Nari Moon's eyes widened, her thoughts swirling…

'If I remember correctly there were rumors of Franklin Storm working for the Agency a few years back, on a certain project...If that's true, then does that mean the Baxter Foundation has solved the riddle from all those years ago…

Before Nari Moon could think any further, Cindy had spoken up, more than likely in fear of her ever curious mother pushing for more information...after all, she herself remembered Peter's unbelievable feats of strength from earlier in the day.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, dear...I'm fine."

Silence reigned in the room for a while longer before Gwen spoke up.

"Speaking of Pete, does anyone know how he's doing?"

"He's still out cold, right after he told me how to find you, he passed out. Dr. Storm said it was because his body had been under immense stress after the crash and his body had run almost all the adrenaline in his system. After a certain point, his body simply couldn't take it and then shut down...not entirely of course but enough for him to lose consciousness, a scary thought no doubt."

Cindy and Gwen both grimaced after hearing George's words, Cindy asked.

"Is he okay, his body I mean? When will we be able to see him and what about the bite?"

"Dr. Storm said he had quite a few hairline fractures dotting his skeleton all over, as for the bite, she mentioned the fact that the tests she ran had the same responses as your own no abnormalities noted, whether radioactive, biological, poisonous nor bacterial. By every feasible means and measure, you both seem fine. Better than fine actually she said you two seem to be in perfectly fit condition, well minus the bodily strain Peter received from the crash that is. I simply don't know when you'll be able to see him though, that's up to his Doctor."

Gwen and Cindy both felt a rock find itself right in the bottom of their guts, worry and indecision promptly making itself known to anyone who looked at the girls at present. Both George and Nari each having their own reactions watching their children go through such emotions after such a harsh day.

"We need to call MJ…" Sputtered out, Gwen.

"Yeah, your right…I wonder how she'll take the news...think she'll blame us?"

Cindy titteringly spoke up. Almost seeming afraid at the concept.

"MJ, no, Liz though...she's always been fairly transparent, which is why we'll lead with the fact that we were all in the same Car Accident. That should dissuade any of Liz's...well, actions." Gwen, confident at the beginning of her sentence, sort of mellowed out by the end of it.

"Yeah...that should hold her off…" Cindy halfheartedly replied, much to the amusement of her mother and the bewilderment of George.

Though before either of the girls could call out for a cellphone from either of their respective parents, the door of the ward opened rather gently and in walked a beleaguered looking Susan Storm.

From the look on her face, it could be said she was quite surprised at the moment.

"Cindy, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Dr. Storm, I just wanted to wait for Gwen to wake up, so I asked Johnny to help move this seat from the living room, into here, you don't mind do you?"

Susan hearing Cindy's reason for being here, had a wry smile come across her face, one no doubt brought on by the fact that the little girl in front of her had the capability at making her 'now-swooning' brother do her bidding. Susan spoke up not long after.

"Cindy while it's true for the most part you may be fine but it's also true your current medical status is an unknown. While I've run all the tests we could, we're still waiting for the blood culture to come back in, we have no definite proof that either you nor Peter are truly out of the water just yet. You should be resting in your own bed at the moment."

"I know Docter, it's just...I was worried…" Cindy abashedly let loose, head tilted and all.

"*Sigh*, I know, however when you take actions like these-" Susan seeing Cindy's current state, looking down and slightly ashamed knew there was not much more to say and decided to let it go, just this once. "Well, I suppose you being here saves me time anyway, I just came to tell you girls Peter's situation has stabilized. Aside from his blood culture, everything looks to be quite alright."

Gwen hearing this let loose a breath even she wasn't aware she had been holding. Cindy, however, had a different reaction altogether, almost primalistic...Once she heard that Peter was alright she felt her body lighten up and energy fill her every pore. As if she needed to go to him right here and now, and though her heart still felt relief in hearing the news she felt almost lightheaded at the moment.

Her condition didn't escape Susan's eyes, for the moment she finished her words she marched right up to Cindy and reached for her forehead.

"You're fevered...come along I'll take you to Peter's room right away. For all I know this could be a symptom of the earlier bite, Peter is currently running a slight fever as well."

Susan finishing her words turned to look towards Gwen and George, "Peter can't see any guests at the moment, though I've seen no proof of Cindy's and Peters conditions being contagious at the moment it's better to err on the side of caution, you two will have to enter temporary quarantine until I've received Cindy and Peter blood cultures, it shouldn't take more than another hour or so. This naturally goes for you too Mrs. Moon." Susan finished by looking towards Nari.

"I understand Dr. Storm." Nari Moon responded both politely and curtly.

"As do we," George stated whilst holding Gwen's hand. Worry evident in his eyes.

"Please, call me Susan, all of you."

 **With Peter**

In an ever-swirling darkness, Peter was currently floating atop an abyss of incandescent darkness. An ocean so wide it seemed infinite. With each ebb and tide of the murky depths, Peters body seemed to capsize for just a moment before rising once more to the surface.

Peter was once more at the brink of breaking into a power he currently wasn't ready for, darkness at every turn, anger, rage, confusion, grief. A torrent of negativity crashed upon Peter's currently unconscious psyche.

"...I couldn't save her….I'm useless...now a child will grow up without a mother...all because of my own stupidity…"

Thoughts of the mangled woman's corpse were brought to life in Peter's mind. Tormented by the images of minced flesh brought Peter closer to the Darkness's clutches.

"...I couldn't prevent Cindy from being bitten by that wretched spider...all because of my own weakness….why…"

Bursts of pain threatened to swallow Peter's last remaining thoughts, remembering the pain of the bite, knowing that Cindy had to go through something similar, brought Peter even closer.

"...Gwen...she could be unconscious forever...mentally scarred by the crash 'I' should've prevented…"

Gwen's unconscious face popping into Peter's mind seemed to be the last straw for young Peter. His insecurities seemed to overcome him. Peter began falling into the deep blackness that was the Titans Power...until.

[Wrong!]

An imperious golden light broke apart the darkness and a maternal voice echoed out into the ether.

Immediately after, threads of golden light surged into existence around Peter's once sinking body. These threads then wrapped around Peter's body even tighter, Peter was then yanked up and out of the depths.

[You hold no responsibility in these matters!]

As Peter's body was slowly wrenched out of the inky blackness, the earlier voice called out once more and again.

[Child, be strong, darkness will always exist in this world, it is yours' as well as every other livings beings purpose to thrive and live amongst this darkness...for without darkness there can be no light...thus rise...rise from this rut...what of your hopes, your dreams...your aspirations...will you simply lay down and out and let it all fade into nothingness!?]

Peter feeling an intense stifling in his mind and abdomen both and opened his eyes, what he saw was a contrast so startling it would forever exist in the recesses of his mind.

An almost all-encompassing darkness lay beneath his currently prone body, and yet above him, he saw a piercingly iridescent and gorgeous golden light.

Peter's squinted his eyes in an attempt to see through the blaze of illumination, what he saw were a few shades pierce through the light. Though Peter couldn't make out their shape he had a feeling he knew these shadows, they were 'familiar'.

"Who are you...your voice...why does it sound so familiar…"

[I have been there since the day you were born child...we all have]

"You...are you...no that's not right you couldn't be...she's dead."

[No child, I am not your mother...I am who I always have been and will continue to be.]

Peter, hearing this grew even more confused and confounded. He raised his hand and did his best to shield his eyes of the light to try and get a better look at these shadows. What he saw...frightened him.

Each of these shadows had around Eight 'limbs' and yet was terrifyingly large and imposing in stature.

And yet Peter held no fear towards these creatures...no on the contrary his feeling of familiarity only grew stronger. In a confounding gesture, Peter asked once more.

"Who Are You?" No Fear made its way into Peter's voiced inflections.

[Champion, where you are currently, does not leave us in any position to speak in-depth.]

This time a voice dark and rumbling was let loose from within the golden light, this voice set forth much chaos in the dark 'water' surrounding Peter.

'This voice, it's different than that of prior and yet it's familiar all the same...wait, this darkness, these two voices, I've been here before, I've heard these voices before...this is just like back then when I blacked out…

[Correct Young Champion, if you've been able to remember this much then you should know what would happen if this darkness were to swallow you whole.] The Maternal voice called out.

Peter looked up in absent shock before hollering out.

"You can hear my thoughts?!"

[No child, at least not normally...but right now we lie in your subconscious mind, every thought you have reverberates throughout this realm.]

Peter, taking all this in one moment after the other, was, in fact, finding all this very hard to believe and yet he didn't entirely doubt it...perhaps because of his completely unordinary upbringing but yet Peter felt he had to go through with this, he had to follow this thread to its end.

"How were you able to come in here-"

[Not now Champion, we must remedy this current situation, lest we lose control of it before it's too late.]

Peter being interrupted, was forced to remember these 'shadows' earlier words, he truly didn't wish to fall into another blind rage and put both his body and family through such stress once again. Seeing as such Peter asked.

"What should I do, If I remember correctly it was you two who guided me out of the swirls clouds of darkness before...why is it that the blackness has turned into an entire body of water?"

[Your connection to the divinity of the Titan was still weak and young back then, now it has rested within yourself for a few cycles and as such has grown.] The Maternal voice amiably tittered.

[If you wish to escape the darkness' current grasp you will require our help, though we could not give you any proper aid last time, now with our current connection we can...or more aptly speaking 'I can'.] The rumbling and towering voice confessed.

"Connection? What are you talking about?"

[Champion, we can speak more on these topics at a later date. For now, it's best if you follow Brother Other's words, after all, I've just used the last of my Tethers to pull you from the depths.]

Following the good-natured voice's words, Peter heard a,

 **[Snap]**

Come to life in his ears...one that brought to life some very nasty memories...seemingly in response to Peter's state of mind, the 'water's' surround Peter grew even more unruly.

[Champion, listen to my words, I am going to extend a branch of my power into your psyche, do not fight it off. If you do I won't be able to aid you out of this darkness...trust me I know it's depths well, they can be both inviting and yet remain truly unpleasant.] The gruff and imperious voice called out.

Peter hearing these words and seeing the Golden light begin to fade did his best to calm his heart of its current remembrance.

"Ok. Peter, breathe, one breath at a time. It's not like my entire world view is being challenged right now...ok not the time for self-deprecating thoughts."

Peter fought against the waves which came crashing down upon him, did his best to tread water, waiting, waiting for whatever it was that was supposed to happen.

The black current's continuously battered Peter in a manner that seemed to grow more and more aggravated with each passing second.

"Ok...when is this supposed to happen...it's uh- it's getting kinda hard to stay afloat her-"

Before Peter could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp and piercing pain stab into the very center of his forehead.

"Ahhhhh! What...is thi...this!? This...this feels wrong...guhhh...have to—have to fight it-AAAhhaaAAhHH"

Peter screamed out in agony. His voice once mellow and even was now strained and mutilated.

"Wait...can't...resist-it...damn...DAMN IT!"

The gruff voice's words reappeared in Peter's mind a second before he began resisting the invading force, which felt as if it would end his life.

Peter's suffering only agitated the water's surface surrounding him and when it seemed as if all hope was lost...Peter felt a calming pressure begin to spread from his center.

This wave of pressure spread out into Peter's surroundings, the once agitated 'water' was quickly repulsed away from Peter's body.

Peter feeling the surrounding murkiness leave his body and the piercing stabbing pain cease, opened his eyes.

What he saw while not a brightly lit scene or some fanciful fantasy scenery, it was in fact, quite calming. When Peter looked off into the pale lit surroundings he had a familiar feeling rush towards him, one of wilful loneliness, the feeling of relaxation one would have after a long day out, having interacted with far too many people, in your bedroom with the door locked and the curtains closed...some me time, per se.

In front of Peter and all around him lay a grayish almost silver blackness, nowhere near as demoralizing as the ubiquitous blackness from earlier.

Yet it wasn't the new lighting and pervasive mood that had Peter's attention...no, it was the gigantic arachnid not twenty feet in front of him.

At least fifteen feet tall at a prone position with its legs moderately tucked in, gray and thick, thistle-like fur covered its body, Two large stingers guarded its voracious and ferocious-looking mouth. Oh and its mouth! Full to the brim with sharp fangs of varying sizes.

The creatures' eyes, however, were truly haunting, multiple and spaced out, unlike most insect's compound lenses. Let alone that each eye was of a different size and colored sclera with each black pupil being so large it took up at least 95 percent of the eye.

The skin pigmentation underneath all that fur just so happened to be black, similar in nature to the blackness Peter was drowning in prior.

The Tarantula-esque spider simply sat there, all eyes at attention, looking regal and imposing similar in manner to the way a Tiger would. Nonchalant looking whilst have every singer muscle in its taught body ready to pounce should the need arise, perennially in preparation for an attack.

The large 'spider' spoke, breaking Peter out of his fear-induced gaze.

[Champion...you no doubt have many a query...however, I can not stay here long, I've essentially broken into your inner mind and suppressed the Titan Divinities' awakening, should I stay longer than needed, I myself may be the one thing that harms you...after all, we have yet to reach a level of compatibility necessary to bring such a union forth amicably.]

"That voice...is this...is this you?"

[Mmm, that it is. Champion I must apologize...if it were not for me I have no doubt you would have never come under the spell of the Titans' power…]

"What do you mean? How is this your fault?" Peter asked in genuine curiosity.

[*Sigh*, we can speak in depth about such matters later. Champion, Sister Weaver has bid me tell you...should you ever have need us, ever wish to speak to us, all you need do is call out to us...call upon your Totems namesake. Weaver, Other, Scion, Bride, Keeper. Should you call upon any of us, we shall answer.]

"Wait...I-I have so many questions."

[...Apologies Champion, but I must leave now...and it seems you are being called.]

"What?"

[Another day then, Peter Parker]

"Wai-"

" **Peter…"**

"What...that voice?"

" **Peter...ake up."**

"Please, not this again!" Peter called out in sarcastic demand.

" **Peter, I know you can hear me...wake up...I can feel it."**

"That voice...it's Cindy...wait, spiders...the bite, did Cindy see that too? Did she see something different?" Peter's thoughts ranged widely in but a few moment's.

Peter thinking on these confounding thought's felt a jolt go through his system, though where it started, however, that was an entirely interesting matter.

"My lips...why do they feel so…"

Peter opened his eyes once again, only this time in the real world and not in some inception-esque mind world.

What he awoke to, however, almost sent him straight back into dreamland.

As Peter looked forward he saw a set of eyes, beautiful and shockingly close, intoxicating and seemingly in ecstasy, Peter felt a warm and fragrant waft of air in his face.

Peter's first initial thought had been to push whoever was snatching his lips, away. Yet when he saw who it was, shock prevented him from doing so.

Cindy, Cindy Moon, one of his best friends and undoubtedly one of the most beautiful women he knew, was currently locking lips with him...without permission, he might add, and yet he couldn't imagine pushing her away...maybe before today, he might have but now, after the way he had been feeling for her, post-bite, he simply couldn't.

Every fiber of his being was telling him to enjoy every second of their current state, some part of him wanted to take it even further.

As he thought of further cementing his 'relationship' with Cindy right here and right now...MJ...MJ popped into his head...thoughts of what she meant to him, thoughts of how she would feel if she saw this, thoughts about what Cindy and his friendship meant to him all surged to life following MJ's face...yet before he could push the intoxicated Cindy away,

[click]

"Cindy, how are you fe-"

A one Susan Storm walked into the room, shocked at what she found, Susan's face lit up like a Christmas tree, embarrassment, and shame evident by her face. She had expected Cindy and Peter to halt their embrace when she had made her presence known...and yet it continued.

"*Cough* *Cough*, Sorry to disturb you two...I'll head outside…"

Susan, halfway out the door remembered who exactly she was talking to, how young they were and the fact that they were both currently her patients, patients with unknown medical conditions. Thinking as such she turned around, what she saw was concerning, to say the least.

Peter having realized Susan had walked in, only furthered his intent to push Cindy off, only it seemed as if Cindy wasn't having any of it.

As Peter attempted to gently accost her, Cindy seemed to have strength once unknown to her, this strength enabled her to resist Peter. While it was true Peter wasn't using anywhere near his utmost strength, it was enough for most men to sweat a little in exertion to push him away and ignore Peter's efforts.

Thus the sight Susan walked 'back' in on was one in which Peter was doing his best to push Cindy away whilst trying not to hurt her. The sight of his moderately contorted face was almost humorous.

Susan seeing Peter's plight decided to step in and interfere...after all if she didn't, she didn't know what would happen between these two budding teens.

Susan walked to the bedside and decided to pat Cindy's shoulder.

"Cindy...umm earth to Cindy?" A quizzical look upon her face as she stared at the somewhat intense sight of Peter and Cindy's side profiles.

Cindy had a whole of no reactions to Susan's actions, still intent on having as much of Peter as she could.

Peter seeing the situation only dissolving in a strange direction, decided to stop pussy-footing around. Peter, both hands on Cindy's shoulders', began applying more force.

Gradually, Cindy was separated from Peter, as she was leaving her liplock it seemed as if regret was the only expression visible on her face, eyes clouded and lip's red and still slightly quivering.

"Susan, help me get her off and wake her up...I think this a reaction due to the influence of the bite."

Susan hearing Peter's almost hollering. Had a wry expression on her face then responded with some mirth in her voice.

"Peter, you don't have to explain this to me...you, you're own person, this your business, don't make unnecessary excuses."

Peter felt a wry expression come over his own face at this point in time…"Sue, I'm being serious, Cindy and I don't have this-this kind of relationship...I can't properly explain it but please just pour me a glass of water and dump it on Cindy, otherwise I have no idea what's going to happen!"

Susan hearing Peter's words took another look at Cindy and noticed she truly did seem out of it, almost looking like an incarnation of a siren or some succubus at the moment.

Susan, finally noticing some of the subtleties of the situation walked over to a wheeled bedside table, more than likely to feed a bedded patient and reached for a pitcher of water and a paper cup by its side and poured it it's due. Then walked back over to the struggling Parker, hesitated for a few moment's, taking in the sight once more then decided to trust Peter and then splashed the contents of the cup onto Cindy's face.

Cindy being assaulted by the ice waters cold shock ceased struggling with Peter not long after. Colors' besides Pink and red soon returned to Cindy's face, her confused and sultry look returned to one of conscious thought...though not for long, for it seemed Cindy remembered each one of her actions in her fever-induced state.

Cindy practically clambered off of Peter's lap which she had unknowingly climbed into at some point in her confusion.

Peter seeing reason return to Cindy had his own flush of embarrassment gush forth on to his face...when he remembered their earlier embrace feelings of avarice and lust burst back forth in his mind.

Seemingly in response to Peter's changed mood Cindy's eyes blurred once more, though not to the extent that they had earlier.

Susan, seeming this phenomenon first hand on the sidelines, felt her own face light up slightly, after all, from her position it looked as if two lovers' who hadn't had their fill of each other were about to climb back into bed for a proverbial second round.

Peter, catching himself unawares in his newfound changed mood, slapped his own cheek with his hand. Hard enough to echo out quite loudly. When his hand left his cheek one could see a visible red handprint that was slightly swelling up at a remarkable rate.

Peter's action startled both Cindy and Susan out of their own respective revelries.

Cindy felt immense regret surge to life in her heart...regret for the fact that they were interrupted as well as regret for the fact that her actions indirectly lead up to Peter harming himself to regain control over his actions. This leading up to her then backing even further away from the bed, her head looking down, not daring to look up at Peter.

Susan, however, began to take the situation even more seriously, after all, Peter was one of her most trusted people, seeing him go through his current actions and seeing the fragility of the situation realized that Peter was more than likely telling the truth.

"Sue, can you please arrange another room for Cindy, I need to speak to you, but with her here, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to control myself…I'm sorry, Cindy..."

Peter spoke up whilst looking to the side, doing his best to not lose himself.

Cindy simply nodded and then forced herself to walk out of the room.

Susan seeing this nodded and replied.

"Alright, Peter, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Mmm, Sue, don't be mad...we...we can't really control ourselves right now...I'll give you the details when you come back."

• • •

Around twenty or so minutes later, Peter had explained practically the entire day's events to Susan, from his school day to Oscorp to the bite to the accident to all his encounters after. Including his newfound abilities. The only thing Peter kept to himself was the strange 'dream' he had after...after all if that had actually happened then there was no doubt those creatures wanted their privacy.

"So that's basically it...including Cindy's and mine circumstances."

"I see, this...this is a lot to take in Pete," Susan expressed her own doubt at the day's events, though not intentionally it was more of a result due to her scientific thought process, Susan looked up at Peter and asked. "could...could you show me?"

"Show you? Show you wha—, ah, that's what you mean."

Peter understanding Susan's question attempted to get up from the bed, in doing so realized his injuries were worse than he initially thought, having difficulty lifting his legs form the bed.

Peter seeing his intended actions of hanging from the ceiling no longer possible asked Susan.

"Sue, bring that table over here."

Susan got up from the bedside and walked over to the priorly mentioned table, water pitcher and all and rolled it over to Peter's side.

"See, all I have to do is reach out and touch something and then I just have to think about grasping the object...kind of like in the same way I stretched out my hand, it's a natural body response. Almost like my brain is sending out a signal, that some part of my body is responding to"

Peter reached his hand out and laid it flat on the surface of the table. Not even a few seconds later he had lifted the entire rolling table and all of its contents up from the tiled floor. Hand still flat on the table surface, almost appearing as if glued to the table.

"So, whaddya think?"

Susan, seeing Peter's, priorly thought, impossible action, had her breath taken away.

"Pete...this is amazing...absolutely amazing." Susan gushed.

Peter, slightly abashed, took the moment to use his other hand to rub the back of his head and guffaw.

"Just call me your regular, old friendly neighborhood spider-man."

Susan seeing Peter's antic's had a smile come over her face.

"Peter, this is...this is enormous. I'm almost compelled to believe your previous dosage of SS 2.0, somehow combined with the radioactive-ly genetically modified spider bite at Oscorp…"

"That's kinda what I was thinking...only then, what does that make Cindy? Why do Cindy and I have such, uh- urges?"

"...I don't know...but don't worry I'll get to the bottom of it, I promise you! My Dad's been out doing the blood cultures himself, so you don't have to worry about anyone else seeing your blood, well, your's and Cindy's."

Peter let loose a mental sigh of relief, not daring to let it out in front of Susan.

"So...is everything else ok with me? I can't exactly move my legs without any shooting pain."

"If you had woken up any earlier you wouldn't have been able to move at all."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked quizzically.

"Pete, your body was in absolute shreds inwardly...if you weren't you...you'd be dead. Your back muscles and vertebrae were torn and out of place respectively, some ribs were broken to the point that some of them were nothing more than a few pieces of bone lodged into your surrounding flesh.

Your legs and feet were covered in nothing but hairline fractures, luckily enough there were no complete breaks. Torn muscles dotted your leg's like you wouldn't believe. I genuinely don't know how you stood up let alone, all of the other things you did today.

Pete, you can't keep getting hit like this...we have no idea if your current abilities are even permanent...we have no idea if you'll even heal next time...don't take your gifts for granted." Susan finished off with a grim and stern look dotting her face.

[You Will]

Peter hearing both Susan's words took them to heart, and yet it almost felt as if a voice in the back of his head had told him otherwise. Peter shook his head and replied.

"I understand Sue, it was an emergency...I made my decision with the understanding that I could die...because I couldn't just sit there and do nothing while Gwen and Cindy...died." Peter finished just as solemn as Susan of prior.

[The Brides heiress wouldn't have died...only the blonde mortal would have passed.]

Peter froze up for this was the second time he could have sworn he heard a strange and higher-pitched voice in the back of his head.

Susan, seeing this, worried over what Peter had just said. Thinking to herself, 'and what of the people you would leave behind...what then? What about those who love you…' Susan then noticed Peter had stalled completely. She looked into his eyes and saw them wide open, almost in dread.

"Pete?" Susan spoke out in worry.

Susan's voice broke Peter out of his stunned silence. Peter had a feeling he knew exactly what this voice was...only he didn't have the time to delve into it at the moment. Thus Peter spoke up to Susan.

"Sorry Sue...what had happened to the little girl Richard was helping? Did she...make it?"

Susan hearing Peter's words thought that he must have remembered the little girl, and was curious as to her fate. Susan spoke up.

"She made it, though she's still in the hospital, due to the mother's ID Richard had gathered, they were able to find her father fairly quickly. Although she's not out of the wood's yet, she seems to be just fine, luckily her father shares her blood type thus she had a nice supply of blood waiting for her."

"That's good...no that's great...wait Richard? Richard said he grabbed the ID card?"

"Hmm, well no, he didn't say he grabbed it per se, but he did hand it over to the authorities. Why? Didn't he?"

Peter, hearing this, no doubt knew it was just a mix up on Susan's part. Though it was one he wasn't too keen on correcting. The less every other person knew what part he played today the better, Peter had every inclination to play things quiet and as out of the limelight as possible.

"No, that's about right, things were pretty hectic at the time so some things are pretty blurry."

"I see, that's understandable Pete, Hey are you hungry, I've left some high calorie drinks out for you, didn't know if you would be healed yet or not, I'm still getting used to this whole situation, with regards to your healing factor, I mean."

Peter touched his stomach and felt a gurgling spring to life, quite a loud one at that, one both he and Susan heard well enough.

"I'd say so, do you mind? Also how much longer do you think it would take to get the blood cultures back?"

"I'll go get you something, and I don't really know, it's all up to my dad, at this point."

"Ok, would you mind calling my parents."

"Already done Pete, their resting in the loft area, they were with George and Mrs. Moon earlier, but we had to separate them in case they had been infected with anything...you know due to the bite...don't take it personally Pete, it's just a precaution."

[What foolish Mortals, there is no contagion spreading about, they wish they could catch a virus that gave them a divinities abilities, Pah!]

For the third time, Peter heard that voice, pompous yet small, almost as if a child were speaking. Peter did his best to ignore the voice for a little while longer.

"I'm pretty sure we're not contagious, but I understand, do what you have to, Sue." Peter smiled.

Susan seeing Peter's state smiled back and walked out of the room.

Peter seeing Susan gone, waited a while before calling out.

"Hello?"

…

No response came back. Peter seeing this grew slightly aggravated, in doing so he called out once more, a little more sass on this one.

"Hello? I know you can hear me...what? You can talk when no one's talking to you and interrupt conversations but you can't respond to people?"

[You-You could hear me?]

"No, you don't say? Of course, I can hear you!"

[Tha-that should be impossible, Sister Weaver said our connection wouldn't be strong enough to immediately converse...you were supposed to call upon us first.]

"Weaver? Is she the one with the calm voice?"

[You can tell?]

"Context clues, the big gray one who helped me earlier, told me a bit, something about how 'the Sister Weaver' had told him to tell me that if I wanted to converse with you all, all I had to do was call upon your namesakes. If I remember correctly the Weaver called the big gray one, Brother Other, Is that right?"

[...yes, your mental facilities are no doubt quick. As to be expected of our Champion.]

"You guys keep calling me that, Champion...what does that mean?"

[I can not explain that. Such is only Sister Weaver's place. The most I can do is tell you this, if you want answers then call Sister Weaver.]

Peter hearing this was beginning to grow tired of this rope-a-dope these Arachnids had him going for. So he decided to ask a different question. Though mentally he had firmed up his resolve to call this 'Sister Weaver' at a later date.

"Then how...how are we able to converse so freely, I was under the impression I would have to call upon you guys for us to be able to speak."

[I don't know, your body hasn't had time to acclimate to our abilities yet...though it's true that I did put all that I had into the transfer unlike the rest of my siblings...so maybe that's it, of course, it could be an innate compatibility between us.]

"Abilities? Connection? What going on, man? Wait are you saying my newfound abilities are your guys doing?"

[Pffft, Of course, you didn't think these foolish mortal were actually capable of recreating such Divine abilities, did you?]

"...My entire life is a rebuttal to that statement you just made." Peter sourly replied.

[You only think that way because you haven't mastered them yet, in 10 years time, come back to me and say those exact same words if you dare.]

Peter, hearing this grew startled inwardly. He eventually decided not to piss off the weird, glowing, giant ass spiders.

"So what now...are you always going to be here...in my head?"

[No, I'm fairly sure the only reason I can converse with you so easily is because of the fact that I was watching you through the web, which is strange considering even Sister Weaver had difficulty seeing through the web, to you...maybe our connection really is the greatest…] The voice trailed off slightly, more than likely in thought.

"Earlier you said my healing abilities wouldn't waver...what did you mean?"

[The mortal from earlier, she stated that it was an unknown whether or not you would heal anymore, henceforth. That's wrong, I believe she dubbed it, 'the healing factor', a suitable name. This healing factor was already somewhat capable before today, now that you've bonded with us, my sibling's and I, your healing factor will no doubt continue to work...in fact, it will no doubt grow more potent. Each of my sibling's abilities could be said to have healing abilities inherent. Let alone my own abilities, in which you been given in their own most raw form. My 'healing factor' could be said to be the most potent out of my siblings, thus, your healing factor will only grow more fearsome from now on.]

Peter, hearing this, felt a headache begin to pound away at his mind.

"So does this mean...i'll be like immortal?"

[No, immortality is impossible for...well, mortals. It's called immortality for a reason. The only way you would ever become immortal is if you were capable of de-shackling your mortal form and transcending to immortality, to divine-hood, something very few are capable of doing. Even the Asgardians are still mortals, after all, they can still be killed.]

"Asgardians? Who're they?" Questions clouded Peter's mind thus he spoke on the first one that came to mind.

[No one important, though, Sister Weaver did say you would have a connection to them...hmm.]

"So what do you mean when you say-"

[Enough Champion, If I were to stay any longer and Sister Weaver were to find out she would grow annoyed, after all, I'm already somewhat in trouble.]

Peter thought to himself… 'In trouble? How could a proverbial god be in trouble?'

"Wait-"

[Until another day, Champion]

"I couldn't even catch his name...Jesus, what's even happening anymore…"

 **An Hour Later**

Franklin Storm had come back to the Baxter Building, after a lengthy conversation with Susan he brought the results back to their respective patients.

Though before he had agreed to release any information he had signed a Non-disclosure agreement with the harshest of penalties to a one Nari Moon.

It took some convincing but when she realized it had to do with her daughter's future safety and happiness she eventually ended up agreeing.

In doing so, she was able to finally look at the sheet which had all the information she needed, in it, she saw a multitude of information present. Some going on in detail of medical facts that gave most the desire to look away due to how in-depth it seemed. Though Nari Moon was able to look into it and understand the information present, as far as she could tell everything was normal. Seeing this she looked up at Dr. Franklin and asked.

"Dr. Franklin, I don't understand, everything seems normal, what was the need for the NDA?"

"Look again, this time at the DNA strand…"

Nari Moon hearing this grew quizzical, in her curiosity, she looked again...what she saw chilled her to her core.

"This...this is impossible…"

"No, Dr. Moon, it isn't. There has been one well-known case of this in the past...and Many scientists have been doing their utmost to recreate it since. Young Cindy's DNA has been reformed. I don't know how, and yet it has."

"What, What does this mean?"

"It means there is no longer any certainty to things...anything is possible at this point. A myriad of changes could take place to young Cindy at this time...luckily her DNA still mostly resembles a human strand of DNA. Thus, it is my belief her changes won't be too drastic...reason being is I myself have worked on such a project before...you should have heard of my time at the agency, no? After all, it isn't the greatest secret in the topmost of our community."

"Yes, Doctor, I have...Is, is young Peter in a similar situation?"

"...Yes, the reason Peter is in my and my daughters' care is the fact that he was a lucky child, his genetic make-up is one of a kind. Originally the Agency was going to attempt the next step of testing on him...his parents were agents of the agency...my friend's. When I told them of my superiors plans...they took action. They rose against the Agency and reached out for aid, to a higher tiered organization...this organization took them in and shielded their son. I have been looking after young Peter as his physician since. Thus, I'm sure you can understand our need for the NDA and I'm sure you understand what would happen should you break the NDA...this 'organization' doesn't take kindly to being crossed." Franklin finished ominously

"Docter, trust me you have no need for worry...my daughter's life is at stake." Nari Moon replied, slightly sweating at the undisclosed threat.

"Good, perhaps you'd like to work alongside my daughter and I, on this...we could use another brilliant mind. As for your projects outside this, well the Baxter Foundation has many allies, some of these people just might be able to help you in your work."

Nari Moon hearing the tantalizing offer knew her career could really take off, following her boarding this ship. She knew she really didn't have a choice at this point.

"I would be honored Doctor, besides, if what I've heard is true, young Peter saved my daughters' life. I would be happy to try and return the favor."

"Good, Good, my daughter is breaking the news to Peter and his guardians."

…

And true to his words Susan was telling Peter of the happenings, his Uncle and Aunt now in the room by his side. His aunt sitting on his right bedside, his uncle standing on the other side, his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"So basically...Cindy and I have both gone through what I went through as a baby...but because of the spiders bite...but that still doesn't explain Cindy's...and my reactions to each other." Peter finished, slightly flustered at the thought of explaining things in front of his parental figures.

Susan, seeing through Peters shyness, spoke up with a wry smile.

"I told my father about it, he believes it may be a response due to the natural pheromones you two give off to each other...something animalistic, primal. It's said spiders are quite the...barbaric lovers. The female spider more often than not even kills the male spider during or after coitus…" Susan finished off with a blush of her own.

Ben, hearing this felt quite disturbed. His barely through puberty Nephew-cum son, having such urges, let alone the little lady who apparently would have such urges even worse. The thoughts of all that was making him horribly uncomfortable...after all, Peter had made his intentions towards MJ quite clear to him.

May on the other hand...was a bit taken aback at first...though her smile and gleaming eyes returned with a force not seen in a long time, not long after. Mary thought about whether or not she would have grandbabies sooner rather than later...then she thought of Susan's last words.

'What if after Cindy has had her way with Peter, she would follow some instinctual desire to get rid of Peter...that's no good.'

'Peter needs to have some experience with other people first..that way he doesn't become the dominated party. It seems his relationship with MJ needs to be stepped up a notch before things with Cindy go too far…'

Ben looked down at Peter seeing his conflicted look and sighed, after all, this was completely out of his range of experience….Ben looked up at May for some kind of guidance. What Ben saw a gleaming-eyed May...looking all the more chipper...he knew that look, that wife of his was scheming...seriously hard.

'Oh, Dear Lord, what is she going to do now…' Ben thought, tired of dealing with his woman's antics.

"I'm sorry Pete…as of right now there isn't much we can do. You and Cindy will have to work it out for some time. Until we've had more time to run some tests."

"It's ok, Sue, I understand." Though Peter was saying this on the outside, Peter's resolve to meet and have a proper discussion with 'Sister Weaver', was only growing. 'Maybe if Sue and Dr. Storm can't help...they can.' Peter thought inwardly.

"Alright I'm going to officially cancel the quarantine now, I have some forms to fill out and some calls to make. Oh, and Pete are you feeling ok for some guests?"

"Hmm, yeah, I'm good, truth be told I'm feeling pretty dang good right now, why?"

"Reed and the others have been waiting to see you. You going off to save people and coming back passed out no doubt messed them up pretty bad...I'm pretty sure Ben was blaming himself for letting you go out alone." Susan finished with a remorseful look upon her face.

"Yeah, please send them up Sue. I probably have to apologize…*Sigh* This is gonna suck."

Susan seeing Peter's scrunched up face giggled to herself then left the room to the family of three.

Peter felt the quiet in the room slowly begin to build up to a palpable level and then decided to break the silence.

"...I'm sorry...I couldn't just let things happen….if I did, Cindy, Gwen, and a whole lot of other people would have died…"

Peter, finishing his sentence, felt his shoulder of which Ben had his hand on, slowly begin to tighten.

"Son...We aren't mad with you...or at you...or even angry at all. Just...slghtly worried." Ben's voice called out, gentle and calm.

"Not even in the slightest, dear." May's voice echoed, Her hand slowly lifting Peter's head and pulling him towards her face. After getting a good look at Peter's eyes, she spoke.

"Helping others runs in your blood, your parents were heroes, your Uncle Ben did some Peace Corps work himself, as did I. If anything we would have been upset if you didn't do anything...well, maybe not upset...just disappointed?" May spoke righteously, albeit slightly quizzically. She looked back into Peter's eyes and finished. "Though...there exists a line, Pete, one that if you give too much of yourself away in helping others, you may end up losing yourself in general. Just be aware of that line, Son" May finished off tenderly kissing Peter's forehead.

Peter felt the hold on his shoulder slowly began to yield in force before he heard Ben's calm voice utter out.

"With great power comes great responsibility, and sometimes great sacrifice...just do me and your aunt and your parents a favor and try to make sure you aren't that great sacrifice one day, huh, Tiger?"

Peter lowered his head once more and nodded it, letting out a "Hmmm."

Peter's bonding with his parents didn't last much longer than that as the door swung open forcefully.

A jovial and slightly red-faced Gwen Stacy stormed into the room...seeing Peter sitting on the bed with slightly reddened eyes, felt a part of her heart shift…' why is it that seeing him like this hurts so damn much...do I...do I really love this guy?', Gwen thought to herself. ' No, now's not the time.' She mentally affirmed.

"Pete...you ok?"

Peter, seeing one of his best friends walk into the room with worry plastered all over his face, lowered his head and tried his best to look normal, then raised his head with a smile on his face and replied.

"Yeah, Gwen, I'm good!"

Gwen seeing Peter's slight inner turmoil, thinking back on what he did today, seeing him in a hospital bed...was too much for the still-growing teen. Thus, she burst, tears began spilling out of her eye ducts like a dam bursting. Gwen ran towards Peter's side all but pushing May off.

Had May stayed by Peter's side, Gwen would have no doubt have pushed May off.

Peter seeing Gwen's current state, felt relief wash over him, at this moment he knew he had done the right thing...after all, imagining one day waking up in a world in which a one Gwen Stacy was no longer in it...due to his inaction...well that was a world Peter simply couldn't live with.

Peter wrapped his arms around Gwen, one around her back the other around her head, which at this point had snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"It's ok...Gwen, I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Gwen in the midst of her now embarrassed sniffles, let out a curt voice.

"Pete…"

"Mm?"

"Shut up and let me hug you."

"Mmm."

In through the now opened door walked George Stacy, a wry smile on his face. Ben and May upon seeing him, both smiled and nodded. Ben walked over for a handshake as May continued watching Peter and Gwen with a gentle smile on her face.

Gwen, eventually calming down, backed up from her embrace with Peter and asked. "Have you seen Cindy? Susan took her to a separate room earlier, something about a possible contagion? She lifted the quarantine though."

"Yeah, I saw her earlier, for a bit that is…"

"What's wrong, Pete?" Gwen seeing Peter's weird look called out.

"Cindy and I...we can't see each other for a while. When she and I are together we have this...weird...response to each other. Apparently, it has something to do with the bite, though we're fine in like every other way, that we know of yet."

Gwen hearing this grew puzzled and slightly worried. Seeing Peter's awkward look grew curious and then asked.

"What kind of reaction?"

Peter, hearing this question knew there was no way to hide this in the long run and decided to answer.

"What are male and female spiders famous for doing? What do any two animal's in the springtime of their youth gather to do? As humans...were always ready to do this..."

At first, both Gwen and George were confused by Peter's words, by the second question Gwen had figured it out, her understanding was readily visible by her now red face. George, on the other hand, was able to figure out on the third quote by Peter, his response, a confounded look like no other.

"...so like…" Gwen stuttered in embarrassment.

"...Yup, Gwen do me a favor and go check up on Cindy...I'm pretty sure she needs a friend right about now."

"What about you?" Gwen replied meekly.

"I'll be fine, besides I'm supposed to be having guests sometime soon."

Gwen hearing Peter's words, soon agreed to them as well, after all, if what Peter was saying was true, then Cindy no doubt needed someone to confide in.

"I understand...Pete, I called MJ and Liz both once we heard the quarantine was lifted. MJ said she'd be right over, Liz said she would try and get her mom to drive her over tomorrow."

"Mm, thank you, Gwen." Peter responded now quite distracted with the thought that MJ would be coming...she would see him in his current condition, as is, he almost didn't want her to see him, to hear of his and Cindy's circumstances. Peter not even thinking about the fact that Liz might come over tomorrow.

Gwen seeing his current reaction had a feeling she knew exactly what he was feeling.

'He...really does care about her so much...and she doesn't even appreciate it...no, what am I saying, MJ's my friend...I know...I know how she feels too…'

Gwen now caught up in her own thoughts, walked out of the room slightly distracted, her father, now looking at her in a slightly understanding way, then looked at Peter and seeing him slightly distracted himself...George remembered that conversation he had with the young man those few years ago, remembering him say that little MJ was important to him, and now seeing him in his current state after just hearing that she was coming to visit him.

George decided to do something for his daughter. If he didn't, he had no doubt if his wife ever found out he did nothing and stood on the sideline, letting things come to pass; he would be sleeping on the couch for a month. Ever since he told her about Gwen's little fancy with Peter, she wouldn't stop pestering both himself and Gwen about it non-stop.

George wanting to do his best to avoid his wife's wrath stepped up to Peter and his parents and spoke up.

"Peter, you saved my little girl's life, I would like to invite you to dinner at our place, anytime your free. I have no doubt Gwen's mother would like to return the favor as well, and while dinner isn't exactly the most proper way to reward you, my position as Captain of the NYPD restricts me in the way I can reward you, lest it be seen as wretched to the outside eye."

Peter being snapped out of his depreciating thoughts heard George's words and snapped to attention.

Gwen herself halfway out the door, had all her thoughts pushed away and hope slightly rekindled. She turned around and walked to her father's side.

Both Ben and May had their own responses, Ben smiled, thinking it would be good for the ever-studious Peter to get out and have some fun. May, on the other hand, smiled an almost schadenfreude-esque smile and thought to herself that she could see right through Georges thoughts, looking at the triangle of Peter, Gwen, and George.

"Mr. Stacy, to be honest, I didn't do what I did for a reward, I did it because Gwen's my friend, one of my best friends." Peter spoke, not noticing Gwen's now sinking expression.

Confusion on her mind, Gwen felt conflicted, more often than not she should have been happy to hear that..and yet she felt saddened.

George, on the other hand, felt his conviction to help his daughter even the playing field.

"Then that's even more of a reason for you to come to dinner, Gwen's mother is a wonderful cook as is Gwen, Please come to our home and meet the family. I'm sure as you both enter high school there will be chances for you to come over, might as well get it over with now, no?"

Gwen, seeing her chance to strike come, added on.

"Yeah, Pete, my mom has been wanting to meet you for a while now, after all, I've been to your place so many times now, you should come to mine..."

Contrary to popular belief Peter was not as dense as he played on...no, on the contrary, he was able to see through most people, reading their heartbeats, watching their every eye movement, listening to them swallow saliva in nervousness. Peter had found a lot of ways to read a person.

Peter had known about Liz's feeling's for him since the day she came to his home in tears following the event at MJ's home. He had a feeling Gwen cared for him a bit as well, though not to the same extent, he did for MJ, or even Liz did for him. Prior to today, Cindy and he were the best of friends, she was almost like a guy friend, kinda like Johnny and him.

Peter was able to tell, the slight feeling Gwen had for him before...it was growing...fast, he didn't want that. He was already in love with MJ...and then there was the situation with Cindy. Things were already plenty complicated, far so in fact.

Thus, Peter wanted to keep a slight distance from Gwen, to keep their friendship and not let anything else grow, to let Gwen's mood calm down. And yet, here he was being invited to her home, to have a family dinner, to meet her family.

If George was the only one inviting him, he might have been able to say no...and yet when she asked...when she was the one asking him out...he couldn't say no.

Peter sighed in defeat inwardly, let a smile shine on his face and said. "I would love to, it sounds like fun."

Gwen seeing that smile, without her realizing it, let a smile of her own out. Dazzling and radiant, unlike her everyday smile...it stole Peter's breath away.

George seeing things come to fruition, smiled himself. Looking at his daughter smile so brightly, it reminded him of her mother...smiling at himself. Which brought conflicting feelings to the fore, for the NYPD Captain.

'He still has to win over her mother, and brothers...well, her brothers.'

George thought to himself, not aware that he didn't include himself in that list.

Peter eventually snapped back into reality and then said.

"Ok we can schedule this another day, Cindy is still alone and I have guests coming."

Gwen not needing another reminder grabbed her father's hand and walked out of the room.

"Later, Pete."

"Mmm."

May seeing the two leave the room sat back down on the bedside and hummed to herself. Ben, on the other hand, was finally able to see the inner workings of the earlier conversation and sighed, then looked to Peter and asked.

"Tiger, is that ok?"

Peter hearing his uncles words felt a sour expression come over his face and then answered.

"I don't know...but I couldn't say no to her…"

"*Sigh*, Kid, I don't know what to say to you anymore. Just, take care of yourself ok?"

"Mmm"

Not long after Ben's and Peter's conversation the med room door opened once more, in walked Reed Richards, Johnny Storm, Susan Storm, and Ben Grimm.

Not letting Peter get in a greeting Johnny piped up.

"Wassup superboy, looking kinda down in the dumps."

Peter smiled wryly and replied.

"Nothing Johnny, I'm good, just a little tired."

"Kid, if you need a break we can go-"

"I'm fine Ben, thank you guys for coming to see me, Susan told me you guys were waiting to see if I was ok? You shouldn't have, you guys are probably just as tired as me."

"We're fine, Peter, you're the one who gave us a scare, you should have seen Ben's face when he heard you passed out. Paler than a sheet, I'd say." Reed said with a relieved grin on his face.

"Shut it stretch, Peter don't go listening to his babble."

"Really? Cause I heard Sue say a certain someone was playing the blame game with only one person. Really big guy, kinda tall, a little bald if she told me correctly…"

"I am not bald! I shave my head on purpose!"

Ben half-shouted before he saw the two people by Peter's bedside. Seeing both Ben and May, sitting there smiling at them.

Grimm felt his back straighten before he walked forward and looked down before saying.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker, I'm sorry for letting your son put himself through such dangers so foolishly. I should have had the forethought to stop him from carrying on once I heard he had been in an accident."

Reed seeing Ben apologize so seriously thought he should step forward himself. As he sought to do so, he heard a voice call out.

"You don't have to apologize, my Peter can be seriously stubborn sometimes, trust me I know." May spoke, letting a gentle tone take over her voice.

"She's right you know. Peter takes after his father, my brother, you see, once he's made up his mind, there aren't many things that will change it. Neither I nor my wife blame you for this, besides if I'm hearing things correctly my boy saved many a person today. If he hadn't gone out there I have no doubt, there would be many more families out there who would have gotten some horrid news today. So don't apologize, Son."

Ben, hearing the couples words, truly felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Reed, who was about to step up and apologize, smiled wryly and then reached for Ben's shoulder and pulled him back up.

"See, Ben, everything's fine."

"Yeah, Still stretch, I would've felt horrible if I didn't apologize."

Uncle Ben reached forward to Peter's shoulder and said.

"Tiger, don't you have something to say?"

Peter mirthly smiled and then sighed before saying.

"Ben, Reed, Johnny, Susan, I'm sorry for worrying you guys, I shouldn't have put you through the wringer like that, It's just...there were people out there who needed help out there and I really didn't know how bad of a condition my body was in. So I went out there, stupidly, but I did and I'm sorry if I worried you."

The group of people smiled and laughed though Ben kept a straight face all the while, his eyes slightly stern. Ben spoke up.

"Kid, you have to learn to take care of yourself before you can learn to take care of others. I'm happy that we could save lives today, but if one of us was lost in the process…then that's not helping anyone."

"Yeah, Ben, I get it."

Johnny seeing Ben's grim face, spoke up.

"Geez, baldy, calm down. Way to ruin the moment."

Ben felt a headache coming on and said. "Whatever, pipsqueak, I'm just trying to make sure the reliable ones in the group make it."

"You saying I'm not reliable-"

"Now, now you two, we still have a few things to do." Reed called out in a calming manner.

"Peter, there are quite a few people out there who have been dying to meet you." Susan filled in.

"People, meet me? Why?"

Johnny looked at Peter incredulously.

"Pete, you led a group of people to help save, a total of around 50-ish people. Your only like 14, that's like freaking worldwide level newsworthy man."

Peter hearing this felt a pang of dread come over him. All that attention wouldn't be a good thing.

Susan seeing Peter's current state realized what he was thinking.

"Pete, you don't have to worry, this kind of thing could only be good, besides with the Baxter Building Foundation backing you no one would post anything bad or too 'revealing'. Your 'private' information will stay 'private', of that, you have my promise."

Peter hearing Susan's words, felt a tide of relief wash over him mentally.

Reed took this time to speak up as well. "That's not all, the Baxter Building has received a ton of calls asking who it is they have to thank for saving their loved ones, Pete, do you remember that little girl you brought to me? Her father reached out and would like to thank me in person, when I told him what you did he wanted to meet you as well, to thank 'us' in person. From you finding her to finding her mothers I.D card, he couldn't stop thanking you."

Susan hearing Reed's words realized why Peter was startled earlier, when she had stated that Reed had found the I.D, when in fact Peter had done it. "Peter, why didn't you tell me?" She inquired.

Understanding her confusion Peter spoke up. "It wasn't important," Peter smile wryly, "As long as she's safe then what does credit matter."

Uncle Ben spoke up in slight admonishment. "It might not mean anything to you Peter, but to the parent who now has their child by their side, it means a great deal. To thank the person who saved their baby first hand is of immense importance."

Peter hearing Ben's words and seeing Reed nod at him smiled and said. "Alright we can set that up, as for the reporters and stuff...well I don't know what to do in that situation."

I can schedule the meeting between the parent, Susan is like a moderate spokesperson for the Baxter building, so she has contacts in the media, she can handle that." Reed smiled and responded.

"Mmm, we can set up a small interview with a news station tomorrow, if you're up for it. I can handle everything after that." Susan filled in.

"An interview...isn't that a bit much?" Peter awkwardly said.

"Peter, this kind of thing only happens a few times in a persons' life, to have this kind of good free publicity is an amazing thing. This kind of stuff goes into a lot of things, the Baxter Buildings reputation, college applications, future working options-"

"Did you say college applications?" May sputtered out, lightly interrupting Susan's monologue.

"Yes, colleges love this kind of stuff. I mean who wouldn't want to be the place that accepted a hero into their school." Susan smartly replied, seeing a chance.

"He'll do the interview, even if his grades are more than enough to get into a good college, he still needs every leg up he can get." May finished whilst looking at Ben.

Uncle Ben replied with a nod and a "Mmm."

Peter seeing he had no chance to refuse just sighed and nodded.

Johnny seeing that crazy look in his sister's eyes thought to break up her little victorious mood.

"You know, Peter hasn't technically joined the Baxter Foundation. After all, he hasn't benefited the Foundation, after all, you and dad were the ones who made up that rule remember, "To join the Foundation, one must have dedicated something of greatness to the Foundation, a finding, an invention, a grant, a sponsorship.", So technically speaking, any good publicity he gets is his own and not the Foundations" Johnny finished smugly and as he expected Susan's once happy and proud face slowly began to melt and morph into a grimace of regret.

"Actually, that isn't true, over the past few years, Peter has been fueling me with idea's, in particular, his proddings have led me onto the right track when it comes to a certain project. I already filled out the form for the invention a week ago, it's already been approved and in that form, I listed Peter as my co-inventor, so technically he has been recognized as a member of the Baxter Foundation."

"Huh? Stretch, what project?" Ben asked inquisitively.

"Reed did you actually-" Peter excitedly erupted.

"Yup, Peter we did it!"

"Woaahhh! wait- what do you mean we? All I did was ask questions!" Peter yelled out, then questioned intensely.

"Peter, you may not know it but those questions were a form of guidance that I don't know if I ever would have gotten if it weren't for you. Because of you, I was able to see the error in my ways and make corrections, besides those first critiques you gave me all those years ago were the Foundation blocks I so needed."

"You mean the circuit and the power management?"

"Not just those, the nuclear fission, it ended up being the key to the heating issue!" Reed finished ecstatically.

"Really?! But even then, all I was doing was running my mouth."

Peter, one day, one day you'll understand exactly how much you helped me but for now, just accept this." reed finished with a slight solemn undertone. But even that wasn't enough to overcome his very obvious excitement, at the moment.

Johnny tired of the ring around these two geniuses were giving everyone, spoke up in exasperation.

"So is anyone going to tell us what this ever so important project was?"

"Quantum Computing, Peter's aid finally let me be able to overcome the hurdle that is Quantum Computing, with this...our...our project might 'finally' be approved, You, Me, Susan, Ben, and Victor, we might finally be able to convince others to get us the funding so that we can continue that project. Let alone all the other gifts this miracle might bring us, bring the Baxter Foundation, it's enough to put us on the same playing field as Oscorp and Stark Industries!"

Ben, Susan and Johnny each went dead quiet, the idea of finally being able to continue that project, let alone everything else reed had just said was in no way a small matter, this would change the world let alone the Baxter Building.

"Reed, are you serious?" Susan called out in a shocked yet solemn manner.

"Yes, Sue, I'm dead serious. Because of Peter, we're finally moving forward."

Susan slowly and rigidly turned to look at Peter, she saw him awkwardly scratching the back of his head, just as blown away as everyone in the room who truly understood the magnitude of what Reed had just told them.

Susan without realizing it stepped right up to Peter and kissed his forehead and whispered, "You really are my lucky charm."

Susan thought back on how Peter had not just once or twice, but far more than that had been able to help her in her own work, in a similar fashion to how he had helped Reed through his own research.

Time and again Peter had proved himself brilliant in many ways, both with, in and out of the box thinking, this abled him to see problems from many a perspective, not just one or two.

Susan not letting her mood get the better of her, straightened out her back and called out.

"Reed, Ben get things ready, we're not only having a press conference about today's happenings, but we're also going to release an early report about Reed's invention. Johnny get dad as quickly as possible to take care of Peter himself, I have to prepare the companies matters, for the upcoming storm."

The trio stood tall and went off without a word, Susan turned to Peter once more, seeing his red face, she smiled and said, "Thank you, Peter, and welcome to the Baxter Foundation, I'll make sure my old man handles everything properly. You just rest, we can begin your formal entry work when you've recovered."

Susan saying all she had to, walked out of the room and god knows where. Peter seeing all this happen was red-faced, shocked, and still slightly flabbergasted at the recent happenings.

* * *

 ***Authors Notes***

Wow, it's been like two months since I've updated or is it more, I can't tell anymore. First of all, I'd like to apologize for the absence, I would like to say that it's inexcusable, but in fact, it isn't. My mother went under one of those surgeries I said she would have to prior. The surgery itself went fine, but afterward, they gave her a medication that she was allergic to, this set off a whole slew of things that I don't even want to get into. Eventually, she came home, and I did my best to be there for her.

My mom is a fairly opinionated person, once she gets it in her mind that she's "ok" now, she does as she sees fit, myself and my family tried our best to take care of her every need, but she's so stupidly stubborn she would wake up at all hour's of the night to try and do things for herself.

She still had an open incision, worse came to worse and she eventually ended getting an infection and her incision took forever to close. This went on for a few weeks before she properly healed.

Oh also, I was fired...yup that sucks, too much time off apparently. I told my boss about things with my mother, she apologized but said she couldn't really do anything, some corporate order BS.

Also, summer school starts soon, I plan on taking a few elective classes for some credits. After all my recent grades have fallen somewhat, I got a C-, that's kind of unheard of for me. Decided to put in some more work in my last two years.

Essentially my life has been stressful as fuck, thus every time I tried to clear up the time to write, I just didn't have it in me. I also got so busy I couldn't clear up a whole day for writing like I used to. Now I have had to write a few hours in the morning, it's the only time I have to myself that I can free up. Heck, I don't even have a nightlife anymore, luckily my friend's have stayed by my side, I just haven't seen them in a few weeks. It's been ok doing so, but it has really shortened my writing time immensely, also, I no longer have the same feeling when I write. So If it seems slightly disjointed that's probably why, again apologies. I've gotten plenty of favorites and followers let alone Reviews, these have really improved my drive for writing. Knowing there are people out there who're waiting to read the next chapter is really encouraging to me.

So thank you all who have done so!

Now let's get into the chapter contents,

Peter's first direct interaction with multiple of the totems, this was fun to write, and I hope it isn't too confusing. I know for some who don't know about the Totem's it can be, so I went a little bit into describing what the 'Other' looks like.

Peter and Gwen's first lapse of control, huehuehue, I decided to let things take a more natural course, as I didn't want to have to write up a sex scene between middle schoolers...cuz that's kinda gross. Later though...huehuehue…

Peter's first climb ahhhhh! I tried so hard to make this come to life in a fun and simple way, I went and re-did that scene the most I think I ever have in all of my writing experience. Hopefully, it was fun and not anti-climatic.

Gwen's budding feelings for Peter, are becoming very clear, as are Cindy's, this is quite troublesome to our young hero. After all, he can see it very clearly. Peter isn't yet at the point, maturity wise, to be able to balance all of that. Thus he's trying to distance himself from the "harem"...well he doesn't know it's a harem...yet.

Sandman's Pov section I struggled with, whether due to outside stress or I found the situation hard to bring to task, I don't yet know. Essentially I want his character to come across as somewhat ambiguous. A man who was just at the center of a storm of his own causing, feeling grief and pain for a short amount of time, to then rush away from the scene once he hears or thinks about something that matters to him more. I want him to come across as a man who isn't all there right now, he wants to find his family without regards to everything else in his life, why? Because he thinks he'll be whole with them by his side...but will he ever be whole again? Oscorp is another situation entirely, one I'll tackle next Chapter.

There's a lot going on right now in the story, and SHIELD will get a hand in it eventually as will some other characters...next chapter...mu-MUHAHAHAHAHA. Though in all seriousness, I wanted to have Oscorp's and SHIELD's reactions this chapter but I saw that this one was getting too long and I eventually decided to wait on it. In an attempt to cull the masses wants, after all, it's been a while.

MJ...how do we talk about MJ...especially when she wasn't even in the chapter. Sheesh, some of you guys really detest MJ being Peter's first love...but like bite me or something. She's my favorite girl, more than likely always will be, Felicia right behind her. But if you think things are going to go in a straight manner then you're dead wrong...Summer Vacation is coming up...and that means a lot is about to go down and MJ will be gone for most of it, over at that acting camp. As for what the mice will do while the cat's gone

...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯...

Welp that's pretty much it, as far as I can remember, at least. I would like to thank all of you guys who took the time to read this little fic of mine, it means a lot to me, especially in current times. This has been your plenty pathetic author MisterMC, and I'm out this bitch!

 **Oh, another thing any spelling mistakes, please do point them out in detail so I can make corrections in as little time as possible! My buddy Josh was too busy at the time to get this one out quickly thus I released it as is, though I skim read it for any mistakes I most likely missed quite a few. Hopefully, it was still legible and readable.**


	13. New - News, this will be deleted soon

Alright I wanted to give you guys an update as it's been quite some time since my last one, Reasons being a few, school started officially and that's " _fun_ "...got another job, at my school actually so hopefully things work out this time :)

Another thing would be the fact that I've seen both Endgame and Spider-Man: Far from Home(yes I know this is ridiculously late) and I've had to make a handful of changes before eventually coming to a major decision with regards to the future of this fic. I won't go too into details but know that there will be changes. Well, even more than I've already made. Mind you things will still follow the MCU to a great extent.

Also, the news that Sony and Marvel or more accurately Disney have split thus putting an end to potentially continued Spider-Man/MCU features does suck, lest they reconcile. Honestly, Disney is really starting to piss me off with their greed, just tossing out the old deal after "Spider-Man: Far from Home" does well and Sony makes a profit, just to grease their' already splitting Mickey Mouse themed pocket is ridiculous. Ugghh, sorry about that mini-rant.

 _ **Important Please Read!**_

Another thing and this is the major reason for this update is that I'm officially editing my Fic, myself this time. A good clean thorough editing, and even some additions to the chapters whether they be, detail writing to even new scenes. Obviously, this means you guys will be bombarded by a string of notifications...I'm sorry about this but there will be no new chapter until this faze of corrections is made.

What prompted this was actually me reading through the fic and seeing first hand how horrendous my earlier writing was, how many typo's and how many errors there were...even if a lot of you guys don't mind that and were willing to let all that stuff slide I myself am not and will not let it slide, not anymore at least.

 **So, in conclusion, I will be updating the chapters already in existence, this means that those who are following the fic will be bombarded with a series of updates that are in fact** **NOT NEW CHAPTERS.**

Granted some of them will have new content, overall this is just me further refining my writing and preparing to make this fic the best that I can, Just as I set out to do when I began this almost a year ago. **Those who have the time or Interest I encourage you to read them over once more**.

Once again sorry for this, but I just couldn't leave things as they were, but I do want you all to know that I am still continuing this fic, I haven't dropped it like some people seem to think. (So stop P'm-ing demands to update) Don't get me wrong, the polite questions I welcome, the threats, however, I do not.

Well, that's about everything I think, once again this has been your useless author Mister MC, signing out.

* * *

 ** _Update :_**

The Prologue, Part's 1 & 2 have been combined and further polished with some extra detail and grammar work fixes along with slight revisions.

Chapters 1-4 have been updated along with minor fluff work or as I call it detail writing updates. I find the chapters to be quite a bit nicer and easier to read now. If it should so interest you, feel free to re-read them.

 _ **Update 2.0 :**_

I have officially finished editing and slightly rewritten some areas of the novel. Chapters 5-11 and now edited and should already be out. I've also taken the liberty to delete the previous Chapter 7: Chapter News info dump. As I no doubt will for this little news page one day in the future.

A heads up on the situation, no one's life is in jeopardy at the moment so that's amazing! whats no amazing is everything else. I won't be going into detail but let it be known finances are beyond tight as are relationships :/

This has been your useless author MisterMC, signing out with the hope that the next time you see me it'll be in better straights and sooner rather than later :)


	14. Chapter 14

The edited versions of chapters 5-11 are now up and I've begun working on the new chapter. Don't know how long it'll take sorry for that. Feel free to read the chapter thirteen info post as I've edited that as well with some extra info :) cheers all!


End file.
